4:Quarto livro:Mel,Sarah e Kelly:Encontros Magicos
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: O Passado de Gina começa a aparecer para sua nova família. E agora? Gaya dará conta do recado de protege-la do passado? E Sarah e Kelly? Conhecerão o pai? - Está fic é a continuação de "A new Life"
1. Em algum lugar em Devon

**Avisos:** Continuação da Fic: _"**Terceiro Livro: Nicole e Gaya Ayshila: A New Life**" _. Estou reeditando por ter encontrado erros de datas e outros errinhos básicos! _(Isso é o que dá não ter beta u.ú). _bom, essa é uma das que MAIS² vai ter modificação =x

**Classificação:** T.

**Spoilers:** A fic caminha de forma diferente do livro. A partir o livro 4 ainda é tudo igual, já do 5 em diante é diferente.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Os lugares alem dos que J.K escreveu, são propriedade dos seus donos, Só o Google Maps que me ajudou... '-'

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly e a Gaya Ayshila são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

**Published:** 17/10/03

**1° Edição: **23/06/04

**2° Edição: **04/09/2010

**3° Edição: **01/02/13

Vamos a fic. Boa leitura, e pls, Review!

* * *

_**Quarto livro:**_

_**Meliane, Sarah e Kelly**_

_**"Encontros Mágicos"**_

* * *

Era entre East Hill, Sidmouth, Devon e Sidmouth, Devon que elas estavam. Indetectável no mapa trouxa e inclusive no mapa bruxo. Elas estariam protegidas, por algum tempo sim.

Gaya voltava da suas compras, chegando na mansão. Mel ainda estava deslumbrada, mas já estava devidamente instalada.

- Ok, vamos as regras. - Começa Gaya as pequenas.

- Até aqui isso nos segue? - Reclama Sarah. - Estamos de ferias!

- Acostume-se - diz Gaya. - Primeira regra: O máximo que vocês _poderiam_ ir fora de casa é na orla da floresta, Hoje, devido aos fatos, e eu estou sendo muito boazinha, Quem passar perto da orla da floresta, vai ficar de castigo!

- **QUE**?! Mas _tia_! - Começava. - Podíamos ficar na orla! Por que agora...

- Sem mais, Sarah! Meu agente acabou de me ligar dizendo que está acontecendo raptos de gente perto daqui!

- Perto daqui? _Rapto de gente_? Tem certeza que é de _gente_ mesmo? Por que aqui não tem uma alma vivente sequer! - Desdenhava Sarah.

_"Ela tá começando a puxar o Mr. Hyde de mais! E isso está me irritando!"_

- Se quiser me desobedecer, sabe o que vai lhe aguardar, mocinha! E você vai desejar nunca passar por nenhum castigo meu mais!

- Eu não **SUPORTO** os seus castigos, pois são **SEMPRE** sem pé nem cabeça! - Dizia bufando. - Palhaçada isso! Se tiver uma casa por aqui, é no vilarejo virando a esquina, há quase cinco quilômetros daqui! ninguém viria até aqui! Principalmente por que esta casa nem no mapa é detectável que eu sei!

Isso deixou Gaya com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Isso você não devia saber!

- Ora bolas! É só pegar o Google e ver no mapa! - Gaya olhou pra ela ainda desconfiada. - Hoje em dia tudo se sabe, tia! T-U-D-O! Internet tá ai pra isso!

- De qualquer forma, não quero vocês perto da orla e ponto final!

- Como é que vamos pegar os matérias que precisamos?!

- Pra que?

- Ora, pra que... - Começava a falar mas Mel a atrapalha.

- Trabalho da escola, novo semestre, Sra Gaya.

- Hum, vou pensar no assunto. Segunda regra...

- Outra?! - Irritava-se Sarah, e Mel tentava aquietar Sarah.

- Dez da noite em ponto vocês duas no quarto! - Ignorava a irritação de Sarah. - Lá fora assim que tiver indícios que está escurecendo, tem que entrar imediatamente. Agora, ambas estão dispensadas.

Sarah sai correndo pro quarto, puxando Mel antes que Gaya pudesse adicionar mais alguma regra. Lá dentro, no quarto das Gêmeas...

- **HURG**! Que ódio! -Começava Sarah.

-_ O que foi? -_ Começa Kelly num fino de voz.

- A tia! Pelo amor de Deus! A nova regra **ABSURDA** dela: _Não posso chegar perto da orla!_

_- Mas ela sempre deixou chegarmos._

- Desta vez ela disse que a punição seria severa! - Diz Mel já que Sarah esmurrava o travesseiro de ódio. - Muito bem, deixa isso pra lá por que tenho um assunto mais serio pra tratar

- Que assunto? - Pega Sarah desprevenida e sua curiosidade era grande de mais.

- Pode começar a destrinchar o sonho, Sarah! – Diz Mel.

- Como é que você sabe que eu sonhei algo?- Diz Sarah

- Você comentou no ônibus... Um tal de _'déjà vi'_!

- Ah, é... Pois é... Mas mesmo assim? Eu não disse que tive _sonho_.

- Geralmente quando você tem um _'déjà vi' _você _sonha_! Lembra-se de quando eu quase morri atropelada e você salvou minha vida, me alertando? Ou quem sabe aquela outra vez em que você disse que o Matheus tava me traindo... Pois você havia visto por teus sonhos! Pode desembuchar ai, Sá!

_- Eu concordo com ela, Sarah, Diz com o que você sonhou essa noite?_ – Diz Kelly.

- E você, sonhou com o quê? – Pergunta Sarah.

- _Eu?_ – Diz Kelly.

- Geralmente compartilhamos sonhos...

-_ É, mas desta vez não foi. Só sei que não tinha nada haver com ninguém sendo atropelado!_

- Se lembra do sonho, Ke?- indaga Mel.

_- Conto depois que a Sá contar o dela!_

- Ta bom... Sonhei que eu ia sendo quase atropelada e que o cara que me salvou foi exatamente o mesmo que me salvava no sonho, só que com uma diferença... No sonho eu o chamava de pai. E você, o que sonhou?

_- Vocês duas estavam comendo fora de uma casa estranha. estavam dentro do que se parecia uma floresta! Aí dois rapazes gêmeos também, muito parecidos com mamãe, acharam vocês. Começaram a conversar, não lembro o quê, mas de repente eles começam a comemorar... Como se tivessem achado quem queriam a muito tempo. Não lembro direito o que conversaram, mas eles eram muito legais. Eles, se colocados ao lado de mamãe, parecem como se fossem irmãos... Ruivos, sardas... – _Dizia roca.

- Mamãe tomou aquele remédio há muito tempo atrás e não nos contou sobre nosso pai, ou ninguém da família dela.

- Só a tia Gaya que falou da 'família delas'... E quando perguntávamos do nosso pai, tia Gaya começava a ficar chorosa.

- O teatro dela nunca me enganou! - Dizia Sarah ainda com raiva. - Eu sinto que ela está nos escondendo algo, mas o quê, eu não sei...

- Será que ele é algum criminoso e ela fugiu da família com medo de algo? - Pergunta Mel mais pra si mesma.

_- __Eu queria tanto descobrir quem é nosso pai, se temos família além da tia Gaya…_

- Que vale ressaltar, Ke, que não é _nossa tia_ verdade! – Indaga Sarah. - Ela acha que não lembramos, mas lembro perfeitamente o dia que mamãe nos apresentou a _tia_ Gaya dentro da penitenciaria feminina, nos três meses que ela tava lá dentro!

_- Sim, mas mamãe não lembra disso_. – Kelly respira indignada.

- Por que ele nos abandonou? – Pergunta Sarah depois de algum tempo.

- Será que essas constantes mudanças são por que a Sra Gaya conhece o pai de vocês e quer distancia? – Pergunta Mel.

- Sei lá! Mas eu sinto que papai, que o passado da mamãe está nos procurando. - continuava Sarah.

- Será que esta mudança e as outras não foram por conta que o pai de vocês as achavam e a tia o chamava de 'paparazzi'?

- Geralmente ela fala _um_ paparazzi, desta vez ela falou de muitos, antes de começar a fugir. Ela estava muito irritada e havia medo nos olhos dela.

- Sarah, tu acha que aquele que te salvou é mesmo o pai de vocês?

- Não sei, mas algo forte me diz que sim. Pelo menos sei que meu pai realmente é lindo e de onde puxamos nossa beleza. A mistura de mamãe com papai foi muito boa, por sinal. - Dizia Sarah em orgulho.

_- Queria ter visto ele._ - Diz Kelly chorosa.

- Será que ele falou com alguém da família da mãe de vocês? - Pergunta Mel

- Não sei. Só saberíamos se tivéssemos esperado lá. – Diz Sarah.

_- E se ele não aparecesse?_ – Indagava Kelly.

- Ele ia aparecer... Eu sei disso. – Diz Sarah

- Hey, uma vez que vocês me contaram que a tia Gaya tinha um livro grande e grosso, com capa de couro preta. Vocês me disseram que ela não largava dele. – Diz Mel

- E... Toda vez que estávamos perto, tia Gaya aparecia! – Diz Sarah.

-_ Mas não tem nada escrito nele. Tia Gaya uma vez me mostrou, vendo que Sarah estava com muita curiosidade._

- Era pra ela ter **ME** mostrado! A curiosidade era _minha_, por que mostrou pra você?

_- Por que ela sabia que se me mostrasse, eu acalmaria sobre querer ver o diário dela._

- O que tinha nele?

_- Nada..._

- Como assim nada? Tem algo de errado! Ela não larga daquele diário! certeza que era O diário em questão?

_- Sim... Ela estava ao que parecia escrevendo nele. ela me mostrou o começo do diário e eu vi fatos manchados do passado da mamãe, inclusive do acidente que matou a família da mamãe e nosso pai._

- Mas você não acreditou né?

_- Que nosso pai morreu?_ - responde Kelly _- Não. Sei que ele tá vivo... De vez em quando sonho com um moço muito bonito, mas não sei quem é. Mas como a tia poderia forjar o diário verdadeiro?_

- Ela não larga dele, e de vez em quando parece que eu escuto ela _falando_ com o diário!

_- É... Temos que pegar esse livro._ – Começa Kelly.

- Temos que pegar, vírgula! Eu e a Mel vamos tentar pegá-lo! – Começa Sarah.

_- Mas..._ – começa Kelly

- Nada de mais... Você está doente. Deixe tudo conosco!

_- Ta bom... Ué... Pra onde vocês vão com essas mochilas?_

- Colher flores pra você. Voltamos antes de anoitecer. – Diz Sarah.

_- Mas a tia não proibiu?_ - Pergunta Kelly

- E desde quando as proibições dela me barram? - Pergunta Sarah em um orgulho próprio - Desde nunca... Então?

- Não tem medo do castigo? - Diz Mel.

- Nem! Ela fala isso da boca pra fora! O único castigo que recebi dela uma vez foi ficar trancada no quarto. Ela não faz nada comigo, se Mamãe não falar, ela só faz a parte dela, mas nada de severo. É só pra por medo, e medo da tia eu não tenho! No começo, mas depois, nunca mais.

_- Vocês tinham combinado isso? De ir pra orla? _

- Sim. – começa Mel. – Além de irmos pegar flores vamos espionar a floresta. Sabe, colher algumas plantas pro invento de vocês...

_- Cuidado._

- Eu sou o poço do cuidado, Ke. Não se preocupe comigo. - Diz Sarah se vangloriando.

- Teremos... Chau, Ke... - Diz Mel

_- Te mais Sá, chau Mel._

Elas partem.

_'Ta igual ao sonho...'_


	2. Perdidas do presente, achadas no passado

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sr Methew Aykin, a Sra Pâmela Aykin, a Amanda, Anthony Mehari, o Caian Mehari, a Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

Kelly acabou servindo de isca para Sarah e Mel escaparem da casa e irem pra floresta. Claro, ela precisava de cuidado, e foi o que ganhou. Cuidados especiais, o que deixou Sarah e Mel bem a vontade para aprontar...

No caso... Fugir.

- Primeira e unica vez que vamos conseguir isso, né, Sá?

- Com certeza... Proxima vez a marcação vai ser cerrada em nos duas!

Ambas acabam adentrando a floresta perto da mansão Ayshila, e começam a andar e a catar ervas e plantas. Sarah ia com um livro seu de ervas medicinais, dentre outras coisas e acaba não prestando atenção onde estava indo.

Era mais de meio dia quando Sarah e mel tentavam voltar pra casa, sem sucesso. a busola que Sarah carregava, apos um tempo ficou totalmente louca.

- Não entendo! Por que a busola tá assim?! Assim não sei me guiar pra casa!

- E como vamos voltar! É provavel meio dia!

- Meio dia se for amanha, Mel! São quase três da tarde.

- To acabada de andar! - Reclama Mel. - E com fome.

- Eu com sede! E tá muito quente! Não éramos para ter adentrado tanto nessa floresta - Diz Sarah.

- Você esta escutando? – começa Mel.

- São vozes de crianças! – Diz Sarah.

- Eu pensei que a casa mais perto da sua, na direção da floresta, fosse a uns 10 km!

- Também! Não acredito que andamos isso tudo!

ambas acabam indo mais pra margem da floresta, e veem Algumas meninas brigando por alguma coisa. Elas olham para as garotas.

_- Você nem me pega... Lero-lero..._ - Gritava em frances o que parecia ser a mais velha.

_- Devolve meu sapinho de chocolate!_ – Gritava a segunda voz em frances.

Ambas se entreolham. A roupa das crianças parecia ser de segunda mão, de tão caipira que eram. Apesar do sotaque ser trinta mil porcento diferente da roupa.

- Tudo caipira. - Indaga Sarah. - Será que dá pra conversar? - Indagava na sua pose _'acima da carne seca_'.

- E desde quando caipira fala Frances?

- Frances? Nossa é verdade! Estamos na frança? Como assim? - Ironiza Sarah.

- Sarah, acho melhor ficarmos aqui.

- Vamos lá! Você é a que mais gosta de explorar.

Elas vão em direção das meninas, sem deixar de notar ao fundo um campo muito aberto, muito bonito e uma casa _muito_ estranha. Parecia que era segurada pelo quê, elas não sabiam...

Elas não sabiam, mas estavam n'A Toca.

- Sarah, -Mel para quando vê a casa. - Vamos voltar. Não acho uma boa idéia irmos lá!

- Ora, o que tem de mais? Que mal elas podem fazer a nos duas? E alem disso, sou mais forte que elas!

- Primeiro, elas não parecem ser como nós. Segundo, essa casa, você vê? Ela parece estar sendo segurada por algo... Sei lá! Minha intuição diz para eu não me meter com elas ou com qualquer outro da casa.

- Posso até concordar, mas algo me chama pra dentro da casa. deixa de besteira! ta parecendo uma velha resmungona!

Sarah começa a puxar Mel, indo para perto das duas crianças, ambas com cabelo loiro meio ruivo.

_- É meu! Achado não é roubado! -_ Dizia em francês.

_- Devolve, irmã! Ou então me da a figurinha! - _Falava a outra em francês também.

_- Nem dou!_

_- Por favor!_

As duas pequenas vêem Sarah e Mel e acabam parando de brigar para falar com elas.

_- Oi?_

- Oi... Será que vocês poderiam nos ajudar? - Começa Sarah bem tranquila.

Mel pode notar a semelhança da Sarah e das garotas ser gritante. Era impossível você não olhar pras meninas e se sentir atraída por elas, a mesma coisa que Sarah e Kelly tinham, estas duas também tinham. Além delas e de Sarah e Kelly também serem gêmeas.

- Quem _son_ vocês? - diz a loirinha. O sotaque muito mais puxado ao francês do que ao inglês. Sarah ergue a sobrancelha ao escutar notar o sotaque.

- Me chamo S... - Sarah pensa bem... Era melhor não dar seu nome verdadeiro. - Sandra. E essa aqui é minha prima, Jéssica.

- Me _chamar_ Linda!

- Eu Flora.

- Prazer... - Diz as duas.

- _Eston_ perdida? - Pergunta Flora.

- Sim, por isso viemos pedir ajuda. Saberia me dizer onde é o povoado proximo. acabamos adentrando tanto a floresta que nos perdemos de casa.

- A _froresta_? Vocês _vinher_ de _ondê_? - Perguntava Linda.

- Bom, estamos perdidas, mas é pra lá da floresta. quase uns 10 quilometros daqui.

- 10?! - Indaga Linda e olha Flora, já escondendo o sapinho de chocolate, vendo que ambas eram trouxas. - Bon, Non saber dizer, só mãe saber. - Linda parecia que olhava flora super preocupada, e Sarah notou. - Flor, chamar mãe, ir lá dentro e chamar ela.

- Elas ser trou... - No segundo seguinte, Linda enfiava o sapinho de chocolate goela a dentro de sua irmã, o que causou certo susto em Mel e Sarah.

- _Quieta_! _Chama a mamãe agora!_

Toda chorosa, pela brutalidade da irmã, Flora corre casa a dentro atras da mãe. Já Sarah olha para a menina... Trouxa? Esta era a palavra que a garota iria chama-la. Ela ia xinga-la sem nem conhecê-la?

Linda olha para Flora correndo casa a dentro falando para Sarah e Mel.

- _Perdon_, minha irmã ser _un tantó_ lenta...

- Do que ela iria nos chamar?

Linda ao cruzar com o olhar de Sarah começa a soar com a pergunta de Sarah. O pior não era isso, Sarah começava a dar o estilo do olhar do professor de poções, Draco Malfoy, que Linda tinha panico. Linda começa a tremer na base começa a gaguejar.

- _Di...zer_? _non_... _non_ _saber_... - Ela olhava Mel como se pedisse ajuda.

Mel cutuca Sarah e Sarah notando que era ela que estava fazendo a menina se tremer toda, suspira fechando os olhos se acalmando e triplicando o olhar metendo panico na garota a sua frente. Era visível o medo da 'Linda', quase palpável Logico que Mel quando notou quis rir, mas ficou quieta até sussurrou algo, mas Sarah ignorou o que Mel dizia. Estava com muita raiva, e se deliciava no medo da garota.

- Pra onde fica a estrada? Só preciso que me diga isso agora, mais nada. Não vou ficar num canto onde me xingam sem me conhecerem!

- _Perdoar min irmã... Elá ser retardade!_

- Bastante. - Diz Sarah ainda irritada. - Onde é a estrada? - Diz ríspida.

- Por... lá... - Diz e Sarah se vira caminhando pra estrada e logo sumindo com Mel, adentrando uma parte da floresta pra chegar na estrada, sem voltar a dizer mais nada para a garota.

Então, Fleur aparece...

- Ora, vocês _acharram_ uma amiguinha... onde _eston_ elas?

- Mamãe, dizer que elas são trouxas - Diz Flora chegando perto de Linda que estava se tremendo de medo, e com lágrimas nos olhos... Elas estavam falando em Frances.

- Filha! O que houve?!

- Ela... Culpa da retardada da Flora! Se ela não tivesse dito a palavra '_trouxas_' as meninas estariam esperando pela senhora aqui!

- Não tenho culpa! você quase me entalou com o sapo de chocolate! quando enfiou na minha goela a baixo!

- Foi pra te calar retardada! Mas próxima vez enfio sua cara na terra pra você comer capim!

-meninas! Que é isso? Parem já com isso! onde elas estão? e por que você está com tanto medo, Linda?

**- ELA PARECIA O PROFESSOR MALFOY MAMÃE! PENSEI QUE ELA IRIA ME ENGOLIR COM OS OLHOS! OU SE TRANSFORMAR EM UMA COBRA! ESTOU COM MEDOOO!**

- Filha! Meu Deus! Calma pequena! - Dizia com flora agarrando-lhe a cintura, se tremendo de medo. - Vamos lá pra dentro! Papai já chegou! Ai você fala com ele!

_- Papai já voltou?_ - Pergunta Flora.

_- Já sim..._

_- Eles acharam a tia Gina?_ - Pergunta Flora.

- _Parece que ela fugiu. Não sei dos detalhes ao certo, agora vamos lá dentro... _- Fleur coloca Linda no colo, pois a mesma só se tremia e chorava.

* * *

- Eu hein! É melhor achar nosso caminho sozinha... - Diz Sarah.

- Você foi muito má! – Começa Mel se rachando de rir. - Achei que a menina ia se mijar de medo!

- Por isso que tripliquei o olhar. Se você não tivesse me alertado, eu não tinha feito nada.

- Fiquei com pena dela! Quem falou a palavra foi a irmã retardada dela.

- São gêmeas, farinha do mesmo saco... Então, mereceu.

- Nossa como você é má! - Riu ainda mais Mel.

É... Parece que o sangue Malfoy falou mais alto... Nesta parte...

- O que significa sermos trouxas?

- Ora, trouxa é trouxa em qualquer parte do mundo!

- Parecia que tinha um significado a palavra.

- Mel! para! Não filosofa! O calor ta lhe fazendo mal!

- Vamos pela borda da floresta que chegamos em algum lugar! Pelo menos fugimos do sol!

- Mas se entrarmos muito, nos perderemos novamente. - Diz Mel.

- Nos vamos nos achar! Confia...

Elas voltam a andar pela floresta, entrando apenas o suficiente para ver a orla e não se perder mais.

* * *

Fleur volta pra sala com Linda choramingando no colo. Gui quando ve chega perto

_- O que aconteceu?_ - Diz perguntando em francês.

_- Duas meninas trouxas apareceram por aqui, perdidas. Mas parece que uma deu um olhar que nem o Professor Malfoy, que Linda tem medo, e a mesma está assim agora!_

_- Meninas?_ - Indaga Gui. _- Filha, pode falar comigo sobre o que houve? Cade as meninas?_

_- Foram embora, papai! Não quero ver-las nunca mais! A loira parecia com o Professor de poções! Ela deu um olhar que parecia que ia me devorar como uma cobra depois que a flora a chamou de 'trouxa'! Por causa disso elas foram embora! Ela disse que não iria aceitar a ficar nenhum um segundo a mais em um local que era xingada! _

_- Ela não sabe que trouxa é ser sem magia, filha. Eu entendo a raiva dela! _

_- Mas mesmo assim! Não precisava me dar aquele olhar!_

- O que aconteceu gui? - Pergunta Molly.

- Linda teve uma experiencia bem assustadora ao que parece agora. Alguem a lembrou-a do Professor de poções.

- Do Draco? Ela ainda tem medo dele?

- Tem mamãe. Ela nunca se acostumou com o Malfoy...

- Quem nunca se acostumou comigo? - Dizia entrando na sala com um copo na mão de água Assim que linda o viu, começou um choro compulsivo. Malfoy apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, e Fleur subiu com Linda e Flora pro quarto.

- Que feio, assustar criancinhas, Malfoy. - Começa Rony.

- Feio é ter sua cara. - Diz se sentando no sofá, irritado. - Alias, como você se aguenta a olhar no próprio espelho, heim?

- Malfoy, não começa - Começa Hermione.

- Então manda ele não me irritar!

Rony é retirado da sala por seu filho, e Hermione, voltando pra casa mais cedo. Não suportava Malfoy.

- Por que ela foge assim? A casa vazia! Só os rastros de magia no ar! Nada mais! - Começa Draco, emburrado.

- Vamos conseguir encontra-la, Draco querido. Se acalme.

- sim, se acalme, temos problemas piores. Mamãe, a Senhora viu a validade da poção e do feitiço que esconde nossa casa de trouxas?

- Por que filho?

- Haviam, segundo minha filha, duas trouxas aqui, que estavam perdidas, vieram da floresta.

- Impossível - Começa Molly. - a casa mais perto é a mais de dez quilometro daqui, mais ou menos.

_- De acordõ con Linda, Elas andarram cerca de dez quilometôs, talvez._

- Fleur, crianças andarem mais de quilômetros sem comida, é meio impossível Não ve suas filhas. Reclamam fácil de andar.

- Se forem trouxas, mamãe, eles tem costume de andar, lembra? - começa Gui.

- Então vamos atras delas! Elas não vão saber voltar... - Indaga Molly e todos, menos Draco partem em busca das duas...

Nada...Elas haviam desaparecido.

* * *

- **AAAHH**! Estamos vagando a mais _de horas!_

- To cansada! – Mel senta numa pedra. O estomago delas começam a roncar.

_- To com fome!_ – Diz as duas.

- Por que é que adentramos tanto essa floresta? Ai que ódio... Só faço besteira! – Diz Sarah.

- Para com isso, eu que convidei! – Diz Mel.

- Mas já esta escurecendo. E nem sabemos pra que lado fica nossa casa! Pra que fomos nos guiar pelo que aquela pirralha nos disse? – Diz Sarah. - Ela nem deve saber nada de locais! - Sarah escorrega da pedra devagar e se deita no chão, cansada e com fome. – Mamãe e a tia Gaya devem estar preocupadas.

- A bussola, continua doida?

- Sim...

- Acho então que nem saímos de perto daquela casa torta!

- Seria azar de mais!

- sarah, aquela menina se parece contigo.

- nunca!

- você pode não notar, mas ela se aprece. Com traços mais fortes de sua mãe do que você e a Kelly.

- tenho outra irmã e não sei? - Ironiza SArah.

- Você entendeu!

- Não quero ver-la nem tão cedo... - Ela sente o cheiro de comida. - Ah! Uma luz... melhor dizendo, um cheiro!

- E muito gostoso... – Diz Mel.

- Hummm... Torta de carne... Comida! Tem que ser a comida de mamãe... Tá com o cheiro da comida de mamãe! **EEEE**! Estamos salvas!

Enganos…

- Ah, Não! Aquela casa torta de novo! - E o estômago delas volta a roncar...

- É. Pelo visto vamos ter que roubar comida, Mel!

- Como é? Tá doida?

- Ah Mel! Medo de aventura?

- Se eles são pobres não devem ter comida nem para eles!

- Se não tivesse, não teria esse cheiro.

- Sarah, vamos olhar primeiro... Se tiver mais comida pegamos alguma coisa e saímos de lá.

- Tá!

Elas começam a ir para casa, em um andar bem sorrateiro.


	3. Trouxas,não,Ladras,sim - Baderna na toca

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que não mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

Molly preparava a comida, Claro lembrando das pequenas perdidas. Sua mente não saia das crianças perdidas do lado de fora.

- **MANHEEE! A COMIDA JÁ TA PRONTA? **- Grita Rony da sala.

- Ele só pensa na barriga dele... - **CALMA! TA SAINDO! **- Grita Molly.

Sarah e Mel olham direitinho para a senhora...

_- Cabelos vermelhos flamejantes... Iguais aos cabelos de sua mãe, Sarah! Ela lembra sua mãe mesmo._

_- É. E ela parece ser muito amigável e gentil... Mas não dá pra arriscar... Já imaginou pedirmos e ela também nos chamar de trouxas? Não mesmo... Meu orgulho em primeiro lugar!_

_- Se é tão orgulhosa, devia tentar fazer comida por si só e não roubar!_ – Diz Mel.

_- Tá, você sabe caçar? Por que eu não me formei caçadora ainda! Nem espingarda tenho! Minha tia não deixou eu ter porte de arma - _Ironiza Sarah.

_- Quando você fica chata, você fica... - _Retruca Mel.

Molly para e olha pra porta. Ela havia escutado sussuros.

- Tem alguém ai? - Pergunta e ambas fogem se escondendo. Molly vai até a janelinha da porta e olha pra fora. Tudo escuro. - Eu to impressionada sobre o que Linda disse das duas pequenas que apareceram. Ah! espero que elas tenham encontrado o caminho de casa... Andar de noite nesta floresta é tão perigoso. Já pedi pro Arthur mil vezes vir limpar esta floresta de alguns _seres mágicos_ que se refugiam nela! Espero que nenhum toque nas pequenas.

Ambas se entreolham e esperam a Senhora entrar.

_- Seres mágicos? Eles acreditam em conto da carochinha?_

_- Não sei Sah! Mas podíamos pedir! Ela está preocupada conosco! _- Dizia ainda Mel, sentada no canto em que estavam.

_- Eu percebi... Mas v__ai dizer que gostou de ser chamada de trouxa?_- Retruca Sarah.

_- Vai dizer que não tá com fome?-_ Rebate Mel.

_- Vai me dizer que não é orgulhosa!_ - Pega pesado Sarah!

Mel olha pra porta, olha para Sarah...

_- Ta! É roubar mesmo..._

Molly sai da cozinha e as duas entram e Sarah, por ser muito observadora, começou a olhar como a casa era aconchegante, bonitinha e arrumada. Pequenina por fora, mas por dentro era bem espaçosa... Quando ela olha uma coisa bem estranha... A louça se lavando sozinha.

_- Que curioso... Como ela faz isso?_

_- Sarah! Sai do devaneio! Ela ta voltando pra cá!_

Mal as duas tocam na travessa de creme pra colocar dentro de um prato uma voz estridente começa a gritar.

**_- LAAADRASSSSSSSSS NA COZINHA!_**

Os pratos das mãos delas caem no chão fazendo um estrondo gigantesco!

- O que é isso? – Diz Molly. Quando chega a cozinha vê Mel e Sarah. Vendo as duas pequenas, ela fala algo a sirene que se cala. - Pequenas, quem são vocês? - Dizia em tom amoroso.

Sarah e Mel se entreolham.

- Estamos perdidas.

- Oh! Vocês eram as pequenas que minhas netas viram? - Diz assombrando-se. - Graças a Deus que estão bem! Estava preocupada com vocês!

Ambas se entreolharam de novo.

- Estão com fome?

- Sim. - Diziam ainda muito desconfiadas.

- Ora, peguem um prato! Vamos...

- De onde saiu está sirene? Mal tocamos nos pratos...

- É... um... como é que chama mesmo? Meu filho instalou, devido a termos muitas... Raposas na floresta, que vinham e roubavam nossa comida. Ora, deixem isso de lado, vamos, sentem, comam! - Dizia feliz desviando do assunto. - Assim que comerem, eu levarei vocês pra mãe de vocês.

- Ta. - Diz ambas mais tranquilas.

Assim que pegam no prato, Rony chega na cozinha, irritado, pegando a varinha e bravejando:

- _Accio pratos! -_ Rony olha pras duas e pra mãe, que com a reação do filho arregala os olhos.

- _Como_ você fez o prato sai de minha mão? - Diz Mel.

- _Trouxas_? – pergunta Rony. Potter, Granger e todos os Weasley´s estavam na porta da cozinha.

Sarah olha para cara de Harry.

- Você? Ah, não! Ser chamada uma vez tudo bem, já duas é de mais! Ainda ter que aturar o_ testa rachada_ numa noite só! Já é de mais! Mel! Acorda! Orgulho pra frente! Sabe o que fazer!

- Sei.

As duas tiram do bolso uma mão cheia de bolinhas.

**- AGORA!** – Grita Sarah.

As duas tomam fôlego e prendem-no e joga as bolinhas no chão, perto de onde todos estavam.

_- Que diaxo… hahaha é isso? Hahahahahhahaha_ – Pergunta Molly, se dobrando de rir.

_- O que... Hahahhha foi… que vocês jogaram... hahahahahahha._ – Pergunta Harry.

Todos os Weasley's começavam a rir. Riam muito, Fleur, Potter e a Granger também.

Mel e Sarah pegaram mais dois pratos, colocaram tudo que podiam, pegaram duas colheres e se mandaram dali!

_- Voltem... **HAHAHA **Aqui**... AHAHAHAHHAHA**_ – Começava Molly.

_- Como é... hahaha que vamos... uhauhauahuuha... parar de rir ... uhauhahuauhuha ... Assim?_ – Diz Rony.

_- Finite... Hauhhauuhauhahua incantatem... uhahuhuauhauhauhhuaa – _tenta balbuciar Percy

_- Isso ... Hahahahahahuahu... não é ... uhauhuhauhauha... magia! Uhahuauhauh_ – diz Hermione. _– __uhauhauhauha... risu ...uhauhauhahu... accapar_. – Hermione pega fôlego... - _risu accapar._

Quase imediatamente todos param de rir. E a fumaça branca some.

- Vão atrás delas! - Diz Molly limpando os olhos.

Fred olha para o Jorge. Dão uma piscadela e vão atrás das duas também.

Harry, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy seguem os dois, mas quem disse que eles acharam elas? Molly por outro lado, assim que para de rir, se vira pra Rony puxando a orelha dele com todo gosto.

- Por Deus, Rony! quem mandou fazer _**ISSO**_?

-_ Ai, ai, ai!_ eu vi o prato na mão delas... _ai, ai._.. Escutando a sirene de ladras, e o prato, entendi e _aiiii mãe! solta minha orelha!_

- Eu que disse pra elas pegarem os pratos! Deveria ter ficado na sua! - Ela termina de puxar a orelha dele, deixando bem vermelha.

- As duas... – Aponta para os pratos de comida. - Estão com fome. - Molly taca a mão na cabeça de Rony. - São crianças! Por Deus! Agora vá atras delas!

- Eu não!

- Então vá cuidar das crianças.

- Vou não...

Não precisou uma segunda olhada pra mãe pra Rony abaixar a orelha e ir pra sala perto das crianças e ficar entretendo elas, emburrado.

Hermione, Molly, Clara e Fleur e as outras que estavam em casa ficaram preocupadas.

* * *

- Tá vendo! Chamaram-nos de trouxas novamente! - Diz Sarah acendendo uma pequena fogueira.

- É. Mas a culpa é daquele ridículo! A senhora tinha nos dado permissão!

- Fiquei com pena dela, acabou tendo que ir pelo mesmo caminho do filho, ignorante. Espero que ela esteja bem...

- Vão ficar quando pararem de rir... - Diz mel pondo uma colherada na boca. - E ver o testa rachada foi surpresa.

- Surpresa muito mal vinda! - Resmunga Sarah. - Se nos encontrarmos com a filha dele no começo do novo semestre, ele tem todo pleno direito de nos dedurar! Ele nos viu usando as bola-riso... É segundos pra ele entender que demos a bola-cospe-fogo pra filha ridícula dele.

- Mas o que foi aquilo que ele disse para tirar os pratos de nossas mãos?

- Aquela palavra é Latim! Eu estou fazendo um curso de línguas e latim foi a primeira língua que aprendi! Ela falou _Accio_ significa chamar. E foi o que ele fez.

- Como ele fez aquilo?

- Você percebeu o pedaço de pau que ela estava segurando?

- Sim... Parece de bambu fosco. – Diz Mel

- Não era bambu. Tenho quase certeza que era salgueiro. Mas... Deve ter algum mecanismo dentro dela... Seria legal para nossas gemialidades.

- Sarah, você ainda quer abrir uma loja de brincadeiras?

- Lógico! É meu sonho e o da Kelly.

- Bom, estarei por perto para ajudar, viu!

- Claro!

- Mas que comida deliciosa... Parece tanto com a da minha mãe...- Diz Sarah e uma lágrima escorre do rosto dela.

- Ah, Sarah! Vamos achar o caminho de volta para sua casa! Você vai ver!

* * *

- Nada. - Diz Harry.

- Você as conhecia? – Pergunta Hermione. - Ela não só fez cara de que já lhe conhecia, como te xingou bonito que nem o Malfoy fazia.

- São da antiga escola trouxa de minha filha. – responde Harry. - Posso falar contigo, Mione, em particular?

- Sim... - Ambos vão pra um canto mais afastado da casa. - O que foi Harry?

- Lembra de quando fomos mais cedo a casa de Gina?

- Sim...

- A foto que a sra Alice me mostrou, lembra que mencionei.

- Sim...

- As duas... eram as duas... com Gina e a trouxa que mora com elas. A pequena miniatura morena eu conheci também da escola trouxa da minha filha. Meliane Tsukino o nome dela. Descobri quando a Sra alice falou.

- Então, Harry! O destino fez você ver-las antes de todos?

- Sim, mas eu não sabia! Malfoy sabe disso...

- Você ta lascado. - ri Hermione.

- Isso não é brincadeira, Mione!

- Eu sei! Mas e agora?

- Não percebe?

- O que?

- Se elas estavam aqui, nem ela, nem Meliane são trouxas ou Abortos! Elas tem sim magia!

- Harry! - Diz Mione pondo a mão na boca. - Malfoy não vai te matar mais quando souber que você descobriu isso!

Harry apenas olhou de lado para a amiga, que sorria. Mione havia se acostumado de mais com a companhia de Malfoy pro gosto de Harry.

Dentro da casa...

- As pequenas estavam com fome! – diz Clara pros rapazes que chegaram, da procura das pequenas.

- Pra roubarem uma boa parte da comida... Realmente era para estarem! – reclama Rony entrando na cozinha, vendo que todos chegaram.

- Ronald Weasley! – Chama Molly! – Isso são modos? Por favor, Rony! São crianças!

- E a culpa é sua delas terem fugido! - Indaga Mione voltando para dentro da casa.

- Ué... Cadê os gêmeos? - Pergunta Molly

- Estavam atrás de mim! – Diz Percy.

- Vai ver eles acharam elas. – Diz Gui.

- Tomara! – Diz Arthur.


	4. Descobertas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

- O que está acontecendo? Cadê eles? – diz Molly. – Já se passou quase meia hora!

- Calma Molly... Eles estão bem... Você verá!

Enquanto isso os dois ponteiros que mostravam os gêmeos estavam indicando negócios.

* * *

- Sarah, você está ouvindo? – Diz Mel colocando o prato de lado.

- Parecem passos, Mel...- Diz Sarah colocando o prato de lado também. - Prepara as bolinhas desmaios, e se prepara pra pegar folego.

- Acho que não é preciso...

- _Accio_ _bolinhas desmaios!_ – Diz Jorge aparecendo da sombra a frente delas, junto com Fred.

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! -** Mel grita, quando suas bolas voam da mão dela.

Sarah por sua vez não demora em pegar outro tipo de bola comendo e cuspindo fogo na cara dos gêmeos que escapam por um triz!

- Que diabos... - começa Fred, se jogando pro lado se levantando rapidamente pra se proteger da baforada que a garota dava na direção dele.

- **CALMA**! - Grita Jorge, fugindo da outra baforada.

Mel, que tinha sido pega por Sarah, queria resmungar algo, mas logo a voz de Sarah ecoa pela cabeça dela.

_"Temos que fugir!"_

- Não queremos fazer nenhum mal a vocês duas!

_"Não querem? Duvido! Nos chamar de trouxa vai ser o minimo então!"_ - pensa Sarah.

- Se vinheram nos chamar de trouxas de novo, se preparem para assar! - Ameaça Mel ao lado de Sarah.

_"Ameaçar não adianta!"_

_- E o que você quer que eu faça!?_ -Fala Mel baixinho, mas ainda sem ideia nenhuma do que fazer pra se safar.

- Podemos conversar com vocês? - Diz um dos gêmeos, saindo de uma das pedras.

_"Não!"- _Sarah da outra baforada na direção de um dos gêmeos que não se protege com magia, apenas corre do fogo pra outra pedra maior. - "_Eles são bem mais perigosos que nos duas! Temos que pensar em algo!"_

- Não! Não queremos conversa com vocês! Se não querem fritar, sumam daqui! - Ameaça Mel novamente.

- Acreditem, não vamos ser que nem nosso irmão caçula idiota... - Retruca um deles.

Sarah olhava pra eles, enquanto eles seguravam as varinhas deles com força, com medo de perde-las.

_"É isso! Larguem os paus!"_ - Sarah olhava pelo fogo, com um olhar de que assustaria qualquer um. Mel parecia ser a 'porta voz'...

- Larguem estes paus! - Fred e Jorge se entreolharam e largaram as varinhas no chão - Chutem pra perto de nos! - Eles o fizeram.

- Viu? Não vamos fazer nenhum mal! - Começa Fred.

- Queremos conversar! - Continua Jorge.

- E o fogo vai chamar a atenção do pessoal da casa! - Fala Fred.

- Se querem ficar em descrição, aconselho devolverem nossas varinhas para apagarmos o fogo! - Termina Jorge.

_"Muito sabidos. Largam os paus e depois querem de volta"_

Sarah brande um riso, e cuspindo ainda fogo, parecendo um dragão, olha com cara de poucos amigos.

_"Tem bolinha-d'agua?"_

- Tenho não... Vai ficar precisando de porta voz por um bom tempo.

_"Droga. E como eles vão apagar o fogo?"_

- Como vão apagar o fogo?

- Do mesmo modo que tiramos as bolinhas de vocês! - Respondem em unison.

_"Como se eu tivesse esquecido! São muito sabidos..."_

_- E agora Sarah? Devolvo?_

_"Não. Mesmo que queimemos a mata toda! Se algum da casa vir e vier, vai assar!"_

_- E se a senhora simpática vier?_

_" ..."_

- Devolvam as varinhas, que apagamos o fogo, sentamos pra conversar e devolvemos elas...

_"Venceram... odeio quando me vencem! Entrega só uma..."_

- Ok... - responde Mel, devolvendo uma das varinhas. Jorge apaga o fogo com um jorro de água. Sarah olha muito contrariada para eles, ainda de pé onde estava junto com Mel, que não a largou de forma nenhuma, segurando a outra varinha na mão esquerda. Sarah tinha uma pose que sinceramente lembrava quem os gêmeos e toda família Weasley menos gostava... Lucuis Malfoy.

- Bolinhas interessantes... – Diz Jorge, tentando se aproximar, mas Sarah da um pequeno brado de fogo e ele percebe que deveria ficar no cantinho dele.

- Então você se chama Sarah... – Diz Fred apontando para a própria.

- E você Mel. – Diz Jorge apontando para a outra.

"O que _querem_? _Eu já fiz Kung fu e sou faixa preta em karate!"_ –Pensa Sarah meio que preparada para lutar.

- O que querem de verdade? Sarah é faixa preta em Karate e Kung fu. – Diz Mel, atrás de Sarah, se preparando pra luta também.

- Conversar, será que podemos?- Pergunta Jorge.

- Nada temos que conversar com vocês.

- Não faremos nada! Eu me chamo Fred. - Diz ele dando uma enorme reverencia.

- Me chamo Jorge. – Faz o mesmo.

- _"O que querem conversar?_" - Pergunta Sarah desconfiada e Mel põe em palavras.

- Ouvimos que querem abrir uma loja de brincadeiras... Quem inventou? Vocês duas? – Perguntou Fred.

- Não... Sou apenas a comerciante que ajuda a marcar os pontos de venda. – Diz Mel. Sarah olha pra cara dela com cara de _"você enlouqueceu?!"_ - Que foi? eles parecem ser legais. Tal como Ké disse do sonho.

_"Eu estou cercada por pessoas fáceis de mais! Mel... Eles nos chamaram de trouxas..."_

- Correção, o irmão caçula deles...

_"Que seja... E eles vão notar que você está lendo minha mente..._"

Os gêmeos se entreolham, vendo a conversa silenciosa de Mel com a cara inquisitóra de Sarah.

- É impressão minha, ou vocês estão conversando por telepatia?

_"Eu disse!"_

Mel suspira.

- Faz um fogo brando, já que apagaram até nosso fogo.

Sarah contrariada, puxa de dentro e cospe na madeira que antes o fogo crepitava para espantar o frio e os bichos, voltando a fazer fogo, mesmo a madeira estando molhada.

- Ok, além da bola de riso, e desta de desmaio, tem a de fogo? - Começa Jorge com a sobrancelha levantada. - Deveríamos ter conhecido vocês mais cedo!

- Temos uma loja de 'brincadeiras'. O sonho seu e de sua irmã é bem parecido com o nosso.

_"Não me iguale a você"_

- _Eu não vou repetir isso, Sah!_

_"Que seja..."_

Fred, Jorge, Sarah e Mel sentam nas pedras ao redor do fogo. Sarah ainda desconfiada, Mel já se senta mais confortável, a comida já era.

- _"Vocês chamaram de varinha, este pau. Que mecanismo ela tem? Pra fazer isso através de palavras em latim?"_ – Pergunta Sarah e Mel indaga.

- Mecanismo? – Diz Jorge.

- Como sabe que as palavras são latim?

- Ela já estudou latim... - Indaga Mel antes de Sarah pensar algo.

- Ok, e como você sabe o que ela ta pensando?

- Anos de pratica - Diz Mel,e Sarah taca a mão na cabeça, ficando com a cara ainda mais forte de poucos amigos.

Jorge e Fred se entreolharam e arquearam a sobrancelha.

- Quantos anos vocês tem?

- 14. - Responde plenamente.

- Estranho. - começa Fred.

- Muito estranho...

- _"Ok, voltando pro mecanismo das varinhas, por favor?"_ - indaca Mel após Sarah indagar. - _"E para de dar corda pra estes dois!"_ - termina Sarah pra Mel

- Não sabemos. Não fizemos as varinhas, nem nunca procuramos saber. Agora, antes de continuar, somos bruxos, nos e toda aquela casa, que a propósito se chama A´toca.

Sarah olha para Mel. Elas começam a rir. Sarah tentando ao máximo não fazer as chamas se alastrarem de novo, coisa que teve que ser impedida por Fred.

- Bruxos? Conta outra! HAHAHAHAHa- Diz Mel.

- Vocês _trouxas_ não acreditam em nada mesmo. – Diz Jorge.

Sarah se enfezou, se levantou e ia preparar pra dar uma boa 'baforada' quando Fred fazendo gestos com as mãos começou a falar rapidamente.

- Calma... Calma... _Trouxa_ significa pessoas que não tem poder mágico.

– Não precisa ficar assim... Ta parecendo com o Malfoy! - Comenta Jorge.

Mel e Sarah se entreolham novamente.

- _"Vocês o conhecem?"_ - Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, sim... Ué... Como vocês conhecem o Malfoy? – Diz Fred.

- _"Foi ele que me salvou do acidente de carro... Hoje de manhã."_ - Diz Mel apontando o dedo para Sarah.

Fred e Jorge se entreolham.

- _Pera ai..._ Vai me dizer que você tem uma mãe de cabelos igual aos nossos? Sarnas iguais as nossas? – Pergunta Fred.

- Sim, ela tem.

- Achamos! _**ACHAMOS**!_ - Gritaram os dois juntos pulando das pedras dando um susto nas duas, Fazendo Sarah se levantar e ficar em posição de quem ia dar outra baforada gigantesca, mas vendo eles pulando e fazendo festa, arqueou a sobrancelha.

_"Ta igual ao que a Kelly disse."_

_- Igual? É o sonho da Kelly materializado, como sempre vocês duas com suas predições!_

_"Realmente... Será que estamos para descobrir minha família?"_

-_Torço que sim, Sá... Torço que sim._ – Diz Mel, com uma lágrima caindo do olho direito.

Os dois gritavam, dançavam em volta da fogueira continuando a gritar.

**- ACHAMOS! ACHAMOS! ACHAMOS NOSSA MANINHA! ACHAMOS! ACHAMOS NOSSA MANINHA!**

-_ "Maninha?"_ – Sarah sem pensar acabou abrindo a boca pra falar a palavra e acabou soltando uma baforada de fogo.

- Vem cá, podemos concertar? - Diz Jorge que quase foi queimado desta vez.

- Difícil, o efeito dura uma hora pelo menos para passar. - Diz Mel. - Tentar concertar, só aumenta o tempo..

- Como assim? - Pergunta Jorge.

- Se vai jogar água na boca dela, só vai fazer o fogo se alastrar, e queimar sua cara quando ela abrir a boca...

- Como vocês conseguiram fazer isso sem magia? - Arqueia a sobrancelha ambos os gêmeos.

- Não sei como elas fazem, mas elas sempre fizeram, desde pequenas.

- Então a teoria de _aborto_ acabou de cair por terra! Impossível elas serem abortos! Essa bolinha é magia pura! Como o ministério nunca encontrou vocês!?

- _"Da pra falar minha língua?" -_ Diz Mel indagando o que Sarah pensou novamente. - _"Eu ainda não entendo 'bruxes' ainda." _- E Sarah solta um riso de canto que era sinistro, mas divertido.

- Bruxes? - Começa Fred...

- Ela está completamente ridicularizando com a cara de vocês... - solta Mel que se segurava pra não rir.

- Deu pra perceber - Resmunga Fred.

- Ok, trocando em miúdos, como nossa sociedade nunca 'sentiu' vocês? - Começa Jorge.

- _"Pergunta pro seu rei... Talvez ele veja pela bola de cristal alguma coisa."_ - Mel tentava não rir. E ambos os gêmeos notaram que Sarah estava realmente ridicularizando eles.

- Sem inimizade! Se sua mãe for nossa irmã, somos parentes... Melhor dizendo, seus tios.

- Ela sabe... Ela só não quer dar o braço a torcer. - Diz Mel e Sarah cospe fogo em Mel, mostrando profundamente irritada. Mel nem se irrita com o fogo só faz rir, apagando-o com a mão.

- Errr... Você sabia que fogo queima? - Diz Fred ainda com a cara de assombro.

- Não a mim... - Diz Mel. - Nunca me queimou antes, não seria agora que me queimaria.

- Definitivamente, ambas não são _'abortos'_ e _nunca_ foram _'trouxas'_ - Começou Jorge.

- Pelo menos Malfoy vai ficar aliviado em saber sobre isso. - Diz Fred cruzando as mãos e olhando Sarah. - Só não vai gostar de saber que sua filha puxou seu pai...

- "_Podemos voltar ao assunto principal?" - _Sarah arqueia a sobrancelha e cruza os braços, mas tinha agora um sorriso doce nos labios. - _"Minha mãe é mesmo a irmã de vocês?"_

- Sua mãe se chama Gina? – Diz Fred.

O Sorriso de Sarah foi pro água abaixo.

- Não... Chama Nicole. - Diz Mel, vendo o quão triste Sarah ficou. Mas os gêmeos sorriem ainda mais.

- Nicole Ayshila, não?... – Diz Jorge.

- _"Sim, como sabe?"_ - Os olhos de Sarah ficam um pouco radiantes. Mas ela parecia tentar esconder ao máximo.

- Fomos na casa de vocês, mais cedo em Cambridge! Mas vocês sumiram! O destino está a nosso lado!

- Draco disse que tinha visto ela, então fomos lá, mas a casa estava vazia! - Diz Fred.

_"Eu não disse Mel!? Que era ele! Que meu pai tinha me salvo?! Eu não disse que ele ia nos procurar?!"_

_- Então 'paparazzi' é como ela se refere a ele?_

_"Não Mel, pensa comigo. Se são 'bruxos' acho que ela se refere a qualquer um que é bruxo!"_

_- Então faz mais sentido quando ela disse 'muitos paparazzi's' que você disse Sáh!_

_"Sim!"_

- Sem querer atrapalhar a conversa _silenciosa_ de vocês, a qual gostaríamos muito de adentrar, seria que podíamos entender de quem vocês estão 'conversando'?

Sarah suspirou e levantou a mão pra eles chegarem mais perto e eles o fazem sem nem pensar duas vezes. Assim que Fred segua a mão de Sarah, ele sente quase que imediatamente uma pequena conexão.

_"Ok, acho que peguei sua frequência..."_

- Incrível! - Diz Fred.

_"Dá a mão pro seu irmão. Vocês são gêmeos, então a conexão é mais fácil."_

Fred sem questionar segura a mão de Jorge que sente a mesma coisa que Fred havia sentido.

- Não é possível Só bruxos de nível altíssimo tem essa conexão tão forte! - Diz Jorge assombrado ainda mais.

_"Ta... vocês queriam entrar na conversa, então pronto... E vocês são meus tios... é o minimo que poderia fazer..."_ - Diz Sarah virando um pouco a cabeça e ficando um pouquinho vermelhinha. Fred e Jorge sorriem mais tranquilos.

- Então, de quem vocês estão falando mesmo?

_"quando chegaram lá, e a casa estava vazia, algum dos vizinhos vieram falar com vocês?"_

- Meio difícil isso acontecer, Sáh... Eles são estritamente proibidos até de tirarem fotos sem permissão!

- Bom, tínhamos o Harry do nosso lado, e no mundo trouxa, ele é conhecido como um detetive famoso.

_" O que encurralou uma gague, bla bla bla, pessoas muito mais, bla bla bla, e um tal chamado voldemort bla bla bla. sim eu sei quem o testa rachada é, não precisam dizer quem ele é... Odeio aquele cara do fundo da minha alma."_

- E o que ele fez pra você odiá-lo? - Perguntou ambos.

- Existir. - Diz Mel sem nem deixar Sarah falar.

_"Ele é muito ridículo conhecemos ele na escola que íamos em Cambridge. Agora ele já deve ter juntado as peças de que nos que fizemos a filha ridícula dele engolir o caramelo-cospe-fogo..."_

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam e começaram a segurar o riso.

- Imagina se o Draco souber que o Harry encontrou as filhas dele antes dele mesmo e nem se quer percebeu a magia delas! - Diz os dois tentando se segurar pra não rir. - A cabeça dele rola - Diz ambos terminando a frase e rindo muito.

_"Bom saber..."_ - Diz Sarah com um olhar bem malévolo. _"Antes ele do que eu e minhas irmãs!"_

- Irmãs? - Indaga Fred.

- Eu - começa Mel. - Somos tão amigas que nos chamam de tri-gêmeas.

_"Ok, voltando... Ele falou alguma coisa?"_

- Falou. - Começou Jorge. - Uma Sra. disse a ele, por ele ser policial, que vocês desapareceram por conta de _'paparazzi's'_... Mas eu sinceramente nem sei direito o que é isso. Tá que ele mesmo me explicou depois, mas todos desconfiamos.

- Draco ainda mais - Continua Fred. - Ele acha que a trouxa que está com vocês sabe mais do que apenas um pouco...

"Gaya... Gaya Ayshila, por favor, trouxas é algo pejorativo pra nos."

- É o nome dela? - Pergunta Fred.

_"Não, é a marca de sabonete que minha mãe usa..."_ - Diz ironicamente e Fred suspira com a ironia.

- Se ela sabe de nos, Gina contou coisas sobre o passado dela... Não se pode dizer isso a trouxa nenhum, considerando ser um tabú nosso.

_"Bom, quer goste ou não, ela sabe, disso pode ter certeza"_ - Diz Sarah.

- Como?

_"Tá, vamos pensar. Se vocês são bruxos e minha mãe era irmã de vocês, e se descambou pro lado trouxa, antes de perder a memoria, eu tenho certeza ABSOLUTA que mamãe contou pra tia Gaya sobre vocês! Se não, seria meio difícil vocês não conseguirem nos encontrar por tantos anos!"_ Termina Sarah.

- Alguém do lado de vocês ajuda ela pra que ela nunca encontre vocês. - Fala Mel.- Ela sempre diz que tem um_ "amigo paparazzi" _quando fala que tem paparazzi's perto... Ou pra chegar. - comenta Mel.

- Amigos? Duvido que sejam nossos amigos... Se ela está sendo ajudada por outro bruxo para esconder Gina, estamos em apuros. E pode ter certeza que o cara não é do bem. O Harry disse que Gina havia perdido a memoria e agora você me confirma! - Termina Fred

_" Precisamos por os pingos nos i's. "_- Começa Sarah. _"Mas eu e Mel precisamos ir pra casa com urgência!A tia Gaya deve estar em polvorosa nos procurando. Principalmente **ME** procurando!"_

- Onde vocês estão? - Pergunta Jorge.

- Perdidas... – Diz Mel, e Sarah revira os olhos.

_" Ninguém sabe disso, Mel... "_ - Diz sarcástica.

- Já começou de novo?

_" Antes tarde que nunca! Já imaginou se a tia Gaya chega aqui? É capaz dela por todo mundo a baixo! Nunca vi uma sorte gigante como a que ela tem!"_ - Começava a ficar irritada acabou soltando a mão de Fred por conta da irritação e se levantando num rompante andando de um lado pro outro.

- Sorte? - Fred e jorge se entreolham. - ...Mas de onde vem? De que lado?

_" Se soubéssemos, acha que ainda estaríamos aqui?"_ - Diz Sarah em seu habitual sarcasmo.

- Olha, _Malfoy_ dois... - Diz Fred. - Ficar nervosa agora não ajuda em nada.

_" Ok, eu falei grego pra vocês não entenderem? Temos que voltar hoje! Tia Gaya já deve estar arrancando os cabelos vendo que não estamos na casa."_

- Isso se não já acionou o agente secreto dela! - Solta Mel. - O cara sabe de tudo!

- Podemos pegar as vassouras e vamos até onde vocês morram.

_"Vassouras?"_- Pergunta Sarah.

- Sim... – Responde os dois.

_" É verdade mesmo? Não é algum tipo de mecanismo ou efeitos especiais não? Vocês são realmente bruxos?"_

- Sim somos. - Diz Jorge.

- E temos a certeza absoluta que vocês duas também são. - Diz Fred. - Da pra ver que ... ei... Você ta conversando conosco quem termos que ficar lhe segurando?

_"Já recebi a permissão de penetrar a mente de vocês, e saber sua sintonia... Estamos perto, então é tranquilo conversarmos. Só não sou um radio que consegue pegar uma frequência de longe!"_

- De mais. - Balbucia Jorge.

- Não, não temos duvida de que são bruxas. Mas só não entendi por que nunca receberam uma carta de Hogwarts...

- O que é Hogwarts?

- É a nossa escola. Todo bruxo recebe uma carta para entrar em Hogwarts quando completa 11 anos.

Sarah da um muxoxo enorme.

- Talvez pela magia forte ao redor da casa de vocês. - Pensa Fred. - Se vocês saíram da casa de vocês, onde estão, é alguma casa de refugio?

_"Pode-se dizer isso. Essa casa pertencia a família da tia Gaya."_

- Bingo. Deve ser isso.

- Ok, então o que estamos esperando para voltar pra casa? a Sra Ayshila deve estar em ponto de fúria.

_"Urg! Quero nem imaginar isso..."_

- Podemos pegar o carro emprestado. - Começou Fred. – Dizendo que achamos negócios e vamos lá deixar vocês!

- Vamos esperar onde?- Pergunta Mel.

- Esperem aqui com o Jorge que eu vou pegar as capas, ai vocês nos seguem até em casa... Ninguém vai ver vocês.

_"Ei... "_– Diz Sarah

- Que? – Os dois param.

_"Será um segredo nosso certo? Não diga pra ninguém o que vocês vão saber nem nos abriremos à boca. Se minha mãe for realmente à irmã de vocês vamos armar pra que ela se encontre com o Malfoy, meu suposto pai. Combinado?"_

- Claro! – respondeu os dois e apertaram as mãos. E então Fred aparata.

_Craque._

- **AHH!** Como ele fiz isso? – Pergunta Mel.

- Se chama aparatar. Se aprende com 15 anos.

- Difícil?

- Muito! Tem gente que fica muito machucada com isso, mas depois que aprende, fica fácil.

Mel fica com a cara meio triste. Sarah nota, e Jorge também, mas não por muito tempo.

**- AHH!**

- Cheguei! – Diz Fred. - Toma. Coloquem isso e nos sigam. Por hipótese alguma saiam de perto de nós. Vamos até em casa, despistar papai e os outros e vamos direto pro carro. Nos sigam e entrem pelo banco da frente indo para o banco de trás. Não demorem, quanto mais tempo mais perguntas serão feitas...

- Ta! - Diz Mel.

_" Ah, claro"_ - começa Sarah. _"Ninguém vai ver dois tecidos 'andando' entrando no carro... né?"_

- Sah! - começa Mel. Sarah olha e vê metade do corpo dela tinha desaparecido.

_" Mas que?! Como?"_ - Diz Sarah

- Você nem imagina o que lhe aguarda... Ok, sem perguntas depois explicamos... - Diz Jorge rindo do espanto das duas. - Ponham e nos sigam!

As duas se encobrem com a capa e ficam invisíveis. Corre tudo bem, eles conseguem despistar os pais e as mulheres, entram no carro (outro Ford) e vão embora. Depois de saírem de perto dos olhos de todos d´AToca...


	5. Conhecendo um passado

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

- Muito bem, podem tirar a capa. –Diz Fred já dentro do carro, longe de casa.

- E Podem começar a história. – Diz Jorge.

Ambas tiram as capas e suspiram.

_"Não da pra contar tudo sem a Kelly... Ela é que tem a memória boa e se lembra de tudo, até da morte dos nossos avós adotivos, da prisão de mamãe... Não é mais fácil vocês contarem o que sabem?"_

- **PRISÃO**?!

- Como assim nossa maninha foi presa?

- Muita coisa aconteceu com ela. Foi lá que a srta Nicole conheceu a Srta Gaya... - Diz Mel. - Elas eram companheira de cela...

- Parou a conversa! - Diz Fred se virando extremamente vermelho pras duas, mas era o vermelho de fúria. - Como assim Gina foi pra cadeia?

- Por ter matado. - Diz Mel tranquila.

Quase que Jorge estanca o carro, e Fred fica branco.

- Matado? - Diz os dois...

_"Bom, mamãe foi pega a força pelo cara que ela matou, pois o mesmo tentou pegar a mim e a minha irmã a força..."_

- A força? - Indagou os dois.

- Sim, Sarah e Kelly quase foram estupradas, Sra Nicole foi.

_"E este mesmo que a forçou, quando tentou ir pra cima de mim, mamãe o matou e a todos da gangue que foi com ele."_

- Isso elas tinham cinco anos de idade... Mas é só o que eu sei...

_"Eu também não lembro de muita coisa... Kelly que pode contar com detalhes."_

Fred e Jorge estavam completamente brancos, assustado com a historia.

- Nunca... Imaginei que escutaria uma coisa destas... - Começou Jorge.

- Gina? Ter matado? Com as próprias mãos? - Fred olhava pra frente, como se visse um fantasma.

- Ei... Agora que eu notei. O carro ta voando? – Diz Mel, desviando da conversa totalmente.

_"Sabe, Mel, às vezes eu acho que você é uma copia de minha irmã, só que morena!"_ - Dizia no tom irônico.

- Quem deras eu ser uma copia da Kelly. Ela é inteligente pra caramba!

_"Mas lesaaaaaada!"_ - Diz com sonoridade no 'a'._"Ok, podem começar com o lado de vocês, ou tá difícil? Se só este trecho deixou vocês pálidos, tenho medo de contar o resto!"_

- Tudo bem... – Diz Fred, tentando voltar ao estado normal. – Mas como vocês vão contar à parte que não sabemos.

- Não se preocupem, Kelly irá. ela sonhou com tudo isso, e ela está doida pra saber quem são vocês... - Diz Mel.

- Sonhou? -Perguntou ambos.

_"Deixando os por menores de lado, depois explicamos tudinho pra vocês, ok? Se formos falar tudo que podemos, vocês dão meia volta e nos entregam pro testa rachada..."_

- Certo. – Começa Jorge tentando voltar ao foco. – Somos bruxos, estudamos em Hogwarts e foi lá onde tudo aconteceu. Sabemos a história toda por que conseguimos ter a confiança do Draco pra ele contar tudo, até o ultimo suspiro de nossa irmã.

- Pera ai... Ela morreu? – Diz Mel.

_"E como vocês acham que minha mãe é a irmã de vocês se sua irmã morreu?"_ Pergunta Sarah.

- Era o que todos nós pensávamos...Que ela havia morrido... Até o Draco comprovar que ela havia armado tudo... Fingido a morte.

- E por que ela quis fazer isso? – Pergunta Mel.

- Na época, nossa maninha gostava do Harry... Harry Potter.

Sarah arregalou os olhos e estreitou em fúria

_"O testa rachada? Não! Tá de brincadeira! Minha mãe gostava de um ridículo como aquele cara?!"_

- Pois é, gostava... E ele é nosso amigo... - Diz Jorge.

- Dá pra explicar por que você tem tanto ódio dele? E não adianta vir só com "_existir_"... - Pergunta Fred se virando para encara-la.

Sarah quase abre a boca e da uma baforada de raiva, mas se contenta em rosnar apenas.

_"Temos que pedir para mudar de escola! Se virmos a filha dele de novo, não vai prestar! Ele vai nos dedurar por conta do caramelo, com certeza!"_

- Não verão, ela estrará em Hogwarts este ano. - Começa Fred.

_"Graças a Deus! Estamos livres!"_

- Não se vocês começarem Hogwarts este ano também... - Diz Jorge pelo espelho. - Harry provavelmente vai ser professor este ano, a pedido do diretor, já que a professora de DCAT vai precisar de uma folga pra ter bebê.

Mel e Sarah se entreolham e Sarah parece ficar bem mais triste.

_"Ter que aturar o testa rachada sendo um professor meu? Tá de brincadeira! Mel, me salva!"_

- Não vou ter como, Sah... Não sou bruxa como você...

- Quem disse? - Indagou os gêmeos.

- Você escuta tranquila a voz da Sarah... - Começa Fred

- E ainda apaga fogo com as mãos sem se queimar? - Indaga Jorge.

- Se você não é bruxa, é o que então?- Termina ambos.

_"Mel, eu não disse que, pra onde formos, vamos te arrastar?"_

- Mas eu tenho 14 anos. E não tenho nenhum feitiço na minha casa. Só conheci vocês depois da perda de memoria de sua mãe. Pela logica, se eu fosse bruxa, eu já estaria em Hogwarts, não?

- Ok. – Disse Jorge. – Bom questionamento... Mas talvez a magia tenha pego você. Você vive mais com elas que na sua casa, não?

- Sim.

- Então é bem capaz de ser isso.

- E como vamos ter certeza?

- Sinceramente? Não temos ideia! Mas deixa o destino caminhar e quem sabe, este ano vocês estão indo para Hogwarts.

Mel apenas soltou um muxoxo imperceptível.

- _Ok_... - Diz Sarah. - _Voltando ao assunto._ - Diz com a fala rouca._ "Vo ficar valando assim ainda, to rouca de mais..."_

- Por que odeia tanto o Harry?

_- Urg! ainda este assunto? Dá pra mudar o disco não?_ - Dizia Sarah irritada.

- Conta.

Sarah rola o olho pra cima, suspirando profundamente.

_"A historia é a seguinte"_ - Começou na mente de novo._ "Ele 'brigou' conosco por que a filha dele veio comprar caramelo, achando que nossa barraca era barraca de doces, e sem nenhum freio enfiou a mão nos caramelos-cospe fogo e comeu uma mão cheia..."_

- Foi a maior luta pra ele pagar pelo que ela comeu, já que falamos que o caramelo tinha 'pimenta', e escondemos o resto pra ele não vir querer pegar um. Levantamos a barraca no segundo que ele pagou e desaparecemos.

_"Logico, que eu fiquei mangando da garota. Aqueles caramelos eram já pagos para outra pessoa, que pediu e ela vem e mete a mão."_

- E o Harry engoliu que era pimenta? - Pergunta Fred sem acreditar.

- Engolir, não engoliu e Sarah disse que elas eram encomendas de um cuspidor de fogo do circo, para ela mesma. E que tinham sido caras e a filha dele tinha comido todas.

_"Lógico que ele tentou pegar o numero do cara e tals, e eu disse que não revelo o nome dos meus compradores, nem dos meus fornecedores. Ele ia fazer muita pergunta, mas..."_

- Se o senhor...- Pergunta Mel entrando na ação do dia.

-** Potter. Harry Potter.** – Responde Sarah fingindo inflar o tórax, forçando um pouco a voz.

- Pois é... Potter, se você continuar falando conosco e não ajudar sua – afina a voz- filhinha – voz normal.- Creio que ela colocará fogo em toda escola!

Sarah olha para trás com cara afetada e finge desandar a correr que nem um veadinho. As duas se entreolham e caem na risada!

_"Foi assim que aconteceu... Vai ser veado assim lá na China!"_

Ambas desataram a rir.

- Ok, agora o Draco vai ter o direito de arrancar a cabeça do Harry... - Diz Fred.

- Com todo o gosto... - Diz Jorge.

_"Tá, vocês não continuaram, mamãe gostava daquele ridículo e..."_

– Pois bem... Onde estava? Ah! Pois é, o Harry deu um fora na nossa irmã! E...– Diz Jorge.

_- Pera, pera, Parou a palhaçada! ele teve a OUSADIA de dar um fora na minha mãe? Ah! Eu vo fazer a vida dele dentro de escola ser um inferno agora..._

- Você não vai conseguir. Ele sendo Professor, vai descontar pontos da sua casa direto.

_- Pontos?_ - Pergunta Sarah.

- Casa? - Pergunta Mel.

- Se deixar continuarmos, explicamos. - Diz Fred, que se divertia muito. - então sua mãe começou a odiá-lo e...

_- E GRAÇAS A DEUS não sou filha dele! Já imaginou! Nascer de testa rachada?_ – Pergunta Sarah para Mel.

- Deve ser horrível! Nem! – Responde Mel.

- Ei, meninas, vamos parar de falar do Harry e continuar? – Diz Jorge.

- Ta bom! – Diz Mel. - Vejamos, onde você parou... Ah! Na parte em que o Potter deu um fora na mãe da Sarah.

- Pois é... Ela ficou com ódio e literalmente virou má. Gritava, ameaçava tinha olhos de matadora, quando falavam de "Harry Potter" perto dela. O amor que ela tinha pelo Harry se transformou em puro ódio. E no fim, ela armou. Fingiu a morte para se livrar de todos. Mas o plano dela não saiu como o planejado. Draco era apaixonado por nossa irmã. – Termina Fred.

- E eles, eram de casas rivais. – continua Jorge. – Draco chegou a dizer meio que bêbado que gostava dela, mas ela deu um fora nele.

_- Mamãe tava cega, só pode..._ - Diz Sarah. _- Ainda bem que no final ela concertou a visão e ficou com ele..._

Jorge lançou um olhar de _"essa ai não pode ser filha de outro de maneira alguma!"_ e continuou a narrar a história.

- Antes de morrer, Malfoy convenceu Gina que ele a amava. Como, eu não sei, só sei que eles dois... Er... Bem... – Jorge começava a ficar vermelho. Assim como Fred.

- Eles? – pergunta Mel com a cara de santa.

_- Mel... Não se faça de fingida!_ – Diz Sarah rindo da cara dos dois rapazes da frente dela.

- Tudo bem, eu não me faço...- Diz Mel, rindo com Sarah.

_" Sim. E ai? "_– Diz Sarah.

- Quando eles saiam da floresta proibida, um monstro, nem Hagrid nem Draco souberam que mostro era, matou Gina.- Continua Fred.

- Ou pensamos que tinha matado! – diz Jorge. – Draco conseguiu um vira-tempo, voltou ao passado e descobriu que Gina tinha virado duas. E de lá sumido.

- Fizemos o funeral e cremamos o corpo como deveria no _"ritual do adeus"_. Depois de um tempo nos acostumamos com a presença do Draco.

- O que não foi fácil. – continuou Fred. – Já que ele era do 'lado negro'. Era um Sonserino e nos Grifinórios.

_- O que é um Sonserino?_ – Diz Sarah.

- E o que é um Grifinório? – Indaga Mel.

- São as casas, que mencionamos, da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ela é dividida em 4 casas. Lufa-lufa, Corvinal, Grifinória e Sonserina. Cada casa compete uma com a outra, e a cada boa tarefa, pontos vão sendo creditados para a casa, e a cada quebra de regras, pontos vão sendo extraídos. Digamos, Sonserina é a casa dos bruxos do mal.

_" Acho que sei da onde tirei minha perversidade!"_ – Diz Sarah.

- Não te acho tão perversa! – Diz Mel.

_" Bem, isso por que você já se acostumou. Mas antes de te conhecer, eu judiava muito dos outros e era muito protetora. Minha irmã que era um pouquinho mais chorona e sempre se metia em apuros. Geralmente eu que salvava ela! Já cheguei a quase matar um garoto de tanto soco! Ele queria fazer mal a minha irmã."_ – Diz apontando pro cabelo. Mel logo entende o que ela quis dizer. _- Ah é, agora posso perguntar. Por que quando eu e Kelly soltamos o cabelo, os homens e mulheres mais fracos ficam babando que nem abestados?_

Jorge olha pro Fred

- Não sei. A não ser que Draco seja parte veela.

- É um ser Magico - Continua Fred, já sabendo que ambas iam perguntar. - Mas não sabíamos que Draco tem parentesco Veela. Podemos perguntar pra ele.

- Veela é um ser que, quando puro, deixa os homens e mulheres totalmente extasiados pela beleza delas. Só existe Veela feminina. Se vocês são parte veela, podem ser uma geração bem mais afastada. Eu já tinha notado isso, mas achava que era só o parentesco do Malfoy, e não parentesco Veela. Gui é casado com uma meia veela, a Fleur.

_- Entendi bulufas._

- Traremos um livro de casa, e assim explicará tudo. - Ok, Estamos há quase 10 quilômetros dA'Toca, onde vocês moram?

_- Ixi_ - começa Sarah. _- Esqueci... Vocês não vão conseguir ver voando. A casa é invisível de certa forma na visão aérea._

- Como assim invisível? - Pergunta os dois

_- Não sei! Pergunta pra minha tia o por que, se tiverem coragem, ou se ela não fugir antes de vocês aparecerem._

Ambos entreolharam novamente e desceram com o carro para a estrada de terra batida, e depois pra estrada de asfalto. E assim puderam ver a casa, há menos de alguns metros de distancia.

- Foi Gina que fez esta magia?

- Será que é aquela que o Percy disse?

- Se for, é a ultima casa que tem esta magia. Já sabemos por que o ministério não encontra a casa de vocês, e talvez vocês, mas, não conseguir visualizar a casa de cima? Quem teve essa ideia?

_- Todas estas perguntas guardem pra quando tiverem cara a cara com a tia Gaya. Se ela realmente perguntar a vocês. Melhor pararem aqui._

- Ainda estamos longe da casa.

- Mas perto suficiente para o amigo paparazzi da sra Gaya sentir vocês e ligar avisando-a. - Indaga Mel.

_- Não queremos perder contato, logo agora que conseguimos chegar tão perto da minha família e do por que mamãe fugiu de vocês._

- Tem razão.- Diz Fred e Jorge para o carro.

- Então nos veremos daqui a algumas horas, né? – Diz Fred.

- Sim. Que horas vocês vem?- Pergunta Mel

- Que tal umas... er... De manha cedo?

_- Que horas?_- Insistiu Sarah.

- Er... O que é horas? -Pergunta Fred. – Sabemos que é um invento trouxa, mas não somos muito acostumados...

As duas se olharam e novamente caíram na risada.

_- Tio Fred, me dá teu braço._ – Diz Sarah.

Ele estica o braço e Sarah coloca o relógio dela no pulso dele. laro que nunca ele diria pra ninguém o como gostou de ser chamado de tio pela primeira vez na usa vida de uma sobrinha sua. ele detestava ser chamado de tio.

_- Isso é um relógio. Certo? Ele dá as horas trouxas. Pois bem, quando o relógio marcar sete e cinqüenta vocês podem aparatar aqui onde estamos. Eu virei esperar vocês. Tragam de volta as capas. Para entrarem em casa._

- E Como vamos saber que são sete e cinqüenta? – Diz Jorge.

- Esse ponteiro grande aqui vai estar no numero cinqüenta. – Mel aponta o ponteiro e o numero.

_- E esse pequeno vai estar perto do numero oito._ – Sarah aponta o ponteiro pequeno e o numero oito. _- Quando estiverem assim será sete e cinqüenta! Certo? Agora não deixem ninguém ver este relógio... Talvez se alguém virem, perguntas irão ser feitas._

- Não se preocupe. – Diz Fred. – Jorge é que tem mulher perceptiva. Eu não sou casado. Não tem quem me perturbe durante a noite ou que veja. Sabemos manter segredos.

- Ora se não sabemos. – Diz Jorge. – É melhor irem. Com certeza, sua mãe está preocupada.

- Chau... – Diz Mel e Sarah juntas e vão caminhando pra frente da casa.

Ambos aguardam até ver que elas chegaram seguras na porta da casa, deixando o carro invisível.

Logo eles escutam gritos e veem Sarah e Mel sendo abraçadas por duas moças, que saíram de casa correndo quando as viram na estrada. Eles viram que era Gina e sorriram.

- É ela! - Diz Fred com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Finalmente, a sorte parece estar do nosso lado. - Diz jorge.

e assim eles partem para casa.

* * *

- E estamos prestes a nos separar. – Diz Mel enquanto voltavam até a casa. - Se eu não for Bruxa mesmo...

_- Por que diz isso? Eles disseram, afirmaram que você é._

- E por que eu não recebi carta de Horgwats? Só tem uma explicação! Eu sou do mundo dos trouxas.

_- Para de besteira, Mel, se não eu te bato! Eles disseram o motivo._

- E se não for? Não está vendo. Você pertence a outro mundo. Com certeza eles vão apagar minha memória ou algo do tipo... E da Tia Gaya também. Não quero me separar de vocês. Antes de conhecer você e a Ke, eu não era nada. Apenas uma encrenqueira. Não quero me separar de vocês.

_- Não vai! Eu prometo!_

- E como pode prometer?

_- Você sabe que eu darei meu jeito! Mas nunca vou me separar de você e da tia Gaya... Nem mamãe nem a Ke vai querer isso também.Não se preocupe, eu sei que nos iremos ficar juntas até o fim!_

- Mas será que se eu ficar com vocês, eu vou ser aceita? Eu sei que sou totalmente trouxa.

_- Você não é trouxa! E eles demonstraram isso! eu sei que irá conosco! E para de mimimi! Credo, tá pior que a Ké..._

Quando Sarah cala a boca, ela escuta gritos da casa, e logo veem Gaya e Nicky correndo pra fora, abraçando-as com tanta força que quase estrangulam ambas.


	6. Se preparando pro futuro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

Lá dentro...

- Tá, ok, muito obrigada. - click. - Nada Gaya... Já vasculharam a area toda!

Nicky sentava no sofá totalmente desesperada. Chorava horrores.

- E agora? A Mãe da Mel vai me processar! Cadê estas meninas, Gaya? Cade?

Gaya estava de um lado pro outro, irritadíssima.

- Sarah se aproveitou que cuidávamos de Kelly e só pode ter se enfiado nessa mata!

- Na mata, Gaya? Sarah nunca foi desobediente assim! Ela sabe que não poderia!

- Por acaso alguma regra já segurou ela?

Nicole se curvava no sofá, chorando.

- Cadê minha filha? Eu quero minha filha!

- Vou preparar um suco de maracujá!

- No estado que você está? É mais fácil cortar a mão!

- Fica sentadinha ai, e eu vou na cozinha! Não saia dai! - Dizia sem tom de brincadeira, entrando a cozinha e fechando a porta, ligando um som.

- Droga! Numa hora destas ela vai ligar o som?! Como ela consegue? - Dizia Nicky se deitando no sofá, olhando pro céu da noite escura, sem estrelas. - Eu sinto que você está bem, Sah, mas por que diabos foi desaparecer assim?

* * *

_- Eu deveria ter previsto isso! - _Começava Gaya tirando o diário da sua bolsa. -_ Sarah desapareceu, levando Mel junto!_

_- Eu sei... Escutei a beiradeira lá fora. Não sou surdo. -_ O livro olhava pra Gaya desconfiado. - _Tem certeza que vasculharam tudo?_

_- Absoluta._

_- Então ela foi parar na parte magica. Se nenhum trouxa a encontrou, Sarah encontrou o caminho de 'casa'..._

_- Nem diga uma coisa destas numa hora destas! Se ela encontrou, é provável estar em apuros!_

_- Apuros se tiver encontrado algum ser magico, se tiver encontrado a 'casa' dela, pode ter certeza, virão ver Gina ainda hoje._

_- E o que eu faço?_

_- Eu bem que avisei que era pra ter ido pra qualquer outro lugar, menos aqui, não?_

_- Ok, você avisou! Eu sei! Mas..._

_- Ok, chega de desculpas. Vamos agir rápido! Conhecendo o genes de quem pode vir, quero muito acreditar que as pequenas tenham encontrado ou a mãe de Gina, ou os gêmeos, que eu me sentiria muito mais seguro... Mas se por algum acaso elas tenham encontrado Percy ou Ronald, elas estão bem encrencadas neste momento..._

_- Elas não são tão bobas._

_- Bobas não são, mas são indefesas perante eles. Você tem muito mais facilidade de se safar de perguntas e da prisão do que elas. Lembre-se que elas não tem nenhuma ajuda magica..._

_- Ainda tenho minhas duvidas em relação a isso. _

_- O que está preparando?_

_- Suco..._

_- De?_

_- Suco apenas._

_- Você se cortou de novo..._

_- ..._

_- Está preocupada, não?_

_- Claro, neh? Não quero nem imaginar se eles descobrirem a Gina novamente, e vierem tentando apagar memoria ou o escambau, eu voo em cima deles... Se levarem minha irmã, eu juro que mato quem tiver na minha frente!_

_- O..._- O diário para e fica meio suspenso. - _Estão chegando! Estão chegando!  
São dois!_

Gaya quase derruba o prato que ia levar os sucos,voando pela porta a fora.

**- NICKY! VEM CÁ AGORA!**

Nicole no susto pula do sofá, mas com tempo o suficiente de ver duas figuras andando na calada da noite, pra perto da porta.

**- SÃO ELAS!**

**- NICKY NÃO!**

Sem mais delongas, Nicole abre a porta da casa, saindo com toda a velocidade indo agarrar as duas. Gaya sai atras, olhando por todos os lados pronta pra atacar, mas vendo que só tinha ambas, seu coração acelerado, sorri e no mesmo segundo abraça elas junto com Nicole.

- **VOCÊS VOLTARAM! ****_DEUS OUVIU MINHAS PRECES! _**Minha nossa, onde vocês se meteram?! Eu estava tão preocupada! Ah! Vocês estão bem? Estão machucadas? Estão inteiras?São praticamente 11 da noite,Onde é que vocês se meteram?!

- Nos perdemos na floresta. – começa Mel.

- **QUÊ? NA FLORESTA? **– Começa Nicky. –** E COMO VOLTARAM? O QUE ACONTECEU! **Você sabe que essa floresta é perigosa, Sarah!

- Foi irresponsabilidade das duas! – Começa Gaya que a fala já emanava o ódio que estava, depois de ter abraçado o suficiente. – Você sabe que não pode entrar muito na floresta, Sarah!

_- Desculpa! Eu me empolguei tanto para achar as flores que a maninha gosta..._

Gaya olhou de canto de olho para Sarah. _"Por que a voz dela está mudada?"_

- É... É sim Sras Aishila's... Nos empolgamos quando estávamos colhendo... Quando vimos, estávamos perdidas.

- E como voltaram? – Pergunta Gaya ainda mais desconfiada.

- Achamos a estrada e seguimos ela algum tempo, encontramos uma casinha há alguns minutos... Quem nos trouxe foi os moradores, dois senhores muito gentis. - Diz Mel, para Sarah não forçar a garganta.

Quando ela diz isso, Gaya se vira olhando para todos os lados inclusive para cima.

- Vocês sabem que é perigoso falar com estranhos! – Diz Nicky.

_- Mãe, está tudo bem, estamos vivas e cansadas! Sabe, andamos muito! _- Sarah observou sua tia ficar frenética olhando pros lados. _"É como imaginávamos! Ela sabe, Mel!"_

- Tudo bem... Por hoje passa, subam, vão tomar banho, vou preparar sanduíches para vocês duas. – Diz Nicky.

- Vamos entrar logo. Rápido... - Diz Gaya quase empurrando elas pra dentro.

Elas entram e sobem. Gaya apenas olhava com um olhar inquisitório de_ "eu sei o que vocês estavam fazendo e com quem estavam"_, que fez Sarah tremer nas bases. Tanto que logo depois deste olhar ela correu pro quarto e Mel a seguiu entrando no quarto onde Kelly deveria, provavelmente, estar dormindo, fechando a porta quase em um baque surdo. No segundo seguinte Kelly se atracava no pescoço de Sarah e Mel. Kelly estava com os olhos estão inundados de lágrimas.

_"Ke? Ke, o que houve?_ " – Pergunta Sarah tentando largar do abraço sufocador da irmã._ "Por que está chorando?"_

_" Eu vi... Vocês vieram do céu... Em um carro... Né? Vocês acharam?"_

- Achamos Ké – Mel. - Achamos os gêmeos que você viu em sonho. E eles são seus tios!

Kelly parece querer apertar as duas ainda mais.

_"Aconteceu igualzinho ao outro sonho que tive, depois que vocês saíram! Eu sentada aqui perto da janela, preocupada com vocês perdidas na floresta, e vocês de repente pareciam que saiam de algo invisível ficando visíveis e depois duas cabeças com cabelos iguais a da mamãe mostravam, gêmeos! Diz... Me conta o que aconteceu!"_

_"Calma... Nos vamos contar nossa aventura, mas mamãe nem a tia podem saber de nada!"_

_"Certo!"_ – responde soltando ambas – _"É melhor vocês primeiro tomarem banho. Para a tia e mamãe não desconfiarem de nada!"_

_- Desconfiarem? Humpf... Mamãe não desconfia, mas a tia..._

_"O que houve com sua voz?"_

_- _Caramelo-cospe-fogo. - Comentou Mel. - É muita coisa, uma parte parecia ser como seu sonho, outra não...

_"ok, vamos tomar banho, Mel... E ai começamos a falar. ah, Keh, Lembra do testa rachada?"_

_"O Sr. Potter?"_

_"Você sempre muito polida... O testa rachada tá envolvido! Por isso ele queria pegar uma dos caramelos-cospe-fogo... E ainda bem que fugimos!"_

_"Serio?"_

_"Você nem imagina o que descobrimos!"_

Com um sorriso que para qualquer um seria sinistro, para Kelly era a melhor resposta que ela poderia conseguir. As duas tomam banho, e neste meio tempo, Nicky havia levado uma montanha de sanduíche e uma jará de suco de acerola. Ela deseja boa noite e então sai do quarto.

_"Agora podem contar!"_ – Diz Kelly.

Sarah vai até a porta e coloca tipo uma massinha verde, no canto do lado de fora. Quando a massinha foi colocada no chão adquiriu um tom cinza, o mesmo do chão de granizo. Ela coloca um fio que está preso nessa massinha e puxa, pelas bordas do quarto até a cama onde tinha outra massinha de tonalidade rosa bebê.

- O que é isso, Sarah? – Diz Mel.

_" É nossa nova invenção."_ – Diz Kelly, pois Sarah estava ocupada ligando os fios._" Se alguém se aproximar da área da porta a massinha deste lado irá brilhar, avisando que tem gente vindo para cá!"_

- Pronto! – Diz Sarah. _"Agora preste atenção. Temos que ter cuidado redobrado com o que bebemos da tia Gaya. Ela sabe mais do que sempre imaginamos..."_

_"Como assim? E por que você não está falando?"_

_"Vai ser melhor... Estou incomodada e muito curiosa de saber... E sinceramente, estou desconfiando que mesmo com as massinhas, a tia possa escutar o que vamos conversar... Então vamos fingir que dormimos."_

_"Descobrimos quem são estes paparazzi's que a Sra Ayshila vive falando!"_

_"Como assim?"_

Sarah e Mel contam toda a aventura e a história que os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge haviam contado para elas, deitadas, fingindo estarem dormindo. Não esqueceram de nada, cada detalhe foi descrito a Kelly, que cada vez mais ficava interessada.

_"E amanhã eles vêm aqui quinze para as oito."_ – completa Mel

_"Para que a historia da tia Gaya e da tia Nicky seja narrada por você, Kéh."_

_"Eu sei muitas coisas por que vocês haviam me contado, mas vocês é que viveram tudo o que sua mãe passou e conhecem alguma coisa de sua tia."_

_"Como eles vão vir para cá? "_– Diz Kelly.

_"Eles nos trouxeram, e outra, eles podem se deslocar num piscar de olhos... São magos! _

_"Eles nos mostraram como podem fazer... É muito divertido."_

_"Er... como é o nome mesmo, Mel?"_

_"Aparatando?"_

_"Isso... Aparatando! Eles amanhã vão aparatar no fundo da casa!"_

_"Que legal! Eu quero entender bem esse negocio de casas, no local onde eles estudaram... Achei estranho! É melhor dormimos para acordarmos cedo amanhã."_

Elas vão dormir... A noite era tranquila... Muito tranquila...

* * *

_- Você tem certeza?_

_- Não é por que você não vê que não existe..._ - Dizia o diario nervoso. _ - Eles estavam aqui._

_- Temos que sair então!_

_- Vocês tem a festa amanha! Sair na calada da noite, com toda a certeza, se eles vierem amanha, se eles ficaram amigos da pequena e da amiga dela, então, já era. você vai ter que se fingir de burra! A partir de hoje lembre-se, EVITE qualquer bebida que eles vão lhe dar, ou comida! se você os vir segurando um 'pedaço de pau', corra em zig-zag, ou então tenha algo para refletir o que quer que eles possam balbuciar pra cima de você! Com a varinha, que é este pedaço de pau, eles podem fazer tudo, sem ela, eles não podem fazer nada! Lembre-se sempre disso!_

_- Fingir de burra?_

_- Você é uma atriz! Engane eles com sua atuação! Gina não se lembra de nada, e eu duvido que as pequenas se lembrem que esta casa era sua de verdade, ou que a mãe delas sofreu um acidente que esqueceu delas! Existe Doppelganger e eles vão achar isso se você dizer veementemente! Se der uma unica vacilada, eles te pegam no flagra e se você tomar veritaserum, já era, você conta tudo o que eles quiserem saber! Lembrando ou não!_

_- Acha que eles nos viram?_

_- Tenho certeza! Eles trouxeram as pequenas. E provavelmente conversaram com elas._

_- Devem ter contado um monte de mentira!_

_- Ou um monte de verdades! Lembre-se, elas nunca viveram no mundo magico! Pode ser tão assustador como mágico! E pelo que você me contou elas estavam muito tranquilas! Das duas uma, ou elas são boas atrizes e vocês não sabem, ou elas já conheciam alguma coisa do mundo mágico! É impossível conhecer e simplesmente não ficar boquiaberto! Principalmente elas, que viveram como trouxas durante tantos anos!_

_- Eu passei oito anos com elas, será que eu não as conheço de verdade?_

_- Elas são filhas de um Malfoy com uma Weasley! Você pode não entender, mas ambas famílias são puras. Uma pura de maldade e a outra pura de sangue. É o sangue mais forte, todos os que são puros! E a mistura destes dois, pode dar tudo! você colocou aqueles livros onde?_

_- Que a amanda fez?_

_- sim..._

_- Tão na bolsa... bem escondidos, e trancados._

_- então acho que tá na hora de me esconder também._

_- Mas, eu preciso de você!_

_- temos o ponto, temos como conversar, mesmo eu longe de você..._

_- O quão longe?_

_- Não sei. Eletrônicos não funcionam muito em na parte mágica se não forem devidamente protegidos._

_- Então eu vou te levar pra todo canto comigo! Não vou te deixar mais na mochila. Você vai andar comigo naquela bolsinha que a Nicky me mostrou!_

_- Qualquer coisa magica que estiver com você eles podem achar._

_- Eu também tomei a poção do ministério, lembra?_

_- Sim, mas ela já está terminando o prazo de validade, mas vou andar contigo na bolsinha. Lá eu sei que o ponto funciona. Faça o que eu disser, e vou proteger para a bolsinha não chamar atenção de magia. Gina fez esta poção, mas teremos que entrar na mochila por algum tempinho._

Gaya estava decidida. Precisaria esconder sua família custe o que custasse... seguindo todas as instruções do diário, Gaya se ausenta na calada da noite de casa, avisando devidamente Nicky, e vai até onde o diário disse, para poder pegar o que precisasse para sua batalha que viria a seguir.


	7. O inicio do mover

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

_No quarto de Nicole Ayshila, uma pequena poeira branca se espalhava no chão._

_- O que é isso?_

_Nicky se levanta da cama que mal havia se deitado e toca o chão, levando até o nariz para cheirar. Era engraçado, a poeira tinha um cheiro doce..._

_- Como chocolate... Que estranho... Será que Kelly trouxe chocolate branco pra cá e deixou cair? Não... Ela não consegue comer nada, e a unica que gosta de doce é ela._

_Quando ela olha para trás, a cama havia desaparecido. Nicky estava perto de um lago enorme e ao lado, um enorme castelo, com os dizeres: 'perigo', 'se mantenha longe', mas algo fazia com que ela entrasse... Ela escuta alguém a chamando._

_- Déjà vu?_

_Nicky olha para o castelo... Não sabia quem era que a chamava, mas se sentia mais segura dentro daquele castelo mal assombrado. Neste local parecia ser primavera, tendendo para o outono, mas ainda era verão._

_Nicky abre as grades de ferro._

_Num passe de mágica, o sol raia no horizonte mostrando agora um belo e majestoso castelo, diferente do que havia visto do lado de fora das grades._

_Agora Nicky estava perto das altas portas de madeira, olhava para todos os lados, apreensiva.__Uma lula gigante que estava na superfície do lago parecia dar a as boas vindas Nicky. __Do lado da floresta, um bando de cavalos muito brancos com um único chifre na cabeça pareciam também dar as boas vindas a ela._

_Encantada com a formosura dos cavalos, ela não percebe que as portas haviam se aberto..._

_Uma ave passa muito rápida por entre seus olhos, como se para chamar a atenção de Nicky e no susto, ela cai no chão. Olhando para procurar que ave era, ela vê uma pequena corujinha que piava alegremente e aos pés desta coruja, uma carta com letras garfais na frente escrito :_

**_"Para Nicole Aishila_**

**_20 passos da porta de carvalho de Hogwats,_**

**_Portão da escola."_**

_Ainda piando muito e muito excitada, a corujinha meio que apontava para a carta e dava uma volta nela, e parava no exato local onde estava a carta._

_- Quem pode ter escrito?_

_Ela pega a carta e quando faz isso, a corujinha sobe no braço dela dando um pequeno belisco e voando novamente para o céu da manhã, indo a direção ao horizonte onde o sol nascia._

_Ela se assustou um pouco com a atitude da ave, mas parecia que estava acostumada com isso... __Há muito tempo atrás...__Ela vira a carta._

_Estava em branco._

_Ela se levanta do local e percebe a porta aberta e dela, uma figura alta, de longa barba branca com roupas estranhas, estava parado entre as mesmas._

_- Eu estava te esperando, pequena._

_- Quem é o senhor?_

_- Ah! Não me chame de senhor, me chame de amigo._

_- Onde estou?_

_- Em Hogwarts. – Ele observa a cara dela. – Na sua antiga escola, que hoje em dia você, infelizmente, não se lembra._

_- Sim, perdi minha memória em um acidente de carro._

_- Isso, pequena, é o que lhe disseram. Mas não, você perdeu a memória por que quiseste._

_- Como assim? Como se perde a memória querendo?_

_- Não entremos em detalhes, não hoje, pois estamos com pouco tempo! Guarda estas palavras e não dividas com ninguém o que estas presenciando._

_- Certo, mas isso não é um sonho?_

_- Sonhos dizem muito. Há mais de 14 anos tento conversar contigo, agora consegui, pois estás mais perto de seu passado do que imaginas. Mas guarda contigo estas palavras: você não pode fugir para sempre do seu destino e do destino de suas filhas, pois ele a procurará aonde quer que vá. Não o tema, você cresceu muito! Não é a mesma menininha que conheci quando estudava aqui, não, ao contrário, virou uma mulher, sustentou o mal que teve que passar sem nunca desistir, por isso entrou na casa em que passou sua infância e adolescência. A casa da coragem, da ousadia. Suas filhas hão-de seguir-te pelo mesmo caminho e creio que não é só elas, mas alguém._

_- Que caminho?_

_- Descobrirá logo. Receba apenas aqueles que seu coração manda em sua casa. Não se preocupe, muita coisa do que viu e ouviu será apagada de sua mente._

_- E como vou lembrar do que me disse? Se o senhor passou 14 anos tentando se comunicar comigo, como vou perder ao acordar?_

_- Por segurança. Não se preocupe, pois algo continuará em sua mente, lhe preparando para uma surpresa inevitável e que irá engrandecer sua vida. Foi preciso tudo o que aconteceu para que entendesse a vida e para outras coisas. Agora é chegado o momento. Que Merlin te acompanhe sã e salva de qualquer outro mal._

* * *

Calmamente Nicky abre os olhos, se espreguiça... Olha para o lado, Gaya já havia descido com certeza para preparar o café. Com um sorriso no rosto e uma esperança que ela não entendia, se levanta da cama e abre a janela, olhando para a floresta perto de sua casa. Algo de bom estava para acontecer, ela sentia, mas o quê, era impossível de saber.

- Este sentimento é tão bom! Espero que dure um bom tempo! Este ar daqui me faz sempre tão bem! Como estar em casa depois de anos longe...

Novamente ela se espreguiça e vai tomar banho. Um novo dia estava raiando. Novidades vinham com o cheiro fresco da grama molhada, das gotas de orvalho que desciam de algumas pétalas de rosas e de suas folhas.

- Kelly, Kelly! Acorda! Vai! Hoje é o _dia D_!

Kelly se espreguiça, com muito sono ainda... Era a mais sonolenta das duas.

_"Demorei pra dormir..." - _Pensa colocando a mão na garganta. Possivelmente a doença já havia avançado.

- Tá doendo a garganta? – Pergunta Mel.

– Abre a boca...

Ela abre e Sarah vê algumas bolinhas de pus...

- **ECA!** Tá nascendo pus!

- Sua mãe não disse que isso ia acontecer? – Diz Mel e Kelly balança a cabeça. – Pois é, aconteceu...

- Você vai ter que penetrar na mente deles então...

Kelly fez gestos de quem estava escrevendo...

- Você vai querer escrever? Vai levar séculos! – Diz Sarah.

Kelly amarra a cara.

- Tá! Tá! Se você quer assim...- diz Sarah.

- Eles sabem que nos comunicamos pela mente, Ké. - começa Mel. - Por que quer escrever?

_"É tanta pergunta, que se eu for abrir, eles vão ficar tontos. Não sei como você não está, só com o pouco que abri agora!"_

- Urg! fecha isso! -Começou Sarah. - Eu que to ficando!

- Eu to tranquila... - Comenta Mel.

- Vou te chamar de monstrenga... - Fala Sarah entrando no banho.

_"Você não ficou? Nem a Sah aguenta quando eu estou toda curiosa..."_

- Não. Tá uma confusão sim, mas não fiquei tonta.

_"Hum... interessante."_

**- Fecha isso!** - Berra Sarah dentro do banheiro e Mel e Kelly sorriem.

- Então escreve logo o que você quer saber sobre eles! E sobre um pouco do que você se lembra do passado de Sra Ayshila...

Kelly balança a cabeça e Mel pega um caderno e uma caneta preta para ela, que começa a escrever rapidamente. Sarah levanta e vai tomar banho. Quando ela sai, Mel entra. Assim que Mel sai, Kelly se levanta, e vai tomar banho.

- Não é melhor escrever logo? – Diz Mel.

- Ela já escreveu! – Diz Sarah.

– Que?! - Mel corre até o caderno pra ver. - Ainda aprendo a escrever rápido com a mesma letra dela! Perfeita! Dá pra entender tudo! E olha! Ela escreveu 10 paginas contando o que aconteceu com as tias e mais cinco de perguntas.

- Esqueci que minha irmã tinha essa habilidade de escrever rápido e legível! Pelo menos agora se ela abrir não vai ta mais confuso. Muito bem, vamos se arrumar e descer para comer!

Elas esperam Kelly se arrumar e as três descem.

* * *

Gaya que parecia não ter dormido nem um pouco, olhava pras três com uma cara MUITO desconfiada.

- Já está melhor? - Perguntava, e Kelly olhou pras duas.

- Melhor não posso dizer - começou Sarah. - Ela ta cheia de Pus.

- E por que desceu?

Kelly faz sinal de que estava com sede, trazendo a jarra de água que Nicole tinha levado e com fome.

- Melhor voltar pro quarto. - Começou Gaya.

Kelly só pos as mãos na cintura e balançou a cabeça num não longo. Mel havia trazido uma plaquinha e Kelly escreveu nela:

- _"Estou com a garganta infectada, não com as pernas. Já to bem tia, só não quero ficar deitada hoje. Quis descer um pouco..."_

- Abra a boca Ke. - Começou Nicky e Kelly o fez.– É, ta começando aparecer pus...

- Para você não ter que engolir duas vezes, coloquei o remédio com a comida. - diz Gaya mostrando um prato de sopa. Kelly, Sarah e Mel olharam entre si e pro prato. - Algum problema?

Kelly vendo o olhar clinico da tia, escreveu rápido.

_- "Quer que eu suma mesmo? Se eu comer sopa eu vou sumir! Estou com fome!"_ Sei que deve estar.

- Mas comer coisas concretas como pão e etc, só vai inflamar mais ainda. - Diz Nicky.

- Hum..._Estranho_, você sempre foi a mais fominha e _sempre_ desceu _sozinha_ sem esperar _ninguém_ mas hoje desceu com as_ outras duas, e_ de banho já tomado?Por que?

As três voltaram a se olhar e Gaya deu um sorriso que fez as três quase darem um passo para trás.

- Estão escondendo algo?

_"Eu disse! O tal amigo paparazzi dela já deve ter avisado sobre os tios Jorge e Fred! Como escapamos?"_

Kelly foi mais rápida.

- "_Estava fazendo as tarefas de casa de verão, pra ficar livre logo, já que eram super fáceis, então demorei o tempo delas se arrumarem. E está muito calor! Pedi pra elas me esperarem por que não estava aguentando o calor. Só isso."..._É mesmo? Sarah, Mel?

- Eu esperei a Sarah sair do banho pra vim tomar café. - diz Mel prontamente

- E eu esperei a Mel sair do banho pra descermos... E depois a Kelly.

_"Não necessariamente nesta ordem..."_ - pensou Kelly.

_"Não interessa! Agora que eu perdi o apetite de comer alguma coisa que a tia Gaya faz! E agora?"_

_"Vamos ter que comer como sempre, Sah! Ela ta com o olhar clinico! E eu conheço bem este olhar, ela está desconfiada, sim, de vocês duas. Ela desconfiou mais ainda por que eu desci! Estava com fome, e empolgada de conhecer meus tios!"_

_"E como vamos dizer que não vamos mais comer?" __- Pensa Mel_

_"Temos que comer, como sempre comemos! Sempre fomos boas de fingir. Precisamos apenas rezar para que não tenha nada nesta comida que possa realmente nos fazer esquecer dos nossos tios!"_

- Bom, então o que estão esperando para se sentar e comer? - Perguntou Gaya com o olhar clinico.- Estão com fome mesmo?

Kelly afirma.

- Então sentem e vamos comer todas juntas. - Diz Nicky sorrindo pras filhas.

_"Ok, é fingir! Se a mamãe já está comendo e se lembra de nos, vamos acompanhar e fingir que nada aconteceu!"_

As três se sentam alegremente e começam a comer cada qual o que lhe foi preparado, dissipando o olhar clinico de Gaya por comerem tranquilamente. Kelly acabou repetindo a sopa mais vezes do que o esperado.

* * *

Vinte para as oito horas. Sarah cutuca Mel com o braço e faz o sinal. Mel concorda.

- Vamos brincar, Mel?

- Tá!

- _Opa... Opa_... Para onde vocês pensam que vão? – Diz Nicky.

- Brincar! – Diz Sarah.

- Nada disso! Ontem vocês nos deram um baita susto e estão proibidas de irem lá fora!

- **QUÊ?** – Diz Sarah. – Mas mãe... Nós prometemos não ir mais a floresta! Deixa! Vai, estamos de férias!

_- Nada disso!_ Vocês vão começar a adiantar os deveres de verão.

- Mas, _mãe_! Por favor!

- Nada feito! Para cima estudar! - Diz Gaya.

- Oh! Tia! Entramos de férias agora! Por favor! Vai, tia, deixa!

- Acho que Nicky tem razão... Vocês deveriam estudar!

Kelly rapidamente escreve.

- _"Eu já terminei. Posso assisti filme aqui em baixo?"_, Me mostre seus deveres que eu penso se deixo você aqui em baixo. - Termina Gaya

Kelly sorri, sobe junto com as outras duas, que estavam muito indignadas.

- Acha que fomos muitos duras com elas? – Pergunta Nicky, vendo-as subir.

- Não se preocupe. É o castigo por terem se afastado tanto de nós, indo parar não sei aonde! Bom, deixa que eu arrumo tudo, cuida _daquela coisa_.

- Ok. - Diz Nicky sorrindo satisfeita.

* * *

Sarah e Mel abrem a porta, indignadas!

- Eu não acredito! Eles vão chegar e nós não podemos sair! – Diz Sarah.

- Você acabou mesmo Ke? - Pergunta Mel

_"Achou que estava blefando? Fiz ontem... Vou tentar ir lá fora."_

_"Você sabe que tia Gaya nem mamãe vão deixar! Você está doente!"_

_"Mesmo assim deixem comigo!"_

* * *

**_Creck_**

Ambos chegam, um pouco mais afastados da casa e vão andando com as capas invisíveis para qualquer coisa, se esconderem. Logo eles chegam perto da porta do quintal delas.

_- Chegamos... Cadê elas?_

_- Será que não podem vir para cá?_

**_Ploft!_**

Dois cadernos caem no chão, um fechado e outro aberto em uma pagina. Jorge olha e se abaixa.

_- Ei irmão, olha isso aqui..._

- _Hum.._. _ Mel e Sarah não podem sair por terem se perdido ontem na floresta. Coloquem as capas e me esperem. Ou eu, ou mamãe, ou a tia Gaya apareceram para os cadernos. Deixem eles fechados. Daí, vocês segue uma de nós 3 para dentro de casa. Fiquem atentos e coloquem a capa!_

Eles colocam o livro no chão fechado e se encobrem cada um com uma capa e ficam esperando. Passado um minuto, vozes foram ouvidas.

_- Você deveria parar de deixar suas coisas na janela, Kelly! Qualquer dia é você que cai da janela!_

_- Ai mamãe! Que drama! - Fala Sarah. - Já disse que foi minha culpa por tentar matar a barata que as coisas dela caíram? Ela gosta de deixar na janela todo livro que está escrevendo ou lendo!_

_- Fique aí, eu pego pra vocês._ – Diz Nicky

_- Ta._

Nicky sai da casa e pega os dois cadernos e volta para dentro.

- Pronto... Aqui está. Agora para de deixar suas coisas na janela!- Kelly olhava pra Sarah que parecia fazer uma varredura com a mente e escreve pra sua mãe, pra despistar o olhar para Sarah: - _"Tá!"_ Nada filha! Estou falando serio! Não sei de onde você arrumou essa mania é de ficar pendurada na janela pra escrever ou ler!

Sarah fica olhando pros lados, como se quisesse ver algo no local, enquanto Kelly discutia com sua mãe através das placas. Gaya sai da cozinha por escutar o bate boca e vê Sarah com cara de quem procurava algo.

- O que foi? - Diz Gaya olhando firmemente pros olhos dela. Sarah apenas sorri pra tia.

_"Alguma coisa Sah?"_

_"Tio Fred? Tio Jorge? Ahhhh! Nada! Não sei cade eles! Se eles estivessem aqui dentro era pra conseguirmos falar com eles"_

_-_ Sarah? - Começou Gaya se aproximando das duas.

- Ah! Nada, tia. - Diz Sarah olhando para ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Se não é nada, voltem já pro quarto e vão fazer os deveres!

Kelly levanta a plaquinha: _"Mas eu já fiz, oh!"_ e mostra os deveres feitos de um dos cadernos que havia caído.

- Né que fez mesmo. - Diz Gaya com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Depois vou corrigir. Deixe o caderno ai e vá lá pra cima.

- É que... - Começa Sarah.

- É que?

_"O que eu digo? O que eu digo?"_

_"Temos que ganhar tempo! Se eles estiverem lá fora ainda, Sah?"_

- Diz, Sarah, o que foi? – Diz Gaya.

_"Tio Fred! Tio Jorge! Se estão me escutando pelo amor de Deus, **DEM UM SINAL**!"_

Kelly vendo a tia ficar ainda mais desconfiada escreveu rapido.

-"Hoje é aniversario da Mel. As senhoras fizeram algum bolo?" Bom, é pra ser um segredo. Gaya e eu estamos preparando algo, né? - Diz Nicky.

- É sim. Agora é não contar nada para Mel, nem deixe ela descer. Diga que iremos levar o almoço no quarto, por conta do castigo.

- Tá... – Sarah diz com o olhar de preocupação, ainda olha pros lados.

- Está me escondendo algo, Sarah? O que está procurando?

Sarah apesar de estar com a postura tranquila, os olhos dela estavam varrendo a casa de ponta a ponta.

- Estou procurando meu ... Ah! Ta ali!

- Seu estojo? Como veio parar aqui em baixo? - Perguntou Gaya com o olhar de duvida, pois sabia que aquele objeto não estava ali minutos atras.

- Eu tinha trazido aqui pra baixo pra desenhar com a Kelly pra Mel aprender.

- Não lembro dela ter decido com um caderno...

- "Desci sim, mamãe até perguntou que caderno era..." - Leu Nicole. - E eu lembro do caderno sim, Gaya.

_"Por que eu não lembro deste... Ah! Por que ela desceu junto com a placa!"_ - Lembrou Gaya.

- Bom tamos subindo. - Diz Sarah mais tranquila, sorrindo e subindo as escadas.

_"Sah! E eles?"_

_"Estão aqui já. Meu estojo não estava aqui em baixo... Mas a pergunta é, por que diabos vocês não me responderam mentalmente? Pensei que vocês não tinham entrado."_

_"Por um segundo quase não entramos."_ – Diz Fred ainda com a capa.

_"Foi por pouco." _– Diz Jorge também com a capa.

_"Por que não me responderam?"_

_"Estávamos tentando nos segurar da alegria que sentíamos. Tivemos que nos concentrar muito..."_

_"Ah, tá... Agora, vocês também, nada de falar do aniversário da Mel."_

_"Sim..."_

_"Por que eu não escuto eles?"_

_"Não?"_

_"Não o que Sarah?" - Pergunta Fred._

_"Nem pela sua mente eu os escuto, é como se você tivesse falando pro vento!"_

- Sarah,Kelly, por que estão parada no meio da escada? – Pergunta Nicole, olhando-a ao pé da escada.

- Ah, é que...

Kelly escreve rápido: _"O que vai ser o almoço? A sopa já foi, to com fome ainda!"_

- Você é magra de ruim, né filha? Nossa, é um buraco negro no estomago?- Diz sorrindo. - Enfim, vou ver ainda. Vá logo lá pra cima.

Elas sobem.

- Pode. Mal tomou café da manha, já tá pensando no almoço!- Diz Gaya.

- Agora vamos logo aprontar a surpresa! Já,já todo mundo chega.

- Certo!

Gaya entra na cozinha novamente, e vê seu pontinho brilhando, ela põe no ouvido e escuta o berro do livro.

**_- ELES ESTÃO AQUI DENTRO!_**

Gaya arregala o olhar e olha pra parte de cima da casa...

* * *

- Você demorou, Sarah! _Cadê eles?_ – Pergunta Mel.

_- Aqui._ – Diz Fred pondo a cabeça pra fora falando mais baixo

_- Oi!_ – Diz Jorge. Kelly se tivesse com voz teria dado um grito pelo susto, por que cada um estava ao lado dela.

_- Ok, explica o que nem eu nem o Fred entendemos... Não o que?_

_- Kelly não consegui escutar vocês mentalmente._

_- Kelly não consegue?_ - Pergunta Mel assombrada. - _É tão difícil isso acontecer._

_- Está doente, né?_- Pergunta Jorge.

-_ "Sim... como sabem?"_ – Diz Fred lendo o que Kelly escreveu. - _Geralmente quando tempos algum tipo de doença que nos afeta, doenças normais, a magia não flui direito. "Mas eu continuo escutando Mel e Sarah tranquilamente"... É, isso não sei explicar..._

_"Ok, como vocês me escutam mentalmente, e Kelly também, ela vai ter que escrever."_

_"Vai ser mais difícil não?_" - comenta Mel. -_ "Ela não consegue escuta-los."_

_"Hum... Vai ficar realmente difícil..."_

_- O que ela tem?_ – Pergunta Fred

_- Tá com uma inflamação na garganta..._ – Diz Mel. _– Não consegue falar direito, muito menos comer e beber._

_- E a ligação mental, você não sabe fazer?_ - Perguntou jorge.

_- Era o que Kelly estava falando comigo na escada, enquanto eu conversava com vocês. Ela não conseguiu se conectar._

_- Serio? E como ela vai falar o que aconteceu?_

_Kelly pega a plaquinha e escreve._

-_ "Vou tentar fazer a conexão"_ - começa Jorge. - _Pera, abre a boca e deixa eu ver essa inflamação._

Kelly abre a boca e mostra... Jorge faz uma cara de _"eca, tá feio mesmo"._

_- Me espere aqui. Vou perguntar pra mamãe o que é bom para esse tipo de inflamação._

_- Ei!_ – Diz Sarah. _– Vocês prometeram não falar nada..._

_- Sim... Mas eu também tenho filhos... Posso dizer que é pra um amigo que tá com essa doença... Ela me diz... Me esperem um instante..._

_Kelly balançou a cabeça veementemente pedindo pra ele esperar._

_- O que foi?... "Se você for aparatar, elas vão escutar lá em baixo e virem ver o que estamos fazendo..." - _Jorge lê que sorri._ - Como sabe que eu ia aparatar? _

_- "Sarah me contou a historia de ontem. Pra se deslocar, imaginei que iria aparatar." Bom, você tem um bom palpite..._

_- E um bom motivo pra não fazermos nada. - Diz Fred. - Só se fizermos magia..._

_- "Não!" - Começa Sarah. "Tia Gaya está muito desconfiada! Se aquele amigo dela diz que sentiu magia DENTRO da casa, estamos ferradas!"_

_"Nem acredito que ele ainda não avisou a Sra Ayshila que tem dois 'paparazzi's' dentro da casa!" _Mel suspira e olha pro canto da mesinha, onde a massinha se encontrava, e vê a diferença, cada vez mais berrante.

_- Er... Sem querer ser estraga prazeres...Mas, por acaso vocês perceberam uma coisa?_ - diz Mel e imediatamente aponta pra massinha.

Sarah vê, sabendo que teria segundos para esconde-los, puxa Fred e Jorge pela mão, fazendo ambos ficarem bem longe da porta, abaixados no canto da parede embaixo da janela. Sem perguntas, eles perceberam algum perigo, pois Sarah ficou tremendamente irritada, e Mel profundamente com medo, se escondendo de baixo das capas imediatamente, se sentam no chão, dando apenas o tempo de Sarah se sentar na cadeira a frente deles, abrir o caderno, Mel ficar do lado de Kelly e Kelly ficar deitada no colo de Mel.

_"Silencio!"_ - pensa Sarah e no segundo depois Gaya abre a porta.

_"Mas..."_ - começou Fred olhando pra Gaya, e logo os dois começam a tentar se controlar para ela não sentir nada.

- O que foi, tia? -perguntou Sarah, sentada na cadeira próxima da escrivaninha, onde ambos estavam sentados no chão. Pra chegar neles, teria que passar por Sarah. Era como se ela tivesse protegendo-os.

Era possível ver no rosto de Gaya uma uma desconfiança enorme, e fúria compactada.

_"O que está fazendo, Gaya!"_ - começava o livro no ponto. -_"Se eles estão ai, vão saber que você sabe mais do que deveria!"_

- Tia?

- Escutei vozes... - Soltou e no ponto o livro só faltava esgoelar mandando ela ser melhor atriz.

- Vozes, claro, tia, estamos eu e a Mel aqui, e ainda falamos, sabe? - soltou uma de suas ironias. - Está com medo que fujamos pela janela?

- Era pra vocês estarem fazendo seus deveres e não conversando...E de você não duvido nada, Sarah. - Começou Gaya. - Enfim, vou dar uma volta, lembrem-se que estão de castigo e não podem sair.

- Tia, só se eu fosse invisível para sair sem a senhora me perceber - ironiza Sarah novamente e Gaya a olha bem dentro do olhar dela irritada.

- Outra ironia sua, e a senhorita vai ficar de castigo até suas aulas recomeçarem...

_"Quero ver você me prender..."_ - Pensa Sarah olhando pra ela com o olhar estreito, lembrando muito Lucius Malfoy que assustaram Jorge e Fred, que se contraem mais ainda.

- Estou saindo. Querem algo de fora?

- Eu quero, que me deixe sair... Estou irritada com o calor e com o carcere privado! - Ironizou novamente e Gaya sorriu e pegou a chave da porta. Kelly, Mel e Sarah se levantaram imediatamente, mas sem dar nenhum passo.

- A senhorita está de castigo até a volta as aulas e por hoje, as três estão presas no quarto por hoje!

Gaya sai dando um baque surdo na porta e trancando do lado de fora, Sarah batia na porta gritando do outro lado.

-** A SENHORA ESTÁ FICANDO PARANOICA! PARANOICA COM PAPARAZZI, COMIGO, E COM QUALQUER COISA ANORMAL AO SEU REDOR! ABRA ESSA PORTA, JÁ!**

- É pra aprender a me respeitar. Sou mais velha e **AINDA** sou sua tia. Fiquem quietas ai e vão estudar!

Gaya sai rodando a chave no dedo...

_"Você acredita mesmo que uma porta segura eles?"_ - Perguntou o diário pelo ponto, mais Gaya não respondeu.

- Nicky, vamos comprar as coisas?

- Por que Sarah está berrando?

- Por que tranquei elas no quarto.

- Não acha que já é de mais?

- Vamos...

- Pra onde?

- Comprar as coisas da festa. Perdi a vontade de cozinhar, então vem comigo.

- E elas?

- Não vão morrer por estarem trancadas...

- Você está muito estranha, desde que Sarah foi quase atropelada...

Gaya não respondeu e Nicky apenas a seguiu.

* * *

- Mas o que... - sarah olhava pela janela e já ia gritar mais desaforos, quando Fred puxou ela pra baixo e calou a boca dela, vendo que a mistura do sangue Malfoy e Weasley não estava muito bem pra explodir ali.

- Fica quietinha! - Diz Fred. - Te acalma que é muito melhor ela sair do que ficar na casa!

- Srtas Ayshilas estão saindo...

- Gina também? - Jorge se levantou, com a capa, elas não poderiam vê-lo, e viu sua irmã entrando no carro - Isso é mal... Se ela esconder Gina?

- Ela não é bruxa, Sr weasley... Se o paparazzi amigo dela tivesse dito algo, estariamos meio quilometro longe da casa...

- "Mel tem razão, tio..." - Jorge lê. - Bom, não me chame de Sr, me sinto velho de mais. Me chame de Jorge. Não tem problema nenhum. Agora não se preocupem, porta trancada não é problema pra nos. Pelo menos agora posso aparatar lá em casa para ajudar você, Kelly.

Jorge sorri e via que Fred tinha problema de conter Sarah que estava esperneando de ódio.

- Sarah... Sarah! Para com isso! - Fred tentava inutilmente dizer. - Se você abrisse a boca ela ficaria desconfiada de que estamos aqui! Deu pra ver que ela estava bem desconfiada de que _realmente_ estamos aqui! Ela já sabe... E pode fugir! Mas se deixou vocês três pra traz, elas vão voltar... Creio eu.

Sarah foi se acalmando até que Fred soltou a boca dela.

- Eu juro, que se a tia sabe mesmo de algo, ela pegou briga com alguém que não devia! Então tamos liberados... Vá na vó e peça o remédio, precisamos que Kelly fale, por que eu sou péssima de ficar dando recados!

- Não se preocupe... Mel é boa menina de recados – Diz Fred e Mel fica vermelha, mas sorri.

Jorge sorri e aparata, dando um susto em Kelly que pula da cama. Nesta altura do campeonato, ambos já tiraram a capa.

- Vamos esperar o Jorge pra começarmos?- Kelly chama atenção para si.-"Quero saber sobre Hogwarts!". Bem, trouxe um livro que explica sobre Hogwarts. Lá em casa, a única que leu foi a Hermione, a mulher do Rony, nossa amiga. Toma o livro. – Ele entrega. – Boa leitura.

**_Craque._**

- Prontinho... Tá aqui. Tome isso que você ficará boa num segundo!

Ela toma e se sente estranha.

- Kelly, você ta bem? Parece que vai vomitar! – diz Mel.

- Parece nada! Ela vai! – Diz Jorge.

Kelly corre para o banheiro e vomita praticamente todas as bolinhas de pus, sem nenhuma estourar.

- É normal. Pra tirar o pus.

- Agora toma esse aqui, pra essa doença não voltar tão cedo.- Diz Jorge.

- _Mas_ – começa Kelly meio rouca.-_ Eu não posso ficar curada de uma vez. A tia Gaya e mamãe vão perceber._

- Agora você já colocou as bolinhas para fora, não tem como colocá-las novamente. – Começa Fred. – É só você fingir. Você estava no começo?

_- Tava._

- Bom, podemos dar um jeito. – Diz Fred. – Mas você ficará com febre três dias. Avisando, febre altíssima.

- _Então esquece_! – Diz Kelly rouca.

- Toma essa aqui também. – Diz Jorge.

Kelly toma.

- Agora vamos começar a sessão perguntas-resposta e passados. – Diz Fred. – Nos começamos... Que historia é essa de que a maninha foi pra cadeia?

- Pra responder isso, precisamos saber de duas coisas. – Diz Sarah.

-_ Primeiro:_ _perguntou se somos parentes de veela?_

- Não falamos com o Draco, mas conversamos com a Fleur sobre isso, e pelo que conversamos, dos sintomas, ela disse que provavelmente sim, vocês são.E antes que Sarah fale algo, eu perguntei sobre uma cliente nossa. - Termina Jorge.

- Segundo é relacionado à nossa amiga Meliane e a tia Gaya. Por acaso vocês vão apagar a memória delas quando isso tudo acabar? – Diz Sarah.

- Não perguntem de mim... Perguntem sobre vocês! – Reclama Mel.

- Nada disso! Se eu souber o que podem fazer com vocês mais tarde, e nos separarem, eu desisto agora! – Diz Sarah.

_- Eu também!_ – Diz Kelly.

- Pelo que percebi, -Começa Jorge. - Mel é bruxa, então não teria motivo de apagar a memoria dela. Agora, caso não seja comprovado que ela é, é capaz que apaguem, mesmo com a mudança do ministério, tudo é feito sobre julgamento, então, só se Dumbledore estivesse a nosso lado, ai as chances delas perderem as memórias são mínimas. Mas sendo papai o novo ministro da magia e o peso de Gaya ter cuidado de Gina estes anos todos, duvido que ele vá aceitar que apaguem a memoria dela, e é bem capaz da mamãe fazer das tripas coração pra ela ir morar com eles.

Mel olha para Sarah e para Kelly e se sente aliviada.

_"Seria interessante se ela se cassasse com algum deles, não, sah?" - _Pensa Kelly. Sarah e Mel se entreolham e guardam o pensamento pra si, mesmo, sem que os dois escutem.

- Ótimo. Mas prometam que nos ajudarão a nunca fazer com que elas esqueçam as memórias que tiveram conosco

- Prometemos. – Diz os dois. - Agora o que isso tem haver com minha irmã ir para cadeia? Ela não tem sangue veela. - Termina Fred.

- _Ela não, mas nós, eu a Kelly, ao que parece temos. O Lance foi o seguinte. Existiu um cara chamado Antony Mehari, filho do Sr Caian Mehari que depois de ter tentado ter mamãe à força, Sarah foi pra cima do cara tentado fazer com que ele largasse dela, e a empurrou._

- Pegou no meu cabelo e ele acabou se soltando.

- _Dai o cara ficou olhando abobalhado para minha irmã, quase indo pra cima dela, mas aí ela prendeu logo o cabelo. Ele ameaçou mais uma vez minha irmã, ai eu fui pra cima. Ele ameaçou nós três e foi embora. No outro dia, quando voltamos do colégio, mamãe estava no chão, toda cortada... Em frente à casa dos nossos avôs, a casa em que morávamos._ _Fomos ao hospital e o exame tinha dito que ela havia sido tomada à força.Aí, no dia 13 de outubro de 2004, ele voltou, junto com outros caras, amigos dele, para nos tomar a força._ – Diz Kelly com lágrimas nos olhos.

- É! Mas demos o maior trabalho para eles! Infelizmente, eles mataram nosso avô, Senhor Aykin, e nossa avó, a Senhora Aykin. Mas mamãe matou os caras.- Diz Sarah. – Nosso avô tinha uma coleção de espadas e mamãe quebrou o vidro de uma delas e matou-os sem nenhuma piedade. Depois ela percebeu o que fez, largou as espadas.

- _Como o cara que ela matou era milionário, nossa mamãe foi para cadeia feminina, onde conheceu a tia Gaya._- Diz Kelly.

- Eu sei que a tia Gaya protegeu a tia Nicole lá dentro, sem pedir nada em troca. E desde então elas se tornaram amigas! – Diz Mel.

- _Só que nem mamãe nem a tia Gaya sabem que nos lembramos daquela época claramente!_ – Diz Kelly. - _Eu tenho meus cadernos de diários de todos os anos, então tenho tudo registrado. Ficamos dizendo que mamãe perdeu a memória em um acidente de carro, mas sabemos que não foi._

- No dia, mamãe e a tia Gaya saíram para passear, nos deixando na casa da Mel.

- Eu atendi ao telefone. – começa Mel - Era do hospital dizendo que as tias Gaya e Nicole, haviam sofrido um acidente de carro.

- Mas nós vimos que a tia Gaya e a mamãe preparando uma coisa que fumegava dentro de uma panela engraçada, com três pés e preta, antes delas nos deixarem na casa da Mel. Mamãe parecia nervosa, e a tia Gaya também. – Diz Sarah.

- _Não sabemos ao certo, mas como eu gosto muito de ler, eu copiei o exame médico de mamãe, pesquisei em alguns livros de medicina da biblioteca pública e vi que os exames diziam que ela estava com falta de memória antes do acidente. O acidente foi só uma farsa para que nós, eu, a Mel e a Sarah, acreditássemos que ela havia esquecido tudo por causa do acidente._

- Bom… - Começa Fred. – Essa panela de três pés, se chama caldeirão, e esse líquido com certeza vocês devem se referir à poção do esquecimento.

- Então... – Começa Jorge.- Ela realmente quis esquecer.

- Só uma coisa que não se encaixa. Por que ela quis esquecer do passado? – Pergunta Fred.- Ela com a memória tinha muito mais chances de fugir com ela desmemoriada.

- _Mamãe tinha um livro de capa preta, que agora quem escreve é a tia Gaya._ – Começa Kelly.

- Toda vez que tentamos chegar perto deste livo, a tia Gaya apare e nos pegava com a mão na massa!- Diz Sarah. - De uns tempos pra cá eu nunca mais vi este livro.

- Seria bom pegar esse livro para podermos ler. Quem sabe explique algo! – Diz Mel.

- Talvez. Para podermos unir nossa irmã ao passado, temos que entender o por quê dela não querer se lembrar dele! - Diz Jorge com a mão no queixo.

_- Ao que sei, ela não quer lembrar por que sofreu muito._- Diz Kelly._- Talvez seja pelo que o Harry falou..._

Sarah olha pra Kelly...

- Harry? Desde quando você chama aquele traste de testa rachada pelo primeiro nome?

- _Ah! Não vem que não tem, Sah! Deixa de ser chata! Harry Potter pode não ser tão chato!_

- Ah! Ele é sim!

- _Ta, Sah, quando você coloca uma coisa na cabeça não tem quem tire, né?_

- É!

Jorge e Fred se entreolham.

- Ta! Parou a briga... - Diz Fred. - Continuando, vocês contem a vida da de nossa irmã. Queremos saber de tudo!

Kelly, Sarah e Mel contam tudo o que sabem, o que lembram e o que leram ou ouviram. Kelly mostrava vários diários da época de criança, e todas as respostas foram dadas.

- Que estranho... – diz Jorge. – Será que a Gina realmente ensinou a trouxa como fazer uma poção?

- Mesmo que tivesse, a poção não viraria poção! - Diz Fred.

- Será que ela é bruxa?

- Tia Gaya? - Começa Sarah com um ar de deboche. - Só se for de conto de fadas, e a verruga no nariz. Não, nem nesta dimensão nem na outra ela seria.

- Ninguém faz uma poção de verdade se não tem poder magico, Sarah - Começa Jorge. - Se ela for uma bruxa e vocês não souberem?

- Ai vocês estão em apuros - Começa Mel. - Ela seria perigosa, não?

- De mais - Diz Fred vagueando.

- Se conseguíssemos pegar aquele livro... – Começa Mel.

_- Com certeza conseguiríamos entender mais alguma coisa..._ – Diz Kelly.

- E por que não tentamos? – Começa Jorge.

- É difícil! – Começa Sarah. – Nunca mais vi o livro por ai, até parece que tomou chá de sumiço.

_- Verdade!_ – Completa Kelly. _– E olha que já procuramos em todos os lugares da casa._

- Pera, vocês se lembram da aparência deste 'livro'? – Diz Fred.

- _Acho que está por aqui, só um segundo._ - Kelly começa a procurar nos diarios, - _Ah, aqui. Fiz um desenho dele uma vez._

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam depois de olhar pro desenho.

- Vocês tem certeza? - Começaram ambos.

- Sim... - diz as gêmeas.

- Certeza absoluta que é este? - Perguntam os dois.

- Sim. Por que? - Diz novamente as duas.

- Este é o diário da Gina. Ninguém pode tocar nele, a não ser ela, ou o Gui. Como Gaya consegue pegar nele, não faço ideia...

- Eu me sentiria muito mais aliviado se fosse o livro que tivesse ajudando Gina, e não outro bruxo.

- O livro é bruxo?

- Não, é um livro bruxo. Gina ganho do nosso irmão, o Gui, um presente quando menor. Apesar de aparentar como o diário de Riddle, Gui que o encomendou. O livro é como uma penseira ambulante, com sentimentos e fiel ao seu comprador, ou ao presenteado, a mais ninguém. - diz Jorge.

- Ultima vez que tentamos pegar pra ler, eu quase perco minha mão! - Termina Fred. - Como Gaya bisbilhota neste diário, não faço ideia nenhuma... _"Mas estou ficando interessado." _- Fred pensa esquecendo da ligação. Kelly pode ouvir agora.

As três se entreolharam com um sorriso bem malvado no rosto. Jorge também ouviu, já que estava 'ligada' a frequência. O único que não percebeu foi o próprio.

Eles armaram todos os possíveis planos, antes de Gaya e Nicky voltarem.

- Enfim, uma coisa é certa, teremos que chamar mais gente para nos ajudar.- Diz Fred.

- Mais gente? Vocês não disseram que iam manter segredo?- Diz Sarah.

- Sim, mas vimos que ela é nossa irmã. Chamaremos então só mais um! – Fala Jorge.

- Desde que não seja nem papai, nem o testa rachada, tá na paz. – Diz Sarah.

- Pensei na Hermione. – Diz Fred.

- Não, ela pode ser muito útil, mas não agora! – Diz Jorge.

- Percy?

- Nem! Aquele almofadinhas vai acabar falando algo...

- Mamãe?

- Ela não conseguiria fazer. Iria acabar caindo em prantos e abraçando a Gina, tentando fazer ela lembrar a força! Temos que fazê-la lembrar devagar. Se for de uma vez só ela toma um susto.

- Hum... Papai?

- Ele se encaixa com mamãe.

- O Rony!

- **HAHA**! Não me faça rir. Só se quiser o chamar pra atrapalhar!

- Eu tava brincando! E que tal o Carlinhos?

- Também não. Ele cuida de dragões! Tá que ele sabe muitos feitiços, ficar perto de dragão sem ser bom em feitiço é pedir pra morrer.

_- Dragões? Isso existe?_ – Diz Kelly

- Existe. Mas eles são controlados. O pessoal que fala dragonês consegue controlar, apesar de terem um temperamento...

- Dragonês? – Diz Sarah. – Se pode aprender a falar a língua de um dragão?

- Dragão, sereiano, e muitas outras línguas... – Diz Fred.

- Eu já to começando a querer fugir pra lá e deixar o resto pra trás! Dragonês, sereano... Deve ser o paraíso! – Diz Sarah.

_- Não liguem não. Minha irmã adora aprender línguas novas! Ela tem uma chama pra línguas, e aprende rápido._ – Diz Kelly.

- Então ela vai se dar muito bem com o Carlinhos. – Diz Fred. – Bom... E o Gui?

- É... Ele trabalha com o banco de gringotes, ele pode ajudar... Se conseguirmos pegar o diário, ele vai ser bem útil. Ele também é bom pra fingir.

- Vai lá, Jorge, pega o Gui e trás ele aqui.

- Ok.

Jorge aparata novamente em casa, horas mais tarde da primeira aparatação.


	8. A tão esperada carta: Segredos revelados

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

- Tio Fred? – Começa Sarah. Fred que odiava esta palavra estava se sentindo tão bem ao ouvi-la...

- Diga.

- Como é o tio Gui?

- Vocês conhecerão e vocês mesmas irão dizer. Mas ele é gente fina. Creio que vocês vão adorá-lo. – Ele se vira para Mel. – Meliane, né?

- Pode chamar de Mel. – Sorri Mel.

- Bem, e seus pais? Onde estão?

Mel parecia ficar triste e Fred ergue a sobrancelha.

- A mãe e o pai da Mel estão muito doentes, mas vivem ainda. - Diz Mel.

- Se eu for bruxa, não sei como vai ser. Eles não vão aguentar a noticia, talvez.

- Bom, eu me disponibilizo a lhe ajudar, pois as meninas já vão ter muita ajuda, e como você é importante para elas, eu posso sim, ajudar você. Sou o solteirão da casa, então, ninguém vai ficar pegando no meu pé.

Mel sorri, mas Fred via uma tristeza lá no fundo.

- O que foi?

- Não sei se conseguiria ir pra escola longe deles. Estou aqui por que mamãe insistiu nisso, por mim, estava com ela, aproveitando os últimos minutos dela.

- Está tão ruim assim?

- Ela tem uma doença, incurável. Assim como meu pai. E ultimamente a doença está sugando-a por completo. Estou aqui, mas meu pensamento está neles. Quero ligar pra eles. Principalmente hoje.

- O que tem hoje? - Pergunta Fred se fazendo de rogado. Sarah e Kelly fecham a conexão sem Mel perceber.

- Nada...

- Acho que quando pudermos entender por que vocês não foram chamadas pra Hogwarts e o curso seguir seu destino normalmente, muitas coisas boas vão ser descobertas.

- Por que diz isso, Sr Fred?

- Por favor, apenas Fred. - Diz sorrindo. - Não sei, apenas sinto isso...

- E como isso acontecerá?

- Alguma coisa virá por aquela janela.

- Mas... – Começa Mel. – Como saberá?

- Vocês logo entenderão. –Sorri Fred. - E como você sabia que a tia de vocês estava subindo vindo pra cá?

- Ah...- Começa Sarah - É um invento nosso. Chamamos de "enxerido". - Ela aponta para a massinha que parecia om uma borracha, em cima da mesa.

- O que são isso? – Fred quando ia pegar, Kelly põe a mão no meio e Sarah segura as mãos de Fred.

- Não! Pega não! – Diz Sarah! – Se não vou ter que fazer outro.

_- São dispositivos que nós mesmas fizemos_. - Começa Kelly. - _Quando alguém se aproxima desses pontos nós sabemos. Tem dois, um em cada porta, um na escada, um no começo do nosso corredor, e um no corredor da mamãe e da tia, já que elas dormem juntas. Sabemos quem passa por ali, se é estranho ou se é da família. Por exemplo, se um de vocês passarem a massinha fica branca, por que vocês são desconhecidos ao preparo da massinha, se for a tia Gaya fica vermelho-amarelado, eu fica vermelho vivo, Sarah fica verde-dourado, a Mel, fica amarelo-laranjado, a mamãe fica um outro tom de vermelho._

- Por que pra Kelly fica vermelho e pra Sarah, fica verde? - pergunta Fred.

- Não sei, nos preparamos à massinha e colocamos cores neutras, ai conforme quem seja, ela muda a cor. Mas geralmente é para quatro cores, tons de Vermelho,tons de verde,tons de azul, ou tons de amarelo. – Diz Sarah.

- _Conseguimos fazer o dispositivo, mas nunca entendemos essa das cores._

- As quatro cores de Hogwarts são exatamente essas, vermelho dourado é Grifinória, verde prateado é Sonserina, azul bronzeado é Corvinal e amarelo com preto é Lufa Lufa. – Diz Fred.

- Coincidência? – Diz Mel

- Não existe Coincidência, só fato. Mas é estranho. - Fred ficou entretido em pensamentos.

- Você viu a tia? – Pergunta Sarah, desviando da conversa original e tirando Fred dos pensamentos.

- A Gaya?

- É?

- _Não_... Prestei atenção não. - Mente descaradamente, esquecendo da conexão. Era a vez de Sarah e Kelly fecharem a conexão dele e abrirem com Mel. - Apenas a nossa irmã.

_"Owww mentira descarada!"_ - Começa Sarah rindo internamente.

_"Acha que ele está apaixonado?"_ - Começa Mel.

_"Se acho? Não, tenho certeza! Da forma que ele exclamou quando ela entrou, tenho certeza! E eles demoraram pra falar comigo, então, além do contentamento de ver mamãe, tio Fred estava babando na tia Gaya!"_

_"Hum, isso vai ser bom, por que ai que eles não vão poder apagar a memoria dela!"_ -Pensa Mel.

- Por que você ta perguntando isso, Sarah? – Diz Fred.

Sarah olha pro teto, com cara de quem não disse nada!

- _Naaaaaadaaaaa_– Ela ri.

Fred ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Xiiii... Acho que vai vir bomba.

As três seguram a gargalhada.

* * *

Jorge, chega nA'Toca, procura por Gui. Como ele não acha, vai até a mãe perguntar onde ele estava.

- Ué... Esqueceu que hoje eles iam sair com as crianças pra comprar o material? Eu pensei que você estava lá com eles!

Jorge taca a mão na cabeça.

- _Droga!_ Eu esqueci!

- Marta vai ficar com muita raiva. Você se levantou, mais cedo do que o normal e desapareceu com seu irmão. Que negócios estavam fazendo? E ainda veio me pedir aquela poção pra um cliente seu! Pensei que iria para lá no segundo seguinte, deixando Fred resolver a situação!

- É complicada de mais pro Fred resolver sozinho, e precisamos do Gui agora!

- E o que o Gui tem haver nisso?

- Um favor que quero pedir a ele.

Molly olha com uma cara de que não está gostando.

- Que favor?

- Ah, mãe! Surpresa! - Diz sorrindo.

- Diga isso pra sua esposa! Jorge, vocês brigaram?

- Não ainda...

- Como assim, não ainda?

- Depois de ter esquecido de hoje, capaz dela me arrancar o couro.

- Vai ser bem feito! Ficar colocando negócios na frente da família! Não te ensinei assim, filho!

- Mas mãe, este 'negocio' é pra família!

- Explica agora...

- Agora não posso, vou avisar o Fred. Volto já.

- Mas... - **CRACK** Jorge aparata antes de responder mais alguma pergunta. - Onde diabos estes dois tão se metendo!?

* * *

Jorge volta a aparatar na casa das gêmeas Ayshila's e explica o que está acontecendo.

- E eu simplesmente esqueci! Costumamos comprar os materiais um mês antes, já que é mais fácil de se andar. Sabe como são mulheres, querem tudo na hora, se for depois... Já viu.

-_ Se pudéssemos ir..._ – Diz Kelly.

- Não sei, pois ainda não sabemos se realmente Mel é bruxa ou não. – Diz Jorge.

- Eu expliquei isso pras elas. Se pelo menos soubéssemos que o feitiço foi quebrado... – Começa Fred.

- Você fez algum feitiço?

- O estojo fui eu que pus, fui pro lado de cima e vi um estojo, fiz o feitiço do _accio e Wingardium Leviosa_, e pus lá em baixo quando ninguém não olhava.

- _Alguém poderia fazer o de abrir a porta? To com fome!_ - Diz Kelly.

**- É ISSO!** - Grita Sarah pulando da cama assustando todo mundo. - **É POR ISSO QUE ELA ESTAVA TÃO IRRITADA! ELA JÁ SABIA QUE TINHA PAPARAZZI AQUI DENTRO!**

- _Sarah! Não me mata do coração! -_Começa Kelly com a mão no peito. - _Mas se ela sabe, ela deveria estar super irritada._

- E não tava, Ké? - Começa Mel. - Não viu nos olhos dela? Ela parecia procurar pelos culpados! Ela sabe que nos nos perdemos e nos trouxemos eles! Ela só não deve saber quem!

- Sera que a tia tá achando que trouxemos nosso pai?

- Duvido. Se fosse, ela sim teria tomado chá de sumiço! - Começou Fred. - Malfoy disse que ela tinha um ódio mortal por ele, sem nem ao menos conhece-lo.

- E eu acho que o destino tá do nosso lado. – Retruca Jorge, apontando pra janela.

Do lado de fora havia uma coruja-de-igreja e carregava um pacote. As três se assustaram, logicamente. Jorge, que estava mais perto da janela, abre e a coruja entra.

- E...Eu nunca vi uma coruja tão de pertinho assim. – Diz Mel.

-_ Nem nós. O que ela tá fazendo aqui?_

- Se acostumem. Essa é a forma como nos comunicamos.

- _Corujas_? – Perguntam as três ao mesmo tempo.

- São mais rápidas... E melhores! – Termina Jorge.- Oi, Saphira. Como vai?

Ela pia, e estende a perna em que trazia o pacote.

Jorge e Fred abrem o pacote, e dentro dele havia uma carta para Mel, uma para cada gêmea, outra para os gêmeos.

- Vejamos... _K Aishila.._- Entrega pra Kelly.

**_Sra K. Aishila, S. Aishila M. Tsukino F. e J. Weasley_**

**_Quarto do Segundo andar._**

**_Rua Landscore  
_**

**_Povoado de Devon._**

**_Casa enfeitiçada._**

- _S. Aishila_- Entrega para Sarah. -_ M. Tsukino –_ Entrega para Mel – E para _F. e J. Weasley._

Três envelopes grossos e pesados, feito de pergaminho amarelado endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Elas viram e vêem um lacre púrpura com um brasão: Leão, águia texugo e cobra circulando a grande letra 'H'.

Kelly muito curiosa levanta o olhar pra Fred.

- _Quem mandou o pacote?_ – Pergunta Kelly.

- Nada escapa aos olhos de Dumbledore. – Diz Jorge pegando a carta dele e de Fred.

- Provavelmente foi ele e a Sra McGonagall que enviaram a carta. – Termina Fred.

- Bem que ele havia nos dito para ficarmos de olhos bem abertos a novidades e a estranhos. Tá aqui, nossas queridas estranhas. Nossa irmã, a senhorita Gaya Aishila, as gêmeas e a Meliane...– Diz Jorge.

- Pois é. Agora já sabemos quem são as novas estranhas de Hogwarts.

Mel abre a carta primeiro e lê perto de Kelly e Sarah.

**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS**

**_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_**

**_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_**

**_ Prezada Sra __Meliane Tsukino,_**

**_ Temos o prazer de informar que tem uma vaga na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._**

**_ O Ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de Julho, no mais tardar._**

**_Atenciosamente, _**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Diretora Substituta.**

- Mas como o feitiço foi desfeito? – Diz Mel. – Nada fizemos!

- Conhecemos esse feitiço quando chegamos perto da sua outra casa, a que vocês fugiram. Jorge e eu sentimos que era o mesmo feitiço.

* * *

**_Flash back on_**

* * *

_- Minhas filhas são aborto?! - Arregalava os olhos Draco._

_- Sim. É o que parece!_

_Parecia que o chão se abria e Draco caia dentro dele. Num rompante de raiva, Draco corre pra dentro da casa, arrombando-a com sigilo._

_- Alohomora!_

_Exatamente no momento que Draco arromba a porta, Harry, Hermione, e Gui sentem._

_- Caramba..._

_- O que foi Harry, querido? – Diz Molly._

_- A casa... Não sentem? - Diz Mione, seguindo Malfoy._

_Todos correm para dentro da casa._

_- Que feitiço é esse? – Pergunta Percy_

_- Com certeza... É de um nível de magia bem mais avançado. – Comenta Gui._

_- A Gina deve ter aprendido uma porção de magia depois de ter saído de Hogwarts...- Começava Fred. - Essa casa tá super bem protegida!_

_- E como nós do ministério não sentimos? - pergunta Arthur_

_- Não estou entendendo! - Começava Harry. - Esta é uma poção proibida que nos do ministério caçamos em todas as propriedades bruxas para destruir._

_- A poção que oculta qualquer coisa do ministério?! - Começa Percy a indagação de Harry._

_- Sim! - Continua Mione._

_- Mas se prendemos o criador dela no momento que descobrimos ela! Destruímos inclusive a formula! E apagamos a memoria de todos que sabiam da poção! Seria impossível Gina conhecer a poção!_

_- Não seria.. - Começa Hermione. - Ela "morreu", lembra? A unica que sabe desta poção é ela! Ninguém caçou mortos... Só bruxos vivos._

_- Poxa... Minha maninha ta boa mesmo! Quatorze anos longe de nós ajudou-a a subir no nível de magia... - Diz Jorge._

_- Nunca imaginaríamos que Gina saberia desta poção! - Diz Percy._

_- E como ela abriu? - Diz Molly que não estava apar da situação daquela poção._

_- Como Malfoy abriu a casa com um feitiço, o que estava protegendo a casa se enfraqueceu._

_- Teremos que apagar a memoria da Gina também. - Começa Percy. - Esta poção é perigosa de mais pra ser lembrada. Inclusive se Gina mora com uma trouxa e duas abortos!_

_- Não vai ser necessário - Começa Harry. - Gina não se lembra de nada do passado, segundo a Sra Alice._

_- E a casa está vazia.- Diz Malfoy reaparecendo depois de correr a casa inteira. – Droga!_

_- **Que?** – Falam todos._

_- Sabia... Aquela amiga dela deve saber de mim! Gina deve der prevenido ela..._

_- Então maninha tá mais esperta. - Diz Rony._

_- É, mane? Ela mais esperta é igual à nunca **achá-la**! - Diz Malfoy bem sarcástico e Rony se cala._

- Harry, como é que se desfaz esse feitiço, assim por completo? – Pergunta Jorge, que puxou Harry mais pro lado.

- Depende. – Começa Harry. - Como disse, precisa fazer um feitiço dentro da casa, ou na casa. Se a proteção já estiver fraca, é só entrar na casa que ela se quebra, porém se ainda estiver forte, é preciso que alguém de dentro da casa queira quebrá-lo.- Termina Harry.

- Pelo menos é fácil destruir essa proteção.- Diz Fred e Jorge concorda.

- Não tem só este feitiço!- Começa Hermione examinando a casa e puxando a varinha para conseguir mais amostras do local. - Gina protegeu quem quer que esteja morando dentro da casa contra nos, o povo mágico. E sabe-se lá mais quantos feitiços foi feito nesta casa! Todos, de proteção talvez, e talvez em todos os moradores também!

- O que quer dizer, Granger?

- Quero dizer, Malfoy, que suas filhas podem não serem abortos, como estamos pensando!

Draco parece que conseguiu dar um suspiro muito longo e tranquilo, como quem se acalmava.

- Gina ficou com tanta aversão de nos assim? – Começava Molly.

- Creio que sim... – respondeu com amargura Harry.- _"Tudo minha culpa"_ – Acrescenta em pensamentos.

* * *

**_Flash back off_**

* * *

- Por isso a coruja chegou. – Conclui Fred.

- Então podemos ir comprar o material? – Pergunta Sarah, com os olhos brilhando.

- Er... Poder podem, mas, se chegarmos com vocês e Draco nos vir, saberá que estamos armando algo, pois ele vai se lembrar do rosto daquela que salvou. – Diz Jorge.

Fred ri um pouco, assim como Mel e as irmãs.

- _Estamos em 17 de Julho, não?_ – Pergunta Kelly, que olhava para Mel. Sabia que era aniversario dela, mas Mel sempre a proibia de falar para Sarah e pra qualquer outra pessoa.

- Sim. – Responde Mel.

- Então temos... – Começa Sarah

- 1 meses e quatorze dias. – Responde Jorge.

-_ É muita coisa pra arrumar e pouco tempo pra se fazer!_ – Kelly diz indignada.

– A tia Gaya vai desconfiar, a mamãe também. – Continua Sarah.

-_ E do lado de vocês também haverá desconfiança. _ - Fala Kelly

- _Como vamos fazer?! -_ Indaga as duas juntas.

Fred e Jorge se entreolham...

_- Malfoy vai pagar com a língua!_ – Jorge ri, cochichando pra Fred

_- Com certeza!_ – Fred ri também, cochichando para Jorge.

- O que vocês tão cochichando aí? – Pergunta Mel.

- Errr... nada! – Fala ambos juntos, sorrindo.

- _Diz_! – Responde Sarah e Kelly exatamente juntas. O que faz Fred e Jorge caírem na gargalhada, deixando as gêmeas vermelhas.

- Nada não...- Começa Jorge...

- É que o Draco uma vez disse que nunca teria gêmeos... – continua Fred

- Pra não se completarem – continua Jorge.

- Vai ter que pagar com a língua – Fala ambos juntos.

- Por que agora... –continua Jorge.

- Estão a nossa frente... – continha Fred.

- As gêmeas de Draco Malfoy, que fazem a mesma coisa que nos dois fazemos. – Termina os dois juntos. E depois caem na gargalhada.

Mel entendendo cai na gargalhada junto, deixando Sarah e Kelly com vergonha monstro, corando como todo Weasley, mas logo depois ambas caem na gargalhada juntos.

- Ok... chega –Começa Sarah.

- _Vamos voltar ao que estávamos conversando!_ – Continua Kelly.

- Como faremos para ir pra escola de Hogwarts, sendo que... Temos nossa escola para ir? – Pergunta Mel.

- Eu também não faço ideia de como vamos fazer para comprar tudo. Gaya e mamãe vão ter que saber, mas como?... E ainda tem os pais da Mel, e contar isso pra eles, como vai ser?

_- Ah..._ – Começa Kelly vendo sua própria carta –_ Olha... Aqui tem um Ps..._

Todos olham a carta que vinha de Hogwarts, e lá em baixo, um _ps_, com que Fred e Jorge reconhecem sendo da letra do diretor.

_Ps: **Não se preocupem sobre ter que atropelar as coisas, como a compra de materiais, ou de vir a Hogwarts sem contar para suas mães. Tudo já está sendo resolvido para ser entendido por todos. **_

**_E pessoas já estão se movendo para fazer com que a vinda de vocês seja da melhor forma possível, inclusive para que ambas descubram o passado e as verdades que precisam, sem afugentá-las._**

**_Esperamos sua coruja com a resposta._**

**_Alvo Dumbledore._**

- Grande Homem. – Começava Fred. – Sempre arrumando tudo antes dos fatos.

- OK... Então não precisamos fazer as compras agora. – Começa Jorge.

- De acordo com Dumbledore, é... As compras e tudo serão feitas... Só não faço ideia de como. – Responde Fred, vendo a carta dele.

**_"Caros Fred e Jorge Weasley._**

**_Sei que vocês serão os primeiros a acharem sua irmã. _**

**_Não só ela, a garota Tsukino também._**

Fred pula uma parte da leitura que falava do dia do aniversario de Mel.

**_Mas quando ela fez onze, eu já havia falado com os pais dela. Agora, colocarei em suas mãos Fred a, digamos, guarda de Meliane Tsukino e de Gaya Ayshila. _**

**_As duas vão precisar de uma ajuda extra já que as gêmeas Ayshila já terão bastante pessoas para ajudá-las. _**

**_E creio que você, Fred, é o mais indicado para ajudá-las a crescer._**

**_Não é comum uma moça de mais de 25 anos de idade e três garotas de quatorze anos entrarem na escola. _**

**_Pra falar a verdade, elas foram a primeiras. Além disso, uma verdade será possivelmente dita ainda hoje. _**

**_Gina irá precisar se recuperar aos poucos, senão ela foge novamente, por medo, o que será perfeitamente compreensível. _**

**_Portanto deixo nas mãos de vocês decidirem o futuro das cinco garotas._**

**_E sei que vocês farão o mais silenciosamente possível, até que eu finalmente consiga falar com todos no ministério._**

**_ Boa sorte._**

**_ Atenciosamente_**

**_ Alvo Dumbledore."_**

**_ Diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts._**

- _Mais de 25 anos de idade?_.. – Fala os cinco.

- Como assim? – Começa Mel.

- Pera ai! Quer dizer... – Começa Sarah.

- Nossa tia _também_ é bruxa? - Sarah arregala os olhos

- Mas ela não sabe. - Começa Fred. - Da pra entender pela carta que Gaya não sabe que é. Agora piorou a situação! Uma mulher de mais de 25 anos de idade que não tem ideia do poder que tem... Precisamos mesmo falar com o Gui, urgentemente!

- Então acertamos quando falamos isso!? E cadê a carta dela? - Diz Sarah ao mesmo tempo que irritada, maravilhada.

- Ta aqui, anexada a nossa. - Diz Jorge, mostrando a carta, ainda lacrada de Gaya.

- _Pelo menos uma coisa é certa... nunca mais nos separaremos._ – diz Kelly com lágrima nos olhos.

- Bom, eu já tinha me colocado a disposição para ajudar a Mel, agora... Ajudar a Gaya? Será que ela vai querer ajuda? O que o diretor quis dizer com '_eu sou o mais indicado a ajuda-la crescer'_?

- Você é o único que continua _intacto_ sem _esposa_ nenhuma, Fred! – Começa Jorge. – É o _único_ que poderia ajudar Gaya sem ter uma esposa com ciumes pegando no seu pé! Quero saber como vai ser, uma mulher de 25 anos de idade, dentro de Hogwarts... Nossa, vai ser muito engraçado!

- Por que engraçado? – Começa Mel

- Imagina uma mulher no porte da tia de vocês desfilando pelo meio dos garotos de 11 anos de idade, em uma das casas de Hogwarts, aprendendo e deixando desde o 1 ano até o sétimo com imaginações a mil por hora? Conseguiram captar?

Kelly entende, assim como Sarah e Mel

- Ela nem é tão bonita assim. – Diz Fred, mas já mostrava uma ponta de ciumes.

- Nossa tia é _muito_ gata! Mas ta solteira!- solta Sarah

- E o que isso tem haver comigo? - Emburra Fred.

- Você não acha que pode dar certo? – Pergunta Sarah

- Sim. Pode. Se não der, teremos outras chances. – Diz Mel.

- Exatamente, crianças... – Diz quatro se entreolhavam com olhares de que iam aprontar com Fred.

- Eu sou solteiro convicto! – Diz Fred, captando a mensagem. – Será que dá pra parar de tentar me arrumar namorada, Jorge? Ta que nem mamãe.

- Mas você já ta passando do prazo maninho! – Começa Jorge. – Ficar velho e sozinho é triste... – Jorge Ri.

- Alvo Dumbledore é sozinho! Por que eu não posso? – Resmunga Fred.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Se o Tio Fred não quer, terão outros que vão querer a tia Gaya... – Começa Kelly.

– Ela é única e perfeita, com certeza vai ter vários olhares em cima dela. – Termina Sarah

Fred meio que suspira de resignação.

_"Droga... Não queria que elas ficassem pensando isso, eu queria fazer do meu jeito!" _- Tá, o que vocês querem que eu faça? Engane ela? E quando ela descobrir? O mentiroso serei eu...

- Aí, nós entramos no meio e pedimos desculpas... – Diz Mel, ainda radiante.

- Não gosto de enganar ninguém!

- E te garanto que você não vai se arrepender! – Diz Mel, piscando o olho.

_"Mesmo por que vocês vão acabar juntos!" - _Pensa Mel

-_ Certo.._. – Começa Kelly. –_ Tio Gui saiu com a esposa pra comprar os materiais... Nos não temos coruja pra mandar a carta..._

- Isso mandamos lá de casa – Começa Fred. – Não se preocupem.

- Então, é melhor só vir o tio Gui. Ele com certeza vai atuar perfeitamente. – Continua Jorge. – E ele sempre resolveu tudo lá em casa, além de que ele saberia esconder qualquer sentimento.

– Falem como tio Gui ainda hoje, para no mais tardar ele vir nos ajudar.

- Certo. – Começa Jorge.

– Ainda não entendi uma coisa. Como não sou da família, como é que não mandaram para minha casa a carta? – Diz Mel.

- Mas ele disse que quando você fez onze anos, ele foi lá, não? – Começa Kelly.

- Sim, mas por que eu não fui antes? Já que aos onze, ele foi lá em casa? Por que a carta veio direto para cá?

- Dumbledore nos disse que o curso da vida é estranho, mas o destino é certo.- Começa Jorge.

- A carta não foi para sua casa, por que mesmo você não morando com elas, você vivia na casa das gêmeas. Então a proteção também lhe afetou. – Continua Fred

- Agora como Dumbledore foi até sua casa aos seus onze anos, não sabemos... – Termina Jorge.

- Mesmo você morando em sua casa, você tinha e tem um vínculo muito grande conosco! – Começa Sarah

- _O que faz você ser parte da família_. – Sorri Kelly

- É estranho, para trouxas, mas é muito comum isso acontecer entre nós, bruxos. – Sorri Jorge também.

Meliane ficou muito emocionada. Nunca diria que era seu aniversário, mas aquele estava sendo seu melhor presente até então.

- E papai ficaria honrado de conhecê-las. Ele acha os _'trouxas'_ fascinantes e suas criações também. Provavelmente ele se dará muito bem com seus pais, o que provavelmente Dumbledore já deve ter feito quando você fez onze anos, agora deve ir só alguém para ajuda-los a comprar tudo.

- Obrigada, tio Jorge. - Começa Sarah. – Está vendo. Mel, você nunca nos abandonará! Até irá conosco para a outra escola.

Dos olhos de Mel escorre uma pequena lágrima.

- Presente legal, esse? – Diz Fred. – Para um _dia especial_, não é Mel?

- Como vocês sabem? – Diz ela se assustando.

- Temos nossos segredos também. - Dizem os dois ao mesmo aponta a varinha para os livros em que elas tinham que fazer deveres e Jorge sorria apenas.

- Então, nos encontramos em algumas horas. Creio que ainda hoje Gui vira conosco. - Diz Jorge.

- Por que você não fica, tio Fred? - Pergunta Sarah.

- Melhor irmos. Precisamos preparar tudo. Enviarei uma coruja, para ficar com vocês, para qualquer eventualidade, ok?

Eles escutam barulho de pneus, e logo algumas vozes são ouvidas, e logo um grande "Parabens pra você" começa a ser tocado do lado de fora com direito a violino, harpas e tudo mais que tinha direito. As meninas foram até a janela, Fred e Jorge colocaram imediatamente as capas.

- Parabens Mel... - Disseram os dois, e cada um deu um beijo na bochecha dela, já dentro das capas, então ela não os viu. Eles também se despediram das suas novas sobrinhas e com o barulho da banda do lado de fora aparataram. Segundos depois Gaya e Nicky e mais umas 20 pessoas entram no quarto e gritando.

- **_SURPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**!

_Creck.-_O grito foi tão grande que o som dos dois aparatando não foi ouvido.

Mel deu um olhar para Kelly que logo balançou a cabeça, Sarah é que deu um sorriso maroto... Mel chora. Sarah era a mais esquecida, inclusive por que agora tinha descoberto uma parte do passado de sua mãe... Nunca imaginou que a mesma, a mais esquecida das gêmeas, se lembraria, com tudo de novo acontecendo na vida dela.

- _Você não existe!_- balbuciou antes de ser pega pelos colegas, abraçada, todos invadindo o quarto puxando as três para fora dele, para o andar de baixo.

Todos seus colegas da escola, pra falar a verdade, estavam apenas os compradores fiéis das mercadorias das gêmeas, que realmente tinham e mostravam alguma afinidade com Mel.

Seus pais também estavam lá, sua mãe sentada numa cadeira de rodas. A cada dia ela parecia pior que antes, mas mesmo assim, estava radiante.

- _Filha, parabéns_... – Diz sua mãe. - _Como está mocinha! Espero que crie juízo e não adentre mais na floresta._

- A senhora soube?

_- Sim, mas tudo bem. É normal. Quero meu abraço bem apertado._

Mel a abraça e grossas lágrimas começam a cair de seus olhos.

A sala estava completamente decorada com balões, no chão muitos desenhos e confetes, na mesa da sala havia muitos doces e salgadinhos, e na mesa principal um bolo, bem grande de chocolate amargo com chocolate branco e um bolo de cada lado desse principal, um só de chocolate negro e do outro um de chocolate branco.

Espalhado na mesa tinha várias marcas de chocolate. Meliane era completamente chocólatra.

Abraçando suas melhores amigas, Kelly e Sarah, ela fala em pensamento pras duas:

_"Melhor aniversário que esse não há! E melhor presente é saber que irei com vocês, aonde quer que forem, até mesmo pra Hogwarts, por que também sou bruxa!"_

_"Amiga." _– Começa Sarah. "_Eu disse que não iríamos abandonar-lhe. Nem a você nem a tia Gaya!"_

_"Ficaremos as quatro juntas._"– Começa Kelly. "_Agora é só unir mamãe ao nosso pai e o tio Fred à tia Gaya. E pronto, ficaremos mais unidos ainda!"_

"_Só temo que minha mãe não aguente por muito tempo a novidade_." - Pensa Mel.

_" Então aproveite."_ – Diz Sarah. _"Lhe manteremos informada sobre tudo que acontecer."_

_"Mas também quero ver esse pai de vocês."_

_- Mel..._

As três tomam um susto. A mãe de Meliane estava atrás delas, junto com o pai dela.

- Sim mamãe?

_- Sei o que está acontecendo. E sei o que está pensando... _

- C-como assim, mãe?

_- Não se preocupe comigo. Fique e descubra com suas amigas sobre a memória de Nicky._

As três se assustam. Mas a mãe de Mel sorriu.

_- A Senhora já sabia mesmo? - _Começa Sarah, falando baixinho.

Ela faz 'sim' com a cabeça, e os cincos foram para um local mais reservado. Um escritório.

-_ "Nossos tios estavam aqui, e chegou nossas casas para Hogwarts. Na carta vinha dizendo que o diretor já havia falado com a senhora. Pode explicar?"_ - Fala Sarah lendo o que Kelly escreveu. Tinha que continuar fingindo a doença.

_- Ele foi pessoalmente lá em casa, num dia antes de aniversário de onze anos da Mel. Relatou-me tudo e eu tive que contar a verdade, mas grande homem que ele é, ele disse que sabia._

- Que verdade? – Começa Mel seria.

_- Pode ser estranho, mas, você não é minha filha verdadeira, mas eu criei como se fosse._

- **_Co...Como assim?_** – Pergunta as três.

_- Você e minha filha foram trocadas na maternidade. Quando ou soube, tentei destrocar, mas não achei mais a moça que levara minha filha. Uma senhora olhou para mim e me segurou._

* * *

_- Proteja essa criança, pois no futuro, você terá mais orgulho._

_- Mas eu quero minha verdadeira filha!_

_- Sua filha é essa. Proteja-a, pois aquela que a moça Gaya leva, morrerá. Crie ela como sua filha, pois sua verdadeira está contaminada com seu sangue. Sabes que não tens muito tempo, né?_

_- Sei, mas..._

_- Sua filha, sangue do seu sangue, morrerá, mas pelo menos é para uma causa justa. No fim, você entenderá._

* * *

_- Desde esse dia acompanhei a Gaya sem que ela percebesse e vi tudo o que ela passou. Cheguei a ficar com pena, mas realmente, minha filha de sangue iria morrer de uma forma ou de outra, mas a filha dela, ou melhor, você, Meliane, iria morrer sem ter vivido_. – Termina a mãe de Mel, Marta.

-_ A sorte sorriu para ti, graças a essa enfermeira._ – Diz Paulo, o pai de Mel. - _No dia que o professor Dumbledore veio a nossa casa, um dia de seus onze anos, nos contou que aquela enfermeira era uma professora que estava lá a mando dele, para que no futuro as coisas fossem bem mais amenas._ – continua Paulo - _Ele disse que não gostava de mexer no curso do destino, mas desta vez foi preciso._

- _Ele contou sobre Nicole, não tudo, mas disse o verdadeiro nome dela e sobre os bruxos. Gaya também era pra ter entrado em Hogwarts, mas por um caso do destino, ela não entrou, mas a vaga dela ainda continua lá. Dumbledore é um homem sábio, e com certeza sabe o que faz._

Por alguns instantes, Marta coloca a mão no peito.

_- Minha hora está perto... Só queria saber se você me perdoa, filha..._

- Perdoar por quê?

_- Por ter te separado de sua verdadeira mãe..._

- A senhora me salvou da morte! Deus sabe o que faz. Mesmo assim, não posso abandoná-la. Irei com a senhora, mamãe.

Dos olhos de Marta saíam grossas lágrimas. Paulo, que estava presente, também chorava.

_- Filha._ – Começa Paulo. _– Também não viverei. Tenho a mesma doença de sua mãe, e também está chegando minha hora._

- Mas...

- _Sempre soube que morreria junto com minha amada e fico feliz por Deus me levar junto. E mais feliz fico por que lhe devolvemos a sua verdadeira mãe. Somos gratos aos carinhos que nos deste, as alegrias e tristezas. Mas é tempo de continuar... Cada um deve seguir seu caminho._

_- Só mais isso acontecerá, o que impedirá as três a acharem o que querem. Talvez não seja amanhã que consigam que o destino faça sua mãe e seu pai se encontrarem, Kelly e Sarah. Mas depois tudo correrá bem._

Mel corre e abraça seus queridos pais.

- Nunca esquecerei de vocês, pais...

_- Nós nunca esqueceremos de você, minha pequena. Agora temos que ir._

- Mas... Fiquem, mais um pouco. Por favor! – Dizia Mel, cuja o rosto já estava manchado pelas lágrimas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Entra Gaya e vê Sarah e Kelly de um lado, se abraçando e do outro, Mel se agarrava em sua mãe e pai, todos manchados por lágrimas. – O que houve?

_- Precisávamos falar contigo, querida Gaya._ – Diz Marta. _– Temos uma alegria a te devolver._

- Uma alegria? Como assim?

Nicky, que chegava na porta do escritório foi até as filhas e as abraça. Sussurrando ela diz a suas filhas.

_- Tudo acabará bem._

_- A senhora...?_ – Diz Sarah. Nicole sorria meigamente, enquanto de seus olhos uma lágrima escorregava.

_- Quando liguei, Marta me disse um pedaço do segredo. Fico feliz que Mel seja a filha que Gaya precisava ter novamente, pra sorrir mais sinceramente._

- O que a senhora quer dizer com uma alegria? – Diz Gaya.

_- Peço desculpas por não ter lhe dito antes, mas ainda não era o momento. Eu tenho lhe seguido há muito tempo, por que você tinha uma coisa que era minha e eu, uma que era sua._

- Não estou entendendo.

_- Mel..._ – Diz Marta, levantando o rosto da filha. – _Está na hora. Vá lá. Esse é o presente de aniversário que tenho a lhe dar. Tomara que goste e que me perdoe por ter mentido esses longos anos, mas como você mesma descobriu, era preciso. Vá... Deu um abraço bem forte em Gaya Ayshila. Eu sempre estarei te olhando, meu bem. Nós dois._

- Mas eu não quero que a senhora se vá.

_- Minha sina é essa. Vá. Abrace-a e façam tudo o que ficaram privadas nesses longos anos em que ela pensava que estava morta._

- Em que eu pensava? Como assim? O que está acontecendo?

_- Gaya, eu lhe entrego hoje sua verdadeira filha._ – Diz Marta, apertando o coração. – _Hoje mesmo irei conhecer a minha, lá no alto._

- Mi... Minha filha? Que brincadeira é essa? Karen morreu há muito tempo!

_- Nossas filhas foram trocadas na maternidade. _– Fala Marta. Vendo que a esposa não conseguiria terminar, Paulo continuou.

_- Digamos, uma Anja disse sobre o que aconteceria com nossa filha de verdade, que estava em seus braços. De uma forma ou de outra, ela morreria, pois carregava em seu sangue nossa doença._ _Como nasceu, não sabemos, mas foi um milagre. Salvamos sua verdadeira filha do que aquele desgraçado fez, e entregamos a nossa, e é com alegria que hoje a devolvemos ela para os braços maternos verdadeiros_.

Gaya já tinha caído de joelho no chão, chorando. Grossas lágrimas, agora também caiam de sua face.

- Minha... Filha?

Kelly e Sarah se abraçaram ainda mais em Nicole.

- _É difícil entender, mas tudo na vida tem um destino e felizmente os destinos se uniram. Cuida dela e de ti mesma. Muitas mudanças irão acontecer...Não se feche... Me prometa isso..._

Gaya olhava para Mel, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia não olhar para nada.

_"Minha... Karen?"_

* * *

_- O que foi, Gaya? Não está feliz em ter uma filha tão saudável? – Diz Karla, mãe de Gaya._

_- Não é isso. – Diz Gaya olhando para a criança._

_- Ela só é meio esquisita... Não lembra nem você nem seu marido. – Diz o pai, que acariciava o topo da cabeça da pequena Karen._

_- Deixem de falar essas coisas! É lógico que estou contente de ter minha filha!_

_Gaya olha novamente para a criança e se perde em pensamentos..._

_"Mas não sinto como se fosse minha, e sim, de outra pessoa."_

_E com esse pensamento, Gaya criou Karen, mas a amava de forma verdadeira. Até o trágico dia em que a mataram._

_Se passaram os anos, e agora já vivendo com Nicky e as gêmeas, Gaya conhece Meliane Tsukino, amiga das pequenas gêmeas, e ao colocar os olhos nela sentiu que a conhecia de algum local, quando a abraçou sentiu-se estranha, mas relevou._

_Sempre gostara da presença de Mel na casa, pois ela sempre se sentia viva..._

* * *

Mel olhava Gaya, e a mesma abre os braços, ainda sem acreditar, com um movimento que parecia uma eternidade... Estava tentando por a ordem aos pensamentos.

Relutantemente, Mel se solta dos braços de seus pais. Sempre se achara parecida com Gaya, mas nunca pode imaginar que era filha olhava pra Mel e depois para Marta, Mel olhava para Marta também, e a mesma a encorajava de ir ate Gaya. Sem chão, Mel começa a andar lentamente, até Gaya, analisando tudo, depois passou a um passo normal, em seguida correu, até chegar aos braços de Gaya, que os fechou imediatamente quando Mel se jogou em cima dela.

Lágrimas, muitas lágrimas. Mel gritava e chorava, agarrada com sua verdadeira mãe. Gaya estava estática, olhava, beijava, fechava os olhos. Não estava acreditando, mas com Mel ali, em seus braços, ela sentiu que era verdade.

Que finalmente estava com sua filha de sangue, coisa que ela nunca poderia explicar.

- Você _é mesmo_ minha pequena... Minha filha. – Diz Gaya chorando.

Marta olha para Paulo e depois para Nicky.

_- Nicole, tenho um recado para você._

- Recado? - Nicky estranha.

_- Digamos, um anjo bondoso pediu que eu o falasse: 'aceite o que vier e não tema seu passado. Você mudou, e alguém de seu passado também.'- _Marta Sorri para Nicky

Essa Frase fez Gaya pular, ainda segurando Mel nos braços, e olhar nos olhos de Marta. Marta sorriu para Gaya.

- Você sabe? - Disse Gaya. Era possivel um pequeno sentimento de ira querer nascer, mas que Gaya controlava a todo o custo.

- Gaya, não temas o que está para vir... Nem você Nicole.

- Você não sabe do que está falando! - Diz Gaya. Agora Kelly e Sarah se entreolharam. Elas tinham a confirmação de que Gaya sabia sim sobre o passado de sua mãe. Kelly que teve que controlar Sarah abraçando-a e conversando mentalmente. - _Você não sabe quem são eles!_

_- Foram "eles", Gaya, que ... Protegeram sua filha. -_ Disse Marta, ainda tranquila, com um sorriso sereno no rosto, mas dava para ver quanta dor ela estava sentindo pelos olhos. Isso desarmou Gaya por completo. Não só a frase dela, mas o que os olhos dela mostravam.- _Gaya... Não vai ser fácil mas poderia se lembrar desta frase...** Eles, aqueles que você tem tanto medo, que protegeram sua filha, e me deram para cuidar dela, até hoje. E assim como você cuidou da filha deles, e das filhas dele, principalmente, que nada do que você pensa pode ser que venha a acontecer.** Eu sinceramente não sei, Gaya, o que pode acontecer. Os conheci um pouco, apenas. Mas uma coisa... Sei... Tudo... vai... se... re..sol...ver..._

Marta põe a mão no coração novamente.

_- Nicole, Gaya, Não os tema! Se abrirem o coração de vocês, saberão quem são, de verdade. Terão muita ajuda, de pessoas que não se lembram, e não conhecem, mas que ainda te amam, Nicole, da mesma intensidade que an...tes... AH!_

- _Marta? O que foi?_

_- Meu peito... ah... Va...mos..._

- _Querida..._

_- Está na... hora..._

A face de Paulo empalideceu. Marta estava branca como cera. Estava passando mal. Ele sentia o aperto que ela sentia no coração. Tinham que ir.

_- Mel... Adeus..._ – Diz Marta baixinho, junto com Paulo.

Eles saem, já na porta da rua, as cinco correm em disparada pro lado de fora. Kelly e Sarah já soltas, Mel também. Quando Mel se mostra que iria correr para perto deles, Gaya a segura.

- Não. Fique aqui, ela está passando mal.

_- Só terei essa chance..._

Gaya sorriu e Mel sai em disparada ao carro.

- Mãe, pai... Mesmo não sendo os meus verdadeiros pais, eu amo vocês!

Mel abraça o pai forte e rodeia o carro e abraça Marta, sua dedicada mãe.

- Obrigada pelo presente.

_- Os galeões já estão em sua conta, no banco de Gringotes._ – Diz Marta.

_- Troquei nossas moedas para a dos bruxos e creio que terás uma boa quantia para seguir seu curso._ – Diz Paulo.

_- Nos faça orgulhosos, e faça Gaya orgulhosa! _

_- Creio que você já conheceu a pessoa que te ajudará nessa nova vida. Confie nele e confie na sua intuição. Você ainda fará a Sra. Gaya muito feliz, dando-lhe o amor novamente._ – Sorri Paulo, adentrando o carro.

Mel sorri, soltando Marta, que já estava dentro do carro, pálida. Paulo, também estava bem pálido. Mel e se afasta do carro.

- Adeus mamãe.

_- Adeus, pequena... Se cuide._

E o carro parte em direção ao hospital...

Com os dois praticamente sem vida dentro dele...


	9. Mudança de Sarah:Revelando passados P-1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

NA'Toca, já de noite...

**- NEGÓCIOS! SEMPRE NEGÓCIOS! JORGE! EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE UM POUQUINHO MAIS COMPREENSIVO! CARAMBA! ATÉ SUA FILHA SENTIU SUA FALTA!**

- Calma, amor... Eu posso explicar...

**- EXPLICAR O CARAMBA! HOJE, SENHOR JORGE WEASLEY VAI DORMIR NA SALA! AH! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! ESQUECER AS COMPRAS! UM DIA SEUS NEGÓCIOS VÃO ACABAR ME MATANDO!**

- Calma, querida... Se não você estoura!

O comentário foi o mais infeliz que ele pode ter feito. Marta olha feito bicho, a cara tão feia que Jorge se cala logo. Do outro cômodo, Draco e Fred começam a rir.

**- DO QUE VOCÊS ESTAO RINDO, HEIM?**

- Nada não, cunhadinha... – Diz Fred segurando o riso _– Ainda bem que eu não tenho mulher!_ – fala no tom mais baixo, para somente Draco escutar. E esse se segura para não rir mais do que já tava com vontade. Draco havia chegado a noite, para jantar, pois Molly havia convidado-o.

- Agora... – Diz Marta um pouco mais calma... – O que é que o irmão de vocês tem haver com os negócios de vocês?

- Qual de nós? – Pergunta Carlinhos.

- Guilherme. – Fala Molly.

- A senhora contou para ela, mamãe?

- Sim senhor! Já me basta dois de vocês dentro das 'gemialidades' colocar logo quem pra ir no meio... O Gui. Só vocês mesmo pra achar que ele iria!

- Com muito prazer – Diz Guilherme rindo.

Molly olha com cara incrédula... Fleur ri, e se vira para Jorge e Fred:

- Com tanto que vocês _devolvan_ meu _marrido preferrido_... Tudo bem...

- E desde quando você tem outro marido?

- _Maneirra_ de falar...

- Xiiii... Gui! Será que se você se transformasse em animago não seria um boi?

Todos ali caíram na risada.

- Muito engraçado... Sim, mas que negócios são esses que vocês querem me meter no meio?

- É que tem um novo cliente na nossa loja que só fala grego... Você sabe que essa é a nossa matéria **_preferida_** né, irmão... Então, já que você trabalha por lá e fala fluentemente, precisamos de você para ajudar-nos a traduzir umas coisinhas...

- Ah! Só isso... Então ajudarei com prazer...

Fred e Jorge se encaram e sorriem.

- Acredite, _você não vai se arrepender de nos ajudar_!

Gui olha pra cara dos dois, mas nada fala. Sabia que a conotação deles estava bem mais sublinhada do que aparentava

* * *

Escapando um pouquinho da comoção, Gui, Fred e Jorge começaram a conversar... Estes dois últimos, explicaram para Gui no que ele iria se meter e este adorou no que estava se metendo!

- Não acredito! Nossa maninha! Que perfeito! Tudo vai indo de vento em popa, e agora nossa maninha! Que felicidade!

- É, mas como dissemos, parece que ela não quer se lembrar. Portanto temos que chegar perto do diário dela. – Diz Jorge - Mas as pequenas não sabem cade o diário.

- E temos o agravante que pode ser ele que esteja ajudando Gaya a fazer com que sempre Gina fuja.

- Mas o livro não tem nenhum tipo de sistema pra isso. - Diz Gui. - Nem existe para livros, já que ele basicamente é único.

- Mas ta parecendo que ele tem. Ou Gina colocou muitos feitiços nele antes dela esquecer, que ajudariam Gaya a fazer com que elas fugissem, ou tem mais alguma coisa que não sabemos! -Termina Jorge.

- Se abrirmos e lermos, com certeza poderemos saber o por quê dela querer esquecer, e do que aconteceu com elas durante todos estes anos. – Diz Fred.

- Só tem mais um problema... – Diz Gui. – Como Gaya consegue chegar perto do diário? Vocês tem a certeza absoluta que esse é o diário da Gina?

- Temos. Kelly nos mostrou um desenho perfeito que ela fez do livro. - Diz Fred.

- Eu procurei tanto esse livro nessa casa! Eu era o único que podia ler. Achei que lá dentro teria alguma coisa que poderia amenizar a dor da perda da Gina.

- Eu me lembro do temperamento do livro... – Começa Jorge e Fred. – Tentamos ler ele um dia, mas a resposta que obtivemos do livro não foi uma das melhores! O livro quase arranca nossa mão, além de nos passar um sermão!

- Como ele não atacou nenhuma das meninas, nem Gaya? – Pergunta Fred.

- Não sei. Mesmo que ele recebesse ordens de Gina, o normal do diário seria não obedecer a mais ninguém além de Gina, ou de mim mesmo. Não sei como Gina conseguiu quebrar esta barreira no diário para conseguir que ele obedecesse Gaya, e se tornasse estático para não machucar as meninas.

- É... Você conhece melhor esse diário que nós... E conhece nossa irmã melhor. – Diz Jorge. - Você era o primeiro em que ela corria quando precisava de algo. Rony depois acabou ficando no lugar quando você saiu. Mas nunca te substituiu por completo. Tomara que esse tempo volte.

- Vou escrever para elas, e aproveitando, mando a carta delas de resposta pra Hogwarts. - Diz Fred.

Fred se levantou e foi em casa escrever. Enquanto isso, Jorge retirara a carta que recebera mais cedo, na casa das gêmeas.

- Dumbledore? – Pergunta Gui.

- Sim. Assim que desfizemos o feitiço, Algum tempo depois a coruja nos achou. E deu para Gui ler.

**_"Caros Fred e Jorge Weasley._**

**_Sei que vocês serão os primeiros a acharem sua irmã. _**

**_Não só ela, a garota Tsukino também. _**

**_Hoje ela faz quatorze anos, mas quando ela fez onze, eu já havia falado com os pais dela. Agora, colocarei em suas mãos Fred a, digamos, guarda de Meliane Tsukino e de Gaya Aishila. _**

**_As duas vão precisar de uma ajuda extra já que as gêmeas Aishila já terão bastante pessoas para ajudá-las. _**

**_E creio que você, Fred, é o mais indicado para ajudá-las a crescer._**

**_Não é comum uma moça de mais de 25 anos de idade e três garotas de quatorze anos entrarem na escola. _**

**_Pra falar a verdade, elas foram a primeiras. Além disso, uma verdade será possivelmente dita ainda hoje. _**

**_Gina irá precisar se recuperar aos poucos, senão ela foge novamente, por medo, o que será perfeitamente compreensível. _**

**_Portanto deixo nas mãos de vocês decidirem o futuro das cinco garotas._**

**_E sei que vocês farão o mais silenciosamente possível, até que eu finalmente consiga falar com todos no ministério._**

**_ Boa sorte._**

**_ Atenciosamente_**

**_ Alvo Dumbledore."_**

**_ Diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts._**

- Grande homem, né? – Diz Gui. – Agora o Fred tem uma responsabilidade! Será que aprende desta vez? – Diz Gui.

- Até você? - Diz Fred chegando na conversa. Já tinha escrito.

- Ué? Por que será que só você da família inteira ainda não se casou?

- O que isso tem haver com a Mel e a Ayshila? A Mel tudo bem, eu ajudarei com o maior prazer, mas se vocês ficarem o tempo todo me jogando para cima da Ayshila, sinceramente, eu desisto.

- Mas você gostou dela, não gostou?

- E daí? Você, melhor do que ninguém Jorge, sabe que odeio ser pressionado.

- Deixa para lá. Algum dia você entenderá.

- Já mandei as cartas. – Diz Fred emburrado.

- As meninas não vão se assustar com uma carta chegando de coruja? – Começa Gui.

- Não. Já viram isso mais cedo! Vão se lembrar e abrir a janela e tirar o pergaminho. de qualquer forma, essa coruja está indo pra ficar com elas, caso algum problema aconteça.

- Bem. Então o que disse na carta?

- Para elas nos chamarem quando a casa tiver vazia, o mais rápido possível. Não hoje, pois é aniversario da Mel, mas creio que depois, já de noite.

- Certo. Não querem dar um passeio de vassoura, assim conheço o local logo.

Eles se levantam e pegam as vassouras e partem, depois de explicarem as esposas e a mãe, que ficará vermelha de raiva.

* * *

Antes disso, mais cedo na casa Ayshila...

Meliane ainda estava estática, olhando pro carro que já sumia do campo de sua visão. Chorava muito. Ao mesmo tempo em que ganhara dois presentes maravilhosos, perdia aqueles que ela chamava de pais.

- _Adeus mamãe. Adeus papai. Que Deus os acompanhe ao paraíso_. – Lágrimas e mais lágrimas lhe molhavam a face.

- Mel? – Diz Gaya.

- Sim...

- Tudo ficará bem. Eu tenho certeza.

Mel só pode sorrir e abraçar sua verdadeira mãe. As cinco voltam ao interior da casa onde a festa ainda rolava.

Gaya quase não desgrudava de Mel. Em uma das vezes que elas se desgrudaram, Sarah pode chegar perto de Mel.

_" Seria divertido se todas caíssemos na mesma casa!" - Começa Sarah._

_"Com minha própria mãe dentro da casa, eu acho que ficaria complicado pra mim! Vai ser difícil estar na mesma sala que ela..."_

_"Vai ser divertido" - Começa Kelly mais afastada. "Agora, pelo menos sabemos a verdade. Não sei como tia Gaya ainda não veio conversar conosco! Já que ela soltou tudo quando a sua mãe falou, Mel."_

_"Pode esperar bomba mais tarde, Ke!" - Começa Sarah, irritada. "Ela nunca dá ponto sem nó. Talvez por conta de saber que a filha dela estava viva, esta mantendo ela de falar algo, não sei!"_

Mel tentou ser o mais feliz que pode, o que não foi difícil, mas havia horas que ela olhava para janela e via o rosto de sua mãe adotiva. Já sentia falta e era perfeitamente normal. Kelly e Sarah não deixavam que ela tivesse pensamentos tristes, e ficavam a maior parte do tempo chamando atenção dela, fazendo pedidos, brincadeiras. Kelly sempre com a plaquinha, para não deixar margem para sua mãe e tia.

- Kelly - Chama Nicky e a mesma vem rapidamente e Nicole dava o remédio para a mesma, que quase não quis tomar, mas 'tomou'. Quando Nicole não via, nem Gaya, Kelly desapareceu, cuspindo o remédio, numa planta e escondendo.

Quando todos os colegas se foram, mais tarde, já quase noite, Mel se senta no sofá em frente a um bolo esbagaçado, logo depois Gaya se senta ao lado dela. Nada falavam, apenas se abraçavam. Novas lágrimas se formaram.

_"Ela é minha mãe... mãe de sangue... Por isso me sentia tão bem com ela. Mas... E minha outra mãe? Será que chegou a tempo no hospital? Sei que ela estava morrendo, mas será que pelo menos chegaram seguros ao hospital?"_

_"Calma, Mel" - Começava Kelly, se sentando perto das duas e abraçando Mel por tras, deitada nas costas dela. - "Eles com certeza estão bem..."_

**TRIIIIIMMMMMMM...**

- Eu atendo. – Diz Nicole. – Alo? Sim. _Ah_ _meu Deus_. Onde? Certo. Anotei sim. Estou indo agora . Obrigada. Até.

- O que foi, Nicky? – Diz Gaya.

- Vem comigo aqui um instante.

Gaya se soltou do abraço que estava dando em Mel e acompanhou Nicole até o escritório. Ao sair de lá estava com a face seria e ao mesmo tempo horrorizada com um misto de preocupação.

- Meninas, temos que sair. Fiquem aqui, voltaremos já. – Diz Gaya.

- Para onde vão? Quem ligou? – Pergunta Mel.

- Um amigo.-Sarah e Kelly se entreolharam - Estão com problemas e temos que ir.

- por que tem que ir as duas? – Diz Sarah.

- Sarah, se comporte. É um amigo da mamãe que está passando mal. - Diz Nicky.

- Mel, - Diz Gaya. – Se comporte! – Ela sorri. – Volto logo, meu amor.

- Tá.

E com isso as duas saem, ligam o carro e partem. Kelly, Sarah e Mel viram que Gaya não levava a bolsa que ela sempre carregava, deixando-a para trás.

- Chau! - acena Sarah e Mel e Kelly. Assim que o carro vira na esquina e desaparece, elas entram em casa e as três gritam de felicidade.

_- Ok, a bolsa que ela nunca larga, ela largou! Abre ela, rápido!_ - Diz Kelly.

Sarah abre e não tinha nada dentro.

- Era pra tá aqui, não? Tia Gaya não larga esta mochila! Pensei que o diacho do diário estaria aqui dentro! - Emburra Sarah.

_- Precisamos da coruja, para dizer que eles venham agora! Precisamos por o plano em pratica agora! Ninguem vai conseguir segurar a tia, agora que sabe que Mel é filha dela, ela vai querer sumir desta casa quando voltarem!_ - Começou Kelly. _- Vamos levar a mochila lá pra cima!_

As três fecham a porta, trancam as janelas, e correm pra cima. Assim que chegam em cima, veem uma coruja marrom muito bela, no parapeito da janela. A mesma parecia esperar pelas garotas, para poder entrar na casa. Assim que elas entram, a coruja adentra a escrivaninha, estendendo uma das patinhas, mostrando uma carta.

_- Será que ele bica?_ – Começa Kelly.

- Sei lá. – Diz Mel.

_- Se eu chegar perto de você, você promete não me bicar?_ - Diz Kelly, conversando com a coruja. E esta solta um pio fino, que parecia responder um sim. Sarah revira o olho.

_- É do tio Fred._

- E o que diz? – Fala Sarah se levantando do local, indo sentar na cama.

- Er...

**_Kelly, Sarah e Mel._**

**_To mandando a carta pra vocês começarem a se acostumar. Essa coruja é minha, que estou enviando pra ficar com vocês. E já conversamos com o Gui e ele irá nos ajudar! Agora, nos avise quando não tiver ninguém aí, para podermos por em pratica o plano._**

**_Abraços_**

**_Fred Weasley."_**

- Escreve do lado oposto que não tem ninguém agora! – Diz Mel.

_- Tá. –_ Kelly se limita a escrever pouco.

**_Tio Jorge, Fred e Gui,_**

**_A casa está vazia, e ao que parece mamãe e a tia Gaya vão demorar a voltar. Então tá tudo livre! Tia Gaya deixou para trás a mochila que ela sempre carrega, e achamos que o diário está aqui dentro, se acharmos iremos abri-lo, mas a bolsa é estranha de mais._**

**_Esperamos por vocês!_**

**_Kelly._**

_- Posso pedir que você devolva?_ – Diz Kelly a coruja. Novamente o pio fino é escutado. Sarah, do outro lado, balança a cabeça de resignação, enquanto Mel ri.

Ela amarra a carta na pata da coruja e esta se limita a se curvar um pouco apenas, antes de sair voando.

- Certo, agora que você já conversou com a coruja, podemos ver esta mochila e revirar ela, procurando o diário? – Diz Sarah, meio sarcástica.

- Não seria melhor esperarmos? - Começa Mel. - Abrimos a mochila e não tem nada ai dentro! Sra... - Mel para - ...Mamãe não deve ter deixado o diário escondido dentro da mochila. Mesmo se revirar ela, ele não vai cair.

- odeio ficar sem fazer nada... - Começa Sarah. De repente ela sente uma 'bisa', vindo de dentro da mochila, como um refrigerador. - Heim? - Sarah enfia a cabeça lá dentro e a mão, de repente ela cai pra dentro da mochila. - AHHHHH!

- **SARAH!**- grita Mel e Kelly.

- Aiii! Mais o que?!

- você tá bem Sarah? - Começa Mel.

- To! Fica ai em cima, não desce não!

- desce? Como você caiu ai em baixo?! Era pra ser uma mochila! - Começa Mel. Kelly choramingava.

- Cara, eu to dentro da mochila? Tem certeza que eu não cai dentro de um buraco negro não? Aqui é muito escuro! Joga uma lanterna!

Kelly pega uma lanterna e joga ligada. Sarah vê ela caindo e pega pra não quebrar.

- Que diabos é isso?! É outro mundo!

- O que tem ai dentro?

- Meu deus! Eu queria ter mexido nessa bolsa antes! Isso aqui parece ser uma casa! Tem um freezer enorme aqui dentro! Parece mais uma geladeira dentro de uma mochila, aquelas de necrotérios!

- Credo Sah! - Começa Mel. - E como você vai sair dai?

- Joga um casaco pra mim! Aqui dentro é gelado de mais!

Kelly joga e Sarah se veste e começa a explorar o local. Ela vê umas estantes e vai perto dela e vê alguns livros gigantes, pretos, e pega um.

- O... que?!

* * *

No meio do caminho, a sua coruja encontra seu dono, que ia exatamente pra onde as três se encontravam. Os três param no ar e descem no meio da floresta.

Gui lê em voz alta.

- Melhor aparatarmos lá para caso elas achem o livro, não tentem abri-lo.

E com um **_Creck_** eles vão para casa das três. Eles chegam, e no susto Kelly acaba caindo dentro da Mochila.

- KELLY! - Grita mel! - E agora! como tiramos elas de lá?

- Como assim? - Diz Jorge que chega e olha a bolsa. - Ela é alargada magicamente! Kelly! sarah! Vocês estão bem? - Gui, Fred, Mel e Jorge estavam na boca da mochila, olhando pra dentro.- Kelly! Sarah! - nenhuma resposta.

- Sah estava respondendo! - Começa Mel.

- Kelly?! - diz Fred. - Sarah! O que foi?!

Eles escutam choro baixinho. Jorge se joga dentro da bolsa. Ele chega no chão da bolsa e veem uma luz perto de uma estante, e Kelly e Sarah debruçadas em cima de um livro grande preto, e era possível ver que elas choravam.

- meninas, o que foi? - Diz Jorge chegando junto. Assim que ele chega, ele pode ver o livro. - O que é isso? - Vendo os desenhos de Gina, Draco, como numa historia, Jorge ficou sem entender.

_- Este... livro... Amanda... amiga da ... mamãe... desenhou... quando... eramos... pequenas..._ - Kelly não conseguia falar. Ambas choravam muito. _- O que é isso?_ - diz Kelly. _- por que é frio?_

- Não sei. Parece uma especie de câmara. vou dar uma olhada. vocês vão ficar bem?

Elas balançam um sim com a cabeça. De longe uma coisa os observava, suspirando.

_"Gaya, Gaya... Perdemos..."_

- Jorge! tudo bem ai?

- Tudo. elas estão bem. Gui, Fred, desce aqui dentro.

- E eu? - diz Mel.

- Fica do lado de fora, caso precisemos. - Diz Fred e da um beijo na testa dela.

Fred e Gui entram na bolsa. Eles tem a intensão de ir perto das meninas, mas Jorge os chama.

- Como isso está aqui? uma bolsa com câmara interna? - Diz Fred. - Com quem diabos a Gina aprendeu magias tão avançadas?

- vamos ver isso.. - Começa Gui, entrando na porta que parecia realmente ser de onde vinha o frio todo. Eles veem e acham varios frascos de poçoes vazias, poçoes feitas, os itens magicos de gina, como caldeirão, varinha, e muitos outros. - Aqui... a poção do ministerio é essa...

- Né que ela fez mesmo?

- Mas é diferente.

- será que ela adaptou? -diz Fred.

- Ou melhorou? - Diz jorge.

- Aqui tem poção para uma vida toda. gina fez muitas poções para se esconder... mas isso não ajuda, se tivesse esquecido de tudo. - Começa Gui analisando.

- tia Gaya sabe de tudo. - Diz Sarah entrando na camara, vendo aquilo tudo. - Quando tia Marta disse que a Mel era filha dela, na hora da festa da Mel, Tia marta deixou um aviso para Gaya e Nicole.

- Mel é filha de Gaya? -Começa Fred e Jorge. - Como assim?

- Kelly, quando ficar melhor explica tudo, agora, neste exato instante, nem ela, nem eu estamos em condições de conversar nada...

- O que era aqueles desenhos?

- Papai e mamãe. São datados de 14 anos atras, e alguns um pouco mais novos. amanda era amiga de mamãe. chegamos a conhecer ela, mas depois de mamãe ser presa, perdemos o contato com ela. Agora eu achei uma coisa... - Sarah estava muito seria. e o ar de Lucios Malfoy aparecia totalmente.

Gui olhou para ela com mais cuidado e viu no chão, que era claro, sangue.

- Sarah! - Exclamou, e ela mostra o diário, que carregava com uma das mãos, machucadas. Mas aparentemente o diário tinha sido nocauteado bonito.

- Ele tentou fugir, mas agora teremos nossas perguntas respondidas, por bem ou por mal! - Fred e Jorge que foram perto dela, para pegar a mão dela e sarar, foram parados por ela própria. - Estamos perdendo tempo de mais, vamos logo. - E Sarah se virou, andando, tranquilamente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo pra ela.

Kelly chorava que soluçava. Gui a pegou nos braços, mas ela insistia em levar os livros de capa preta, e Jorge os levou. Fred colocou Sarah nos braços, que relutou um pouco, e os três subiram, saindo da mochila.

Mel quando viu Sara sangrando se assustou, tentou também limpar a mão dela, mas Sarah parecia diferente. estava muito fria, e indiferente. Acabou aceitando a toalha, por que Mel insistiu mentalmente. Ao que parecia o livro tinha abocanhando a mão de Sarah e levou um soco muito bem dado dentro da 'goela'. o que fez com que quebrasse os 'dentes'.

- É este o diário, Kelly? - dizia Sarah muito fria. Kelly só movimentou um sim, nas costas de Sarah que imediatamente jogou o livro no chão, fazendo o mesmo urar de dor. - Que bom que acordou, achei que teria que te jogar no fogo para fazer-lo acordar!

seria a primeira vez que Fred, Gui e jorge, viam o diário assustado ao ponto de aparentemente tremer, e de Sarah está com o lado Malfoy falando tão mais alto. Aquilo assustava de tal forma, pois ela estava lembrando muito mais a Lucius do que a Draco.

"Ela é sempre assim?" - Pensa Gui, e escuta a voz de Kelly na mente, o que se os Gêmeos não tivessem dito, teria se assustado tremendamente.

_"Só quando está possessa de fúria .. É como se ela desligasse a humanidade dela e virasse outra pessoa..."_

Kelly abraçava guilherme, ainda choramingando, por conta do livro. Mel estava assustada de mais vendo aquele lado da Sarah que ela nunca tinha visto. Fred e Jorge sentiam mais a presença de Lucius Malfoy do que propriamente de Sarah Ayshila, e o diário, sabia que estava em péssimos lençóis...


	10. Revelando passados P-2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

- Abre, pois queremos te ler, livro velho. - dizia indiferente.

- Você não é a dona. - Diz. Sarah se aproxima do livro, cruzando os braços.

- Ainda tem coragem de revidar, estupido?

- Estupido? Humpf... - Ele ia tentar falar algo e sara pisava nele de tal forma que realmente o machucava.

- Ainda vai ficar falando, ou terei que te arrebentar novamente para te abrir na marra? - Dizia em forma letal.

"Mas que droga! desde quando essa menina tá com a personalidade do Lucius Malfoy?!" - 'pensava' o livro.

- _O que uma trouxa como você poderia fazer?_ - Disse, mesmo sabendo que ela não era.

- _Trouxa?!_...

- _São trouxas! Vocês são...Muito insuportáveis! Nunca ninguém...Contou a vocês que é feio...Ficar bisbilhotando a vida...Dos outros?_ - Dizia o diário, mais sua voz falhava muito.

Sarah escutava as palavras vinda do livro, era bem perceptível seu ódio emanando de tal forma que os vidros ao redor começaram a quebrar. Mas ela parecia que ficava mais fria que gelo.

- Trouxas, você diz... Será que um livro de meia tigela, fedorento e podre que nem você não sabe diferenciar quem é trouxa aqui? Estamos no _meu_ mundo, e no _meu_ mundo, o único _trouxa_ aqui é _você_... - Sua voz era bem firme. Ela chuta o livro com tal força fazendo-o atingir a parede com toda velocidade sobre-humana quase. - Se não quiser ser queimado, cortado, destroçado e fuzilado, é melhor começar a se abrir e ir desembuchando tudo o que sabe...

_"Tio Fred! Faz alguma coisa!"_ - começa Kelly na mente de Fred._ "É capaz dela rasgar o diário todinho nessa fúria que ela está!"_

- Você _não vai_ conseguir fazer **nem **metade do que ta ameaçando! - Solta o livro, deixando seu gênio aparecer, mas no mesmo segundo que ele fala Sarah o acerta com um soco muito bem dado novamente.

- Frase errada... _Ultima_ chance... Ou você se abre, ou você _queima_... Qual é o melhor?

-_ Sarah!_ - Começa Kelly - _Se você queimar o livro, como saberemos do passado da mamãe?_

- _Arrancaremos da Gaya..._ - Dizia indiferente, sem se virar para Kelly.

- Você não é a Sarah! Quem é você? - Começa o diário e Sarah da um sorriso de desdem que muito lembrava Lucius.

-_ Agora me conhece? E ainda me chamou de trouxa? Tem certeza que me conhece? Pois eu vou te dizer, você não me conhece nem um pingo. Nem a mim, nem a minhas irmãs! A unica que você pode conhecer, é a Gaya... Então, você que era o amigo paparazzi da Gaya? Você que dizia que tinha outros bruxos na casa? Ou tem mais alguém? Quem é ela? De verdade? Quem é Gaya Ayshila? Por que a Gaya que eu conheci a que eu chamava de tia, não é mais! Uma tia não esconde a verdade! Nem foge de um passado sem ter uma boa razão!_

- _Sarah!_ - começou de novo Kelly. _- Para! Você tá assustando todo mundo!_

- _Quem é, Hum? Qual seria a desculpa? Hum?_

_- **SARAH**!_

Sarah Olha pra Kelly, e eles podiam ver o olhar dela completamente Cinza sem emoção alguma, além de por todo o ódio e rancor naquele olhar. Os olhos dela estavam cinzentos, iguais aos de Gina, quando começou a ameaçar todo mundo. Era por isso que o diário parecia tremer, vendo de forma trincada, aquele olhar.

_"Este olhar! Não é normal! Não mesmo!"_

Fred estático, vendo Sarah não ter medo nenhum do livro, e emanando tais sentimentos tão fortes, não sabia o que fazer.

_"**Tio Fred!** A Sarah esta possuída de ódio! Faz algo antes que ela destrua o livro e nunca mais possamos saber o que aconteceu pra mamãe não querer mais lembrar de tudo!"_. - Começava novamente Kelly mentalmente.

Por conta desta pausa, o diário conseguiu arrumar força o suficiente para arremessar Sarah longe dele e Fred a segura para não se machucar. Por conta disso, Sarah parecia agora querer voar em cima do livro, só que desta vez mais em seu porte de Sarah, do que com seu porte de Lucius.

**_- ME LARGA QUE EU ARRANCO AS PAGINAS DESTE LIVRO UMA POR UMA E LEIO TUDINHO E JOGO A CAPA NO FOGO!_**.

O diário, Kelly, Mel, Fred, Jorge e Gui, por um instante, vendo-a 'sair do transe' de assassina fria, respiraram mais tranquilos. Fred agora reunia toda sua força, para segurar uma Sarah super violenta, que tentava se soltar de todas as formas. jorge jogou um feitiço de silencio, onde não era possível mais ouvi os gritos de Sarah

- Eu acho que eu estive errado sobre o interior das filhas de Gina. O interior Malfoy também veio forte.

- E por que nos chamou de trouxa? - começou Mel.

- Você, até agora, mesmo sendo filha de Gaya, ainda é, pois ela é trouxa também, mas as duas eu sei que não. Era a unica coisa que me vinha a mente. Pra tentar tira-la de perto de mim. Só nunca imaginei que ela teria o sangue de _Lucius Malfoy_ mais forte do que o de _Draco Malfoy_. Será que ela vai ser a primeira Weasley a ir pra Sonserina?

- _Quem é Lucius Malfoy_? - Começa Kelly.

- Seu avô. - Diz o diário. - Um comensal da morte, servo do Lord das trevas, que no primeiro ano de escola de Gina, quase a matou.

Kelly olhou pra jorge e guilherme, ainda choramingando baixinho. O diário se abriu um pouco, apenas pra ver quem estava lá, arrumando a câmera pra ficar olhando a eles, sem quer que abrir mais nenhuma pagina.

- Uma câmera? - começou Gui.

- Tenho outros apetrechos que você não conheceu, Sr. Guilherme. Ouros colocados por Gaya, quando foi com Gina no bairro bruxo, outros colocados por Gina, alem de vários feitiços. Sim, eu sou o 'amigo paparazzi' da Gaya, que a alertava quando aparecia outros bruxos perto o suficiente para sentir as proteções, ou distinguir se alguém do passado de Gina apareceria.

- Precisamos saber de tudo. - Começou Gui. - Por que dela querer tanto fugir...

- Se eu disser, É provável que ela vá pra Azkaban e Gaya perca toda a memoria, e eu não quero isso.

- Azkaban? - Diz os Weasley's juntos.

- O que tão errado nossa mana fez pra ir pra Azkaban?

- Além de ter fingido a morte... - Diz Mel que se lembrou.

- Eu sinceramente não posso abri. Mesmo sendo o meu comprador, Sr Guilherme, tenho agora uma nova dona, realmente. E por lealdade, eu não posso. Pois se disser, Não terá outro meio a não ser o pior.

Sarah a esta altura do campeonato tinha se acalmado e Fred havia retirado o feitiço.

- Mas o que de tão errado ela fez? Se for assim, como diabos podemos ir pra Hogwarts, livro fedorento!

- Vocês irem para Hogwarts seria tranquilo. O ruim seria o ministério aparatando na casa de vocês, apagando a memoria de sua tia, e levando sua mãe pra prisão bruxa, que nem se compara a prisão trouxa.

- Ok, 14 anos longe do mundo magico é difícil saber das novidade, mas agora nosso pai é o ministro da magia. Gina não seria jogada em Azkaban tão facilmente. - Diz Gui.

- O Sr Weasley é ministro? _Hum_. Bem, mesmo assim, ele não teria como amenizar a pena. Seria pena máxima, e eu sinceramente não posso.

- _Conta o que pode, então?_ -começa Kelly.

- Não posso. Há coisas que se contadas aqui, podem desencadear a fúria dela que já se mostrou raivosa.

_- _Diga o que é e eu digo se fico com raiva!Se for sobre o testa rachada, nem se preocupe! Depois eu desconto nele! – Diz Sarah

Gui a olhou friamente e a mesma deu o mesmo olhar, sem se desviar. Gui ri, ela realmente tinha uma diferença, ela não baixava a cabeça facilmente nem por medo, como se ela tivesse puxado a parte do sangue que o próprio Draco que o mesmo não tinha puxado.

- Mas esse era o temor de Gina...

_- _Por que mamãe iria temer que eu quebrasse o testa rachada?

- Por que ela percebeu que você iria puxar o lado mais frio do sangue Malfoy.

- E eu com isso? Se quisermos descobrir sobre o passado de mãe e fazê-la lembrar, temos que passar por isso! Meu ódio pelo testa rachada já é antigo.

- Era o que Gina temia. Coitada! Mesmo assim, não posso.

- Para de ficar de blá, blá, blá? Ou quer ganhar outro murro?

- _Sarah_... - Diz Gui em tom de aviso, o diário se treme, e Sarah da os ombros, ignorando. Ainda estava com picos de fúria.

Gui suspirou e se sentou na cama, puxando Sarah pra perto, retirando a varinha.

- Melhor cuidarmos destes ferimentos

- Epa, epa, epa! Minhas feridas de batalha ninguém toca.

Gui arqueia a sobrancelha sem entender.

- Se não curar, vai infeccionar. - Diz Gui. - Não seja teimosa.

- Não. Já disse, é minhas feridas de batalha. Se não ficar a cicatriz, não ficarei feliz.

- Masoquista? - Diz Fred.

- Eu não sinto dor.- Termina Sarah

- Aceitando ou não, fique quietinha. Uma menina linda como você não pode ficar cheia de cicatrizes. - Diz Gui, e desarma Sarah totalmente. O mesmo conjura retira um frasco de poção para tratar das feridas e conjura depois bandagens. - Ponto.

- Se tia Gaya vir, vai achar estranho.

- De qualquer forma hoje estamos aqui para por um fim nestas fugas dela e de Gina.

- Eu bem que disse pra ela fugir. - Começa o diário. - Vocês não vão parar de procurar até descobrirem tudo. depois não se arrependam de verem Gina em Azkaban.

- Ela não irá.

O diário suspira e desiste, abrindo uma das páginas.

- Vou começar quando Gina começou a mudar! No dia da briga com Potter.

O livro se destranca, e abre bem no meio... A voz de Gina pode ser ouvida...

* * *

_"Final do ano, quatro meses antes das férias de verão. Foi o dia em que eu comecei_ **_a odiar o Potter!"_**

Uma frase solta no meio de uma página branca, sendo virada instantaneamente pelo próprio livro. Agora imagens apareciam, e as vozes também.

_- Harry... – Começava Gina. – Eu tenho uma coisa a te dizer..._

_- Melhor não dizer. – Diz Harry_

_- Por quê?_

_- Sei o que vai falar._

_- Como sabe?_

_- Já percebi há muito tempo que você gostava de mim..._

_- Mas..._

_- Gi, desculpe, mas não posso._

_- E então por quê? – Dizia Gina chorando..._

_- O quê?_

_- Não se faça de desentendido... Por que você me iludiu? Me deu carinho, conversou __comigo, velou meu sono muitas vezes? Me acalmou quando eu sonhava com você-sabe-quem. Quando tinha pesadelos da câmara. Quando... Droga, Harry, por que você __me iludiu?_

_- Eu não iludi! Eu apenas tive receio que ele tivesse te possuído novamente. Ou que __tivesse fugido novamente e agora tivesse te atacando! Uma vez já bastava. E você ficou diferente depois que Voldemort foi finalmente destruído! Seu irmão que pedia, junto com Mione, que eu olhasse melhor você. Já que agora sou seu professor de DCAT. E como professor, eu teria que cuidar disso. Agora Gi, tire isso da cabeça. Você é uma ótima amiga, e qualquer um gostaria te ter por perto..._

_- Qualquer um menos você, né?_

_- Não fale assim!_

_- Por que não? – Lágrimas grossas já inundavam o rosto da pequena jovem. – Eu estou, __aqui feito uma idiota, que foi iludida pelo verão inteiro, e agora sabe que Rony e Mione ajudaram nessa ilusão... Caramba, eu não sou mais criança, será que não dá pra ver?_

_- Dá sim. Mas mesmo assim, você ainda é irmã do Rony!_

_- Que se dane o Rony! Eu to falando de mim. Não to pedindo para que você fique __com ele! Estou pedindo para que você me enxergue! É pedir muito?_

_- Gina, por favor! Não vamos chegar..._

Mas nem sequer Harry pode acabar com o que ia dizer, Gina quase o pega desprevenido, indo arrancar dele um beijo, mas este percebendo a empurra, não muito forte para que ela não caísse, para longe dele.

_- Está doida? – Começa Harry._

_- Sim. Doida por você! Porra, Harry! Será que você não vê? Eu te amo... E aposto que você sente algo por mim!_

_- Não sinto! Você, pra mim, é a irmã do Rony._

_- Se eu começar a ficar com você não deixarei de ser a irmã dele!_

_- Não quero ficar com você! Nem lhe tocar! Você é uma criança com uma paixonite, só!_

_- Harry, me da uma chance!_

_- Não..._

_- Se você tentasse você não iria se arrepender..._

_- Não..._

_- Por que você tem medo? É covarde! Uma chance mais nada que eu peço!_

_- **NÃO**! - Grita Harry._

_- Nem isso você pode me dizer calmo! Já ta nervoso, mas se quer saber, também tenho __orgulho! Só falo mais uma vez, me dê uma chance!_

_- Gina, para! Chega! É impossível!E eu não posso! Você é a irmã caçula de Rony! E __ainda é minha aluna!_

_- O que isso tem haver com meus sentimentos? Eu já lhe disse! Eu te amo, não __nego... Agora se você quer me dar um fora desta maneira tudo bem... Já suportei coisas piores antes, e pode ter certeza Harry Potter, eu vou sobreviver!"_

Foi o que o livro começou a narrar. As vozes de Gina e de Harry eram ouvidas. Em alto e bom som. A página se vira, dando continuidade à narrativa. Agora era apenas a voz de Gina que era ouvida.

_- Nunca pensei que fosse odiar tanto o Potter na minha vida! Por que ele finge que não me vê? Que serei sempre a caçula irmã do melhor amigo dele?Eu cresci, caramba! Posso não ser bela, mas mudei! Droga! Eu o odeio! Como pode ter feito isso comigo!_ _Agora se ele pensa que eu vou ficar parada, ele tá enganado! Ah! Falta pouco pra eu terminar o ano! Acabando, vou embora daqui e nunca mais quero ver nenhum deles! Nem mesmo meus pais! Esquecerei completamente! Uma poção e tudo resolvido! Já tenho um pouco de dinheiro em um banco trouxa. É pouco, mas creio que dará pro gasto! Já tenho até onde morar! Nova York! Vou para longe da Inglaterra! Vou viver outra vida! Bem longe de todos! __O Weasley e a Granger tem culpa nisso! __Eles fizeram o Potter me iludir! __Malditos!"_

Novamente o livro volta a ter varias vozes

_- Gina... – Diz Hermione entrando no quarto. – Gi, você esta bem?_

_- Ficaria melhor se ficasse sozinha!_

_- Mas, você precisa comer!_

_- Me deixe em paz!_

_- Gi, Harry me contou o que aconteceu..._

_- Contou foi? – Gina se levanta e olha para cara de Hermione – Contou mesmo?_

_- Gi, desculpe. Não tenho culpa em você pensar que ele estava te iludindo! Mas depois __da morte do Lord das Trevas você começou a ficar estranha._

_- É uma pena o Lord não ter me levado junto com ele!_

Hermione arregala os olhos.

_- O que disse?_

_- Exatamente o que você ouviu, sua sangue-ruim nojenta! És surda? Como ousas a me __chamar pelo nome de batismo! Não te dei confiança para fazê-lo! Nem nunca vou dar! Sangues-ruins como você só fazem merda!_

A cada palavra que Gina dava, Hermione se assustava.

_- Não fale assim, Gina._

E com um riso cínico brota no rosto de Gina

_- Falo como quiser, a boca é minha. Agora, saia do meu lençol! Ainda vou dormir nele __e não quero ficar cheirando a merda!_

Hermione nada falava mais e já começava a querer chorar.

_- Ué. Mas tão cedo, Granger maldita. Já vai chorar? Não és a professora? Acho que __nem autoritarismo para isso você tem! Como Snape diria, você não passa de uma sabe-tudo nojenta e irritante! Tão sabe-tudo que com medo colocou o Potter na minha aba para ver se o Voldemort não me influenciava ainda! Mesmo morto. Pobre do Riddle! Tenho mais pena dele do que de vocês juntos!_

**_Ploft!_**

_- Não acredito que você fale essa atrocidade! Você não é a Gina que conheci!_

_- Não mesmo, mané... A Gina que você conheceu morreu no dia que vocês começaram a __fazer com que ela se iludisse... Morreu no dia que o testa rachada maldito veio dizer que não queria nada com ela! Morreu exatamente por culpa sua e daquele outro cabelo de fogo pobretão imundo! Vocês são da mesma laia! Vocês se merecem! Se você não sair daqui agora não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos! Sangue-ruim, sabe-tudo metida, arrogante, idiota e nojenta! É isso o que és! Sangue-ruim, sabe-tudo metida, arrogante, idiota e nojenta!_

Não agüentando mais estar ali, Hermione sai... O livro mostra novamente o rosto de Gina, narrando a historia... Com a marca vermelha no rosto!

_- E já não era sem tempo! Sangue ruim nojenta! Se atreveu a me dar um tapa! Ah! Mas eu feri o orgulho dela! Isso eu fiz!_ _Humpf! O ódio que tenho, eu poderia ter matado-a! __Mataria até o Potter! __Ele que não se atreva a vir trocar uma palavra comigo! _

A pagina novamente torna a se virar. Dentro do livro se via as cenas, como se o livro tivesse filmado tudo.

_- Gi, eu exijo que você me diga por que xingou a Mione! Caramba Gi, você não tem o direito!_

Gina o olha. A fúria estava em seus olhos, e ela vermelha assim como o irmão estava...

_- Exijo que você peça desculpas, Virginia Weasley!_

_- Pois exija, por que a única coisa que faria era cuspir na cara dela!_

**_PLOFT!_**

_- Deixe de ser criança! Você não é mais nenhuma criança pra ficar dessa forma!_

_- E você não é doido de meter a mão na minha cara novamente! Seu pobretão! Larga do meu pé, chiclete!_

**_PLOFT_**

_- Como você ousas a me chamar desse nome! – Começa Rony indignado.__Na porta muitos estavam vendo a cena. Gina mantinha a mão no rosto..._

_- Pobretão... Imundo... Ridículo... - Ela se vira e o encara. - Amantes de trouxas! __Amantes de sangues-ruins! Amante **DA** sangue-ruim sabe tudo, irritante e nojenta!_

**_PLOFT_**

**_- NÃO FALE DELA ASSIM!_**

**_- A BOCA É MINHA E EU FALO COMO QUISER, DE QUEM EU QUISER! _**_Amantes de trouxas! **POBRETÃO!**_

**_PLAFT_**

**_- IDIOTA! NOJENTO! VOCÊ ME DÁ NOJO! EU TENHO PENA DO LORD DAS TREVAS! MORRER POR QUE VOCÊS O ENGANARAM!_**

**_PLOFT!_**

**_- VOCÊ TAMBÉM O ENGANOU, SE FOR ASSIM!_**

**_- EU NÃO! ESTAVA BEM LOGE QUANDO ISSO ACONTECEU! VOCÊS MATARAM O RIDDLE! ASSASSINOS! PREFERIA QUE VOCÊS TIVESSEM MORRIDO DO QUE ELE!_**

**_PLOFT!_**

_- **VOCÊ**... Não... É... A Gina que... Eu conheço! – Falava entrecortado e eram visíveis as lágrimas..._

_- Expelliarmus! – A varinha de Rony e jogada pra longe. – Accio varinha! – A varinha de Rony vem parar na mão de Gina e esta a joga pela janela..._

_- Acci... – Começa Harry que tinha sido chamado e chegou no segundo que Gina jogou a varinha pela janela._

**_- PORTA SELAR!_**_ – A porta se fecha num estrondo na cara de todos! Principalmente de Harry._

_- E agora, maninho! O que vai fazer? – Diz com a voz quase mortal. – Eu tenho uma __varinha, e você não... Eu posso lhe matar aqui mesmo, e você já era!_

A voz de Gina era mortal. do lado de fora da narrativa Sarah gritava _"mata ele!" _como se visse um filme, torcendo para que sua mãe, mais nova, matasse seu proprio tio, que ela odiava.

_- Você não teria coragem!_

_- E quem disse que eu não teria? Eu posso muito bem ter virado seguidora de Voldemort sem ninguém saber! Por que então meu instinto de querer protegê-lo é maior do que proteger a qualquer um de vocês? Poderia matar o próprio Potter! Sem __nenhuma pena na consciência!_

Rony se levanta e corre para a porta. Trancada.

_- Everte Statum - Rony e jogado com toda força direto para a parede. – Imobillus!_

_Rony fica parado... Era presa fácil._

**_- GINA! PÁRA COM ISSO!_**_ – Gritava Harry do lado de fora. – **VOCÊ NÃO É ASSASSINA!**_

**_- ABRE ESSA PORTA GINA!_**_ – Gritava Hermione totalmente assustada e chorosa com o que acontecia._

Harry e Hermione tentavam arrombar a porta, mas o feitiço e comando de Gina tinham sido muito mais fortes.

_- 50 pontos a menos para Grifinoria! – Diz Rony no intuito de conseguir alguma atenção. – E se continuar com isso, será 100 pontos!_

_- Tire todos os pontos! Pouco me importa... Sabe por quê? Por que você é um idiota! __Humpf. Não passa de um medroso..._

Gina se senta em Rony, pega à varinha e aponta para porta_  
_

_- Silentiare - E nada era escutado do lado de fora! Tudo ficara mudo! Ela começa a __esmurrar ele com todas as forças..._

**_- FOI VOCÊ E AQUELA SANGUE RUIM, NOJENTA QUE FIZERAM O QUE FIZERAM! AGORA SE CONTENTE COM QUE GANHARAM!_**

Socos fortes eram dados pelas mãos de Gina._  
_

_– Pouco me importa se for expulsa! Ou ganhar uma detenção, ou várias! Eu precisava __muito fazer isso com você ou com aquela sangue ruim. Eu os odeio._

Ela pára e pega a gola do irmão colando bem a face dela com a sua.

_– Guarde essas palavras, se eu continuar aqui, é melhor vocês nunca mais dirigirem __a palavra a minha pessoa! Por que se fizerem é capaz de que eu mate vocês! Preste bastante atenção nisso, Ronald, vocês não me verão por muito tempo! Logo, logo vocês darão adeus à minha pessoa!_

_- Então... – Começa Rony com a voz meio morta. – Você desistiu... De viver... __Por uma besteira? Se... For assim... Você não é mais... Minha irmã! Escutou-me?_

Gina se levanta... Olha para as mãos. Lágrimas... Ela pega a varinha dela...

_- A...va...da...AVADA_

**BUMMMMMMM! **A porta explodia.

**_- Everte Statum!_**_ – Gina é arremessada na parede, quase caindo janela a fora._

_- Rony! Você esta bem? – Dizia Hermione entrando no quarto! Fora Harry quem jogara Gina na parede._

_- Você bem que poderia ter me jogado para fora da janela... – Diz Gina, já se __levantando. Com um pouco de forças que ela tinha ela ainda levanta a varinha..._

_- Expelliar…_

_- **EXPELLIARMUS**! – A varinha dela é jogada pra longe. E ela cai no chão. A voz __de Harry foi mais ativa, o que fez com que ela fosse arremessada com força na parede novamente._

_- Eu te odeio... Potter... – E com isso Gina apaga..._

__Era a vez de Sarah se levantar gritando do lado de fora das lembranças, parando a narrativa.

_- Eu... Odeio... Esse..._ **_POTTER ! EU VOU MATAR ESSE IDIOTA DE TESTA RACHADA! _**– Diz Sarah ficando com ódio, pronta pra sair pegar qualquer coisa e amaldiçoar Harry. – **_SE EU TE VEJO NA MINHA FRENTE DE NOVO... EU MESMA O MATO! É MELHOR VOCÊ NUNCA SE METER COM MINHA MÃE NOVAMENTE, SEU FILHO DA MÃE, DESGRAÇADO!_**

- Segura o Bicho! - Diz Fred e Gui segura Sarah.

-**_ EU MATO ESSE POTTER! DESGRAÇADO! COMO ELE OUSOU!_**– Gritava Sarah o mais alto que podia. Gui a segurava novamente, pois a mesma parecia que ia sair correndo daqui até A'Toca pra arrancar a cabeça de Harry.

- Como ele pode ter feito isso com mamãe... – Dizia Kelly chorando!

- Gente... Vamos acalmar os nervos! – Diz Mel.

- Concordo com a Mel, - Diz Fred. – Se acalmem.

- Se ela já ta furiosa só com isso, imagina o resto! – Diz o próprio.

- Me mostra logo o resto! Ah! Esse _Potter_ me paga! Se ele ousar encostar na mamãe!

O livro suspira,e continua mais à frente a historia. Muitas partes ele não dizia, pois daria mais problema para Gina.

- vou dar um resumo apenas.- Começa o Livro. - Gina cumpriu as detenções de cabeça erguida. Snape, o professor de poções, "_conversou_" com ela, e até deu pontos para Grifinória, mas isso não foi tudo... Gina novamente teve outras brigas.

- Por quê? – Pergunta Kelly

- Pra voltar à realidade! Dados muitas vezes por alunos da própria Grifinória.

- Se eu cair na **_Grifinória_**, juro que me mato! – Diz Sarah.

- Com seu gênio, é mais fácil você cair na _Sonserina_ do que na Grifinória. – Diz Jorge.- Vai ser a primeira Weasley na sonserina...

- Tomara... – Diz.

- Pois bem... Gina bem que espancou cada um que a machucou... E eles nunca mais ousaram nem falar com Gina novamente... Agora ela era a mais temida... Exceto pelos alunos da Sonserina, é claro... Bem... No dia desses pontos que ela recebeu, _Potter_ e os outros foram tirar novamente satisfações com Gina, e essa recebeu o décimo tapa, dado desta vez por _Potter_. Bastou isso para que a Grifinória inteira tivesse medo do olhar de Gina. Granger escreveu uma carta, e a professora Minerva também, falando com os pais de Gina... Ela recebe um berrador de casa, que o incendeia, e Minerva dá uma detenção para a floresta proibida! Falando por cima novamente, ela encontra Malfoy, que a impede de entrar na floresta e chega bem a tempo de salvar a cabeça dela, e ele acaba por se machucar muito. Quando ela concerta a perna quebrada, ele dá um beijo nela e Gina se entrega a ele. De uma certa forma ele conseguiu destruir o gelo que envolvia Gina, e a fez se entregar. Malfoy estava disposto a tudo, até mesmo enfrentar os irmãos dela... Até que ela morre depois de tudo. Mas ela não morre realmente. Ela forjou a própria morte.

- E como ela fez isso?

- Não posso dizer... - Começa o diário.

- Por que? - recomeça Sarah.

- Ok, vou lhe mostrar por que...- Ele abre em uma folha e mostra o que era Azkaban. Kelly grita, Sarah gela e Mel treme nas bases. - Isso é a prisão bruxa. Onde se Gina for, ela com certeza, morrerá.

- Se algum dia você abrir a boca sobre alguma coisa que comprometa mamãe, eu mesmo acabo com sua raça... -Diz Sarah.

- Ninguém pode arrancar isso de mim. O que me foi confinado de secreto de minha dona, ninguém saberá. A menos que ela mesma queria se lembrar.

- Não pode dizer por que ela quis se esquecer tanto assim de nos? - Começou Jorge.

- Por conta do Malfoy. - Diz o diário.

- Como assim? -Pergunta Sarah.

Novamente as páginas se viram sozinhas, e a voz de Gina e ela própria aparecem.

_- Por que é que o Malfoy tinha que ter aparecido! Tudo iria tão bem... Mas ele foi_ _aparecer e me dizer aquilo... __E eu fui me entregar a ele. Mas, eu devia ter notado logo, de uma certa forma eu já __gostava dele. Mas era muito teimosa pra admitir. __Agora, estou indo para Nova York, e nunca mais vou encontrá-lo. Principalmente agora, que ele pensa que eu realmente morri. Ah! Malfoy... No meio do pandemônio, você me deu a mão... __Por causa de você agora eu temo! Temo em te esquecer..._

O diário conta que Gina foi até eles, Molly e Draco, em sonhos e viu a precariedade dos dois, mas não poderia ir e vir, por conta do que fez para forjar a morte dela. contou que toda vez que ela ia e vinha, voltava pior, até descobrirem estar grávida de gêmeos.

- O motivo foi mesmo só o Malfoy?

- Ela fez a promessa de desaparecer do mundo magico. Ela apenas quis cumprir esta promessa que fez pra si mesma. No dia que as pequenas nasceram, ela quase quebra este protocolo pra mandar uma coruja pro Malfoy, mandando ele largar tudo e vir até ela, logico que ela não fez. Mas um dos motivos é justamente este, por que ela não queria ficar lembrando sempre dele, sem nunca mais poder ter-lo.

O diário continua, mostrando tudo o que podia, para que os gêmeos e as gêmeas, Gui e Mel soubessem o que precisavam saber. Eles acompanharam o período de gestação de Gina, o nascimento, a entrega das historias de Amanda, até antes do período que Gina foi presa, pois ela conseguiu falar com o diário antes de ir para cadeia... A assessora ficou com o diário, e mesmo abrindo, não havia nada escrito nele.

No alto da pagina aparecia a data: 13 de outubro de 2004... No relógio da parede se via que passava das vinte e duas horas e de repente as luzes se apagaram.

_- Ué? – _Começa Gina._ – Faltou luz?_

_- Não deveria. – _Diz Sr Aykin.

_- **MANHEEEEEE **– _Grita Kelly_ – **TEM UNS CARAS QUE VÃO ARROMBAR A PORTA!**_

**_- CORRE MÃE. _**_– _Grita Sarah.

Sr e a Sra Aykin foram pra perto das duas e tiraram elas da porta. Um estrondo de vidraça se quebrando foi escutado, e então quatro tiros. Sr e a Sra Aykin foram atingidos. Gina foi pega de surpresa e recebeu um tapa que caiu em cima de uma das mesas de vidro, quebrando-a.

_- Amarre-a! – _Grita um dos homens para o que está próximo a Gina.

_- Cadê as pequenas? –_ Pergunta outro.

_- Não é melhor pegarmos a Gina aqui e tratar dela, não?_

_- O que vocês querem? – _Diz Gina_._

_- Ora, meu bem! Vim pegar o resto que você quase arrancou! Vai pagar e levar bomba, meu bem._

Os caras já estavam quase tirando a roupa toda, até que os dois caem no chão.

_- Gerard! David! O que ouve? –_ Pergunta um dos homens.

Gerard ainda se contorcendo retira do pescoço uma agulha.

_- As filhas dela... - _E com isso desfalece.

_- **Pirralhas!** Apareçam ou sua mãe morre! – _Ameaça o que estava com arma.

_- Por que vocês não mexem com alguém do tamanho de vocês? – _Diz Kelly.

De repente eles começam a se sentir atraídos... para o teto. Ao que parece um imã gigante estava no teto puxando tudo o que fosse de metal, tudo o que estivesse no centro onde os caras estavam.

_- Para o alto e avante! –_ Falam as duas.

Anéis, cintos, botões, e as armas e balas foram sugadas para o teto. Com uma força tremenda que eles não puderam segurar e atirar. Agora eles estavam sem as armas.

_- Você não é tão machão quando está sem armas! _– Diz Sarah.

Eles procuram no escuro e vêem dois vultos pequenos, mas extremamente ágeis, indo de um lado a outro.

_- Vocês não me escapam!-_ E os três ainda acordados vão pra cima das correm, e quando eles vão atrás, cadê que se mexiam. Estavam "grudados" no chão.

**_- FEDELHAS! VOLTEM AQUI!_**

_- Andrew, ilumina aqui._

A luz da lanterna clareou o local. Se eles tirassem a bota e pulassem dos a três centímetros eles estavam livres.

_- Essas pestinhas assistiram muito "esqueceram de mim"! – _Diz ao que parece ser Andrew. Eles tiram a bota e pulam. E agora iam olhando para o chão, para não ter outra surpresa. Pena que não olharam pra cima...

**_BUM!_**

**_- AI MINHA CABEÇA_**_! -_Ele havia sido acertado por alguma coisa.

_- Lero, lero! – _Diziam as duas pequenas.

**_- VOLTEM AQUI!_**_ – _E nisso o cabeça da gangue corre atrás delas.

Pisando em cacos de vidro, se cortando, se machucando pra valer... Estavam dando a volta, mas elas já estavam perto da mãe.

_**- MÃE...** _– Diz Kelly._ – Vou lhe soltar._

_- Corre Kelly, lá vêm eles! Vamos abater logo eles, para pararem de correr atrás de nós. – Diz Sarah._

Elas sobem as escadas e acerta os três, com mais alguns dardos, e com isso eles caem. Elas voltam para perto de Gina.

_- Da onde vocês pegaram isso tudo?_

_- Por ai, mamãe. –_ Diz Sarah.

_- Tranquilizantes, dardos, cola tudo... Vocês tinham um arsenal e eu não sabia? –_ Perguntava incrédula.

_"Não acredito que o sangue Weasley e Malfoy fez isso tudo! Elas puxaram os gêmeos completamente! Ahh se eles tivessem aqui..."_

As pequenas coravam, como toda Weasley!

_- Vocês puxaram s gêmeos mesmo..._

_- Quem? – _pergunta Kelly.

_- Ah? Quem o que?_

_- Quem nós puxamos?_

Percebendo que falara alto, Gina desconversava.

_- Não falei nada... Agora vamos logo. Chamaremos a ambulância e os policiais._

_- Tá... - Diz Kelly._

_- Sarah? Cadê você?_

Quando elas olham para o lado, um dos caras havia acordado, e estava colocando Sarah no balcão, e quase estuprando-a. Gina vira uma leoa... Branca, com os olhos cinzas novamente, ela olha para o lado, já perto de onde o cara estava e vê... Sua salvaçã pega uma das espadas da coleção do senhor Aykin.

**_- SOLTA MINHA FILHA, DESGRAÇADO!_**

E com isso ela retalha ao que parecia ser o David. Os outros acordam aos pouquinhos, mas Gina já estava com a fúria a mil. Quem eles eram pra tentar estrupar uma criança... E logo quem, a filha dela com aquele que ela nunca mais veria..._Draco Malfoy! _Ela olha para os corpos do Sr e a Sra Aykin. Furado com balas. E sua fúria cresce mais ainda. Sem pensar, ela mata um a um.

**_- MANHEEEE! PÁRAAAAAAA!_**_ – _Gritava Kelly. Sarah estava atordoada pelo que ia passando._ – Já chega! **PÁRA, MÃE! MATÁ-LOS NÃO VAI TRAZER NOSSOS AVÓS DE VOLTA!**_

Mas Gina não escutava... Só depois com o sangue deles no corpo, Gina percebeu realmente o que havia feito.A espada cai de sua mão e ela olha para elas.

_"Ah! Como isso foi acontecer?... o que faço agora?"_

Quando ela olha para o corpo de sua mãe Pâmela, percebe que ela ainda estava viva. Mesmo manchada com o sangue dos homens que entraram, ela segura Pâmela nos braços. Agora, o sangue da senhora também lhe lavava o corpo.

- Kelly chame a ambulância! Rápido! Mãe... Pâmela! Vai ficar tudo bem... Calma...

_- Nicky... minha... peque..na... Conti...nue sua... vida... Cuide das... crianças..._

- Mãe, calma... A ambulância já esta chegando...

Lágrimas... Será que era o fim de sua nova vida? Nas costas agora Nicky levaria o peso de ter matado, mesmo que fosse para proteger suas filhas, mas _ela _havia matado.

_- Eu vou olhar você... Do céu... Querida... Eu... nunca tive... filhas..._

- Mãe! Por favor, não fale... Você vai resistir...

_- Você ..será s...emp...re minha fil...ha, cri...ança... V...ocê e s..uas filhas... M...uito obrigad...a por nó...s prop...orcion...ar... alegrias, Pe...quena... Nicky..._

- Mãe? Mãe! Por favor... Não...

_- Shii... Querido?_

Nicky olha para onde Pâmela olhava e viu o Sr Aykin, sorrindo... Viu a alma dele e uma luz muito branca...Kelly e Sarah se abraçavam pois também podiam ver...O amor que elas tinham por eles era muito mais forte do que a poção. Sr Aykin estende o braço esquerdo e toca o ombro de Nicky, depois, com esta mesma mão, estende para que Sra Pâmela o toque.

_- Nicky... Querida... Faça-me... um favor..._

- Qualquer um...

_- Não suje... Suas mãos... De sangue... Nunca mais..._

Nicole não conseguiu responder, apenas grossas lágrimas desciam de seus olhos. Ela sorri para Sra Pâmela e esta, sorri de volta, olha para o marido e toca-lhe a mão... No mesmo instante a alma dela se solta e o corpo desfalece nos braços de Nicole que fica olhando para ela e o Sr Aykin, indo em direção a luz... E em seguida sumindo.

_"Agora os trouxas que decidam. Só quero ficar com minhas filhas"_

* * *

**- CARAMBA**! Se ela não tivesse matado eles, eu mesmo iria atrás deles para matá-los!– começa Jorge. – Como pode? Com crianças!

- Iria junto! Pode ter certeza - Dizia Gui, os três estavam vermelhos de fúria.

- Mas a maninha acabou com eles... – Disse Fred. – Bem feito!

- Nossa, tinha coisa que o livro narrou que nem eu mesmo me lembrava. – Diz Kelly.

- E vocês como fizeram aquilo tudo? – Diz Jorge.

- Ué... Coisas de trouxas. É simples! Um furinho aqui, outro lá e pronto! Armadilha feita. – Diz Sarah.

- Muito interessante. - Diziam os dois.

O telefone toca e o diário para de narrar novamente a historia. Sarah desce e vai atender, sendo seguida por todos.

- Alo? Sim... Quê? Mas! Mas mãe!Tá... Ta bom! Beijos... Cuidado... – Desliga.

- Quem era? – Pergunta Gui.

- Mamãe. Ela esta voltando agora para casa. E pediu para que nos três fizéssemos as malas. e eu não to gostando disso! - Diz Sarah

- Elas vão querer fugir de novo?

Eles olham pro diário.

- Não sei, mas é bem capaz de sumirem. - Diz o diário.

- e só não entendi por que ela pediu que colocasse roupas pretas também.

- Meus pais! - Diz Mel com lágrima nos olhos.

- Não sei. Mamãe só disse isso. E ela parecia bastante assustada.

- Mas sua mãe não é a Gaya?

Kelly faz um resumo básico do que aconteceu, e o que elas descobriram e Fred e Jorge entenderam.

- Pode ser que eles tenham... - Começa Fred, mas para no meio. - Melhor obedecerem. Qualquer coisa, se fugirem, temos como encontra-las. Vocês levam escondido minha coruja e pronto.

elas suspiram, e sobem pra começarem a arrumar a mala.


	11. O Reerguer do Lord

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

- Nicky. Tem certeza que você estará bem? – Pergunta Gaya.

- Sim... Vou ficar melhor longe daqui. Vou pegar as crianças e logo volto.

- Madame, não achamos nenhuma cobra. Seu carro está em perfeito estado. – Dizia um dos seguranças, que parecia suar frio. – Seu vidro não é fume?

- Não... Nunca gostei de vidro fume. Mas muito obrigada...

O segurança murmurou um "de nada" e saiu.

- Nicky...

- Já disse Gaya. Não se preocupe. Volto logo.

Nicky entra com receio no carro, mas logo fecha a porta. Apesar do medo crescente, Nicky liga o carro e se vai pela estrada.

- Seja o que Deus quiser...

* * *

_- Tio Gui, você esta estranho._ – Fala Kelly._ – O que houve?_

- Nada... Apenas pensando...

- Em quê? – Diz Sarah

- Você disse que Gina estava assustada, né?

- Sim. Parecia que tinha recebido um susto há poucos minutos. Conheço minha mãe muito bem para saber que ela realmente levou um susto grande.

- Hum... – Gui volta a pensar.

* * *

O sinal fica vermelho. Nicky para o carro.

- Bora sinal... Quero chegar em casa logo.

- _Adeus..._

Nicky olha pro seu lado.

Nada...

- Quem esta aí?

- _Adeus..._

- Que brincadeira é essa? – Gina olha para trás...

Nada.

Ela escuta uma buzina. O sinal estava aberto.

Novamente se põe a andar.

* * *

-_ Tio Gui..._ - Começa Kelly _– Você esta me assustado. O que foi?_

- Nossa mãe esta bem? – Pergunta Sarah.

- Sim... Provavelmente.

- Como assim provavelmente, Gui? – Pergunta Fred.

- O que foi? – Pergunta Jorge.

- Estou com uma dúvida... Mas só vou ter minha resposta quando a vir.

- Dá pra explicar, ou tá difícil? - Pergunta Sarah.

* * *

Ela pára o carro novamente. A rua estava escura. Uma rua antes de pegar a estrada e voltar para casa.

- E agora? O que foi? – Olhava para o carro que não se mexia.

- _Pequena..._

Ela se vira assustada. A voz parecia vir do seu lado.

Nada...

Vidros fechados. Tudo fechado.

Ela começa a procurar no banco algum gravador.

- Só pode ser brincadeira! Odeio brincadeiras deste tipo! – Dizia revirando os bancos.

Ela toca em um pedaço de madeira, dentro de um dos bancos.

- O que é isso?

Ela puxa... Quando ela vê o pedaço de madeira fica olhando estranhamente para ele.

- Quando é que as duas vão parar de fazer brincadeiras? – Dizia rindo e deixando aquele pedaço de madeira de lado. – Ta... Carrinho! Vamos. Pega!

Ela liga o carro... E ele pega novamente!

- Isso! Agora não dê mais problema!

E com isso ela parte...

Não sem antes atropelar alguém...

* * *

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que Gina está retomando seus poderes inconscientemente. – Diz Gui.

- **HEIM?** – Gritam todos.

- Desde que quebramos os feitiços, isso pode mesmo estar acontecendo com ela.

- Então...

- Já disse, só quando eu ver-la que saberei.

* * *

- **_MEU DEUS!_**- Ela grita e desce do carro.

Quando chega na parte da frente não encontra ninguém.

Ela arregala os olhos.

- Eu sei! Eu sei que atropelei alguém! – Dizia pra si mesma...

- _Pequena... Pequenina... Você me dará sua vida..._

Nicky olha para trás.

Estava em outro lugar.

- _Me deixe em paz..._

_- Ora pequenina, você nunca se livrará de mim. Sou seu amigo, lembra-se?_

Nicole se via quando menor. Tinha certeza que ela era mesma.

Que roupas eram aquelas?

Que lugar era aquele?

- _Nunca! Me deixe em paz!_

A cada segundo Nicole era puro medo. O que estava acontecendo? Que memórias eram aquelas?

- _Pequena Gina..._

Ela pisca os olhos... Estava de volta em frente do carro.

Soava, apesar do frio que fazia. E começava a garoar. Ela se tremia como se tivesse corrido mais de 1000 léguas. Estava assustada... Quem era aquele cara? Por quê o nome "_Gina_"?

- Não sou eu... – Dizia, com a mão no peito. Nicole decide voltar para o carro.

Ela entra e bate a porta. Novamente liga o carro e quando engata a primeira marcha, ela vê na frente o mesmo rapaz que vira há poucos instantes. Só que desta vez olhando em direção a ela. O susto que ela toma é grande, o que faz o carro estancar.

Ele a olhava friamente, seus olhos negros eram sinistros.

Ela teve medo.

* * *

- Você acha que pode ser isso mesmo? – Pergunta Mel.

- Só saberei quando encontrá-la.

_- Acredito que não._ – Diz Kelly. _– Acredito mais em Destino._

- Destino? – Caçoa Sarah. – Acredito que seja mais magia. Nunca acreditei em destino...

- Se eu não acreditasse, diria que nunca haveria encontrado vocês. Portanto eu acredito... – Diz Jorge.

- Temos que ver se ela realmente está se lembrando...

- Sei... – Diz Sarah.

- Mas se ela tiver se lembrando, do que será? – Pergunta Mel.

- Pode ser de qualquer coisa... Até mesmo _dele_...

Fred e Jorge se encaram.

- Gui, você não acha que ela está se lembrando justo _dele_, né? – Pergunta Fred.

- Tomara que não...

* * *

- _Quem é você?_ – Perguntava.

Ele sorria. A cada segundo que se passava ela não tinha mais controle de seu corpo.

Queria fugir, mas algo a fazia permanecer...

Algo fazia ela querer saber o nome dele...

Algo, além do medo...

**_- QUEM É VOCÊ?_**

Nenhuma resposta... Apenas um som de "**creck**" e ele desaparecendo, na frente dela...

Ela arregala os olhos.

_-_ Cadê? Ele estava ali! E agora não está? Eu to ficando doida! Só pode...

Ela liga o carro novamente e se põe a correr, rezando para não atropelar ninguém mais.

* * *

Já havia se passado mais de duas horas e Nicole ainda não havia chegado em casa.

- Mamãe tá demorando de mais... – Diz Kelly.

- Concordo! – Diz Sarah. Eu vou ligar pra ela...

- Esperem. Mais um pouco e eu tenho certeza que ela chega. – Diz Gui.

Eles escutam bicadas na janela...

Gui abre e por ela entra uma coruja e pega o pedaço de pergaminho.

**_Gui, Fred e Jorge,_**

**_Seja lá onde estiverem, voltem imediatamente para casa..._**

**_Harry disse que o lado negro está se movendo, antes de desmaiar..._**

**_A cicatriz dele estava ardendo, segundo ele, que está queimando de febre._**

**_Voltem agora para casa, seus negócios podem ficar para outra hora!_**

**_Mamãe._**

Gui arregala os olhos... Fred e Jorge se assustam também.

_- O que foi?_ –Pergunta Kelly.

- Lado negro? – Diz Sarah que lia atrás deles o papel. – Como assim?

- Minha intuição está certa... Ela esta inconscientemente se lembrando e tendo seus poderes de volta. Mas não contava que _ele_ iria se movimentar também.

- Mas _ele_ quem? – Diz Mel

- Aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado. - Começa Jorge.

- Lord voldemort - Diz o diário.

- O que mamãe disse nas memorias que tinha sido morto? que ela brigou com o testa rachada?

- Ele mesmo. - Diz o diário. - Mas ele não deveria estar morto?

- Deveria estar... - Termina Gui.

* * *

Na alta estrada... Novamente o carro de Nicole estanca...

- _Está perto, pequena... Muito perto..._

Nicole olhava para todos os lado... Temia por sua vida, por alguma razão, mas qual, não sabia.

- Q... Quem esta ai? Apareça...

- _Você irá se arrepender de me chamar..._

Nicole arregala os olhos... Estava mortalmente pálida.

- Quem... **_QUEM_** é você? Que brincadeira é essa?

- _Pequena, pequena... Você não aprendeu nesses anos que não se deve chamar? Eu lhe ensinei isso... há muito tempo atrás..._

Lágrimas...

Nicole tenta abrir a porta do carro...

Ela esta trancada...

- Abre porcaria!

- Shiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr...

Nicole para... Fica completamente imóvel...

Ela reconhecia aquele barulho...

O que tanto ela temia...

Estava... na... sua... frente...

* * *

- Então esse cara tá atrás da mamãe? – Diz Sarah. – Se eu o pegar eu levo ele pro local que ele nunca deveria ter saído!

- Sarah! Não diga bobagens... O que você acha que pode fazer? Nada... – Dizia Fred muito agoniado.

- Precisamos que os outros saibam onde estamos... - Diz Gui

- **_NÃO_**! – Grita Sarah e Kelly.

- Ninguém vai saber que vocês estão aqui conosco! – Continua Sarah.

- Mas se ele estiver voltando e atacar nossa irmã... Sua mãe?

_- Quer saber?_ – Diz Kelly_ – Só podemos fazer algo quando ela chegar._

- E se ela não chegar? – Pergunta Fred.

_- Se dentro de uma hora ela não chegar, mandaremos uma coruja para o papai, e para o Harry. Eles saberão o que deverão fazer._

- Pro testa rachada não! – Diz Sarah.

- Ta. Se ela não chegar daqui à uma hora, eu vou atrás dela. – Diz Gui.

* * *

- Ai... - Nicole abre os olhos. Estava esticada no chão gelado e úmido... - Ai, minha cabeça... Como dói... Parece que me deram uma paulada...

-_Não foi uma paulada, pequena... Você apenas desmaiou quando me viu..._

Nicole arregala os olhos... E se levanta de uma vez.

Não era só uma... Era duas dela...

Novamente ela se viu quando criança, na frente daquele rapaz sinistro.

Só que agora tinha uma diferença: um homem, com um capuz negro, sentado numa poltrona de frente a ela.

Eles estavam em uma câmara, ao que parecia. Por todos os lados, tinha figuras horrendas de cobras, pilares e no chão, havia uma serpente gigantesca, morta.

A cada segundo Nicole tinha mais medo...

Cada segundo passava como se fosse uma eternidade...

- Onde estou? – perguntava horrorizada...

- _No local onde você quase deu sua vida para sacrificar a humanidade, como você chama..._

- Quem é você?

- _Ora pequena, você não se lembra de mim? Preste atenção na cena a sua frente que irá se lembrar..._

A garota deitada no chão que ela tinha certeza de que ela era quando menor, acordava e olhava para sua frente, para o homem sinistro. Era muito belo o rapaz, mas ao mesmo tempo dava medo. Com certeza era o tipo de amizade que Nicole não queria nem perto.

* * *

**_Cena na câmara secreta_**

* * *

_- Onde estou?_

_- Ah, pequena, você esta onde eu vou começar a reconstruir tudo... Bem debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore..._

_- Você não será ousado a ponto de desafiá-lo!_

_- Não... Não serei... Não precisarei desafiá-lo... Por enquanto. Apenas quero conhecer e matar aquele que sobreviveu à minha forma adulta... E saber o por quê?_

_- Deixe o __Harry __fora disso! Por quê? Você não era meu amigo? Meu confidente? Por quê? Por quê isso, Tom?_

_- Por que eu quero que todos me venerem, tenham medo de mim! Quero acabar com os trouxas, quero acabar com os abortos e com os sangues-ruins. Você não deveria querer o __'Potter'.__Poderíamos fazer muita coisa juntos, pois você tem potencial. Mas não, prefere ficar ao lado do __'seu precioso Harry'__. Pois você terá uma grande desilusão mais à frente... Vou livrá-la logo dessa desilusão... Mas saiba que você será a primeira a me ver renascer, pois você irá renascer junto comigo... Com um novo corpo..._

_-_**_NUNCA! EU NÃO QUERO! PÁRA! PÁRA COM ISSO, TOM! _**_Você não era assim__... –Dizia em meio a lágrimas..._

_- Eu vou __te ter__, Virginia Weasley, você será minha..._

_Ele se agacha e toca na face da menina._

_- Vida longa, Virginia Weasley... Adeus, pequena..._

_E com isso a garota desmaia nos braços dele..._

_- Sua força será a minha...__Tu é minha...__Apesar de pura, apesar de criança, quando cresceres serás minha... Pois se eu não vingar, meu eu adulto voltará e te levará para o caminho da escuridão... Posso até ter fraquejado em te__ conhecer__, pequena, mas teus poderes serão altos, e a mim você irá servir... Virginia Weasley Malfoy..._


	12. Possessão

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

_**OBs: **como quem lê sabe, estou re-upando e reordenando para a fic, pra ficar realmente de uma forma melhor. __nunca gostei da luta que escrevi, acabei criando uma nova...__Se acharem algum erro, podem me avisar.. __Abraços. __Vampira-pan - Autora._

* * *

_- Preste bastante atenção, sua força será a minha... Tu és minha... Apesar de pura, apesar de criança, quando cresceres serás minha... Pois se eu não vingar, meu eu adulto voltará e te levará para o caminho da escuridão... Posso até ter fraquejado ao te conhecer, pequena, mas teus poderes serão altos, e a mim você irá servir... Virginia Weasley Malfoy..._

Harry via e ouvia aquilo que era apenas para ser um sussurro. O corpo de Gina, quando criança, dentro da câmara secreta, Tom Riddle…

Só que com uma diferença: a cobra que ele havia matado continuava ali...

Morta...

Ele estava vendo um _passado_...

O passado de Gina...

_"Ele falou Virginia Weasley Malfoy?"_

Ele se viu menor, entrando na câmara e por instinto se escondeu...

E a batalha contra Voldemort na Câmara Secreta recomeçou...

O mesmo repertório, a mesma cobra...

Parecia que ele estava em dois mundos paralelos, em que ele podia ver o passado, e o passado não podia vê-lo nem atingi-lo...

_"Por que estou vendo o passado da câmara? E por que eu vi e ouvi o que Voldemort disse? Virginia Weasley Malfoy..."_

Por um segundo ele se toca.

_"Malfoy! O Malfoy! Isso tudo já estava incluso! Ele não amava Gina coisa nenhuma! Ele apenas obedeceu ao que Voldemort mandou! Com certeza! 'Tenha Gina a qualquer custo!' Com certeza! Ah, Malfoy, quando voltar eu te pego! Mas como eu vou voltar...?"_

- Eu só posso ta ficando louca... - Harry escuta uma voz diferente.

_- Por que dizes isso, pequena?_

- Eu devo ta envenenada, delirando, no meio da estrada, dentro do carro... Isso sim é o mais sensato...

_- Eu não minto pequena... – _Voldemort sorri para ela, mas olha para o canto que Harry estava- _Não minto para você... "mas para você... Sim... Potter...será bom bagunçar o que já esta bagunçado..."_

Harry começa a se mexer e vê mais uma diferença... A Gina adulta...

_- "GINA?" -_ Os olhos de Harry transbordam felicidades, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele vê a figura ao lado dela. – "_Voldemort!"_

Harry precisava ter calma e cautela...

Voldemort estava ainda de olhos fixos no canto onde Harry estava, mas do local que Harry estava não dava para ver isso...

Por outro lado, Nicole estava paralisada de medo, mas tentava raciocinar direito, ou achava que estava ficando louca...

- _Vamos_... Isso não passa de um delírio de febre...

_- Quer que eu te mostre que não é delírio nenhum?_

- Eu nada escuto... - Ela põe a mão no ouvido, como se tentasse se concentrar não nas palavras dele, mas na sua fraca convicção. _- _Estou surda, cega e muda... Lá, lá, lá!

_- Talvez você precise de um estimulo..._

O lord se transfigura ao mesmo garoto, que Nicky havia visto, agarrando-a pelos braços, e levantando-a, puxando para o corpo dele e tentando beijá-la a força. A mesma começa a se debater, e tentar se soltar.

Harry vendo aquilo, o sangue ferve.

_"Eu tinha certeza, que era você moldando ela, Voldemort... Mas desta vez, você não escapa!"-_ Harry precisava ter jogo de cabeça...

Sabia que ele não tinha nada para que lhe ajudasse ali, ou pelo menos achava que não tinha. Não sabia como tinha parado ali... Tinha que entender... Tinha que observar... Mas seu sangue fervia...

_- Vou cumprir o que há muito tempo disse. Você será minha... Agora... Gina..._

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que eu estou aqui? Quem é essa Virginia?

_- Pequena, pequena... Virginia é você..._

**- NÃO! NÃO SOU! MEU NOME É NICOLE! NICOLE AISHILA! E NÃO VIRGINIA WEASLEY MALFOY! NÃO SEI QUEM É ELA, MAS SEI QUE NÃO SOU EU! AGORA ME LARGA!**

_- Não brinque com meu temperamento, pequena... Não sou sempre gentil..._

- Eu **EXIGO** que você pare com essa brincadeira de mau gosto, garoto! Sou mais velha que você e não estou pra brincadeira! Se não é ilusão, nem veneno, **EXIGO** que me deixe no local no qual me encon...

Num movimento rápido Voldemort segura Nicole pelo pescoço e suspende ela na parede.

_- Você continua me fazendo perder a cabeça, pequena... Eu sabia que quando crescesse seria um belo par... Malfoy fez um bom trabalho._

_- Me... Solta!_

_- Malfoy conseguiu fazer tudo como mandei... Fazer você esquecer-se do Potter, fazer você se esquecer de que é bruxa para elevar seus poderes inconscientemente... Isso é bom... Muito bom... _

De perto Nicole conseguiu ver o rosto que antes transfigurado, agora voltava ao normal... Os olhos amarelos e com uma risca...

Olhos de cobra.

A pele escamada, fria...

Ele era uma cobra literalmente...

A cada detalhe que ela via nele, morria um dos sentidos...

Ela não sentia mais as mãos, os braços, as pernas...

Não sentia mais a respiração...

Nem o coração...

Estava paralisada...

Tudo estava paralisando nela.

**- LARGUE ELA! **– Foi a ultima coisa que ela escutou antes de desmaiar...

Para a surpresa de Harry, Voldemort apenas riu.

**_-_**_ Ora... ora... ora... Se não é o Potter? Bem achei que tinha mais gente do que eu esperava..._

Harry instintivamente saca a varinha, que por milagre, acha, o que segundos atrás, não estava.

**_-_**** JÁ DISSE, LARGUE ELA!**

Voldemort segura Gina com um dos braços perto de seu corpo.

_- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o Potter delirando, na minha frente..._

- Delirando! – Continuava com a varinha em punho.

-_ Delirando, sim... Por que está a segurar uma cobra?_

Sem que Harry percebesse, a varinha que ele estava segurando, agora era nada mais nada menos que uma cobra. O mesmo larga a cobra no chão, que sai andando até Voldemort, e ao chegar nos pés dele, vira novamente uma varinha.

- Maldito...

_- Com raiva Potter?_ – Ele sorri, desdenhoso. –_ Só não sei como chegou até aqui..._

- Esqueceu que eu sei onde você aparece, por sua causa?

_- Ah... Sim, me esqueci por um segundo... Sua Cicatriz..._- Continuava a desdenhar. Coçava a cabeça com a ponta da varinha, tirando o capuz, mostrando a face de um monstro.

Voldemort estava realmente transfigurado em um monstro, pela ultima batalha. A que todos acharam que Voldemort havia morrido.

_- Estou bonito Potter?_

- Está pior do que a primeira vez que te vi...

_- Ora, é um elogio, vindo de sua parte para mim, já que por sua causa, estou sem meu corpo... Novamente..._

- Onde estamos? – Começa Harry, olhando firme para Voldemort.

_- Ah!Pensei que tinha entendido, Potter? Está ficando mais velho e mais esquecido, talvez?_

- Onde?

- _Tudo bem, lhe direi apenas uma vez, então preste atenção, Potter... Estamos na mente da pequena Weasley... _

- Bem que eu sabia. Eu, Hermione e Rony havíamos desconfiado. Você se transferiu para Gina.

_- Primeiro não sabe, agora sabe... Tsk... Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou que é feio mentir? Ah... Mil perdões... Esqueci. Eu matei sua mãe, então ela não teve tempo de te ensinar, não é, Potter? – _E ele ri, desdenhosamente. -_ Mas que coisa feia... Se intrometendo na mente dos outros sem permissão, Potter. _

- Intruso é você! – Começava Potter. Tinha que ter todo o cuidado do mundo, já que ele não tinha varinha nenhuma.

_- Ah... Não, não, não, Potter... Temo que ela que me deixou ficar aqui... Com ela... Há muito tempo atrás... _- Voldemort sorri. _– E te odiou... Tsk Potter, você fez coisas horríveis a pequena, e ainda acha que tem o direito de salva-la?_

- Deixou ficar? – Harry estava confuso.

_- Sim... A mesma me convidou a ficar... Segundos antes do meu corpo ser destruído por você, Potter._

- Você está mentindo! Gina nunca deixaria...

_- Não fale o que não sabes, Potter... Se ela não permitisse, eu não estaria aqui... Na mente dela, você é o intruso... E apenas isso, um intruso..._

_- _Se eu fosse um intruso, pode ter certeza, não estaria aqui!

_- Ela, atualmente, nem se lembra de você, Potter..._

- Se não se lembrasse, não estaria aqui. Tenho certeza que no fundo da mente dela eu estou vivo, se não estivesse, não teria sido _"convocado"._

_- Não Potter... Você está aqui apenas por conta da sua cicatriz... Tenho certeza que você seria o ultimo que ela queria ver, caso se lembrasse... Por que não fazemos uma prova? E ela mesma lhe dirá a Verdade..._

Com um estralo de dedos, a câmara desaparece, e os três aparecem em Hogwarts, Voldemort põe Gina no chão e se afasta.

_- Ennervate..._

Voldemort se transfigura no seu eu antigo, antes de ser destruído. Harry olhava desconfiado. Gina acorda e olha para os lados...

- Onde... Estou?

- Você está bem? – Começa Harry tentando se aproximar dela.

- O que você quer comigo? – Diz Gina meio grossa. – Não mandei desaparecer da minha frente, _Potter_?

_"Ela se lembrou?" - _Isso pegou Harry desprevenido.

- Gina... Se acalme?

_- _Ainda tem a _audácia _de me chamar por Gina?

Harry e Gina olham para trás, Voldemort sorri.

_- Há quanto tempo... pequena..._

Gina olha para traz e sorri.

- Thomas...

Harry observando aquilo olha com raiva a Voldemort...

- Ilusão não vale...

- O_ra Potter... Você que pediu..._

- Some da minha frente, _Potter_! - Começava Gina que se levantava, empurrando Harry e indo pro lado de Voldemort, abraçando-o. – Pensei que não tinha dado tempo, querido...

Neste exato segundo, o sangue de Harry ferveu.

- Virginia... Você?

- Eu não disse que preferia ter o Lord a você_, Potter_? Não escondi nada... Só que vocês são lentos, por de mais! Pegou a lerdeza do meu ex-irmão?

- Não fale assim do Rony, Gina! Mas quando!

- Segundos antes de você ter tentado matar, eu o convidei para se restabelecer comigo... E voltar ainda mais poderoso, pra te matar!

Voldemort sorria apenas, abraçando Gina. Harry por outro lado, estava ficando impaciente...

_"Isso tudo é ilusão! Existe um feitiço que se pode enganar... Principalmente na mente..."_

Harry não queria acreditar e tinha que fazer algo...

- Ora, se não é o _Potter_ ficando louco... Pra que esse pedaço de ferro? – Desdenha Gina.

_- _Se você se matar, não terei nenhum glamour! Vamos Potter... Sem _draminhas_...

- Deixe-o, Lord... Melhor que é menos um pra matar...

_- Não, pequena... Ele eu quero matar com minhas próprias mãos... Ou diria... Com as mãos do Malfoy?_

Harry piscou por um segundo, e quando olhou novamente pra Voldemort em sua frente estava Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

_- Apesar de ter pedido para Lucius cuidar de tudo para trazê-la pra mim, Draco fez uma parte importante... Sem saber..._

_"Sem... saber?"_

_- Tomarei o corpo dele, e tudo ficará bem melhor... Ele não precisa viver mesmo, depois da traição..._

_"... Ma... Malfoy é inocente! Não, impossível..."_

Harry ainda segurava o pedaço de ferro, mas estava estático com a revelação... Era Lucius que teria que trazer Gina pro lado negro e não Draco?

Gina segurava a cintura do Lord e este puxa o rosto dela próximo ao seu...

Sem esperar mais, com o sangue fervendo, Harry enfia o ferro no joelho com toda força que tinha, e a cena volta para a câmera.

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Harry gritava no sofá dos Weasley's, onde seu joelho começava a sangrar manchando a sala. Todos ao redor ficaram assustadíssimos.

- Harry!

- Harry!

- Querido!

- Arthur! O que faremos?

- Não sei! O que esta acontecendo!?

- Droga! Harry está em luta! O que esta acontecendo! Cadê a Mione?

- Calma Rony!

- Calma nada Carlinhos! Mione saberia o que fazer! Assim que ele desmaiou ela desapareceu!

- Ela deve ter ido à busca de algo para ajudar! Calma!

- Carlos, não da pra ficar parado sem saber o que está acontecendo!

**_CRACK_**

Hermione aparata novamente na sala dos Weasley's.

- Se afastem! – Ela vê o sangue e se preocupa ainda mais. – Droga! Demorei de mais! Mas foi difícil fazer isso tão rápido!

- Isso o que Mione?- começava Arthur.

- Vou entrar...

- **COMO É**? – Grita a família Weasley inteira.

- Não podemos só assistir! Harry não sabe o que Voldemort pode fazer... Não no local que ele esta... Ele está cinco vezes mais poderoso na mente do que fora dela!

- Como... – Começava Arthur – Como sabe disso!?

- Andei pesquisando... Preciso ir.

- Sozinha você não vai! – Começa Rony.

- E vocês dois só não vão! – Começa Jorge, que chegou a tempo de escutar o que Hermione dizia.

- Mais de dois pode sobrecarregar a mente de quem está 'hospedando'. Não sei pra onde Harry foi, nem que mente está... Nem sei se conseguirei entrar! Dumbledore andou me ajudando no treino, mas se eu levar mais de um, não poderei ajudar...

- Sozinha você não vai! – Reclama Rony ficando vermelho.

Hermione olha Jorge e Rony, e bufa.

- Não! O Maximo que vocês podem fazer é assistir.

- Assistir? – Começa Molly

- Droga... Assim não posso ajudar. Essa poção só da pra duas pessoas. Uma pra assistir e outra pra entrar...

- Eu entro! – começa Rony

- Nunca! - começa Jorge. – Mais fácil você morrer se entrar! Mione, você entra e eu vejo.

- Jorge se você ficar vendo, você vai ser o único que poderá dizer o que ta acontecendo e me guiar... Geralmente que vê, é o que guia quem entra. Mas você vai precisar ter cuidado. Não sabemos de quem é a mente... Preciso de alguém que tenha um trabalho mais forte mental...

- Então vocês precisam de mim...

Todos olham para trás, e vêem Draco sorrindo. Mione detesta a proposta, mas realmente, Malfoy era o mais equilibrado mentalmente para guiar quem entrasse na mente de Harry, e também único que também tinha treinado com Dumbledore.

- Eu não vou deixar você guiar Mione!

- Como se eu quisesse guiar e ser guiado por ela...

Marta chorava. Era a única que tentava conter o sangue, pois não estava apta a fazer nenhum feitiço no exato instante.

- Decidam logo! Meu Harry esta morrendo! E vocês só fazem discutir! **DECIDAM LOGO E VÃO!**

- Malfoy...

- Granger...

- Você sabe o que fazer...

- Pode beber ele todo... Eu tenho o meu.

-... – Mione olha de lado. – Se a coisa ficar feia...

- Eu entro.

- Precisamos de alguém pra guiar do lado de fora...

- Dumbledore está mandando uma para o Guilherme e metade de uma pro Fred, a outra está aqui... – Ele estende outra garrafinha pra Jorge. - Jorge, caso eu entre, você beberá essa metade, assistirá e quando avisarmos para nos puxar, você verá uma 'corda' e você puxará ela de uma única vez. Lembre-se disso. Para assistir, você bebe a poção e fala **_'_****_cernitis oculis vestris_****_'_**, e toca em um dos dois, em mim ou na Granger. Potter já está com viajante de mais...

Mione bebe a poção sem mais demora, sem engolir, se ajeita do lado de Harry, perto da cabeça dele, tocando cabeça com cabeça de Harry e segurando-o no ombro e engole a poção, dormindo instantaneamente. Malfoy resmunga algo, sentando do lado do Harry.

- Em hipótese nenhuma, vocês podem nos afastar do corpo do Potter... Nem deixar com que nossos corpos desencostem do corpo dele. Seria mais fácil se os três ficassem no chão, mas enfim... urg.. Nunca pensei em fazer isso... – Malfoy resmungava, procurando um canto pra encostar-se a Harry. – você me paga, Potter...

Após sentar, Malfoy segura à mão de Harry que estava 'caída' no sofá do lado de fora. Ele segura bem firme, se maldizendo, e encosta a cabeça dele no estomago de Harry.

- Não esqueçam, não nos afaste do Potter, nem nos deixe nos afastar.

- **_Incarcerous_** – Jorge produz da varinha cordas que prendem as mãos de Hermione ao corpo de Harry, e as mãos de Malfoy. - Pelo menos, vocês vão ficar realmente unidos... – ri Jorge.

Malfoy não gosta da brincadeira, mas ignora e bebe o conteúdo, Jorge tinha certeza que ele na primeira oportunidade iria adentrar, imaginando de quem era a mente.

- **_Cernitis oculis vestris_**

* * *

_- huahuahuahuauhahuahua Potter... Potter..._

O Ferro que Harry tinha enfiado no joelho continuava ali, Harry estava caído no chão com a dor, Gina continuava desmaiada no chão, e Voldemort ria.

- Não... Teve... Graça... urrrg

_- Teve mais do que você imagina... Não sabia que a idade te deixaria tão... Sem noção. Ponto pra você Potter._

Harry tentava se afastar da cena e tentava tirar aquela cena da cabeça, mas estava impossível... A ultima visão principalmente... Gina e Voldemort se beijando.

**_- Crucio!_**

Harry começa a se estremecer, com a dor, fazendo com que a dor do joelho fosse nada.

**_- Carpe Retractum!_**

O corpo de Harry é puxado aos pés de Hermione, que pelo brusco, quebra o feitiço cruciatus.

- Harry!

- Mio... ne...

_- Ora... Mais uma..._

**_- EXPELLIARMUS, Aresto Momentum, Acio varinha._**

Mione não perde tempo, primeiro, lança a varinha e o próprio Lord contra a parede, já que o feitiço foi feito com mais força, e logo em seguida, prende Voldemort no canto que estava dando tempo de ajudar Harry.

- Mione...

- O que aconteceu pra você ser pego desprevenido?

- Fui eu que enfiei... Pra sair do controle que Voldemort havida colocado. Gina...

- Gina!

- Ele esta mesmo na mente de Gina... Essa é a mente dela.

- Cadê ela?

Harry aponta o chão onde Gina estava desmaiada

- **_Carpe Retractum!_**

Gina é puxada até Hermione, que a segura. Ela tira o ferro da perna de Harry ajudando a concertar a perna deste e ambos correm, segurando Gina que ainda estava desmaiada.

Voldemort estava apagado por alguns segundos devido a força do feitiço de Hermione.

- **_Cave Inimicum_**

Chegando a um canto afastado da câmera, Hermione conjura mais um feitiço para o lord ficar longe.

- O que faremos?

- Ela não acredita em nada, não se lembra de nada...

- Disso eu já imaginava, mas, como você entrou!

- Não sei... Senti um chamado de socorro no segundo que a cicatriz ardeu. E apaguei. Só me lembro de acordar aqui.

- O que ele disse?

Harry conta um pouco do que ouviu.

- Lucius! Draco...

"_Ouvi..."_

Harry fica perplexo em ouvir a voz de Draco. Hermione explica rapidamente, e Harry suspira.

- Temos que esperar Guilherme... Se não, Gina continuará nas mãos dele.

- _Hum_... – Gina começava a acordar - _O que_...

- Você está bem? – Pergunta Hermione.

- Onde estou?

- Numa caverna. Um doido lhe trouxe e eu passando escutei você gritar e vim te ajudar.

- Quem é você?

- Me chamo Harry. Essa é Hermione.

- Nicole... Como saímos daqui?

- Não sabemos, pois a frente da caverna cedeu depois que entramos. Outro amigo nosso também está aqui, procurando como sairmos.

- Meu Deus... Ajuda... – Pedia Nicole.

- Temos que ficar escondidos...

_"Não da, Granger... Ele ta vindo."_

Nicole não escuta a voz de Malfoy, mas Harry e Mione sim.

_"Como fazemos, Malfoy? Pra onde?"_

_"Está difícil de enxergar... Ele esta se escondendo pelas memórias perdidas dela... Pelas lacunas que não da pra ler."_

_"Assim fica difícil..."_

_"Ele está perto de onde vocês estão. Vão pela esquerda..."_

- Vamos... – Diz Mione. – Nos siga, e só pare se nos pararmos... Precisamos ficar em silencio, para que ele não nos ache.

- Ta.

Os três se levantam com Harry ajudando Gina e Mione segurando a varinha atrás deles...

Eles viram a esquerda e Voldemort estava parado a frente deles.

_"Eu disse A ESQUERDA! Não à direita!"_

_"Viramos a Esquerda!" – _resmunga Mione

_"Então vira a direita! Ai tem uma porta!"_

Mione vira e vê a porta.

_- **Alohomora!**_ Entra Harry!

Harry corre puxando Gina com ele, e Mione corre atrás fechando a porta

**_- Colloportus!_**

_"Eu disse DIREITA Granger!"_

_"Mas entramos a direita, Malfoy!"- Grita Harry desta vez na mente_

_"Errado! Vocês entraram pra esquerda!"_

_"E o que tem aqui dentro?"_

_"Não da pra ver! Parece uma lacuna na mente dela"_

_- Lumus_

Até o exato instante, Gina não tinha falado nada por que ... Não estava mais com eles.

- Nicole! – Grita Mione – Harry!

- Mas ela entrou! – Se assusta Harry.

- _Lumus Solem! – Diz Harry já com a varinha dele em punho._

Assim que a varinha iluminou, eles se viram em Hogwarts... Uma das memórias de Gina, provavelmente.

- Estávamos na câmera... Como viemos parar aqui?

"_Não interessa Potter! Volta e pega a Gina! AGORA!"_

_"Calma..." – Diz Mione – "Tem algo errado..."_

_"Tem... Vocês estão com problema!"_

_- "Malfoy! Quieto! Não ta vendo? Ele ta controlando boa parte da memória dela... Pode ser por isso que ela não se lembra e nem você consegue nos guiar!"_

_"Então eu vou entrar!"_

_"Fique ai! Só entre se for o ultimo caso mesmo!"_

_- Temo que não seja necessário... Granger..._- Voldemort estava a frente deles, com Gina caída aos pés dele, desmaiada de novo. – _Logo vocês morreram... Entrar aqui, só se quiser morrer antes do tempo._

- Isso já está enchendo! – Fala Harry.

_- Interessante a brincadeira de esconde..._

_- **Estupefaça!**_

**-****_ Alarte Ascendare_**

-** AHHHHHHHHHH** – Mione é arremessada pro ar e cai com um baque surdo no chão

**- MIONE!**

- _Crucius!_

-** AHHHHHHHHH** – Harry cai de costas, se tremendo no chão.

- _Har... ry_... – Mione se senta e suspira segurando a varinha.

- S_e usar... Seu amado Potter morre..._

Nicole acordava e escutava os gritos de Harry, que se debatia no chão por que ela não sabia... Ela olha aquele homem apontando um pedaço de madeira pro garoto. A outra segurava apontando um pedaço de madeira para ambos... Ela nada entendia...

- O que... ?

- **_ESTUPEFAÇA!_**

Voldemort é jogado longe de todos, parando a uma distancia bem grande de onde eles estavam.

Quem havia conjurado tal feitiço era Guilherme que chegava perto de Gina.

- Você está bem?

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Logo você saberá... Mas no exato segundo eu preciso que você fique atenta e acordada!

Por algum motivo, Nicole aceitou o que aquele estranho falava.

Guilherme olhou para Harry e Mione.

- Vamos Harry, temos pouco tempo para entender como matar ele.

- Ma... Matar? – Começava Nicole. – Como assim? Vocês disseram... Se ficássemos em silencio ele não chegava perto! Mas agora vocês falam palavras em latim e um sai voando, outro se contorce... O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Vamos... – Diz Mione, ajudando Harry a se erguer e pegando Nicole pela mão.

"_Fred... É como o livro disse... Você não vai ter como ajudar..."_

_"Só ver... Ok... Eu tentarei._

- Quem está olhando do seu lado? - Pergunta Gui.

- Malfoy.

- Entre! Preciso de você dentro e não fora!

- Como assim? – Começa Nicole. – Dentro? Estávamos em uma caverna imunda... E vocês falam como se seja lá quem escute e apareça na nossa frente?

- Não adianta se eu disser o que está acontecendo. Precisamos de um canto pra ficar...

"_À direita! É uma sala onde ninguém usava em Hogwarts... Foi a sala que eu conversei com Gina, no baile"_

Eles entram e fecham a porta, se protegendo.

- Ok... Se vocês não me disserem o que está acontecendo, eu vou sair e procurar sozinha.

- Isso é um sonho! – Começa Harry. – E tem um doido lhe controlando! Ou você da um jeito dele sair da sua mente ou então estamos fritos!

- Você é doido? Dentro da minha mente? Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa?

- Acredita se eu te disser que eu não estou brincando?

- Não!

- Aí fica difícil!

- Nicole, preste atenção... Você viu nos falado aquelas palavras e coisas acontecendo... E você acha que isso não é sonho? - Diz Guilherme

- Que sonho? As dores que estou sentindo não têm nada de sonho!

- Acredite... É um sonho ruim... De alguma parte de você que morreu... - Termina Hermione.

- Quer parar com essa brincadeira de mau gosto, garota?

- Preste atenção - Tenta Mione novamente. – Em um sonho, não pode ter coisas estranhas!

- Pode...

- Então?

- Mas nunca vi um sonho dizer que estamos em um sonho!

- Sempre tem a primeira vez...

- E o que vocês querem que eu faça? Se isso é um sonho? Acordar?- Perguntava Nicole confusa.

- É o que não queremos que você faça neste exato momento! Precisamos de você lúcida, e aqui perto.

_- Então era aqui que estavam... _

Voldemort aparece perto de Harry, Mione, Guilherme e Nicole. Novamente, ela se paralisa de medo. Ele parecia dominá-la...

_"Então eu não estava sonhando... Ou to sonhando dentro de um sonho?"_ Pensava Nicole enquanto examinava novamente o indivíduo à sua frente. _"Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?"_ Pensava.

Potter se levanta e fica na frente dela, encarando Voldemort.

Atrás dele estava à pequena Gina, que há muito tempo eles pensavam que estava morta, depois souberam que não, pela boca de Malfoy.

Na frente, outro que era pra ter morrido e agora, aparece, dentro da mente daquela que tinha morrido por causa dele...

Tudo parecia girar em torno de Harry. E isso tava começando a encher.

_- Vamos por os pingos nos i's...?_

- Adoraria... Voldemort!

_- Venha a meu lado, pequena!_

- N-não! - Diz Nicole com uma voz vacilante.

-_ Eu não estou pedindo... Estou ordenando..._

O corpo de Gina parecia ceder... Como se ela estivesse sem opção do que fazer ou não. Ela olhava pra eles em pânico, seu corpo se movia pro lado daquela criatura repugnante...

- E eu _ordeno_... Fique parada! – Outra voz adentra o recinto... Saindo das sombras. – Ele não tem mais voz de comando do que eu tenho sobre você...

Gina para no meio do caminho olhando pras sombras. Ficando mais apavorada. Mas o sentimento de pavor diminui, até desaparecer e um sorriso brota nos lábios dela...

Não era a primeira vez que ela sonhava com este garoto... Apesar de que quando acordava, não se lembrava de nada.

- Draco!

Todos olham e vêem Draco, Gina se move indo em direção a Draco, mas Voldemort a segura segundos antes dela correr, deixando-a desesperada.

- Me larga!

- _Malfoy..._

- Lord...

_- Muita coragem de aparecer por aqui..._

- Acredito que eu não tenho o porquê temer...

-_ Quatro contra um... Interessante..._

- Largue ela Voldemort! – Grita Harry

- Você está cercado! – Diz Mione...

- _Serão quatro a menos... Pelo menos é mais fácil eu pegar seu corpo depois que te destruir Draco..._

- Tente...

-_ Com todo prazer... _

- _Ele fugiu Gui!_ - Diz Fred

_-Ele esta em nossa frent__e! _- Rebate Gui.

_- Não... Não esta!_ - Diz novamente Fred.

**_- Incendio!_** – Gui aponta a varinha pra onde Nicole e Voldemort estavam, e logo, a imagem se desfaz.

- _Como você sabia Fred?! Você está sem poder enxergar..._

_- Não sei, mas Kelly sabia..._

_- Ela não está vendo... Não tem como, sem ter a poção._

_- Ela esta tocando no meu braço e ta vendo tudo, só que de posição diferente!_

_- Sangue?_

_- Também somos sangue dela... _– resmunga Jorge que de alguma forma escutava Fred.

_- Mas elas são filhas...E nos somos irmãos...Sendo que elas estão no 'presente' da Gina, e nos no passado._

_- E outra, vocês não tem facilidade de andar na mente como nos temos! - Começa Sarah que conseguia escutar e ver sem precisar tocar em ninguém já que Kelly estava tocando._

_- E por que eu consigo escutar o Fred?_ - Indaga Jorge.

_- Por que vocês dois aceitaram que eu pudesse ter o vinculo. São gêmeos, se treinarem teriam a mesma facilidade que eu, Kelly e Mel._

_- E por que não podemos ouvir a Kelly?_- Indaga Hermione

_- Segundo ela_ - Começa Fred _- Por que ela está falando diretamente na minha mente, e não na de vocês._

_- Mas Sarah está falando...E estamos ouvindo - _Indaga Hermione.

_- Chega de papo, Granger! -_ Diz Sarah autoritária._**  
**_

_- Onde ela esta? _– diz Harry

_- Quinta porta a esquerda do corredor direito._ - Começa Sarah e Fred.

_- Não tem quinta porta neste corredor._- Resmunga Malfoy.

_- Mamãe __parece estar sendo controlada pelo Lord e de acordo com Kelly, ele pode criar coisas, inclusive que não existem..._

- Meninos...- Começa Hermione - sem querer ser..chata...

Todos olham para trás e veem um basilisco, cego.

- **CORRAM **!

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

O monstro abre a boca e investe contra todos. Gui é mais rápido de tirar o encantamento da porta, abrindo-a.

Todos saem do quarto correndo, lacrando a porta e correm em busca da porta que Kelly falou.

* * *

**- ME LARGA!**

-_ Quieta pequena...-_ Voldemort segurava o pescoço de Gina agora contra o chão. Seu corpo sobre o dela, ela voltava a ficar paralisada.

- Quero uma explicação e quero **AGORA!** O que diabos está acontecendo?

_- Só estou pegando o que é meu por direito..._

- Seu?

-_ Você é minha, no momento que você me aceitou..._

- Nunca!- Tentava se remexer e sair de baixo dele, mas nada, seu corpo paralisado por completo, sentindo o corpo dele, o nojo subia a cada centímetro do seu ser...

- _Primeiro você, depois suas filhas... Elas logo terão o que merecem também..._

- Não ouse... TOCAR nas minhas filhas...

_- Não tocarei... As matarei..._

- Tente... E você **MORRE!**

_- Quanto mais você pede para ser morta, mais me deixa feliz... Meus propósitos vão ser cumpridos..._

- Sua cobra humana!

_- Ora, graças a Seu Potter! Não comece com os insultos-elogios, pequena..._

- O que... Você quer?

- V_ocê..._- Voldemort olha dentro dos olhos de Nicole, que tremia de medo. Como se impondo sua força maior a ela...

- Nunca!

-_ Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero, pequena..._

- Não comigo!

- _Não ver que isso tudo foi armado? Eles estão aqui para te levar ao seu pior pesadelo... E eu estou aqui pra te libertar deles..._

- Li...bertar?

-_ Sim pequena... Libertar... Nunca mais ser submissa a eles... Eles querem te levar pro lado ruim da vida... E por isso tentaram me matar diversas vezes... Só estou assim por culpa deles..._

- Ver... d... ade?

_- Sim..._

- Mas... Por que...?

_- Eles acham que estão certos, mas nada sabem da vida... Eu quero limpar o mundo, eu tenho o poder... Eles conseguiram por sorte... Mas você no ultimo segundo entendeu... E me protegeu... E eles te maltrataram... Suas filhas acreditam neles..._

- Não...

_- Sim... Elas não têm como serem salvas... _

- Não... Minhas filhas...

_- Xiii..._

- Minhas filhas têm que ser salvas...

_- Posso tentar..._

- Pode?

_- Prometo tentar..._

- Tente...

_- Mas eu posso... Salvar você...Com certeza... E assim, podemos ter o mundo, e criar o mundo certo, sem este bando de pessoas malvadas por perto... Eu só preciso que você diga sim..._

- Sim?

_- Isso... Sim... _

- Sim pra que?

_- Pra mim..._

Gina parecia estar enfeitiçada... Já não gritava, nem se debatia...A porta se abre num arrombo, mas no mesmo segundo Voldemort desaparece...

- **NICOLE**! – grita Malfoy. – **NÃO**!

**_- MAMÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

- **GINA**! – Grita Harry.

-_ Ora... Não disse para não me chamar por este nome, Potter?_

_- _Gina... o que...? - Começava Mione...

_"Ele entrou nela!" – Grita Fred enraivecido! - "Ele tomou posse da Gina!Total!"_

_- **NÃO!** – todos gritam._


	13. A Queda final

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

Era desesperador... Voldemort tinha se apossado da mente de Gina... E agora, nada eles poderiam fazer...

O sorriso de Gina muda, era maníaco, e vitorioso. Segundos antes eles estavam numa sala, no segundo depois, em meio a um campo de batalha.

_- Escolham... Onde querem morrer... Por que é aqui que ficarão... _

- Voldemort! Deixa a Gina em paz! – grita Harry.

_- Ora... Potter, Não existe mais o Lord das trevas... Você o matou... Não lembra?_

- Você não é a Gina!

_- Sim, certamente, não sou... Mas também não sou o Lord. Sou alguém novo... Já destruístes meu corpo duas vezes, por que cair no mesmo erro?_

- Saia de dentro dela, **LORD**! – Grita Malfoy e este é arremessado pra longe, se perdendo dentre uma mata densa.

- **MALFOY! **– Grita Mione e logo também é arremessada a outro local. Gui a mesma coisa, ficando apenas Harry.

_- Uma batalha limpa e justa... Só nos dois..._

Uma varinha aparece na mão de Gina.

_- Espero que esteja pronto, Potter..._

- Gina... Você...

_- **INCENDIO!** – _Gina começa o ataque, incendiando o redor de Harry. Logo Harry estava vendo fogo rodear ele.

_-_**_ Aquamenti _**– Jato de água saem da varinha de Harry.

**_- Partis Temporus ... Fogomaldito _**- Um mar de fogo se cria e dele um poderoso fogo em forma de monstro sobe, atacando Harry que esquiva.

**_- _****_Protego totalum – _**Brande Harry, se protegendo do fogo.**_ - Deprimo – _**Harry aponta para o chão, e causa uma violenta ruptura, abrindo um buraco onde o fogo e o mar de fogo cai. - **_Glacius!- _**Após o mar cair, Harry congela a ruptura.

_- Esta mais esperto agora Potter?_

**_- Staklo Sferni – _**Harry arremessa pequenas esferas de vidro em Gina

**_- Depulso- _**A mesma arremessa para longe, criando uma brecha.

**_- Expelliarmus_**

**_-Everte Statum_****...- **Gina ri, vendo Harry voar longe fazendo piruetas.-_** UHAUHA** Potter, não pensei que você pudesse me divertir tanto assim...Ainda achando que eu deixo brechas para você me atacar?_

**_- Bombarda Maxima _**– Harry Brande, apontando para Gina.

**_- Impedimenta! _**– Cria uma parede de ar, na frente de Gina, fazendo ela se desviar das 'bombas'. – Sem estragar este corpo também!

- **POTTER**! Manera! Ainda é a alma da Gina! – Grita Malfoy, voltando ao local, mas se arrastando, pois estava preso. - Granger? Ta viva?

- Pra sua infelicidade, sim! – Granger saia sem nenhum arranhão do feitiço e do canto que Gina havia arremedado ela. Soltando Malfoy. Guilherme também saia sem nenhum arranhão.

- Obrigado... – Dizia Malfoy se erguendo.

_- Ok...** Cave Inimicum - **_Diz Gina, e Nenhum dos Três consegue se aproximar. –**_Crucio- _**Aponta para Harry que se esquiva.

**_- Impedimenta!_**

**_- Depulso! _**– Harry é arremessado longe. – _Já está me cansando!- _Gina olha pros Três. –**_ Expelliarmus_**

**_- Immobilus! _**– Grita Harry, acertando Gina pelas costas, antes dela acertar o feitiço nos três.

No momento que Harry acerta, Gina cai, e os Três se aproximam.

**_- Acio Varinha! _**– Brande Hermione, e a varinha de Gina voa para ela. – Gina! Acorda!

- Temo que ela não esteja mais aqui!

-_ Mamãe!Acorda! -_choramingava Kelly, que agora foi ouvida por todos.

- Não se de por vencida! Eu te proíbo isso, Mãe!

_- É suas filhas são bem fortes... Acho que vou fazer o contrario do que disse..._

- **Kelly! Sarah! - **Grita Fred e Mel vendo as duas desmaiarem.

Ambas aparecem no campo de batalha. Harry, Malfoy, Guilherme e Mione ficam surpresos.

_- Mais fácil matá-las aqui..._

- Tenta- brande Sarah, ficando na frente de Kelly, que começava a choramingar.

- **SAH! ATRAS!-** Diz Kelly, de olhos fechados. Sarah se vira, a tempo de proteger Kelly e ela mesma. Voldemort, dentro de Gina, não gostou disso.

_- Então é verdade? Você consegue me enxergar, pequena?_

**- EM CIMA!**

**_- EXPELLIARMUS! – _**Grita Malfoy, apontando a varinha pra onde Kelly havia apontado, jogando o corpo de Gina pra longe, enquanto a que estava na frente deles, se desmanchava...

Malfoy corre, junto com Guilherme, e protege ambas. Mione e Harry vão juntos.

_- Vocês acham que podem protegê-la?_

**- EM BAIXO!**

Todos pulam no segundo que Kelly grita, de baixo uma enorme planta sai, com tentáculos, tentado segurar a todos, sem sucesso. Gina parecia ficar com muita raiva...

**_- Crucio!- _**_Brande Gina apontando para Kelly, mas a mesma escapa, pulando longe, ainda de olhos fechados. – Quer dizer que você é a filha sabichona?_

- **HARRY! SUA DIREITA!** – Grita Kelly, e no mesmo instante, uma mão quase segura Harry pelo pescoço, que escapa. – **SAH! BAIXO DE VOCÊ!** – Um tentáculo aparece em baixo de Sarah, que se esquiva. Hermione atinge a planta.

**_- INCENDIO!_**

**- HERMIONE! CIMA!** – Hermione se desvia de um feixe de luz verde que passa rasante por ela, e bate em uma pedra.

_- **JÁ CHEGA SUA PESTE! **– _Grita Gina, que aparece muito mais rápido do que Kelly pode se livrar, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

- **KELLY**! – Grita Malfoy e Sarah.

Ao contrário de Malfoy, Sarah pega uma varinha que estava no chão e aponta para Gina.

- Sarah! O que você vai fazer? – Começava Guilherme.

- Salvar minha irmã!

- E sua mãe?

- Não é ela! **_Depulso!_**

Gina se esquiva e por algum motivo, Sarah conjurou direito o feitiço.

- **_ESTUPEFAÇA_**! – Grita Sarah, atingindo Gina fazendo-a voar, soltando Kelly.

_- Maldita! Como?_

Guilherme corre para Kelly, segurando-a no braço, a mesma havia desmaiado.

- Kelly! Kelly! – Grita Sarah.

- **_Ennervate_** – Brande Malfoy e Kelly acorda, dando um respiro grande e tossindo.

- Ma...mãe...

- Calma...

- Não é... Ela...

- Como?

- Ela não está aqui? – Diz Sarah

- Não... Cof cof...

- O que você viu, Ke?

Kelly fecha os olhos e uma luz atravessa o corpo dela e a mesma some.

**- KELLY! **- Grita Mione preocupada.

_- Calma... - dizia Kelly, ma__s em algum local que ninguém a via.__- Sempre fazemos isso, Mione..._- Diz Kelly tranquila.

- Sempre?

- Não em momentos de perigo! - Começa Sarah. - Nunca isso foi tão real assim!

- Vocês duas... Sabem andar na mente? – Diz Hermione assombrada, pois achou que elas estavam blefando.

- Eu não disse que sabemos, Granger. - Diz Sarah bem irritada.

_- Maldita!_

Sarah olha pra '_Gina_' que brande de novo a varinha.

**_-_** **_Avada Kedavra!_**

Todos pulam do local que estavam. Gina apontava a varinha para Sarah, que fugia da luz verde.

**_- _****_S_****_peculum videri_****_ – _**Brande Sarah da ponta da varinha dela, um espelho se forma, assim que o feixe de luz bate, ele volta e, Gina que esquiva.

_- **MALDITA**! Quer matar a própria mãe?_

- Você não é minha mãe!

_- Tem certeza?_

**_-_** **_S_****_piritum ostenderet_****_! - _**Aponta Sarah para Gina, que é pega desprevenida como se separasse ambas almas. **_– _KELLY?**

_- Não é! Podem atacar sem medo! - _Diz Kelly

**_- LUMUS SOLARIS!_**

O feixe ilumina o corpo de Voldemort que pela luz forte de mais o deixa cego e desnorteado, Gina cai a frente dele sem vida... Realmente não era Gina... No momento que o corpo de 'Gina' desfalece, se desintegra e Kelly aparece com a Gina verdadeira, que estava desmaiada. Harry olha para Voldemort caído, sem forças.

- **_ESTUPEFAÇA_!** - Grita Sarah.

_-_**_ EXPELLIARMUS! _**- Brande Mione

**_- Depulso_** - Brande Gui e Malfoy juntos.

- Harry... – Começa Gui, mas este se cala. Dumbledore aparece.

- Acho que estamos no fim ...

_- Não...Ache...Velhote..._

**_-_** **_S_****_piritus corpore ruit_** - Ele fala umas palavras e o corpo de Voldemort se transforma não mais do que cinzas...

- Acabou... – Começa Harry

- Sim... Acabou. – Sorri Dumbledore. Kelly chorava com Gina no colo, Sarah corre para cima de ambas. – Ambas tem um ótimo futuro pela frente...

Guilherme sorri, batendo no ombro de Malfoy e indo para perto delas.

- Dêem sua mãe, e voltem...

- Mas...

- Sem, mas, pequenas. Está tudo bem.

- Ela vai se lembrar e como vamos fazer?

- Gina? – Começa Dumbledore, se aproximando de Kelly e Sarah. – Não, ela não se lembra... Nunca se lembrou de nada quando acordava...

- Ela teve outros sonhos? – pergunta Sarah.

- Sim... Eu mesmo já cheguei perto dela diversas vezes, desta forma. Não fui o único... – Dumbledore pisca para Malfoy e sorri. – Bom, vejamos... Leve-a... Malfoy, venha... Preciso conversar contigo pessoalmente. O Ministro tem uma chave de portal. Vá ao meu escritório. Jorge se puder, também vá.

Malfoy acena com a cabeça e se dirige para onde Harry estava.

- Espera! – Fala Sarah.

Dumbledore sorri. Malfoy para, estava de costas a elas agora.

- Mamãe já sonhou contigo, não?

Sem se virar, Malfoy sorri. Não era para ter encontrado com as pequenas daquela forma, mas pelo menos, havia se encontrado...

- Sim... Algumas vezes...

- Percebemos que mamãe ficou feliz em te ver... – Começa Kelly. – Você estava preparando ela?

- Um pouco... – Diz Malfoy. – Na hora certa vocês terão as respostas. – E volta a andar pra perto de Harry.

- Pera! – começa Sarah que corre ate Malfoy, mas para milímetros antes de tocá-lo. – Nã... Não tive oportunidade de dizer, obrigada, no dia que me salvou...

- Não tem de quê... Mas não sei se você vai se lembrar quando acordar, então prefiro que me dê o obrigado quando ambos estivermos acordados... É mais apropriado...

Kelly e Sarah sorriem, Malfoy chega ao lado de Harry e o toca na mão deste, lógico que muito desgostoso com o gesto, e desaparece.

Guilherme estava vendo a cena, sorri, Fred não sabia mais como puxar as pequenas, ou o que estava acontecendo, já que não haviam sido levadas por causa de feitiço.

Sarah se vira para Harry e Cia.

- Não pense que eu te perdoei pelo que fez a minha mãe... Mas mesmo assim... Obrigada por protegê-la... – Dizia meio resmungado Sarah.

Harry sorri... Não tinha tido um bom começo com a pequena... Mas pelo menos agora entendia o porquê dela irritá-lo. Guilherme também Ri, e desta vez, desaparece.

Dumbledore sorri, Kelly e Sarah se dão as mãos e somem.

- Todos se lembrarão? – Pergunta Mione.

- Todos, menos Gina. Agora vão. Gina precisa descansar...

Hermione segura o ombro de Harry, e ambos voltam a sala de estar dA'Toca.

* * *

- Cadê Malfoy? – Dizia Harry com a cabeça pesada.

- Já foi... – Diz Molly. Marta abraçava Harry.

- Acabou? – Diz Arthur?- Finalmente acabou?

- Sim... – responde Harry. - Finalmente. Ele se foi para sempre. Já estava fraco... Não aguentou muito ou talvez não conseguiu Gina como ele achava que conseguiria.

- Harry, você vai precisar descansar... – Começa Mione. – Malfoy e eu viajamos através de sua mente... Depois Jorge.

- É, próxima vez, não me traga bagagem extra, Mione.

A mesma sorriu, e todos poderiam respirar aliviados...

Finalmente, Voldemort já era...

* * *

Gui chegava guiando a vassoura.

- Gina! – Diz Gui ao achá-la na estrada.

Ele vê que o carro dela estava fora da estrada, com Gina caída no chão.

Não estava sangrando, nem arranhada nem machucada...

Apenas caída no chão, de mau jeito, como se tivesse tentado escapar do carro antes de desmaiar.

Ele chega perto dela, levanta ela nos braços e coloca dentro do carro novamente.

Ele entra no carro e retoma a estrada...

- Finalmente, tudo vai voltar ao normal...

Ele chega à casa das Ayshila's, Sarah abre a porta, pois escuta o barulho do carro. Já havia acordado.

- Ela está bem?

- Sim, só está desmaiada...

- Ela tá suando, irmão...

- Sim, mas vai ficar bem. Foram muitas pessoas de bagagem extra na mente dela. Ela está sobrecarregada.

_- Sabemos disso._ – Começa Kelly _- Preparei a cama e uma bacia com água gelada pra ajudar caso ela esteja suada ou com febre._

- Vamos deitá-la na cama e esperar... Ela está quente, mas não com febre.

- Daqui a pouco mamãe liga. – Diz Mel.

- Sim – Diz Gui. – Harry e os outros já devem ter voltado. Dumbledore deve estar falando com eles.

- O testa rachada? – Pergunta Sarah.

_- Sarah! Para de chamar o amigo de nossa mãe assim!_ – Começa Kelly. _– Você parecia mais calma quando falou com ele..._

- Desculpa... são ossos do oficio... – Diz Sarah indo pra cozinha, pegar algo.

_- Desculpa, tio Gui. Mas desde que a Sáh encontrou com ele e ele foi explosivo com ela, ela vive xingando ele. Ela não tem uma boa impressão dele._

- E você?

_- Mesmo depois de ter escutado o que o livro falou, eu ainda acredito que se mamãe não gostasse dele de verdade, nunca teria deixado o livro ter lembranças dele... E outra, ele ajudou, não? Não sou de guardar rancor. Faz mal._

- Você puxou mais nosso sangue do que a Sarah. – Ele sorri, deixando Gina na cama, e Kelly começa a tratar da mãe, junto com Mel. Gui e Fred descem...

- O pior já passou... – Começa Gui. - Agora temos outro problema... Gaya...

- Sim... Temos. Agora vamos cuidar deste problema...


	14. Encontro com o passado

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

NA'Toca, Harry é colocado numa cama, pois mal conseguia se mover. Hermione também estava mal. Draco foi o único que se pós de pé mais rápido. Talvez estivesse mais acostumado a briga... Jorge acompanhou Draco a Dumbledore, deixando as explicações pra mais tarde.

a unica coisa que sabiam, era que Gina estava bem, mas só. Estavam sem ideia de mais nada. Molly esperava Draco voltar ansiosamente na sala. Queria saber se estava mesmo tudo bem a Gina...

Marta ajudou Harry, e Rony a Hermione...

Algumas horas depois, Malfoy chega na sala de estar dos Weasley's

- Draco, querido! Então? Tudo bem? – Começava Molly atacando-o com perguntas.

- Calma...

- Ele a fez com que ela sentasse e lhe entregou a carta. Carlinhos, Percy e Arthur logo estavam ao lado dela lendo a carta.

**_Cara Molly._**

**_É com grande prazer que venho por meio desta e deste entregador da carta, o Sr. Malfoy, avisar que sua filha está mais próxima de sua antiga vida. Mas tudo a seu tempo... _**

**_Precisarei que o Sr. ministro venha ao castelo, pois preciso discutir com ele algumas medidas de segurança para as novas moradoras e alunas do castelo, visto que elas são as únicas que entraram FORA da faixa etária prevista. Estou mandando a chave de portal com o Sr. Malfoy, Sr Ministro._**

**_Gostaria de ressaltar que já tenho pessoas fazendo com que Virginia Weasley se lembre de seu passado, e não fuja novamente, porém teremos que convencer uma pequena guardiã que está perto dela 24hrs por dia, e a tarefa já esta sendo desenvolvida._**

**_Aqui mando a lista de material do primeiro ano letivo parta as quatro novas alunas em regime especial em Hogwarts. _**

**_Seria interessante que o grosso fosse comprado, caldeirão, livros, etc., deixando o mais fino para elas comprarem depois. _**

**_As chaves de duas das novas alunas de Hogwarts do banco gringotes esta com o Sr. Malfoy. Seus nomes são Meliane Tsukino Ayshila e Gaya Ayshila. Conto com a ajuda de vocês. E esperem noticias._**

**_Atenciosamente Dumbledore._**

Molly lia cada linha e sentia sua felicidade voltando.

- Estarei em Hogwarts para entender o que Dumbledore acabou de escrever. – Diz Arthur. – Draco?

Este lhe estende o mapa de onde estaria a chave e dois saquinhos roxos, contendo chaves.

- O de laço rosa é de Meliane, o de verde é de Gaya. E essa chave lhe colocará dentro de Hogwarts, Sr. ministro. Dumbledore está lhe esperando. Faltam poucos dias para que recebam as hóspedes.

- Para onde o Jorge foi? – Pergunta Molly.

- Ele é um dos que esta arrumando a volta de Gina.

- Por que ele? - Diz a Esposa dele.

- Os gêmeos e Guilherme, eles por que foram os únicos que chegaram perto das minhas filhas... Guilherme, não sei, foi pedido de Dumbledore.

- Arre! E eles non poderriam terr nos contado? – Diz Fleur.

- Era pra ser segredo – Começa Malfoy. – Mas a esta altura, segredos não podem mais existir. Não depois do que aconteceu esta noite. – Ele se vira pra Molly e sorri. – Ela está bem. Guilherme e os Gêmeos também. Agora vamos, Ministro.

- Sim, sim...

E foram pela chave de portal.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no hospital.

Gaya andava de um lado para outro. Preocupada com Nicky, Se lembrando do escândalo que Nicole tinha dado por vir uma cobra.

**_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

_- Que foi Nick? _

_- Uma... Cobra... No carro!_

_- No carro! Onde! – Gaya abria a porta. Dois enfermeiros entraram no carro para procurar, e nada acharam._

_- Eu tenho certeza do q eu vi e ouvi! Uma cobra... Gigante! – Nicky se tremia toda._

_- Senhora... Não tem nenhuma cobra aqui._

"_Mas Nicky não é de mentir... Talvez... Seja o que uma vez ela me disse. Eu vi no diário dela... Aquela... Cobra"_

_- Nicky, eu vou. Você fica._

_- Não. Eu vou. Trago elas rápido. Se eles disseram que não tem cobra... É por que não tem! Sejamos racionais. Deve ser porque estou cansada de mais. - Ela entra no carro. – Assim que eu chegar a casa eu te ligo. Até._

_E lá foi Nicole, dirigindo o carro à contra gosto._

_- Nesse mato tem coelho... Eu não gosto desta sensação..._

- Já se passaram uma hora e meia... E nada dela ligar! A casa fica há 30 minutos! Já deu tempo suficiente dela chegar a casa e me ligar! **TÁXI!**

Gaya olha para o enfermeiro que esperava junto a ela.

- Me espere. Acho que aconteceu algum acidente com minha irmã! Voltaremos logo. Por favor... Peça para o médico esperar. Precisamos tratar do enterro adequado aos pais de Mel.

O enfermeiro responde que sim e ela entra em um táxi voltando para casa. O enfermeiro sorri.

- Tudo conforme Dumbledore disse...

Ele adentra o hospital e a Prof Meg, nova professora de adivinhações sorria.

- Cuidemos de ambos, sim, Prince?

- Conforme o direito dos dois trouxas, que foram bastante uteis. Eles terão um enterro, trouxa digno. Não se preocupe, já está tudo certo.

Ambos sorriem a professora aparata, e o enfermeiro vai cuidar de tudo para o enterro de ambos, como ele falou, com toda pompa que eles mereciam.

* * *

-_ Tio Gui, a Sarah já ta cuidando da mamãe. Mas estou com medo... Algo vai acontecer e pegar todos nos. Eu to sentindo isso... Só faltava a tia Gaya ligar dizendo que ta voltando para casa._

_Triiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmm... Triiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmm._

Todos olham para Kelly.

- Ke, se você tiver acertado... Eu mando você jogar na mega sena...- Diz Mel.

Kelly engole seco e Mel atente.

- Alô?

- Mel?

- Mãe! – Com isso ela se assusta. Coloca a mão no telefone pra abafar o barulho externo.

_- Ke! Joga na mega sena! – Brinca Fred, sibilando_

_- Cala a boca Fred! Você nem sabe o que é mega sena! – _Resmunga Jorge que já estava com eles.

_- É algo do mundo dos trouxas!_

_- Ás vezes você parece ser o Rony..._

_- Não me insulta!_- Fred da um risinho meio abafado.

- Onde esta Nicky? Ela chegou? - Mel faz gestos para todos se calarem. Mas Gaya escuta a voz de Jorge e Fred. – Quem está aí contigo? Você deixou estranhos entrarem na casa?

- Não... _Não_! Mãe... Que é isso! Eu não deixei **ninguém** - Ela olha pra Fred com cara feia e este se cala - Entrar na casa. Estamos eu, Sarah e a Kelly assistindo TV! – Mel olha aflita para eles ficarem quietos... A história estava se complicando.

- Que seja. Estou chegando a casa. Onde esta Nicky?

_- Jogue na mega-sena Kelly... _- fala suspirando e Kelly arregala os olhos.

- O que você disse? – Gaya pergunta com um quê de desconfiança.

Fred, Jorge e Gui olham para Kelly e para Mel.

_- Ela ta vindo! – _Sibila Kelly._  
_

Gui senta no sofá, tranquilo. Já sabiam o que iam fazer.

_"Vamos por o plano em pratica"_ - Pensa Gui, que já estava conectado com elas.

_"Agora? Tio Gui... Você não sabe o quão a tia Gaya é quando furiosa!" - Diz Kelly._

_" Se acalme... Vamos por o plano em ação."_

Uma coruja chega rasante por entre Mel e Gui, Fred abafa o grito de Kelly rapidamente.

- O que foi **_isso_**?

- Isso o Que, mãe? - Mel, olhando pros três implorando.

- Kelly gritou? E foi abafado o grito?

- Não foi nada mamãe... Só... Estamos... Vendo um filme, e Sarah tomou um susto... e como estou no telefone com a senhora, ela abafou o grito.

- Já mandei vocês pararem de ver filme de Terror! Vocês sempre passam mal depois...

- Não é terror, é suspense. - Diz Mel

- O que está me deixando mais suspeito é que você esta falando como se estivessem escondendo algo...

Mel fica branca. Kelly que escutou põe a mão no rosto Gui, Fred e Jorge viam que as coisas estavam se complicando.

- Impressão sua, mãe... - Diz Mel

"_Eu to passando mal com o que ta prestes a acontecer...Isso sim!" Pensa._

_"Não precisa... " - _Diz Gui. Ele mostra o papel para ler. Ela lê e fica mais pálida, e quase desmaia, se não fosse Fred segurar ela.

_" Vai dar tudo certo, pequena... Calma... " _- Diz Fred, segurando Mel que começava a chorar, querendo abafar o choro na blusa de Fred.

- Por que tá chorando, Mel? - Mas Mel não conseguia mais aparece e tira o telefone da mão de Mel. Kelly tinha que fingir não conseguir falar, então nem podia fazer nada.

- Nada, é por... Por causa do filme... O bonzinho acabou de morrer!

- Sarah? Mas Mel não chora com filmes de terror. Ela dá gargalhadas... O que esta _acontecendo_ aí? Você sabe que eu detesto mentira...

- Não é nada. Tia... - Bem... Você está aonde?

- Virando a esquina da rua que da nossa casa. Estou no táxi. E parando na porta.

Todos escutam o carro parando na porta da casa. Sarah desliga o telefone na cara de Gaya olhando pra eles. Segundos antes de Gaya abrir a porta, Mel estava agarrada a Fred, chorando e soluçando no colo deste, e este olhava Gaya como se visse uma princesa, Kelly estava branca, Gui, que havia transvestido as vestes de um funcionário do ministério segundos antes dela abrir a porta, se levanta e Sarah, congelava

_" O segredo... Já era..._ "

Gui, se aproximando de Gaya.

- Mas... O que?

Gaya olha pro lado e o diário estava aberto no sofá. Gui, apenas olhava para Gaya serio.

- Já era.. Gaya... - Diz o diário, o que fez Gaya ficar branca como cera.


	15. Revira-Volta

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

Gaya estava com menção de começar a falar algo, aparentava muito brava, mas não teve chance, se amedrontou com a forma de Gui avançar para cima dela.

- Srta. Gaya Ayshila, você tem direito de permanecer calada todo o trajeto até o ministério. A senhora está presa por transgressão ao código bruxo 7.986 que diz uma pessoa não mágica é impossibilitada de fazer poções classificadas do gênero perigosas como a poção do esquecimento!

Todos estavam a par de seus papeis, menos Mel, que depois de ler a carta do ministério, se desmanchava em prantos.

Gaya por sua vez piscou os olhos rapidamente como se tentasse digerir alguma informação que aquele ruivo passava a ela, mas ficou algum tempo sem realmente entender... Só depois se lembrou o que Nicky havia lhe dito... Antes de fazer a poção...

* * *

_- Gaya... Isso é uma falta grave no meu mundo, pois é intolerável que uma bruxa ensine a uma não mágica qualquer tipo de poção... Inclusive se esta poção for perigosa, caso saia errado... – Diz Nicky antes de começar a poção do ministério. - Você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? Diferente da prisão trouxa, a prisão dos bruxos é muito pior... Mais cruel..._

_Gaya sorri._

_- Estarei com você! Somos irmãs! E vou contigo até o fim! **IREI** te proteger, nem que para isso custe minha vida! Se existe alguém lá em cima cuidando de nos, com toda a certeza do mundo, este alguém vai nos proteger até a hora certa, ou nos esconder eternamente! Eu vou contigo** até o fim!**_

_Nicky sorri. Estava muito apreensiva... Afinal, todas as poções daquele nível, __eram __bem perigosa. Qualquer ingrediente errado ou a mais poderia ocasionar na morte de alguém! Mas Gaya, ao contrario de uma trouxa qualquer, se portou como uma excelente bruxa e aprendeu exatamente como fazer a poção, e quais medidas fazer-la..._

_Dias depois... No carro... Antes do "acidente" forjado, Nicky tremia... Esqueceria de uma vez por todas, e usaria a poção que ela e Gaya haviam feito... Esqueceria para sempre... Se Deus consentisse..._

_- Um brinde! A nossa nova vida!_

_- Um brinde... - Gaya fala, olhando pro copo... - Eu pensei melhor... Nicky... Eu..._

_- Não se preocupe... Eu entendo que você não queira tomar..._

_- Como sabia?- Gaya se assustou co irmã dissera._

_- Também tive medo..._

_- Não é medo... Mas eu sinto... Que eu não devo tomar ela..._

_- Acho que sua convivência comigo esta lhe afetando - Nicky sorri. – Se você não fosse completamente trouxa, eu diria que você daria uma excelente bruxa medica._

_Gaya sorriu._

_- Pronta para nosso acidente?- Suspira Gaya._

_- Sim..._

_Em questão de segundos, Nicky coloca o conteúdo na boca sem engolir, faz sua ultima magia para o copo de ambas evaporarem no mapa sem derramar o conteúdo, e fazer com que o freio travasse, para que na hora da perícia, vissem que realmente foi um acidente, e protege ambas do 'acidente' mesmo dentro do carro, como se elas sobrevivessem milagrosamente e engole, antes de Gaya conseguir capotar o carro._

* * *

.

Gaya ainda piscava os olhos... Lembrará de tudo em questão de milésimos de segundo. emsmo com o Livro tendo falado, Gaya ainda tentou atuar. Era a unica coisa que poderia fazer para ganhar tempo em pensar em algo.

- Como é que é? Eu estou sendo acusada... Desculpe à grosseira... Por... **MAGIA**? Meus senhores... Façam o favor de saírem de minha casa antes que eu chame a policia **_de verdade_**... Ora... Vê se pode! Doidos entram em minha casa e me acusam de bruxaria... Não estamos mais na época da inquisição! Meu senhor, queira se retirar... Ainda estou com o telefone perto de mim, posso ligar para policia em segundos, e outra, nossa casa é completamente _filmada_. A propósito, minha agente já deve estar sabendo do que se passa aqui e deve já ter acionado a policia e o resgate... Se não queres ir para a **CADEIA**, se retire imediatamente!

Gaya falava com toda competência artística de forma TÃO verdadeira, que as meninas se entreolharam e se perguntaram se ela realmente sabia o que seria aquilo ou se ela estaria atuando...

- Omissão de verdade e desacato a autoridade... – Começa Gui que é surpreendido por Gaya ligando.

- Policia, aqui é da casa Ayshila, existem três doidos afirmando que eu estou presa por fazer bruxaria, mandar via... Ah, já foi acionado... Aguardo, e já estou posicionada para me defender...

Sarah olha para Kelly com a interrogação maior que tinha, e Kelly que estava mais perto viu, ou melhor, ouviu que Gaya tinha fingido discar o numero, já que ambas sabem que Gaya adorava escutar o barulhinho das teclas do Celular. Gui, por outro lado, percebe que ela olhava para a bolsa dela, como se escondesse algum tipo de coisa trouxa, assim que desliga.

- Vocês tem, 5 minutos para sair de minha casa antes de serem presos. - Gaya estava muito convencida do que falava, sem medo, como se fosse acostumada com aquela cena. Fred e Jorge estavam visivelmente afetados pela forma de Gaya e até realmente com medo, mas Gui continuava em sua pose.

- Muito bem... – Ele abre a carta que fora mandada alguns minutos antes dela cruzar a porta e entrega um papel, com um mandato de busca e apreensão, e mostra um distintivo. - Agente Guilherme Weasley. Sua policia não virá, devido que a minha escolta já está a chegar. Encontramos _Virginia Weasley,_ aquela na qual atende como nome de _Nicole Ayshila_ na estrada, desmaiada após bater o carro. Ainda não sabemos o que ocasionou o acidente, mas ela já está em St. Mugus para exames e de lá irá direto para _Askaban_. A Srta. Não tem muitos recursos contra minha autoridade, Srta. Gaya, e sua atuação, que seria digna de um prêmio trouxa, não me afetou em nenhum momento. Temos controle da policia trouxa e temos controle sobre toda cidade trouxa.

Desta vez era hora de Gaya quase perder a pose. Aquilo era **_real_**! Nicky estava indo para Askaban... A prisão que uma vez o livro contara a ela sobre o que era, e que Nicky havia lhe dito. Lágrimas quiseram brotar de seus olhos, mas Gaya resistiu a este impulso. Mel ainda chorava no colo de Fred e Kelly ficará boquiaberta com o jeito de Gui, e até um pouco assustada.

- **UM MOMENTO**! – Começa Sarah se posicionando na frente de Gui. - Um momento Seu detetive... Que história é essa de que nossa mãe esta indo... Pra prisão. Já basta ela ter ido uma vez por **TENTAR NOS PROTEJER **de um **MANIACO ASSASSINO** que tentou nos estuprar, agora ela ta indo sem motivo _nenhum _aparente_!_

- Criança... – Começa Gui, vendo que Sarah havia entrado no papel.

- Auto lá! Criança é a mãe! O senhor faça o favor se sentar-se e explicar tim-tim por tim-tim o que esta acontecendo! Eu enfrento seja **QUEM FOR** para que minha mãe seja retirada de qualquer _cadeia_ que **SEJA**! Primeiro... Que historia é essa de que nossa mãe se chama _Virginia Weasley_?

Gui quis sorrir com a atuação de Sarah, mas se controlou, pois poria tudo a perder... Realmente, era o Malfoy todinho...

- Muito bem... Se a Srta quer saber... Eu direi. A acusação que sua mãe será exposta é de falsa identidade, quebra de sigilo bruxo e por ter forjado sua própria mor...

- **CALADO!** – Exalta Gaya. – Você não tem o **DIREITO** de mencionar nada! Não sabe o que Nicky passou nem muito menos o motivo que ela tenha feito o que quer que seja para sair do seu _mundinho_... Nicky não foi levada a Askaban... Se fosse, o carro dela não estaria na _garagem_ como eu verifiquei! Nem muito menos por uma coisa que ela não **_FEZ_**!

- Sinto ter que discordar da Srta... A senhorita tem provas concretas de que foi cúmplice de _Virginia Weasley_, e tudo está anotado no seu e no diário pessoal de Virginia. No momento tudo que a Srta disser será utilizado contra a Srta no tribunal do ministério da magia...

- Weasley... Ah! Só pode ser... Um dos irmãos da _falecida_ _Virginia Weasley_, não?

Gui nota que ela tinha se lembrado. - Guilherme... Aquele de deu o diário para a_ falecida_ Virginia Weasley, não é?

- Perfeitamente. Vejo que sabe quem sou. E se lembra perfeitamente de tudo.

- Você não é do ministério... Que eu saiba você é do banco de Gringotes, na Grécia.. Cabelo de fogo... Sarnas... Fingindo ser do ministério?

Desta vez foi à vez de Gui arquear uma sobrancelha. Ela então realmente se lembrava deles? E do que eles faziam?

_"Essa quase me pegou desprevenido."_

- Não estou fingindo. Eu _atualmente trabalho_ no ministério... Quatorze anos, pessoas mudam de emprego, estado civil ou mortis, Srta Ayshila.

- Vocês podem mostrar tudo com a Mágica de vocês e enganar quem seja, mas a mim não engana! Todos vocês fizeram com a_ falecida Virginia Weasley_, E agora querem pegar a **MINHA** irmã, Nicole Ayshila, para ficar no lugar dessa _falecida!_

- Já não to entendendo mais nada! – Começa Sarah.

- As três, para cima... Eu vou resolver isso aqui.

- Não mesmo! – Resmunga Sarah.

- _Eu não estou pedindo.._.

- Nem mandando, tia! – Continua Sarah. – Temos o direito de saber o que está acontecendo!

Gaya não parecia nem um pouco contente com a visita dos três. Tinha se lembrado de tudo que o livro contou há muitos anos a ela, antes dela começar a escrever no próprio.

Fred ainda acalmava Mel. Kelly olhava Gaya com medo. Era poucas vezes que Kelly tinha medo. Atuar não era sue forte. Mas Sarah, ao contrario, sorriu, ficando com uma cara cínica e satisfeita.

- Eu já sabia de tudo... Tia Gaya...

- O que?_ -_Gaya se assusta do modo de Sarah falar.

- Se lembra do Sr. que me resgatou da morte certa? - Gaya ficava pálida. - Eu havia sonhado com ele...

- Sonhado?

- Se lembra quando eu te salvei de um acidente em que a Sra. quase morre? No Estúdio?

Gaya balança que sim a cabeça e se toca, caindo sentada no chão.

_"A magia delas... Tava crescendo! Eu cuidei de Nicky e esqueci do principal... Das pequenas... Mas como?"_

_- As gemilialidades..._- balbucia Gaya.

- Não só elas... Muitas coisas que sempre que tentávamos contar, a Sra nos cortava, dizendo que era bobagem de criança... Essa bobagem se torna muito seria... Principalmente quando descobrimos a verdade...

- Sarah... - Começa Jorge. Porem Sarah levanta a mão pra não lhe atrapalharem..

Por outro lado, a fúria de Gaya crescia interiormente, ela começava já a bufar com ódio... Não das crianças, mas pela mesma ter esquecido de tentar proteger ambas delas mesmas.

- Tia, nos te amamos do mesmo jeito... Não descobrimos o motivo de mamãe ter feito tudo o que fez e nos esconder todos estes anos... Porem... Já chega... Queremos a verdade! E ouvi-la de sua boca seria muito mais reconfortante do que da boca de terceiros e quartos...

_- Você realmente é filha do Malfoy, como o diário disse... _- Sarah levantou a sobrancelha com a frase de Gaya e o jeito que ela começava a falar. Sabia que ela só falava daquela forma quando a mesma estava com muita raiva, e se escondeu atrás de Gui. Era a única vez que Sarah tinha medo, pois as coisas explodiam sem que nem pra que. - _A cada dia que passava... Você mais parecia com Draco Malfoy do que com a própria Nicky... Mesmo eu tento acompanhado... Eu não aceito essa mudança... Era pra vocês terem perdido essa magia... Eu não aceito que isso venha roubar vocês de nos duas... _

Gaya chorava... Olhando pras duas pequenas. Sarah olhou para Gui e Fred e Jorge. Gui olhava Gaya calado.

- _Eles vão arrastar vocês três de nos duas... Alias, Mel será deixada para trás, já que eu também serei arrastada para Askaban..._

- Então a Sra sabe, que será levada para a cela bruxa, mesmo sendo uma trouxa? – Diz Gui.

_- Sei..._- Ela olha pra Gui com fúria nos olhos...- _Mas não sem levar pelo menos um de vocês pro inferno!_

Sem aviso prévio, Gaya se levanta com uma arma na mão e atira em Gui. O mesmo já levantava a varinha, mas Fred se põe no meio da bala, como por impulso, acertado em cheio no ombro.

- **TIO FRED**! - Grita Kelly e Mel. O ódio em Gaya se acendeu ainda mais violento disparando outros dois tiros em Gui e Jorge, porem Gui tinha sido mais rápido, assim como Jorge, ambos tinham pego a varinha e parado ambos os projeteis. Gui puxou a arma de Gaya, e Jorge a jogou contra a poltrona.

-**TIA GAYA**! - Grita Kelly. Mel estava atônita. Assim como Sarah. Não esperava esta reação de Gaya.

Mesmo jogada na poltrona, Gaya, se levanta se protegendo dos jorros das varinhas, que agora tentavam acertá-la sem sucesso.

Gui e Jorge se assustam com tal habilidade de Gaya. Fred se contorcia no chão. Sarah chega perto dele junto com Mel, pressionando o ferimento dele, e Kelly se agachava no chão para escapar dos jorros das varinhas

- _Eu irei tirá-la seja de **ONDE FOR**! Ela não se chama Virginia, ela se chama **NICKY! NICOLE AYSHILA, **Minha **IRMÃ **e vocês querem que ela volte aos pesadelos da vida dela quando ela era do seu mundinho? **Nem por cima do meu cadáver...**_ - Gaya falava mortalmente perigosa e com ódio a vista...

- A senhorita confessa que está envolvida nisso completamente, e foje! Sabes o que está a sua frente e sabes que não tem para onde fugir! - Gui segurava Jorge para pararem com os feitiços.

_- Não há nada a confessar! Faria de novo se precisasse protegê-la! Como ela precisa agora! Nem que para **ISSO **eu tenha que me infiltrar no seu mundinho e arrancar Nicky de lá e fugir para sempre!_

_"Eu matei uma vez... Se precisar de novo para salvar Nicky... Eu o farei!"_

Mel lido o pensamento de Gaya se desesperou.

- **_PARA_**! MÃE! Eu não quero perde-la novamente! Escuta eles! Eles não vão deixar que nada aconteça com a Sra, nem a tia Nicky! São os irmãos dela! Mamãe! Por favor... Eu não quero perder minha família **OUTRA VEZ**!

Sarah, Kelly, Gui, Fred e Jorge se espantaram com esta reação de Mel...

- **PRO FAVOR! _ESCUTA ELES_! NÃO COMPLIQUE MAIS AINDA SUA VIDA**! A nossa vida! **_Por favor_**! Não faz isso! Escuta eles! É para o nosso bem! Por favor! Não faz isso... Não agora que nos reencontramos... Agora que soubemos a **_verdade_**! Por favor! A Sra. sempre disse que a mentira tem perna curta e a verdade sempre aparece! Por favor mãe! Eu não quero perde-la... Não quero perder essa família que ganhei, nem a nova que a Sra. vai ganhar!

_- Não teremos nenhuma família, pequena... Enquanto eles e o mundinho deles estiverem perto, seremos destruídas... _

_- **Não... É... Verdade**!_- Começa Fred que se levanta, e olha pra onde Mel olhava. Mel se agarra a Fred, ainda chorando, e o mesmo a abraça. - _Não... Não estamos aqui para... Destruir nada... Queremos o que é nosso... Nossa irmã... Mais que tudo na vida... Ela fingiu a morte... Aprendemos com isso... Mas ganhamos ela... De novo! Nos encontra...mos..._

- Tio Fred! - começa Kelly, que vai ao lado dele e o segura, junto com Jorge e Gui. A ferida era mais profunda.

Fred tendo todo apoio olhava para o local que Gui e Jorge tinham apontado a varinha. Gaya escutava e via pela brecha tudo acontecendo. Suas lagrimas caiam forte.

_"Como pode... Eles ganharem a minhas meninas tão facilmente! Elas não são enganadas fácil... Por que elas estão se enganando!"_

- Não... Não estamos sendo enganadas! - Começa Mel. Gaya se assusta e aparece com a cabeça pra olhar Mel.

_- Você me... Leu? Como?_

- Escutamos... O diário... - Ela limpa o rosto de choro e Fred a abraçava mais, dando-lhe coragem. Por algum motivo, precisava fazer isso. - Algumas coisas... Sabemos... Pouco... Mas o pouco que... Sabemos sentimos a verdade... Sra. Ayshila... Mãe... Nos conhecemos a tanto tempo e só agora... Descobrimos sermos filha e mãe... E por tanto tempo, Kelly e Sarah queriam conhecer o pai, e só agora descobriram quem era... E com isso tudo do passado... Por... Favor... Nos diga... Por que? Sabemos que, mesmo que tenha vindo um mandato de apreensão... Para você e a tia Nicky, sabemos que... Vocês estarão seguras... Se contarem a verdade...

_- No livro... A verdade não vai ser mostrada... Nicky perdeu isso... Quando decidiu esquecer-se de vocês... Se querem... Me prender, vão fundo, mas não arrastem Nicky de volta ao seu mundinho! Não arrastem as meninas ao seu mundinho! Elas não merecem!_

- Por que? - indaga Sarah

_- Por que vocês terão ódio... As mentiras deles são muito mais profundas do que a de nos... Trouxas... Se quiserem me levar para Askaban... Me levem... Mas a verdade... Está enterrada com as lembranças de Nicky! Não a façam lembrar, ou eu caçarei vocês até o inferno!_

Gui olhava Gaya. Fred e Jorge se entreolharam... O que era de tão ruim... Que Gina queria esconder a todo o custo?

Gaya comprovou o que ainda pensava que era mentira... Nicky estava nas mãos deles... Novamente... E ela nada poderia fazer, devido a ela não ser bruxa, porem algo no fundo dizia que ela podia sim fazer... O que... Ela não sabia ainda...

Perguntas apareciam na cabeça de Gaya... Era uma enxurrada de perguntas, medos, e tudo que o livro havia contado... Estava acontecendo...

_"Alguém lá em cima achou que era para eles reencontrá-la... Mas por que desta forma? Por que assim! Ela não aguentará muito tempo viva naquela prisão! Com aqueles monstros sugando a alegria dela... O que vai ser de nos? E das filhas dela...? da minha? De mim? Não serei absolvida... Não terei como ser salva... Não terei como salva-la... Não terei como salvar minha filha... As minha sobrinhas... Não terei como ajudá-las... Eu estou vendo meu mundo desmoronar assim como quando me tiraram a família de forma brutal!"_

Gaya olhava pros três. Ainda esperava a reação deles... Mas algo nascia nela... De forma forte... Bruta. Fred sente... Jorge e Gui também, o que os arrepia.

_"Tudo está se repetindo, só que desta vez de forma mais cruel... A morte não me parece agora ser tão cruel, diante da situação que eu sei que está por vir... Nicky... perdoa-me? Perdoa-me por não ter te protegido o suficiente! Minha filha? As filhas de Nicky? Será que vão me perdoar por ser fraca!"_

Gaya fechava as mãos em ódio. Ali estava seus agressores. Os três protegidos por si... Segurando as meninas como se dissessem que elas seriam protegidas...

_"Eles não vão protegê-las... Eles mentem! Deixarão três garotas órfãs, jogarão as mães na prisão, onde nunca mais poderão visitar... e vão ensinar a elas seus valores errados... Suas magias, seus ódios... E elas crescerão com ódio..."_

Seu mundo estava desmoronando...

Mel conseguia ouvir tudo, agarrou-se em Fred ainda mais.

**- NÃO! NÃO É VERDADE!**

-_ É verdade..._

**- Eles... ELES NÃO SÃO CRUEIS ASSIM!**

Kelly e Sarah, Fred, Jorge e Gui não entendiam nada. Mel se solta de Fred e corre para Gaya.

_- Você escutou... Você sabe que é verdade!_

- Por que a senhora só está pensando no lado ruim! A Sra não conheceu eles! De verdade! Tia Nicky... Saiu de perto deles por que só conseguia se concentrar em seu ódio próprio! Por ela estar **PRESA**, por causa de um único!

_- Um único?_

- Mas ele agora sim, morreu! Foi ele que mudou a Tia Nicky! Foi ele que fez tudo isso acontecer! Mas aconteceu por um motivo, que só Deus sabe! O que eu sei é que, se eles não a amassem, não teriam passado tanto tempo da vida deles _procurando_ pela tia Nicky!

_- Não seja ingênua... Eles procuraram para castigá-la..._

- Não! Não é verdade! - Começa Fred. - Amamos Nossa irmã! Por ela aprendemos a conviver com o Malfoy! Coisa... Que nunca isso aconteceria! Éramos inimigos... naturais! Gaya! Por favor! Nos... Escute!

Gaya olha Fred com olhos em fúria.

_- Não sou intima sua... Para me chamar pelo nome de batismo..._

- Não... Me importa! - Gaya se assusta com tal atitude. Fred se solta dos outros e começa a andar para ela, cambaleando, pois perdia muito sangue - Gaya, você tem que nos escutar! Não procuramos nossa irmã para castigar! E sim para ajudá-la! Nos a amamos! Harry... Ele errou! Rony e Mione também! Mas ela entendeu no fim, não foi? O que era de verdade e quem era de verdade que amava! Mas já era tarde de mais! Ela se foi! Ela correu! Ela... Teve medo!

Gaya abraça Mel como se quisesse tirar ela da frente de Fred, colocando-a atrás de si, para protegê-la.

- Você a conheceu! Descobriu seu segredo, entrou no mundo sem nem mesmo perceber! Protegeram-se como puderam, por que Gina... Não... Queria voltar e encarar a verdade! Por que ela tinha medo!

_- Medo... Concordo... Ela tinha, de encontrá-los... E de volt..._

- Medo de nos não aceitarmos o que ela fez! Sim! Não medo de voltar por que ela 'morreria' em Askaban! Faríamos de tudo para livrá-la daquela pri...são! Se ela voltasse e nos contasse... Tudo! Sabemos uma parte pelo diário! Vimos o lado dela... E entendemos perfeitamente! Mas queremos ela de volta! Para... Para... - Fred começava a ficar tonto. Mal tinha notado, mas estava quase frente a frente com Gaya. - Para ela... Ver que a amamos, não importa... O que aconteça... Somos... Uma família... Erramos... Apren... Demos... Duvida... Mos... Acre... Ditamos... Brincamos... Brigamos...arf...arf... Sabemos... O que é... Perder alguém que ama... Mos... E por um detalhe... Descobrimos... Um novo viver...

Fred já sem muita força cai, e por impulso Gaya o pega, e por não aguentar o peso do corpo dele, cai no chão, com ele em cima.

_- Não... Deixaremos... Que nada... Aconteça a vocês... Eu... Pro... Me... To... _- Fred desfalece nos braços de Gaya, milímetros do rosto dela.

- Tio Fred! - Grita Mel, Kelly e Sarah que correm em seu auxilio. Gaya ainda estava estática, olhando para cima, onde a segundos atrás estavam os olhos dele... A verdade estampada sem mentira. Agora nem ela mais sabia o que sentia... Tinha tudo ficado confuso...

Fred após travar uma batalha com Gaya, finalmente ter entendido o que Jorge, Sarah, Mel e Kelly haviam insinuado anteriormente...

Ela era o sonho que Fred tinha de uma mulher ideal. Leal, firme, forte, que soubesse ser assim como ele... E ele viu isso em poucos minutos de atuação de Gaya... Na longa luta entre ela e Gui e Jorge, na vontade de proteger todos, do seu modo, e pela pouca conversa entre ela e Mel, e entre ele mesmo e ela. Sangrava muito, o sangue dele estava no corpo dela agora. Apesar da dor, um sorriso sincero estava nos lábios dele... Antes de desmaiar.

Gui e Jorge tiram Fred de Gaya, e a mesma, ainda confusa, se levanta, ainda segurando-o, e nota, que ele havia segurado em sua mão, e mesmo desmaiado, não havia largado. Aquilo a constrange muito... Mas ao mesmo tempo deixa um sentimento tanto de vazio quanto de preenchimento. Ela solta dele, e olha para Gui.

- Prometemos... Que a deixaremos escolher, se ela se lembrar... Tudo que ela quiser, apenas... Será feito... Mas precisamos saber de tudo para que assim, possamos livrar ambas, de Askaban.

_-_ Pode me levar... Eu irei... Mas não tenho nada a falar mais.

E com isso Gaya se cala por completo.


	16. Confusões : Entrada no ministério

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

Nicky estava preocupada. Gaya havia sumido, na noite do falecimento dos pais adotivos de Mel, deixando apenas um bilhete que ela tornava a ler pela milésima vez.

**_Cuide do enterro dos pais adotivos de minha filha. Surgiu um problema inesperado e eu vou ter que resolvê-lo. Não se preocupe, É coisa simples. Beijos. _**

**_Gaya._**

_"Isso não é tipico dela... "_ Pensava enquanto esperava o medico liberar os corpos com os caixões. Kelly, Sarah e Mel, esperavam ao lado dela no hospital. Mas para surpresa, tudo já estava preparado e pago... E um segundo bilhete tinha sido entregue avisando que ela não precisaria se preocupar com nada.

Havia acordado com um baita galo na cabeça, e alguns arranhões algum tempo depois do seu pesadelo estranho que ela mal conseguia se lembrar, só lembrava da cobra gigante, um esgoto, um rapaz moreno com uma cicatriz, e um rapaz loiro que fez o coração de Nicky balançar.

À tarde os corpos dos pais de Mel foram enterrados. Gui e Jorge estavam meio. Junto com muitas pessoas que Nicky sequer conhecia. E nunca imaginaria que o enterro deles teria tanta pompa como teve. Nem mesmo Nicole e Gaya saberiam como enterra-los, nem como dar a devida atenção e honra no ultimo momento antes de enterra-los. Nicole sabia que Gaya queria fazer a maior honra a eles, e de alguma forma, havia conseguido, mas não foi ela que fez a honra, foi mais alguém que Nicole não conhecia...

A história que foi contada para Nicky era que, tinha acontecido um problema mecânico no carro dela e ela acabou desviando do carro de Gui e Jorge, saindo da estrada para evitar a colisão direta, fazendo com que ela se machucasse e tendo tempo apenas de dizer onde morava para Guilherme que a levou até em casa.

A situação ainda era confusa. Ela não se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido, segundo o medico, devido à forte pancada na cabeça,mas acabou se tornando amiga daqueles rapazes simpáticos. Após o enterro, Gui, Jorge, Nicky, Sarah, Mel e Kelly voltaram para casa.

- Sinceramente, muito obrigada. Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem sua ajuda. Poderia até ter morrido na estrada ontem à noite e abandonado minhas filhotas... Obrigada em nos acompanhar.

- Não tem problema, Sra. Ayshila. Ficamos preocupados com seu estado e apenas ajudamos. Deve ser uma coisa horrível perder um ente querido, imagina dois... Nos perdemos nossa irmã, como havíamos dito, por isso fomos junto.

- _Obri...gada..._ – Diz Mel chorosa.

- Sabia que eu achei vocês super legais? Né mãe? – Fala Sarah. Estava tão feliz que não conseguia se conter. Como Nicky sempre soube que Sarah era durona de chorar ou mostrar emoções de tristeza, não achou estranho a empolgação dela. – Não poderíamos manter contato?

- Seria muito interessante. – Sorri Jorge.

- Mas vocês me lembram de alguém... Ainda não sei quem... - Complementa Nicky.

- A Sra. também nos lembra alguém que amávamos muito. Acho que é até por isso que acabamos nos afeiçoando tanto a Sra. – Comenta Gui. - Bem, temos que ir. Poderíamos marcar um café para mais tarde? O que achas Sra?

- Pro favor! Pare de me chamar assim! Pode me chamar de Nicky! – Ela sorri. – Ser chamada de senhora direto me deixa com vergonha!- Diz, corando um pouco.

- Nicky?- Diz Jorge – Tentaremos! Se tentar nos chamar pelo nome também. - Diz ele sorrindo. - Bem, temos que ir trabalhar. Voltaremos mais tarde. Pode ser por volta de... – ele olha para Sarah como se pedisse ajuda e ela sibila o numero cinco. - Cinco horas da tarde?

- Com certeza. Poderíamos até tomar um lanche em uma padaria em Londres mesmo. Conheço uma perfeita! Seria bom para Mel também, né, meninas?

- _Sim_! - Diz Sarah e Kelly com a plaquinha levantada, ambas abraçadas a Mel, que ainda estava muito chorosa.

- Então combinado. Passaremos as cinco para pegar todas. – Diz Gui. – Até mais.

- Até... – Diz Nicky entrando com as crianças em casa.

As horas se passam... Nicky se arruma, de certa forma disfarçada, querendo ou não era uma atriz... E atrizes eram muito quitadas ao andarem nas ruas... Vestia um vestido verde degrade branco, longo. Chapéu que escondia seu rosto muito bem. Sentia que algo de especial aconteceria essa noite. Alguém que mudaria sua vida, provavelmente. Algo como que ela desejava há muito mais vinha guardando para si própria... Uma felicidade interna deferente... Seu coração batia acelerado, porque, nem ela sabia.

Já no quarto das meninas, Sarah, Kelly e Mel comemoram, sem som, sua vitória em médio prazo.

- Se não fosse o tio Gui, não sabíamos como fazer nada. Temos algum tempo antes dela voltar... – Diz Sarah. – Tudo **TEM** que dar certo!

_- Sinto falta da tia Gaya. Não podemos entrar no ministério, nem muito menos, temos noticias da tia Gaya. Não deixar coruja virem até nos com medo de mamãe se assustar até foi sábio, mas queremos noticias.- _Emburra Kelly que, mesmo com a poção, ainda estava rouca. Também, depois de ter gritado em plenos pulmões quando tentaram leva-la e a suas irmãs,mãe e tia de forma errada, logo depois de terem ganho a confiança de Gaya.

- _Também. Sinto falta de minha mãe.._. – Começa Mel.- _Mas sei que ela será bem tratada e absolvida... Sr. Guilherme não deixaria que ela fosse jogada em Askaban... E creio que o avô de vocês também não..._

- Eu ainda não o conheço, - Começa Sarah. - Mas caso ele dê com os burros nágua, eu mesma do um jeito de minha mãe sumir de novo do mapa!

- _Sah_! - Começa Mel -_ Devia ter mais confiança no seu avô._

- _Ela ta certa, sah. É nosso vô, afinal..._

Sarah não falou mais nada e só suspirou. Finalmente eram cinco... Gui e Jorge chegam para buscar Nicky, Mel, Kelly e Sarah, se dirigindo para a padaria de Londres a qual Nicky escolheu.

* * *

Horas antes... No ministério da magia.

Gaya vinha no colo de Fred, desmaiada. Muitos olhavam curiosos, outros com medo, outros com ódio, outros com raiva, pois a noticia tinha se espalhado, apesar do olhar irritado que Fred dava a todos, fazendo-os voltarem ao trabalho imediatamente.

Vocês podem perguntar: O que Fred estaria fazendo no ministério levando Gaya consigo...? Ele não estava machucado? Ela não disse que ia com eles de livre e espontânea vontade? Vamos retrocede um pouco mais no tempo...

* * *

_Uma carta chega por uma enfermeira e Gui pega a carta._

_ Os Três se encontravam em no hospital bruxo, para cuidarem do ferimento de Fred. Gaya estava arrumando as coisas na casa dela, não iria fugir, tinha dado sua palavra, e os três tinham ido levar um Fred desmaiado ao hospital. _

_- É de Dumbledore._

**_Para: Guilherme, Fred, Jorge e a família Ayshila._**

**_Temos pouco tempo até que a guardiã tenha seus poderes aflorados. A família Weasley e o Sr. Draco Malfoy já sabem da existência dela. Hogwarts_****_ estará de portas abertas para tentar convencer a guardiã de Virginia Weasley, mas tomem cuidado, pois ainda terão muitos problemas pela frente, pois o ministério em geral não tem ideia do que esta a frente deles, e poderá sim haver confusões..._**

**_Atenciosamente_**

**_Dumbledore. _**

**_Diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria Hogwarts._**

_- O que ele quis dizer com isso, Gui? – Pergunta Jorge._

_- Sabemos que Gaya é bruxa, e que a magia dela pode fluir de forma inesperada e incontida. Creio que seja isso que Dumbledore esteja falando. - Diz Gui. "Apesar de que estou com um mal pressentimento quanto a magia que Gaya demonstrou mais cedo"._

_- Mas Dumbledore falou 'guardiã'... Está estranho isso... - Dizia Fred recobrando a consciência._

_- Bem vindo ao mundo dos vivos, mano - Diz Jorge brincando._

_- E Gaya?_

_- Está com as pequenas. Queremos mostrar que ela pode confiar em nos, contamos a verdade e que Gina estava na casa ainda. Deixamos para que ela se despedisse... Como você terá alta daqui a pouco, pois já esta se recuperando da perda de sangue, poderá nos acompanhar._

_- Outra coisa, vamos levá-la ao ministério mesmo? Tá que ela recebeu aquela carta de busca e apreensão, mas não é o Percy que envia essas cartas agora?... - Diz Jorge._

_- Sim, ainda é - Começa Gui. - Nenhuma pessoa do ministério iria aparecer, pois o que havia na carta era apenas de detecção de magia em solo trouxa._

_- Detecção? Bom, vocês fizeram magia lá dentro, eu também._

_- Sim, detectaram a nossa magia numa 'casa de trouxas'._

_- Por que não mandaram direto pra nossa casa?_

_- Mandaram. E Percy enviou outra direto para mim, pois eu pedi pra ele me avisar sobre qualquer movimento sobre isso no ministério._

_- Então não é carta de apreensão pra Gaya?_

_- Não. Percy mandou um aviso, eu transfigurei rapidamente a carta como busca e apreensão, antes de mostrar para Mel. Não achei que ia atingi-la tão forte como atingiu, mas já pedi desculpas._

_Fred parecia suspirar de alivio._

_- Você já está de alta, Sr Weasley._

_- Ótimo! Vamos voltar agora!_

_Os três aparatam na casa de Gaya e vêem a confusão. Gaya sendo amarrada por pessoas do ministério, desmaiada. Kelly, Sarah e Mel estavam para serem 'abatidas', e Nicky estava dentro de um caixão, indo para o carro do ministério._

_- Mas o que?! - Diz os três._

_Sarah vê Gui de longe._

**_- TIO GUI! SOCORRO!_**

_Os rapazes do ministério olham para ele e erram o feitiço que estavam para fazer nas pequenas._

_- O que está acontecendo? - Chega Gui. Fred se joga na frente das meninas, inclusive de Mel, para protege-las. Jorge chega perto de onde estavam colocando Nicole e Gaya, como se tentasse protege-las de serem levadas._

_- Perdão Sr Weasley. Fomos mandados para levá-las ao ministério... Procedimentos normais para detecção de magia das t..._

_- Exijo explicação! - Começa Sarah_

_- Calada trouxa! Você não exige nada!_

_- **CALADO VOCÊ, SEU IDIOTA!** - grita Sarah - **QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU? VOCÊ TEM SEUS DIREITOS E EU TENHO OS MEUS! ENTÃO FIQUE CALADO NO SEU CANTINHO, POR QUE VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO!**_

_O homem do ministério já levantava a mão para bater no rosto de Sarah, e Guilherme se põe na frente, com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. O rapaz afastou dois passos para trás, com medo dele._

_- Nós foi enviado um mandato de apreensão, pois uma magia muito forte foi sentida nesta área, magia desconhecida e aparentemente das trevas. Achamos as cinco, e o detector mostrou que a morena era a que havia feito a magia! Achavamos que era solo trouxa, pois nenhuma magia havia sido sentida nesta area. Quando vimos a sua irmã, tivemos a certeza de que ela havia feito algum tipo de magia das trevas para traze-la a vida, já que ela esta respirando. Assumimos que as 4 são culpadas por magia das trevas._

_- Magia das trevas? - Gui agora não entendeu a situação._

_- Da onde você viu magia das trevas aqui? - Pergunta Jorge, que estava longe deles, mas pode ouvir muito bem._

_- Ver o corpo de sua irmã, totalmente intacto, mesmo depois de 14 anos cremado foi um choque para todos nós, esta morena cuidava do corpo, junto com as outras crianças, e foi a primeira a se jogar em cima de nos com uma magia considerada altamente perigosa e das trevas!_

_As três meninas e os três irmãos se entreolharam. Gui por sua vez se lembrou da agilidade de Gaya, e o poder que ela emanou, antes de Mel e Fred atrapalharem a mente dela.._

_"Fred... Jorge... Meninas..."_

_"Gui?" - Olha Fred. Todos olham pra ele._

_" Dumbledore disse... 'Até que a guardiã tenha seus poderes aflorados'... Eles estão confundindo a magia das trevas com a magia que Gaya tem..."_

_"Magia das trevas? Com a magia da tia?" - Começou Sarah - "A magia da tia é deste lado?"_

_"Não. Mas é um tipo de magia desconhecido, até então. Quando ela emanou isso, mais cedo, eu senti a mesma coisa. Eles devem ter confundido com magia das trevas... E vendo o corpo de Gina... Piorou a situação."_

_- Além disso - Continuou o rapaz do ministério tirando os 6 da comunicação. - Vejam por si mesmo, a casa foi quase destruída,e não foi nossa culpa, foi culpa da morena._

_- O ministro já sabe disso - Diz Gui. - Dumbledore o preveniu._

_- Como assim?_

_Gui mostra a carta para Gaya de Hogwarts, escrita pelo próprio diretor. O rapaz do ministério olha __para Gui, como se exigisse explicação. _

_- Essa magia pode não ser conhecida nossa, mas é do diretor Dumbledore. Ela não tem magia das trevas. E ela estará antedendo a Hogwarts este ano._

_- **O QUE?!** - O rapaz olha para onde os outros do ministério estavam machucados por conta da luta. - Mas... É impossível que alguém já crescido entre em Hogwarts! Era pra ela ser então aborto! Ou qualquer outra coisa!_

_- Não de acordo com Dumbledore._

_- E sua irmã?!_

_- É um doppelganger .. Nossa irmã foi cremada. Não tem como ela ser nossa irmã. O nome dela é Nicole Ayshila, atriz do mundo trouxa._

_O mesmo pede perdão, vendo-o tão serio, recolocando Nicky e Gaya desacordadas cada uma no sofá que ainda restava, desaparecendo todos._

_- Mais problemas... Agora já foi feito, teremos que leva-la pro ministério se apareceu esta carta de magia das trevas... - Começa Gui._

_- Se o mundo mágico for assim, eu paro aqui mesmo! - Começa Sarah. Estava inflamando de raiva._

_- Calma Sarah... -Começou Gui.- Quando uma ordem é despachada é __automáticamente, digamos assim. Se quiserem parar uma ordem, o próprio ministro tem que mandar outras catas a punho__ se ele quiser parar a primeira. Papai não deve ter conseguido mandar a tempo a todas para que se segurassem e que isso não acontecesse..._

_- E o que aconteceu com a casa? - Pergunta Fred observando o rombo em algumas partes dela. - Mesmo que o almofadinhas tenha dito algo, é quase impossível imaginar que Gaya tenha feito isso!_

_- Tia Gaya?! Ela soltava cada estrondo, mutilou dois ou três do ministério!__- Diz Kelly se tremendo. __Fred e Jorge se adiantam para concertar a casa o mais rápido possível. Deixando-a igual._

_- Sabemos que mamãe é bruxa, mas a magia dela era quase que uma bomba atômica!_

_- Nos também, tio? - Pergunta Kelly._

_- Provavelmente. - Diz Gui.- E__xplicando... Uma criança tem uma magia fraca, mas é capaz de fazer alguns estragos, podemos dizer... O mínimo seria da casa cair..._

_- Brincou! – Disse Sarah. – Por que não tivemos isso antes?_

_- Simples. - Começa o diário, abandonado em um canto no meio da destruição em massa. - Gina tomou varias poções enquanto vocês estavam na barriga dela, e muitas outras depois, antes de perder a memoria. Ultimamente quem dosava, era Gaya._

_- Ela que fazia as poções? - Pergunta Sarah._

_- Até dois anos atras não, depois disso ela teve que fazer. Foi bem complicado no inicio._

_- Então ela aprendeu a fazer poção mesmo? - Pergunta Gui._

_- Depois do que aconteceu hoje, se eu ficar calado, pode ser pior... Sim. Nunca imaginei que ela fosse bruxa. Pelo menos agora entendi como as poções sempre saiam certas!_

_- Então, vocês terão que entrar em tratamento para retirar este "selo", o mais rápido possível Pelo menos entendemos como a magia de vocês não saia tão descontrolada. - Diz Jorge._

_- Mas a tia não disse que tinha esquecido de nos?- Começa Kelly. - Como pode ter administrado?_

_- Provavelmente, ela administrava, mas deveria esquecer dos períodos._

_- Exatamente. - Diz o diário. - Agora, vocês foi com poção, e Gaya? A__ coisa é um pouquinho complicada. Nem Gina, nem a própria, sabia que ela era bruxa. Ela mesma se lacrou. E com isso os resultados podem ser bem desastrosos caso ela comece a retirar o lacre, achando que Gina está em perigo e que vocês estão em perigo, como ela está achando. Temos que agir com cautela e calma, pois não será fácil conter a fúria de uma bruxa adulta que não sabe utilizar-se da magia propriamente dita..._

_- Ou seja, tia Gaya será uma dor de cabeça para vocês? – Começa Kelly_

_- Provavelmente sim. - Diz Gui._

___- Ta cada vez mais complicado a historia! - Embirra Sarah._

_- Mas vocês vão tratá-la bem? – Começa Mel._

_- Sim.- Começa Fred. - Agora, não são todos que sabem que ela **É** uma bruxa... O que dificultará o trabalho em 90% será quando todos descobrirem... O que já deve ter se espalhado, já que eles já foram._

_- Não diga! - começa o lado sarcástico de Sarah. - E o que estão esperando?_

_- Ela pode ir mesmo para Askaban? – Pergunta Mel ficando com medo._

_- Bem... Sim e Não._

_- Explica... - Diz Sarah._

_- Não vai, por que quem decide é o ministro, e o ministro é meu pai, e avô de vocês duas, e Mel é filha de Gaya que é a guardiã da Gina... Conseqüentemente, ele não ira fazer nenhum mal. _

_- E por que o sim? - retruca Sarah_

_- Alguns do ministério podem querer jogar elas ambas em Askaban se descobrirem que Nicole é realmente Gina... _

_- Ficarei de prontidão para que nada aconteça... – Diz Fred. – Eu Prometo que tentaremos de tudo, para que ela venha para nosso lado sem muito alarde..._

_- Dumbledore está conosco, assim como o ministro da magia, nosso pai. Então tudo vai ficar bem. - Termina Gui._

_Elas sorriem mais calmas..._

_- Porém teremos que levá-la para o ministério. Ela entraria andando, normalmente e calma, se não fosse pelos que chegaram de surpresa na casa. Agora temos que continuar com o que eles começaram, mas vamos mudar o rumo. Eu prometo. - diz Gui._

_- Mamãe já tinha escrito pra tia Nicky, sobre sumir alguns dias sem deixar rastros, ela fez uma pequena malinha... Aqui - entrega Mel. - Por favor... Cuidem de minha mãe... Eu descobri agora que ela era minha mãe verdadeira e o motivo... Então, por favor... Protejam-na..._

_Fred sorri assim como Gui e Jorge._

_- Eu dou minha palavra, e minha vida, de que protegerei ela. Te prometo. - Termina Fred._

_Kelly e Sarah sorriem piscando uma a outra, assim como Gui e Jorge sorriem. Mel se sente mais confortável com a resposta._

* * *

Fred leva Gaya para uma sala, ainda desmaiada.

-_Lumus._.. – Murmura um agente do ministério que sabia toda a história,e estava muito contrariado. - Aqui, coloque-a ai mesmo.

- No chão?

- Onde mais queria colocar ela? Ela mutilou nossos colegas de trabalho! Deveriam joga-la em Az... - Vendo o olhar de Fred ele parou na metade.

- Eu prefiro fazer sua cabeça rolar... - Diz Fred bem bruto. - Se você não entendeu a mensagem que te passaram, é por que não serve para este cargo!

- O que eu tenho haver com isso? Se não tiver paciência, faça sozinho!

-Paciência o escambal! - Diz Fred meio vermelho de raiva. – Arruma uma cama... Ou eu te arrebento...

- Que nervosismo... - Ele cala a boca e faz aparecer um colchão. - E não me peça mais que isso!

Nisso ele sai da sala, deixando Fred com a mulher. Percy entra segundo depois. Havia ouvido a briga e até se admirado de Fred tentar protegê-la de forma tão voraz.

Também já sabia do que havia acontecido, o pai contou os detalhes que Dumbledore havia dito, queria saber tudo para ajudar e começar a agir, mas realmente não achava que iria presenciar seu irmão, logo o **FRED** que dizia que sua mulher ideal era na imaginação dele, pois nenhuma nunca iria preencher o que ele queria, tentando proteger uma garota com tanta força assim como havia feito!

- Quem te viu... Quem te vê Fred...

- Quieto tu também Percy!- Ataca Fred de mau humor.

- Temos que fingir para que ela acredite e conte realmente o que aconteceu?

- Se não fosse pelo povo do ministério ir lá na casa dela e faltar derrubar tudo, ela viria na boa vontade e a esta altura saberíamos de tudo... - Retruca Fred.

- Ainda não sei o que esta falando, mas Gui esta escrevendo tudo o que aconteceu para Dumbledore então, seguiremos com o primeiro plano.

- Certo! – Diz colocando Gaya no colchão muito contrariado e acabando por fazer um segundo colchão melhor do que o que aquele fulano tinha feito. OK. Lógico claro e evidente que fazendo com que a aparência dele fosse de velho, mas só aparência... Troca Gaya de um pro outro e faz o outro desaparecer. - Só espero que ela conte sendo apertada pelo plano 'A'.

- Como assim, _se_ ela contar? Qualquer pessoa na condição dela, sabendo os detalhes de forma que ela sabe, **nunca** mentiria para ser "presa". Acho que seria até um problema para ela mesma... Só se ela for burra o bastante!

- Ou desejar proteger Nicole com todo o coração... – Diz Fred, olhando Gaya desmaiada. Percy ficou com algumas interrogações na cabeça, mas sabia que todos deveriam chama-la de Nicole, e não de Gina. – Acredite Percy... Ela ainda vai nos dar muito trabalho...

- Mais do que você dá? Impossível... Tá que Dumbledore disse que poderiam acontecer coisas meio, inexplicáveis, só não sei exatamente o que, pois me mandou direto para cá, pra te receber e receber ela, mas o que mais de inexplicável poderia acontecer, neh? E _sim_ eu sei que _ela é_ _o _que você sabe bem que _é_ pela carta de Dumbledore_._

- Você não imagina quase nada... Pode ser mais ou até pior... Diga-se de passagem...

Percy fica curioso para saber o que diabos aconteceu na casa em que ele encontrou Gina, balança a cabeça, achando que Fred nunca contaria e continuou.

- Sabes que terá que ser bem rude de agora em diante...

- Rude eu não serei, posso tentar... Mas eu farei tudo pra não ser...

- Realmente... Quem te viu... Quem te vê... - ri Percy.

Fred sai com Percy, dando uma ultima olhada em Gaya, que começava a aparecer pequenas feridas nos braços e rosto de Gaya, contra-efeitos de sua gemialidades, fechando a porta e fazendo feitiços para que ela não escutasse nada de fora.

* * *

Gaya acordara horas depois. Tossia um pouco e se coçava um pouco. Sentia-se ardida e com ferimentos, mas tinha um cheiro peculiar... Reconheceu que era o cheiro do irmão de Nicky, que estava em sua casa tinha desmaiado em cima de si. Ela olha pro local.

_- Onde estou?_

Nada podia ver... Era muito escuro... O medo se apodera dela. Se lembrou dos outros bruxos que pegaram ela a força e de nada mais se lembrava. Sabia que tinha brigado e lutado com eles, mas não se lembrava nada. Um pensamento correu pela cabeça dela...

- Estou... Em... As... Kaban? Não... Pelo relato de Nicky, Askaban é uma cela, com monstros... Aqui... Não da pra ver nada... **KELLY! FILHA? SARAH?** Cadê vocês?

Ninguém responde. Ela tenta se levantar... Mas sente-se amarrada.

- _Não estou mais em casa..._

A única coisa que Gaya faz é se encolher. Era escuro até de mais. O medo invadia sua cabeça, perguntas, dúvidas, esperanças... Pensava que nunca passaria por estas sensações novamente... Suas lágrimas eram grossas.

_"Eu não posso me dar por vencida! Eu tenho como mudar isso! Eu preciso! Eu sabia que aqueles três mentiriam! Nicky agora deve estar bem pior que eu! Olha onde estou... E Nicky? Em Askaban...? Será que ela já foi levada a Askaban? Eles prometeram que nada de ruim iria acontecer... Que eu iria ao ministério para conversar... Mas aqui estou... Presa! Eles mentiram! Como será que elas estão? Meu Deus... Nós proteja!"_

E pela primeira vez, em anos, Gaya volta a rezar e a acreditar que ambas sairiam dessa e poderiam voltar a viver em paz...

* * *

A luz não podia ser vista nem por debaixo da porta... Que ela só soube que era porta depois de alguém entrar por ela trazendo comida e água.

Apesar da sede e da fome, Gaya não se mexe. Fica sentada observando a silhueta da pessoa, que ela só pode reconhecer por causa do perfume... Era o irmão de Nicky. O que tinha desmaiado sangrando por causa do ferimento que ela tinha feito nele.

- Mais calma? – Pergunta Fred. Havia mandando ele não conversar com ela, ser frio, mas ele não conseguiu. - Trouxe comida, já é hora quase do café da manhã.

Gaya se mantinha olhando para ele quieta. Fred pode ver os ferimentos por causa das suas gemialidades, e a força bruta da magia dela querer aumentar.

- Nos perdoe... Outros agentes do ministério chegaram antes que pudéssemos fazer algo.– Ele sorri sem graça e Gaya olhou pra ele irritada. Não conseguia ver o rosto dele, a luz era forte de mais. – Vamos, fale algo... – Pede Fred.

_-Vá pro inferno!_- Retruca Gaya.

- OK... Vamos reescrever a frase... Fale alguma coisa do tipo não xingamento! Eu sei que você é capaz!

_- Vai ver se eu to na esquina..._ – Gaya apesar de amedrontada, se mantinha forte! Não se daria pro vencida! Ela não podia vacilar! Eles haviam prometido e mentiram.

- OK... Você é dura na queda... – Sorri Fred...

_- E você vai cair! _– Diz Gaya.._.- Vamos dizer que... As pragas de Gaya Ayshila são fortes._

Fred sorri e se levanta de onde estava indo até ela... Ok, imaginem a cena...

Fred se levanta e se aproxima de Gaya, no segundo seguinte, ele estava a tropeçar na bandeja de comida lhe sujando toda a roupa e caindo de cara no chão!

_- **EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ IA CAIR! AHUAUHAUHAHUAHUAUHAH -**_ Ela para e olha pra ele seria _– Agora de meia volta e saia daqui! Não comerei **NADA** que vier de sua **GENTE... SUMA** da minha frente, frangote! Mentiroso!_

OK... Se Fred ficou com raiva do que aconteceu, a morena não soube, de onde ele entrou, ele saiu com a bandeja fechando a porta e deixando tudo escuro novamente...

_- Vai com o Diabo... _– Pragueja Gaya.

Percy, que havia assistido toda a cena estava a gargalhar. Ver Fred tentando ser _gentil_ e acabando como um bobo da corte no chão com a roupa toda suja e ainda ser chamado de _frangote_ que pelo que Percy sabia, era um xingamento do mundo trouxa, o fez rir e muito...

Fred, por outro lado estava em fúria... Mais vermelho que um tomate.

- Percy, se não quiser ter sua cabeça trocada pela sua perna, **_cala a boca_**!

Percy tenta se conter. Fred faz um feitiço e se limpa.

- Agora eu entendi o que você falou, Fred. Ela realmente será _osso duro de roer._..

- Não _começa_... – Diz Fred olhando torto para Percy, e este sai do local.

Realmente, Gaya era osso duro de roer. Se ela fosse menor de idade, eles até diriam que ela estava tendo seus primeiros "dias" como uma criança de cinco anos de idade que faz as coisas acontecer por magia por acaso. Mas eles tinham **CERTEZA** de que ela não poderia ter **TANTA** força de palavras como tinha...

Pra falar a verdade, desta vez não foi só palavras... Foram ações inesperadas...

O que aconteceu no mesmo dia foi desta vez com Percy.

Por Fred estar muito raivoso ainda, Percy leva a comida a Gaya, mas Fred observa-o de fora. Ao entrar na sala, Gaya avança como uma leoa indomável que se liberta de sua jaula, derrubando a comida toda em Percy, que caia para trás com a voracidade dela.

Fred se assusta. Percy ficou apavorado com o que tava acontecendo. Gaya conseguiu escapar como se fosse uma leoa...Exagero!? Não... Ela tava com instintos assassinos a flor da pele. OK, ela não tinha virado uma leoa... Se acalmem! Ela tinha **_AGIDO_** como uma... O que já é meio passo para se tornar um animago!

Para conseguirem pegar-la, sem magia foi um sufoco, até que desistiram de ser bonzinhos com ela e começaram a lançar-lhe feitiços, que por sorte, ou destreza, não se sabia, ela desviava, entrando em corredores, ou caindo, e tropeçando, desviando da maioria.

_"Eu posso **SIM** ir contra eles!"_ Pensava Gaya vitoriosa.

- _Estupefaça... Imobilus... _– Eram vários feitiços lançados... Apenas um conseguiu...

- **_ESTUPEFAÇA! _**- Gritou Harry, aparecendo de uma vez na frente de Gaya, pegando-a desprevenida.

Gaya é lançada longe pela forma que Harry aplica a magia, indo parar exatamente em cima de Fred com toda a força, e ele conseguindo aparar pro pouco sem cair.

Depois desta habilidade que ela mostrou, **TODOS** do ministério ficaram mais atentos ao que ela poderia ou não fazer. A maioria, que achavam que ela era uma trouxa, pode sentir a magia pura de Gaya, e confundiram com magia negra, por conta do ódio que Gaya emanava. Mas a parte do ódio, só os Weasley's sabiam.

Os poucos que sabiam, Fred, Percy, Harry, Carlinhos, e o próprio Arthur que estava na caça, perceberam que o tempo deles era curto. Eles tinham que colocá-la a favor deles, ou ela poderia ser um perigo eminente futuramente.

- Obrigado Harry. – Comenta o ministro.

- Percebi que temos que ser rápidos. Se em menos de um dia ela já demonstrou isso para tentar salvar Gina... Imagina se ela ficar mais tempo sem ir a Hogwarts? – Começa Harry.

- Bem... Que... Dumbledore... – Tenta dizer Percy, mas estava sem fôlego e realmente machucado. Fora ele o atacado da vez. Tinha garras em seus braços que sangravam, e dentes em seu pescoço. Sim ela foi mais selvagem do que vocês possam imaginar!- Disse que ela... Seria difícil controlar!

_"A magia já esta começando a fluir dela... Assim como Dumbledore disse"_ Pensa Arthur.

- Pior que isso... – Começa Carlinhos. – Ela está sendo realmente o que nos foi dito na carta. Uma Guardiã. Isso vai piorar e muito! Temos que ser rápidos em tentar uni-los... Ou pelo menos que eles se conheçam novamente!

Eles levam Gaya para o quarto novamente, mas desta vez colocam proteções no quarto. Harry, Carlinhos e Arthur começaram a colocar os feitiços para ainda tentar conter a magia dela.

Tinha certeza que se a magia dela flui-se com tanta força, seria impossível de conter. Era preciso ficar atento e contido, como estava até pouco tempo atrás.

* * *

Gaya acorda tempos depois com uma baita dor de cabeça. Ela sente-se pesada, até escutar alguém falando.

-Você é bem difícil de conter, heim?...

Desta vez, o quarto estava iluminado... Era um quarto "normal" ao estilo trouxa. Uma cama, sem pontas, lógico, almofadas, que, pelo menos se ela jogasse em cima das pessoas não machucaria tanto.

Gaya olha para a pessoa que estava em seu quarto e para seu susto maior, ela reconhece quem era...

- _Você_? -Diz Gaya... Com cara de quem comeu e engoliu algo muito azedo...

- É... Parece que você me conhece. – Diz ele com um sorriso.


	17. Confusões: Harry Potter e Gaya

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

Ela tenta se levantar, mas estava muito dolorida, talvez da corrida, ou de alguma outra coisa, não conseguia lembrar direito.

_- O que você faz aqui!?_

- Quero conversar contigo. Espero que não precise de uma força complementar, para te conter.

Ela pragueja baixo. Ele ainda escuta e sorri.

- Maldições e pragas não pegam em mim tão fácil, se é isso que está fazendo...

_- Te mandar pro inferno seria uma maldição pra você? Seria um alivio para mim!_

- Para muitos seria um alivio também, mas bem que tentaram e não conseguiram. – Sorri ele.

_- É por que não eram bons!_

- Acredite... Ele era uma pessoa bem mais perigosa do que você está começando a aparentar ser!

_- Obrigada pela parte que me toca... **Potter**..._

- Disponha Ayshila. Agora não é sobre isso que quero conversar contigo...

_- Vocês estão querendo me punir e com isso levar Nicky para Askaban... Não é? Faça o que quiser, eu não direi nada do que ela me disse ou fez comigo! Mandem-me para essa tal prisão, mas eu darei algum jeito de escapar de lá viva e levar Nicky comigo!_

- Ninguém escapa de Askaban... Pelo menos ninguém escapava até algum tempo atrás... – Diz Harry se lembrando do padrinho que fugira uma vez. Antes de ser libertado completamente. - Mas eu queria que você conversasse comigo. Não quero ser seu inimigo, e sei que você...

_- Será sua inimiga eternamente? Por que esta é a verdade. _

- Er... Não... Eu ia dizer que eu sei que você quer proteger a Gina de mim, mais até do que de qualquer um. Quando soube que estavas aqui, vim tentar conversar contigo...

_- Perdeu tempo..._ – diz ela olhando de forma neutra a ele, como se fosse BEM melhor que ele... - _Foi por sua culpa... Que tudo aconteceu! Por que daria ouvidos a você?_

Ele só consegue dar um sorriso...

- É, você é bem difícil de conversar...

Ela nada responde, apenas se ajeita na cama pra ficar sentada. Com isso agora sim era possível ver o estrago que ela estava. OK. Uma mulher, do porte de Gaya Ayshila, era um pouco mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar que seria uma guardiã...

Gaya era bem torneada. Não era musculosa, mas também não era fraca. Morena, cabelos negros, olhos de ônix, era uma mulher que deixaria qualquer homem, no mínimo, de boca aberta.

E pensem assim... Pro causa da fuga, Gaya estava com a roupa rasgada, alguns cortes a mais, e digamos que estava mais sexy do que Harry poderia imaginar que ela fosse ficar...

_"Se ela soubesse que ela está desta forma... Acho que ou teria se escondido, ou usaria isso contra mim..."_ Pensa ele se mantendo firme.

Gaya se arruma na cama, vendo que o ambiente tinha mudado.

_- Quiseram dar mais conforto a uma presa?_

Gaya mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos por causa da claridade forte.

- Não foi conforto, apenas achamos que lhe deixar em um quarto escuro seria cruel de mais, mesmo para alguém que tenha transgredido regras do mundo mágico. Pedi para que melhorassem só que por causa do ultimo acidente, resolvemos deixar a "segurança" um pouco maior...

_- Não to vendo segurança nenhuma..._

- Não é preciso _ver_ para _crer_... - Gaya nada fala. - Então, podemos conversar como gente civilizada?

_- Só daqui a mil anos..._

- Er... Creio que mil anos seria muito tempo para você, Senhorita...

_- Me poupa de seus "mimos" **Potter**! Ou vai fazer exatamente igual ao que você fez com a Gina no ultimo ano dela em **Hogwarts**?_

Gaya já se levantara da cama, Harry segurava a varinha dentro das vestes, mas só pro caso de emergência. Mas o que ela falou fora de forma tão súbito que o deixou atordoado. Ela sabia mais coisa do que eles imaginavam que ela sabia...

Harry pestaneja algumas vezes, como se quisesse tentar saber o que falar, mas o que ela faz, é bem mais inesperado do que ele previa...

* * *

Fred estava do lado de fora. Estava apreensivo. Seja lá o que Harry estava conversando, demorava mais do que ele tava imaginando...

- Calma filho... O Harry não fará nada contra ela... – Diz Arthur vendo o quanto ele estava apreensivo...

- Este é o problema, não é o que ele vai fazer... É o que ela está ou pode fazer contra. Eu disse para deixá-la amarrada, mas não me escutaram. É como se... Eu soubesse o que ia acontecer... Eu estou até me assustando... Nunca fui disso... Com nenhuma mulher...

- Isso se chama ciúmes...

- Não é ciúme, pai... É um sentimento pior... De fundo de poço... Eu realmente não sei...

- Se acalma filho... Deixa nas mãos de Harry...

_"Mas nunca pensei que Harry fosse demorar tanto..."_ Pensava, já ficando preocupado. Estava mais calmo por saber que a cela estava protegida com feitiços, só não sabia o quão forte os feitiços seriam...

* * *

A varinha de Harry se espatifava do outro lado da sala... Partida em quatro partes. Harry estava do lado oposto da sala, tinha batido a cabeça na mesa e logo na outra quina da parede.

- Ai...

_- Então **Potter**? Achando legal o tour pelo inferno que eu posso ser?_

- Pare com isso!... As coisas podem... Piorar para você!

De onde ela tirava aquela força, nem mesmo ele sabia... Gaya estava se tornando tão forte quanto um homem... O que estava a surpreender Harry a cada segundo.

* * *

_- Harry – Começa Dumbledore.- Eu gostaria que você lesse este livro antes de visitar Gaya._

_- Tem certeza? – Pergunta Harry, achando estranho o pedido._

_- Logo entenderá..._

_Harry sai da sala do diretor e volta a sua casa. Sua esposa estava um tempo com os pais, já que a mãe dela havia pedido para que ela passasse os dias que antecipam a chegada do neto na casa dela. Harry concordou, até seria mais fácil cuidar do caso "Gina" mais sossegado... Harry começa ler o livro mais logo uma chama esverdeada aparece na lareira, mostrando a face de Arthur no ministério. Sorte dele, o livro tava muito chato._

_- Harry?_

_- O que foi Ministro?_

_- Venha pro ministério... **AGORA!** Parece que Ela "despertou"... E já ta causando muito problema... Precisamos de você..._

_Harry vê vários funcionários gritando, correndo... O ministério estava um verdadeiro caos. Ele vê muitos gritando, enquanto corriam:_

_- Segura ela!... Pega... - Gritava um moreno_

_- Cuidado! - Se esquivava um branco de uma cadeira voadora..._

_- Pra esquerda... Ela foi pra esquerda! - Falava outro funcionário que a perseguia._

_- **Estupefaça**... - Gritou um tentando atingi-la, mas inútil._

_- **IDIOTA **não use magia nela! É uma trouxa! - Disse outro_

_- TROUXA?! ISSO É MAGIA DAS TREVAS! Não tá percebendo?! Sem magia NÃO a seguramos! - Falou o mesmo que usará a magia._

_Via vários gritando, algums que ainda não sabiam o que tinha acontecido na casa deixaram de relutar quando sentiram a magia bruta e negra de Gaya._

_- **MAGIA NELA!** - Agora sim, Harry viu só os feixes de luz das varinhas que soltavam magias._

_- **IMOBILUS!** **O QUE?** Como ela Escapou! Como pode? - Grita um longe_

_- **SOCORRO!** - Pede outro que havia sido pisoteado pela mesma, e arrancado metade do pescoço quase em uma 'patada'._

_O ministro volta a face a Harry._

_- Rápido Harry! Precisamos de reforços!_

_O ministro "desliga" a conversa saindo da lareira e indo se juntar a caça... Harry joga o livro no sofá segundos antes de Hermione e Rony aparatarem na casa dele só dando tempo de dizer a Hermione:_

_- **LEIA O LIVRO NO SOFÁ! URGENTE!** – Aparata._

* * *

_"O que diabos continha naquele livro! Deus!"_

Como Gaya havia quebrado a varinha dele, alguns dos feitiços que o mesmo havia colocado no quarto tinham diminuído em 50%. Mas como muitos também colocaram feitiços, não era muito sentido...

Gaya parecia que continha toda a raiva de Gina,do ultimo ano dela em Hogwarts, e a raiva acumulada por todos os anos depois... A raiva _dele_!

Não era de mais ninguém... Era particularmente dele...

_Harry Potter_...

De certa forma, ele sabia o porquê. E sabia que se Hermione ou Rony chegassem ou tivessem no lugar dele, seria tão pior quanto o que ele estava sofrendo.

Gaya conseguia utilizar inconscientemente algo que ele sentira com Snape, professor de _"leitura de mentes"_... E não era uma coisa muito agradável de reviver. O que deixava Harry desprevenido, até quando ele tentou concentrar-se com força para pelo menos não ser invadido do jeito que estava sendo. Gaya era realmente incontrolável! Por que tudo isso? Ela era como ele, não era? Era uma bruxa, mas não sabia controlar seus poderes... Não queria nem imaginar o que ela seria se soubesse controlá-los perfeitamente...

Costelas praticamente trituradas, marcas no pescoço de unhas, ferida no tórax e membro inferior (sim, ela deu um chutão entre as pernas dele!), roupa praticamente rasgada, menos do que a dela, mas estavam. E para piorar, ela estava sendo sexy e assassina ao mesmo tempo, por que quando ele pensava que ela travava uma luta contra si, dizendo que era errado, ou fingia, pois ele não sabia o que ela pensava, ela olhava pra ele de forma tão sedutora que ele poderia perdoar o que quer que ela tenha feito com ele, mas logo depois, parecia que ela o sentia amolecer e voltava a massacrá-lo com força maior do que antes, assustando-o ainda mais.

Ele não gostava de bater em mulher, mas sua paciência chegou ao limite.

Foi por isso que sua varinha tinha sido partida em quatro, o que fez perceber que, algo no livro, que ele achou chato, era importante para ele sobreviver a uma luta contra Gaya.

Relutante, ele pegou sua única salvação...

Fred escuta do lado de fora o "pedido" feito por uma de suas gemialidades que tinham arrumado de dentro para fora da sala.

Eles entram e viram Gaya tentando sufocar um Harry, que estava em pé na parede, a centímetros do chão, e tentava de tudo largar as mãos dela do pescoço dele para não morrer sufocado, mas estava já zonzo sem ar.

- **_Estupefaça_-** Brande Arthur, não a atingindo.

Quando ela pensava em correr para fora novamente ela sentiu os braços daquele que havia desfalecido nos braços dela anteriormente pela perda do sangue.

- '_Boa noite cinderela'_ - Fred não dando tempo dela escapar, lança uma de suas gemialidades. Ao desmaiar, Fred a segura nos braços e a leva para cama. Era bem melhor do que estuporá-la sempre.

- Harry! O que diabos aconteceu aqui!

- Sinceramente... Preci...samos... De... Feitiços... Ma...is... For...tes!...- Tentava falar, sem ar. - Ela... Tem que ...pra...tica...ment...e ficar... sed...ada...

- Chamem os enfermeiros... Urgente. Harry, não fale...

Percy sai em busca dos enfermeiros para levá-lo a St. Mugus. Fred coloca Gaya deitada novamente, desta vez, presa. Realmente ela seria impossível conter... Nem os feitiços daquela sala conterá sua fúria... Por que?

E só parecia piorar...

- Ela ta pior do que eu pensei...- Começa Arthur.

_"Por que isso? Seria tão mais fácil se você nos escutasse..."_

Todos saem e mesmo com o mandato do ministro, Fred permanece dentro do recinto. Trancando a porta e ficando ali, perto dela, desta vez, tratando dos ferimentos dela provocados por suas gemialidades.

Pelo menos trataria dos ferimentos dela antes da mesma acordar. Não conseguia ver o quão machucada ela estava sem ajudá-la. Já cuidando do ferimento de suas gemialidades e de tantos feitiços em cima da mesma. Mostrava ter um carinho mais especial em poucos dias de contato, o que nunca pensou que pudesse ter com nenhuma outra mulher.

* * *

- Obrigada pela tarde, Gui e Jorge. – Sorri Nicky. Ainda estava suja de lama assim como todos os outros. Sarah entra totalmente emburrada dentro de casa. Nicky suspira. – Desculpe-me o que aconteceu. Foi uma coisa totalmente inesperada...

- Sem problema nenhum... – Jorge tentou sorrir, mas ele e Gui sabiam os motivos Sarah estar super mal humorada, além de ter ficado envergonhada...

- Pode deixar conosco tia Nicky. – Diz Mel.

- Se vocês dizem... – Sorri Nicky ainda muito envergonhada por Sarah.

Kelly dá um beijo em ambos assim como Mel e sobem atrás de Sarah.

- Bem, voltamos amanhã. Podemos combinar um almoço? Que tal? É aniversario de minha mãe... Se não tiveres nada a fazer amanha, seria muito legal se você e as meninas fossem...

- Olha, eu até que iria... Mas estou preocupada com minha irmã. Ela deixou um bilhete, mesmo assim eu não sei onde ela foi. Se ela está bem...

- Tenho certeza que ela está bem.- Sorri Jorge.

- Caso queira ir, está ai meu telefone.

- Sua esposa não ficará com ciúmes, ou raiva? Pois, mal nos conhecemos, você me ajudou e ficamos amigos... Ela não pode pensar de forma estranha não? Eu não quero estragar sua família...

- Não tem problema nenhum. Minha esposa é compreensiva. E eu disse a ela o quão você parecia minha irmã, e ela está realmente feliz em te conhecer. – Sorri Gui. – Amanhã, se precisar, é só me ligar. Eu venho lhe buscar imediatamente. – Ele sorri novamente.

- OK então, obrigada. – Sorri.

Eles se despedem. Nicky entra em casa e vai ate a filha, que estava no banheiro, esmurrando a parede de ódio.

- Tentamos mamãe... Ela ta realmente furiosa.

- Isso _não poderia ter acontecido!_ **_NÃO _**_podia! **GRRRRRRRRR**_

- Meu amor... Se acalme...

_- Acalmar? Mãe! A senhora viu! **TODOS** viram! Eu lhe disse que odeio vestidos... Mas por que a senhora quer que eu ande sempre com um quando eu vou **aquele** lugar? Sinceramente mãe... Não vou mais sair de vestido! **NÃO VOU! E** eu **VOU** cortar a porcaria deste cabelo bem curto! **SERIO**! Por que isso acontece mamãe? Eu solto meu cabelo por segundos, **TODOS** ficam com cara de besta?_

_"Ta que eu sei por que... mas vou começar a__ forçá-la! Já cansei... E olha que começamos **AGORA**!"_ Pensa Sarah

- Eu não sei dizer minha filha. Alias, nem mesmo eu sei o porquê disso... Mas o importante é que você esta bem. Gui conseguiu te ajudar... Não foi? Já passou...

_"E com isso, o que mais me dá ódio foi que, por causa desta comoção a senhora e o papai não se encontraram... Eu passei vergonha... E tudo por nada! **QUE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **!"_ Pensava Sarah olhando a mãe nos olhos com fúria.

Olhar a filha assim parecia fazer-la lembrar de alguém, só não sabia quem...

- Foi um sufoco... Sim, mas tudo ficou bem no final.

_- Pra você sim... Pra mim não... Amanhã eu to aparecendo na capa de jornal por ser sua filha... -_Fala mais que para si do que para sua mãe, abrindo o chuveiro.

Nicky sai do quarto e Kelly olha para Mel. Nicky faria o possível e ia começar a tentar reverter está história que pudesse vir a deixar a filha menos incomodada, surpreendeu-se de que alguém, ainda não sabia quem, já tinha resolvido e que a integridade de sua filha seria mantida. Respirou aliviada e foi fazer o jantar. Tinha preparado um discurso imenso, e preparado para perguntas e mais detestáveis perguntas, o que não aconteceu... Graças aos céus...

No quarto das gêmeas.

- _Parece que mesmo de longe, Tia Gaya ainda ta tentando proteger mamãe. Ela não vai dar trabalho só a eles lá... Mas a nos também... Assim nunca poderemos encontrar nosso pai com nossa mãe..._ - Diz Kelly, suspirando

Mel a acompanha. Já Sarah, dentro do banho, gritava de ódio e esmurrava a parede, chutava a parede, batia em alguém invisível, respingando água para todos os lados.

_- Se foi inconscientemente que a tia Gaya fez isso, ela me paga! Se ela quer guerra, ela **VAI TER GUERRA!**_ - Dizia ainda enforcando alguém imaginário.- _Eu posso ser criança, mas eu travo essa luta com a tia... Eu **não vou** perder esta **guerra**! **Não vou**! _– Diz Sarah, determinada e com raiva.

Kelly, limitava-se a olhar a porta do Box, onde Sarah gritava de ódio e esperneava. Mel olhava para uma foto em cima de sua mesa, tirada anos atrás de sua mãe e pai juntos com Nicky, as gêmeas e sua mãe verdadeira, Gaya.

_"Mamãe... Espero que você esteja bem... Eu juro que se te acontecer algo, eu mesmo não vou aguentar de remorso..."_

Mel se debruça na foto, deixando algumas lagrimas lhe caírem na mesa... Mal percebeu um grande par de olhos amarelos lhe olhando da janela.


	18. Dias de angustia

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

_**Primeiro dia no ministério:**_

O primeiro dia que Gaya passava no ministério, já era passando das 20 horas de uma sexta no mundo trouxa.

Acordaria horas mais tarde com Fred tentando ser bonzinho e demonstrando pela primeira vez a "_magia_" dela.

A segunda vez ao abrirem a porta para ela comer, Gaya quase estrangula Percy e dá uma bela carreira em todos do ministério, sendo estuporada por Harry Potter.

A terceira vez ela acordava horas mais tarde com Harry em uma nova sala e quase consegue realizar o desejo de matá-lo.

**_Fim do primeiro dia no ministério._**

_**Segundo dia no ministério:**_

Segundo dia passa completamente amarrada à cama, não eram cordas normais, ela não conseguia se soltar. Arthur tenta conversar com ela, mas está estava muito nervosa e se debatia para se soltar da cama.

Passava novamente o dia inteiro sem comer.

**_Fim do Segundo dia no ministério._**

**_Terceiro dia no ministério:_**

Terceiro dia Gaya deu muita dor de cabeça **MAIOR** ao ministro e seus familiares.

Rony resolveu tirar satisfações com Gaya por causa dos ferimentos de Harry e só não morreu por que Fred o tirou de lá antes que o pior acontecesse.

Rony, com sua "coragem" de leão, desamarra Gaya, achando que ela estava fraca, pois não comia há três dias, se arrependeu do dia de ter nascido, ou melhor, do dia em que entrou pela porta onde Gaya estava presa e a desamarrou!

Sim, ele se arrependeria pelo resto de sua vida de ter feito isso. Teve que sair de dentro do local direto para a mesa de cirurgia do hospital St. Mugus, isso devido a nossa querida e idolatrada amiga Gaya, que conseguira pegar a varinha de Rony e utilizado nele assim como ele tentou utilizar nela.

OK... Refazendo a frase...

Todo mundo dizia vários feitiço para Gaya ser jogada longe, porém um único ela tinha guardado na memória...

Bem, as palavras ela aprendeu... E utilizou o idiota do Rony para ver qual seria o movimento, ou tipo de mecanismo para fazer contra ele...

Digamos também que...

Rony igual à Weasley, que é igual a cabelos vermelhos que também é igual a vermelho seja qual for seu sentimento, inclusive vergonha ou adoração que é igual à burrice que multiplicado por sua lerdeza dava igual à quase morte súbita pelas mãos de Gaya.

No começo, Gaya estava enrolada com o lençol que o próprio Fred tinha colocado em volta dela, pelo simples fato de que a outra roupa dela estava quase que completamente rasgada e ela sabia o estado de sua roupa interna.

Imaginem a cena, Rony desamarra Gaya, que acorda fraca, mas acorda. E acaba fingindo cair na historia de Rony.

Como estava se sentindo melhor, o porquê ela não sabia ainda, só tinha um sentimento de ódio ainda mais pelo casula da família Weasley e talvez fosse isso que lhe deu forças para aprontar com ele dando o troco no que ele fez com Nicky.

Achou que poderia passar a lábia naquele que ela **_JÁ_** sabia que era o mais atrapalhado dos Weasley's...

Ele tenta acertar ela diversas vezes, e ela só foge, mas concentrada em ver como ele fazia e depois de descobrir, deixa o lençol cair após se fingir que tinha sido acertada pelo feitiço, deixando Rony com cara de babão, vendo lá quase que nua, e por fim pegando a varinha dele e deixando-o desesperado após ver que ela **_CONSEGUIA_** repetir o feitiço e realizá-lo.

Agora pergunta... Quem deixou o Rony entrar?

Do lado de fora...

- Fred... Quem é aquele ali?

- Não acredito! Só pedi pra ele olhar a porta um segundo e ele dorme! Não se pode mais ir ao banheiro sossegado... – Bufa Fred, que vai até o fulaninho e o faz voltar pro local dele de forma bem bruta... Arrastando ele até um carrinho que se movia sozinho

- Bem feito... – Dizia com raiva.

E foi ai que ele entrou na sala e viu Gaya _treinar_ feitiço em Rony, que já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá...

Foi assim que ele foi salvo e Gaya foi estuporada novamente e desmaiada levada pra cama por um Fred que não agüentava mais ter que estuporar Gaya...

E o problema, só ele conseguia estuporá-la agora! Ela estava mais atenta com os outros, mas por algum motivo, ela se descuidava quando era Fred e ele tomava a chance para pega-la.

- Isso ta cansando... –Diz colocando-a na cama e amarrando-a novamente. - Sinceramente, se eu tiver que estuporá-la de novo, faço uma "_cama- boa noite Cinderela"_ pra que ela sempre fique grogue!

**_Fim do terceiro dia no ministério._**

_**Quarto dia no ministério:**_

Gaya não sabia se era dia, ou noite, se passavam meses ou anos. Nem que horas eram.

Ela só sabia quando Fred Dizia "_bom dia", "boa tarde"_ ou _"boa noite"._

A única coisa que ela fazia quando estava sozinha e acordada, era olhar pro teto branco que doía os olhos e a luz fraca que vinha deste teto. A luz só ficava mais forte quando alguém entrava.

O que ela mais odiava era ter que ouvir sermão de três em três horas do Fred que se ela não comesse, não sobreviveria...

Ela não sabia o que era comer beber a algum tempo. Estava até acostumada com a dor na barriga de fome. Tava por que queria. Ou melhor, por que não confiava nem queria a comida deles.

Gaya relutava em comer.

Relutava mais que qualquer coisa, até mais do que próprio respirar. Muitas vezes que pensou em comer imagens que o diário lhe passava vieram à tona. Poderia ter algum feitiço na comida, alguma poção... Eles tinham poção _pra tudo!_

Fred tentou de tudo para que ela comesse e nada... Pelo menos agora ela conversava mais "calma", com ele... Com qualquer outra pessoa ou ela ficava atacada, ou relutava em sair pra atacar a pessoa...

Acho que de todos, ele era, o **ÚNICO** que não tinha medo de Gaya, isso junto com Gui e Jorge, porém a esposa deles ficava com medo que eles chegassem perto de Gaya, no estado atual que ela estava.

- _Ni...cky... esta... vi...va?_

- Faz tempo que você não perguntava nada...

- _Re...spo...nde!_

Fred suspira resignado.

- Estão bem... – Olha Fred para ela, ainda segurando o prato de comida.-

_- Me...nti...roso!...O que... ho...uv...e co...m ...el...as? _- Gaya parecia ganhar força, mas estava fraca de mais. Fred pós o prato na mesa e relutou...

- Nada... Elas estão bem. Tendo problemas por que parece que sua consciência está com Nicky, protegendo ela!

- _co...mo...ass...im?_

- Se você comer... Eu prometo te contar!

Gaya fecha a boca e vira o rosto.

_"Mentirosos! Levaram Nicky pra Askaban!"_

- Se você não fosse tão tinhosa, poderia estar com Nicky agora mesmo! Sua filha esta preocupada contigo! Suas sobrinhas também! E _Nicky_ também!

Gaya já havia desmaiado, tinha perdido seu chão... Ela tinha que suportar... Nicky estava aguentando coisas piores, era o que ela achava... Ela tinha que suportar... Fred vendo que ela tinha desmaiado antes de escutar o que ele falou, suspirou. Sabia que ela estava imaginando o pior...

- Por que você não quer ver a verdade, hein? - Dizia Fred arrumando Gaya na cama, e enxugando as lagrimas dela.

_**Fim do quarto dia.**_

_**Quinto dia no ministério:**_

A cada segundo que passava depois desta noticia, a fraqueza que sentia era substituída por uma força desconhecida... Já não tinha lágrimas para chorar, já não tinha forças para lamentar nem falar. Seu estomago roncava e doía de fome, mas seu coração era que doía mais, dificultando até dela respirar.

A partir de agora, se fecharia completamente. Tinha as crianças a se preocupar, mas e Nicky? Nicky estava sendo morta aos poucos naquela prisão... Então, ela também morreria aos poucos na sua.

Ao contrario do que Gaya achava, Fred observava a expressão dela e no seu intimo, doía ver-la assim, desesperada por dentro, indiferente por fora.

E o pior que nos dias que arrastavam, todos tentaram de tudo para que Gina fosse A'Toca ou se encontrasse com mais algum de seus familiares, ou com Draco, Mione, Harry e nada dava certo. Sempre acontecia algo que as impediam. Sempre era cinco a oito vezes pior quando era Draco, Harry, Hermione ou Rony.

Sarah estava começando a ficar super raivosa. Nicky, claro, não entendia. Gui e Jorge viram a presença de Gaya a cada dia mais forte, mesmo longe. Eles ficavam sempre em contato com Fred, que acompanhava de perto Gaya e sempre dizia tudo o que acontecia. Até foto mandou do Rony todo quebrado por causa dela.

**_Gui e Jorge._**

**_O que mais me dói, é ver que ela não quer enxergar o que realmente está acontecendo... E a cada relato de vocês, mais eu sinto que é como se ela desistisse de sua vida para sempre proteger Nicky... A cada dia que ela parece mais fraca, mais desnutrida, mais forte fica o afastamento de Gina de nos..._**

**_Precisamos fazer algo... Por que eu não aguento mais ver-la assim..._****_Façam algo. _**

**_Por mim..._**

**_Fred._**

Apesar de engraçado, eles se preocupavam. Nicky só não tinha começado a procurar por Gaya na policia, hospitais por que Fred fingiu a voz de Gaya e o jeito dela para Nicky se sentir aliviada em uma das muitas ligações que Fred dava a Gina.

Mas sinceramente, algo dizia a ele para contar a verdade...

Percy, que fora algumas vezes no lugar do irmão, que ficava do lado de fora, tinha certo receio de Gaya desde o ultimo acidente, mas sentiu o quando ela era guerreira... Ou burra... Talvez tivesse entendido o porquê de Fred ter escolhido-a, e não a outra qualquer...

Arthur, que fora pessoalmente visitá-la, teve receio. Pelo menos para com ele, com Fred, Jorge e Gui, Gaya era mais neutra...

Quando calma, Gaya não olhava para os olhos de nenhum deles, temendo que algum deles pudesse vir arrancar alguma coisa sobre Nicky, ou de sua família... Em muitas vezes ela pensava no que fariam se eles soubessem que as pequenas **_TINHAM_** sua fabrica de brincadeiras que eram quase como magia? Misturas de ervas, condimentos... Não poderia aguentar ver suas filhas irem a Askaban sem mais nem menos... O pior foi quando ela se lembrou que ela _mesma_ tinha dito... Parecia que o fundo do poço não era fundo o bastante.

- Eu desisto...- Diz Arthur, que tentava pela enésima vez conversar com Gaya, sem sucesso. Ele sai do quarto fechando-o atrás. – Eu nunca poderia imaginar que ela fosse tão dura na queda!

- Já chega pai! Não acha que já chega? Estamos praticamente torturando ela. – Começa Fred. – As pequenas já sabem! Eu mesmo mandei uma carta a elas... E eu sei o quão preocupadas elas estão... Elas podem aprontar e muito! Por acharem que, não nós, mas outros podem estar torturando ela...

- Seria muito pior se elas vissem... - Diz Percy.

- Isso eu concordo. Percebi o quão puxaram os gêmeos pelo pouco que conversei com elas... E Meliane foi junto! – Comenta Carlinhos.

- Elas me _odeiam_... Assim como essa doida que quase me matou! - Diz Rony.

- Correção Rony, você se jogou para morrer...

Rony olha Fred de cara feia.

- Sinceramente... Já está na hora de dar um basta! – Acrescenta Harry... – Mesmo ela tendo feito o que fez comigo... Tentei falar com Hermione mais não consegui...

- Porque Harry? – Pergunta Arthur.

- Ele pediu pra que ela lesse um livro... Isso faz três dias já. E ela não sai de dentro da biblioteca fazendo pesquisas. O que quer que ela tenha visto que nos não sabemos, com certeza, logo ela virá nos avisar!

Arthur suspira.

- O que estão cochichando aí? - Escutam uma vozinha arrastada atrás dele. Fred e todos prendem a respiração.


	19. Depois da tempestade, vem a bonança

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

- O que estão coxixando ae? - Escutam uma vozinha atrás dele. Fred e todos prendem a respiração.

Quando eles olham, Sarah, acompanhada de Gui, adentravam o local. Os outros bruxos que viam Sarah entrar, acompanhada de Gui, deixava-os indignados, muitos outros abobalhado, por conta da parte veela dela, outros com medo, pois ela vinha com o mesmo porte que Lucius Malfoy. Arthur que só tinha visto fotos das pequenas sorriu ao vê-la, mas logo tirou o sorriso do rosto, pois ela estava parecia, por de mais, com Lucius Malfoy naquele exato momento.

- Gui? Sarah? Por que a trouxe aqui, Gui? - Começa Fred

- Ele não me trouxe. Eu descobri sozinha... Com minha irmã, pra falar a verdade, sonhamos com isso.

Harry suspirou. Não foi dos melhores encontros quando sua filha frequentava a escola trouxa, depois A'Toca, depois para salvar Gina e agora no ministério.

_"Talvez ela não se lembra de mim..."_

- Sarah... - começa Harry.

- Olha... Se não é o _trouxa_ do _Potter_...- Começa Sarah.

-... - Harry olhou pra garota com muita paciência...

Arthur ia começar a falar, mas ela olhou pra ele incisiva. E para os outros.

- Exijo que vocês me levem onde está minha tia! Quero ver-la agora! E eu _**SEI **_que ela está na porta de trás de vocês! Saiam da minha frente e abram!

Gui e Fred e os outros se assustam. Todos tinham _certeza_ que as pequenas não sabiam de nada, ou pelo menos achavam.

-... Escuta aqui, pirr... - começa Percy...

- Escuta aqui, **VOCÊ**, seu cabelo de fogo! Se não abrir **AGORA** essa porta e me deixar **PASSAR**, Mel e Kelly estão de **PRONTIDÃO** para **DESAPARECEREM** com mamãe! Depois do que _eu_ _**VI**_ não vou ficar calada nem parada!

- E o que você _viu_? - Pergunta Rony desdenhoso.

- Pela voz conheço... '_Rony_' pé de pônei!- Fred se segura pra não rir- O cabelo vermelho que disse _"eu não tenho mais irmã!"_ na cara de minha mãe... Se você não tem mais irmã, retire-se pro seu devido lugar, ridículo!

Fred olhou para Gui e para Arthur. Rony ficava cada vez mais vermelho de raiva.

- Posso falar com você um minutinho, Sarah?

- Depois...

- É _serio..._ - insistiu Fred.

Sarah olhou para eles e seguiu, mas antes se virou pros outros e disse:

- Não adianta aparatarem lá em casa. Esta vazia... E não terá rastro de nenhuma das três...

Arthur suava de medo, não podia perder sua filha mais uma vez. Rony ficava vermelho de ódio, Percy o acompanhava, Harry suspirava. Conhecia o gênio da 'mini-Malfoy'

Logo Gui, Fred e Sarah adentram uma segunda sala e fecham com magia, pra ninguém escutar a conversa.

- Não podemos falar que ela é nossa irmã, Sarah. - Começa Gui, paciente.- Você não deveria ter falado aquilo...

- Vocês _prometeram_ que tia Gaya ficaria bem... Não foi o que Kelly viu! Quero me certificar de verdade!

- O que você sonhou? - Pergunta Fred. – E desde quando você vê coisa em sonho?

- Só vejo o que acontece com meus amigos, e família... Com outros não sei de nada... São 'deja-vus'... Eu sei quando algum deles esta bem ou mal, ou vai passar por algum mal. Tenho desde os meus 6 anos... Eu e Kelly.

- O que sonhou? - Repete Gui

- Eu vi apenas como chegar ao ministério... E como chegar até vocês... Vi vocês conversando e só... Kelly que viu o _estado_ que se encontrava minha tia... Desnutrida, sem comer ha vários dias... Já se passaram dez dias sem noticia da tia Gaya... A carta que você mandou, tio Fred só fez com que soubessemos a verdade, então, armamos... Se realmente tiver acontecendo o que vimos, Kelly e Mel somem com mamãe. Eu fico para trás pra atrasa-los... E olhe... Nos conseguimos fazer isso!

- Calma Sah... - Começa Fred assustado. Gui suspirava com a mão na cabeça.- Realmente Gaya esta como você falou- Sarah ia começar o plano, mas Fred olhou pra ela e ela entendeu que tinha mais algo. - Porém ela não escuta nenhum de nos... A mim, até que ela _ainda_ conversa 'civilizadamente'... Evitamos de falar sobre o que aconteceu, por que vocês não entenderiam ou provavelmente ficariam com raiva...

- esconder-nos deixa de forma pior. - começa Sarah. - Minhas irmãs podem não ter estomago pra qualquer coisa... Mas eu tenho! Então, se querem esconder delas, tudo bem, mas de mim, **NÃO**! Estamos entendidos? Me conte tudo...

Fred senta na cadeira e começa a relatar tudo desde o primeiro dia que eles entraram no ministério.

- É mais grave que eu imaginei... - disse Sarah, assombrada. Fred suspira. Ela podia sentir a dor dele, era muito palpável.

- Agora que você sabe... - Começava Fred

- Quero vê-la!

- Ela desmaiou há poucos minutos atrás...

- Mesmo assim, quero vê-la!

Fred suspira e se levanta, saindo com Sarah, atrás dele, e Gui atrás de Sarah. Todos, menos Arthur o reprovam quando ele vai junto dela pra sala. Rony tenta impedir, porem Gui o detém com um olhar.

Sarah entra com Fred e Gui e fecham a porta, selando.

Sarah quase chora... Ela pega o celular trouxa, mas ali não dava área, e novamente o guarda.

- Por que tio Fred?

- Ela não me escuta... Nem a ninguém... Já paramos com a farsa que iriam por-la nos primeiros dias... Quando a magia dela aparecia de forma bruta... queriam leva-la imediatamente para Azkaban por ela ter demonstrado magia negra,

- Mas sabemos que a magia demonstrada foi por puro ódio. Dumbledore que conseguiu frear a todos. Se não fosse por ele, ela provavelmente estaria em Azkaban.

- Isso se eu não fugisse com ela primeiro - Comenta Fred. - Mas eu não sei mais o que fazer...

- Eu sei!- Sarah se abraça com Fred e depois a Gui. gui pode notar desta vez algo estranho em Sarah. - Mas antes quero falar com o vovô.

- Onde esta sua mãe? - Pergunta Gui.

- Em casa. Eu blefei... - Ela sorri. Fred e Gui sorriem e saem, levando Sarah para a outra sala, deixando Gaya sozinha, ainda dormindo. Na ida, Arthur foi convocado.

Arthur adentra timidamente a sala, e logo selam a porta. Ele olha para Sarah, nos olhos, era possível ver a felicidade. Sarah permaneceu seria, sem dar margem de que cederia.

- Pois não... - começa Arthur.

- Achava que o Ministro da magia não precisaria ficar tímido para falar com _'trouxas'_...- Sarah começava, mas logo Gui a reprova com um olhar e ela ri ao invés de ficar amedrontada.- Vô Artur...

Escutando essas duas ultimas palavras, as lágrimas, que antes o ministro segurava, caiam feito uma cascata...

- Perdão Vô... Mas precisava ser firme, para verem que eu não sou mais criança... Tá... Sou... Perante a Lei _trouxa_ e a lei _bruxa_, mas não tanto como vocês imaginam. Principalmente por ver o _Potter e o Weasley mais 'novo'_... - Sarah vendo-o chorar sorri. Foi difícil chegar até ali, completamente sozinha, sem que Nicky percebesse. - Foi uma luta, pois tudo impedia de que eu chegasse ao meu destino, mas eu não sou de ficar no meio do caminho quando começo algo... E desde o dia que Tia Gaya foi trazida para cá que eu declarei _guerra_ ao lado mágico da tia... E eu sempre venço, não importa o que aconteça. - Sarah sorri, triunfante. - E este é o primeiro de muitos encontros! Pode ter _certeza absoluta_ vô.

Arthur chorava feito um bebê... Sarah abre os braços, como se pedindo um, e ele vai até ela, e chora no colo dela e como uma adulta, ela o conforta, segurando as próprias lagrimas.

_- Que bom... Conhecer... Você... Muito mesmo..._

- Concordo... Plenamente, Vô. E eu quero conhecer vovó, desta vez... Direito.

Isso fez Arthur cair mais no choro.

- Vamos, ministro! Recomponha-se! - Sorria Sarah. - Ainda tem que manter a pose!

Os quatro sorriam. Arthur chorava em felicidade...

- Agora preciso que me levem pra casa... - Começa Sarah.- Se bem, que primeiro... Vou conhecer vovó. - Ela sorri e aponta para a porta.

Fred e Gui e Arthur se entreolham e tiram o selamento, que também impedia o som, e escutam a voz de Molly estridente do lado de fora.

- **JÁ CHEGA**! – Começa Molly, que havia acabado de aparatar no ministério.

- O que foi mamãe? – Dizia Percy.

- Chega! Não da mais! Onde esta Arthur!** ARTHUR!**- Começava a mulher a procura de seu marido.

- Mamãe! Aqui não!- Começava Rony.

- Chega! O que mais me dói ver além de ser a angustia do Fred é de como essa garota esta! Não! **CHEGA!**

Arthur, Gui e Fred chegavam perto deles, Sarah vinha escondida atrás dos três. Não tinha como vê-la.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! Mas vai acontecer! Ela **VAI** sair dai! – Começava Molly. – Eu quero ela, **AGORA,** na minha casa! Ela vai ficar no quarto de Gina...

Arthur e seus filhos que estavam perto se espantam.

- Mamãe! Isso não pode! – Começava Percy. – Imagina se ela escapa e ai nosso planos ...- Molly olha o filho feio e o mesmo cala a boca.

- Eu não vou mais aguentar ver-la no estado em que esta! **DEZ DIAS QUE ELA NÃO COME**! Se eu te deixasse no mínimo quatro dias amarrado, sem comer e sem beber, queria saber se você iria gostar! – Dizia a mulher muito vermelha à frente do filho.

- Fred... – Diz Arthur. – Nos vamos levá-la A'Toca ainda hoje.

Molly se ilumina toda.

- Para que ela não reconheça que foi mudada de local, o quarto da Gina terá que passar por uma "modificação". – Sorri o marido e é abraçado pela esposa.

- Obrigada...

Fred nem pensa duas vezes. Seria muito melhor em casa do que no ministério.

- Nossa... - Começava uma vozinha arrastada atrás de Arthur. Se a voz não fosse feminina, Molly acharia que seria Draco.- Já havia gostado da vovó quando a conheci, agora ela subiu ainda mais no meu conceito. Decidida nas ações

Ela sai das costas de Fred e Gui e Arthur. Molly treme as pernas, e se não fosse segurada por Percy, Harry e Rony que estavam ali, teria se caído no chão de uma vez só.

- O...O que... Você... Está fazendo... Aqui? C... Como chegou ?

- Talvez seja a mistura do sangue Malfoy e Weasley... Não?- Sarah permanecia na pose de como chegou, demonstrando imparcialidade. Provavelmente a presença de Rony e Harry fazia isso nela. Molly chorava, vendo a pequena, ali, tranquila e seria, como uma adulta.

- Gi...

- Esta bem... Podemos conversar lá dentro um segundo, Sra. Weasley? - Fala Sarah mais seria.

Gui e Fred ajudam ela a se levantar e a levam pro local onde Arthur, estava antes. Mal entram Molly abraça Sarah com tudo, chorando feito uma criança...

- Perdão pequenina! No dia que você apareceu la em casa! Você e sua amiguinha só estavam com fome! Perdão...

_- Nossa... Isso... Se... chama...estrangu...lamento!_

Molly percebe que estava sufocando a pequena e se solta envergonhadíssima.

- Outro abraço destes, e meus ossos... - Ela nem pensa em continuar a frase. - Vovó, menos quando vir mamãe, ta?- Diz Sarah ainda se recuperando do abraço.

- Nunca foi tão bom ser chamado de vó... Eu adoro ser chamada de vó, mas nunca pensei que esta palavra seria tão maravilhosamente, maravilhosa!- Dizia Molly em meio a lagrimas.

- Nem eu pensei que teria avôs... De verdade... De sangue... - Sarah sorria. Estava mais a vontade e parecia mais com Gina do que com Lucius agora. - Dou o maior apoio para que tia Gaya vá para sua casa... É mais do que sonhamos, eu e Kelly... É uma noticia maravilhosa. Assim podemos fazer nosso plano de lá!

-Plano?- Indaga os quatro.

- Para a tia parar de atrapalhar com a magia dela inconscientemente. Sabemos onde ela estará e podemos ir até a casa que ela está, sem mamãe imaginar, ou imaginando e assim a fazer com que ela confie em vocês e finalmente mamãe poder conhecer nosso pai direito! Tudo bem que você prometeu,tio Gui, que seria se mamãe quisesse... Mas a tia vai dar uma ajuda... Mais do que você imagina! Ela sabe do que leu no diário... Porem o diário não disse tudo, pois não sabia que ela era bruxa, nem sabia direito sobre todo o passado, nem de voldemort, nem da família da mamãe. Podemos não escrever, mas o diário pode sim falar com ela!

-Excelente ideia Sarah! - Diz Fred

- Pequena, você tem uma mente _brilhante!_- Indaga Arthur.

- Eu sei... - Diz Sarah. - Agora que já esta tudo acertado... Quero ir para casa, contar as meninas o que acontece, e o novo plano! O diário está conosco. Desde ele viu a gravidade, ele começou aos poucos a contar algumas coisas a n...

Sarah fraqueja, caindo no chão, mas amparada por Fred.

- O que aconteceu? – Diz Arthur.

- _A minha vinda não foi simples... Só uma tontura... Já foi_. – Diz Sarah, voltando a ficar em pé, mas sendo obrigada por Molly a sentar. E pode ver que o chão que ela estava, estava manchado de sangue. o que fez os três se preocuparem ainda mais.

- Conta... – Obriga Molly ficando vermelha. Sarah ri.

- Entre ter membros quase arrancados do corpo e quase morrer? O mínimo foram escoriações, cortes, e machucados leves...

Molly se assusta e pede que ela abra o casaco que estava bem amarrado no corpo dela. Meio relutante ela abre, e os quatro vêem que a situação que ela passou não foi nem um pouco interessante para uma criança.

- Meu Deus! – Começa Molly. – Ainda bem que está viva, criança!

- Não morro tão fácil... Já tentaram...

- Temos que cuidar dos seus machucados. - Diz Arthur. molly ja pegava a varinha mas Sarah segura a mãe dela.

- Não. Já disse uma vez, ninguém meche nas minhas cicatrizes de guerra.

- Isso não é uma guerra!

- Para mim, sim, é. Virou no primeiro dia que a tia Gaya declarou isso inconscientemente.

Gui suspirou, lembrava do que tinha acontecido a ela no dia que colocaram Malfoy a milímetros de Gina, e antes.

- Voltando ao assunto. Descobriram o motivo? – Recomeça Gui, pois sabia do gênio de Sarah. Molly o repreende com um olhar, e Sarah fecha o casaco, sorrindo.

- Ele não pode contar. ele disse que era pro bem dela. Se ele falar, é ida pra Azkaban.

- Muito bem, isso não é canto para você estar, pequena... Vai direto pra casa cuidar dos seus ferimentos... Fred! – Começa Molly

- Sim, mãe... Já sei. Nem precisa pedir...

- Prefiro que o tio Gui me leve. - Começa Sarah. - Prefiro o tio Fred com a tia Gaya... - Ela dá um sorrisinho malicioso. - E eu tenho certeza que ele quer preparar todo conforto para tia Gaya na sua nova morada, né?

Fred fica morto de vermelho, mas não diz sim nem não. Molly entendeu o que Sarah dizia, o que o deixou mais envergonhado ainda... Logo todos saem da sala. Molly vai para casa com Fred para ajudar na nova morada de Gaya. Arthur passa pros procedimentos legais. Gui e Sarah vão pra casa. Rony se aborrece com isso profundamente. Harry suspira, sabia que as mulheres dariam mais trabalho de convencer, então o mesmo partiu para falar com a esposa de cada um. Mione ainda estava desaparecia no meio dos livros e não abria pra nada e ninguém escutava nada.

Logo todos vão para A'Toca. Gaya é transportada sem que acorde. Fred se encarrega de usar o _"boa noite Cinderela"_, já que com ele, nem com o grito de dragão Gaya seria acordada.

Gui e Carlinhos arrumam o quarto para parecer o ministério. Colocam também feitiços mais fortes para que ela não consiga quebrar e para conter sua magia. Mas devido ela estar tão fraca, seria quase impossível dela fugir.

Sarah vai até Mel e Kelly que ficam preocupadíssimas, mas entendem que ela mesma tinha procurado isso, por não confiar neles, e as três, falaram com o diário, para que ele os ajudasse, e o mesmo aceitou.

Tentariam revesar a ida A'Toca no dia que os acidentes diminuíssem. De manhã ia Mel, de tarde Sarah e de noite Kelly, Já que Kelly sempre foi mais apegada a Nicky, e por isso, mais fácil dela notar e sentir falta com menos freqüência.

Porém, nos primeiros quatro dias, só Sarah conseguiu ir. Quando Mel ou Kelly tentaram, SEMPRE acontecia algo que as impedia. Como se Sarah já tivesse quebrado '_a proteção_' em cima dela própria. Kelly preferiu esperar e diminuir a inconsciência de Gaya antes delas tentarem novamente.

Gui havia convidado as três para ir a casa dele, na frente de Nicky, pedindo para que elas passassem o fim de semana com eles na casa deles. Nicky até aceitou, Porém, Kelly e Mel, sabendo do '_selo_' que as impedia de chegar perto dos Weasley's, disseram não, mas Sarah se prontificou a ir.

* * *

**_Primeiro dia nA'Toca:_**

Fred estava realmente muito angustiado. Sua mãe acompanhava a angustia do filho. Molly via o quanto Gaya queria proteger sua filha, de forma a se martirizar para ficar sem forças e não contar nada, e a agradecia mentalmente. E também agradecia Gaya mentalmente por ser ela o motivo de Fred estar ficando mais maduro.

Ele já pensava como um homem, e não como um moleque. Sua relação com Mel era boa também. Fred ficava a cada hora mais desesperado. A cada dia ela ficava mais pálida e mal responder as perguntas. Desamarrara-a, pois tinha medo que aquela pressão das cordas a machucasse.

Ela mal conseguia abrir os olhos e para desespero maior, quando abriam parecia que sua tristeza lhe comia a alma.

- Gaya... **POR FAVOR** come algo! - Começa Fred. Já não suportava essa história.

Ela se limitava a sorrir muito fracamente para ele, como se dissesse _"não, obrigada"_.

- Por quê? Não tem veneno na comida! Nem poção nenhuma! Eu **JURO**... Faço qualquer coisa... Mas por favor... **COMA!**

- _Qual... Quer... Coisa?_ – A voz dela era fraca... Já era anormal alguém ficar sem comer ou beber por um dia inteiro, imagine por dez. Mal conseguia abrir a boca...

- Qualquer...

- Mel...- Fred coloca um dedo na boca dela.

- Mel está bem... Está super preocupada contigo! Assim como Sarah e Kelly. Por Favor, Gaya... Olha, eu sei que você tem todos os motivos para odiar o mundo mágico, mas por favor! Pela sua filha... Coma algo... – Diz Fred, e olhava-a com carinho.

Gaya, apesar de abrir muito poucos os olhos, sentia o cheiro da comida ao lado dela. Gaya só limitou a sorrir mais sinceramente. Por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, confiava no rapaz a sua frente. Algo no rapaz a deixava inebriada. Se fosse outro, acharia que não conseguiria conversar. Odiava a todos do mundo mágico. Odiava todos que tinham feito Nicky sofrer. Mas ele era diferente...

Gaya pensava que aquilo era errado, enquanto ela estava tendo mimos, Nicky estava numa cela tendo sua alegria tomada a força. Sentia a consciência pesar por isto. Fred percebe a inquietação dela... Tinha que por um fim a isso.

- Nicky não está em Askaban! Quantas vezes terei que falar que _não_ vamos deixar isso acontecer!

Mas já era tarde de mais, ela havia desmaiando novamente e deixado um Fred mais aflito ainda.

Graças à gritaria de Molly no Ministério, e a ideia de Sarah, Gaya agora seria bem cuidada. E comeria por vontade própria.

**_Segundo dia nA'Toca:_**

Sarah passaria quatro dia com eles. As mulheres dos Weasley's deixaram a casa, ficando apenas Mione, trancada no quarto em que se apossará para estudar, dentro da casa. Gui e Carlinhos permaneciam sempre que podiam. Rony foi pra casa de Harry por que não aguentava saber da presença de Gaya e tinha detestado a pequena Sarah com a mesma força que detestava Malfoy.

Fred, por sua vez, permanecia lá, todos os dias, minutos e segundos. Jorge continuou a loja de ambos. Agora com a liberdade de estar lá na casa deles sem se preocupar com sua mãe, Sarah poderia conhecer um pouco mais de seus avôs, seus tios, suas primas. Mas antes disso, precisava fazer com que sua tia comesse... Preparava a comida com sua avó, para Gaya, subindo logo em seguida com Fred.

- Gaya... Tia Gaya...- Sarah tocava o rosto pálido da tia.- Vamos tia... Eu sei que a senhora me escuta!

Gaya abrindo os olhos fracamente, não respondia... Mesmo relutando, Sarah da água na boca dela.

-Para de ser **TEIMOSA e BEBE**! É uma ordem, tia Gaya!

Voltando um pouco a seu ser, ela vê Sarah.

_- Sah?_ - sua voz era um fio. _- Ond..._

- Está segura, comigo... E com o tio Fred! Eu vim para cuidar da senhora por quatro dias! Então ajuda!

_- Men...tira..._

- **TEMOSA E CABEÇA OCA**! Você quer deixar a Mel realmente órfã? Não sabia que a Sra. era **SUICIDA**! Agora **BEBE!** Se não eu vou por **GUELA A BAIXO** e eu não to brincando!

_- Na...o...é...a...sa...ra...h..._

- Ah! Não sou eu? Então que tal meu cheiro? É copiável .. Ok! - Sarah estava toda sarcástica, e isso Gaya reconhecia.- E que tal aquela vez que eu escondi sua bolsa por que não queria que a senhora fosse encontrar aquele Yago? Por que sabia que ele não prestava! Só queria fama? Ou quem sabe, se não fosse eu, eu não saberia do machucado que eu causei na senhora, que somente eu sei... Ou quem sabe, eu não saberia do dia que eu arruinei seu encontro com o Carlos, por que eu detestava a cara de cavalo dele... Ou...

_- Ta... É... vo...cê..._

Fred ficava vermelho em fúria, em ciúmes... Mas se contém... Gaya começa a beber a água, milagrosamente... Sarah realmente conseguia fazer tudo e Fred era grato.

- Boa menina... Agora a coisa vai fluir...- Dizia Sarah feliz.

Depois disso, aos poucos, Gaya recuperava a força. No final do segundo dia, que finalmente Gaya tinha começado a comer, ela estava ainda deitada, mas já conseguia falar mais normalmente, apesar de rouca.

Fred e Sarah, passaram o dia inteiro do lado dela, Fred só saia as vezes, para pegar mais água, ou ir no banheiro, deixando Sarah, ou então, Sarah saia pra ir no banheiro, deixando Fred.

No Segundo dia, Molly e Sarah deram banho em Gaya, que ainda fraca não conseguia sair da cama. Sempre a alimentando de uma em uma hora com bebidas, coisas leves, principalmente água de cocô.

**_Fim do segundo dia nA'Toca._**

**_Terceiro dia:_**

No terceiro dia, Gaya já conseguia até discutir um pouco, sua mente já estava voltando a raciocinar... Ainda bebia liquido, comida processada e começava a comer comida pastosa.

- _Por que usar uma criança?_ - Começava ela, no raiar do terceiro dia, muito mais para si do que para os dois, deitados em duas camas próximas da dela.

- Ninguém me usou... - Fala sonolenta uma Sarah que despertava.

_- E como chegou até aqui?_

- Com minhas pernas...

_- E Nicky?_

- Está com Mel e Kelly, em casa, a salva... E a Sra está há 10 quilometros de distancia dela. Mas você só _volta_ quando parar de ser teimosa e conversar civilizadamente. O diário da mamãe está na cabeceira. - Falava Sarah espreguiçando.

Era ruim por que mal conseguiu dormir por dois dias, preocupada, sempre atenta, mas no fim do segundo quando viu a cor voltando aos poucos deu uma bela dormida. Fred também. Dormiu um sono mais tranqüilo. Acabou acordando ao escutar Gaya falando, calmamente, ainda deitado, fingindo dormir.

- Quando quiser conversar com ele e saber de tudo, de antes de mamãe decidir sair do mundo da magia, quem sabe te ajude a clarear a ideia do que realmente aconteceu, não o resumo no fim da historia de vida, e sim apenas um fim de uma historia de raiva.

_- Você leu?_

- Não, ele narrou para mim o que ele podia narrar, enquanto você dormia

_- Trairá!_ - Começou Gaya e o diário bufou.

- Ok, me chame de traíra, se quiser. Não disse nada do que não podia ser dito. - Começou o diário.

_- Já falou muito quando se abriu pra eles!_

- Gaya, sabia que você é bruxa? - Diz o diário e Gaya olha pra ele com a sobrancelha arqueada...

_- Ok, estou sonhando..._

- Pelo amor de Deus, tia! Se a senhora **NÃO É BRUXA**, é o **QUE**? Me diga? Por que sua magia inconsciente **QUASE** me matou! Quase matou meu **PAI**, Quase mata minha **FAMÍLIA!** - Sarah se levanta irritada.- Agora se a Sra não quiser confiar no _Potter, na sangue-ruim_ ou do _Weasley mais novo_, eu até apoio... Pois eu os odeio! Mas do resto da família e com meu pai, a senhora não pode dar um **AI**, se não quiser brigar feio comigo!

Gaya fez cara feia.

- Vovó e vovô são pessoas adoráveis! Tio Jorge e tio Fred tem uma loja de brincadeiras, que logo conhecerei e ajudarei eles, junto com Kelly. Tio Gui e tio Carlinhos são uns amores de pessoas. E principalmente do meu _pai_... Apesar de que no começo, Mamãe e papai não tinham uma convivência saudável.

A cada coisa que Sarah falava, Gaya rosnava, mas Sarah só olhava pra cara dela, incisiva, pra ela saber que ela não estava blefando. Fred vendo os rosnados ficou mais alerta, caso uma se atracasse a outra. Sabia que Gaya não machucaria Sarah, mas na hora da raiva, tinha receio de Sarah se machucar feio, mais do que ela já tinha se machucado.

- Eu o conheci. Ele me salvou... Depois disso não consegui mais ver-lo! Só pra te avisar, Mel e a Senhora virão conosco para Hogwarts... E aprenderá a controlar sua magia!

_- Eu?_ - rosnava ainda mais, com raiva. _- Nunca! Não tenho magia pra ser controlada!_

- **AI** é que a Sra se **ENGANA **redondamente! Você **TEM SIM** magia que está **SIM ** descontrolada!

_- Como sabe? Eu não tenho nada nem senti nada! Pare de blefar e mentir!_

- **BLEFAR**? -Sarah se levanta e chega perto de Gaya mostrando o pescoço.

- Essa cicatriz aqui é por **CULPA SUA** e de sua magia **DESCONTROLADA**! - Sarah bufava de raiva. Gaya rosnava. Molly havia escutado os gritos subiu apressada. Fred tentava acalmar os ânimos de ambas. Gaya não estava em pé, mas estava sentada na cama.

- O que esta acontecendo!? - Pergunta Molly vendo Sarah e Gaya como se estivessem para se pegar.

- **NÃO SE METE!** - Gritaram ambas juntas. Molly se assustou, Fred fez sinal dela se acalmar e fechar a porta. Vermelha, ela fecha, mas fica atenta na briga.

**- **_**EU NÃO FIZ NADA!**_

-**AHHHH FEZ SIM**! _por que você não é atingida facilmente pelos feitiços? H_ein?- Sarah falava passando um veneno na voz. Gaya olhava rosnando pra ela.

- _Sou mais rápida! E o diário me disse pra andar em zigue-zague pra não ser atingida facilmente!_

_- METIDO! -Grita Sarah pro diário que bufa. - Mas a senhora ser **MAIS** rápida que um feitiço bem feito?!_

_- Eles são lentos!_

_- A senhora estava como um leão! Não raciocinava! Não sentiu uma leveza, uma facilidade de se mover como um __**ANIMAL? E PARA DE ROSNAR!**_

Sarah perde a paciência de ver Gaya rosnando.

Gaya para, lembrando da cena do ministério. As cenas do ministério estavam muito embaçada, mas realmente ela não se lembrava de raciocinar como humana, apenas com a raiva, como um animal. Ai ela parou de rosnar, ficando pensativa.

Fred fica receoso, mas sabia que seria uma briga de '_família_', mas temia pelos poderes de Gaya serem bem mais descontrolados que de Sarah. Não tendo medo, e vendo Gaya parar e pensar no que Sarah havia acabado de dizer, Fred segura Gaya para que ela se deitasse, e por ela não estar com 100% da força, ela é levada facilmente a se deitar novamente.

- _Detesto quando você fala neste tom comigo..._ – Fred percebe a voz dela ficando normal e com isso ele suspira.

- E eu detesto e declaro _Guerra_ a pessoas que vivem num mundinho fora da realidade! E a Sra sabe bem disso! Para de ser cabeça dura! Se eles fossem mentirosos, você não acha que eu já teria descoberto?

- _Você... Acha?_

Sarah levanta os braços pro céu.

- Eu não acho **EU SEI**! E além disso...**TODOS NOS ESTAMOS SENTINDO OS EFEITOS DA SUA MAGIA!**

- _Como assim?_

_- _No primeiro dia que a Senhora foi pro ministério eu só não _morri_ por que fui salva pelo tio Gui! No segundo dia, **MAMÃE** quase se acidenta, e eu que **LEVEI** a pior! Declarei guerra a seu poder mágico desde o primeiro dia. A senhora **NÃO** ia me impedir de fazer meu pai e minha mãe se reunirem novamente, nem meus tios, nem meus avôs, mas a senhora, **SIM, **impediu... Mas não conseguiu me impedir para sempre! Se não a senhora estaria neste **EXATO MOMENTO MORTA e ENTERRADA** deixando órfãos para **TRÁS! PENSA CABEÇA!**

- Calma Sarah... - Começa Fred. Sarah só olha de lado sentando na cadeira a frente de Gaya, na cadeira que costumeiramente era de Fred.

- De longe a Sra impede que nos cheguemos até eles... Mas eu sou mais tinhosa que a senhora! E eu fui ate o ministério! Passei por todo tipo de situação que a senhora **NÃO** imagina, e cheguei **VIVA** pela proteção de Deus, só pode! Quebrei uma da sua ligação que impedia que eu chegasse perto da família de mamãe...

Sarah começa a mostrar cicatrizes, de verdade, que nem mesmo Fred sabia que tinham. No ministério, Molly que tinha aberto o casaco, mas não viu tamanhas cicatrizes. Se tivesse visto, com certeza teria tratado delas. Algumas estavam abertas ainda e iriam ficar feias.

- _Sarah_! - Começa Fred, Molly e Gaya ao mesmo tempo.

- Que? Minhas cicatrizes de batalha ninguém mexe! - Diz ela orgulhosa. - São vitórias minhas contra meus adversários! E eu as deixo feias antes de mostrar pra mamãe ou pra senhora! Até parece que você esqueceu isso, tia.

- _Não esqueci! Apenas não acredito que você ganhou tantas..._ - Dizia ela preocupada. _- Tudo..._

- Culpa da sua magia! - Dizia incisiva. - Agora a senhora **PRECISA** realmente conhecer a historia **DELES** antes da mamãe ficar mudada para **SABER** que eles são pessoas boas e gentis e que nosso **PAI**, o Draco Malfoy é o cara mais certo pra mamãe!

Ela olha de lado para Sarah, mas de acordo com o diário, Sarah realmente se parecia com Malfoy. Mas ela tinha razão. Não conhecia metade da historia toda...

_- Prometo que escutarei toda a historia antes de julgar novamente._

- Finalmente! _**ALELUIA**_! - Ela sobe na cadeira pulando, em tempo de cair, mas Fred a segura, antes de algum acidente a mais. - Então será que eu posso ir pra casa mais tranquila depois de amanha? De verdade?

-_ E como está aqui? e Nicky?_

- Gui e Jorge me convidaram, na frente da mamãe, para mamãe não ficar preocupada. Ela pensa que eu estou com as filhas do tio Gui e não cuidando da **_sua_ _saúde que a senhora quase joga pela janela!_**

Gaya suspira, e Sarah chega perto e a abraça, deitando na cama com ela.

- A Sra. sabe que te amamos muito! Como ficaríamos se a Sra. morresse sem conhecer a verdade, verdadeira? Mel sente sua falta, mas nenhuma das duas conseguiu vir por causa da sua magia!

_- Mas que magia é essa que você tanto fala?_ - indaga Gaya.

- De acordo com Gui e Fred... Nossa magia é descontrolada com o tempo. Principalmente quando tempos 'selos'. - começa o Diário, e Sarah trás pra cima da cama ele. - De acordo com o que vi, já que você nunca me contou sua história de vida, você se 'auto-selou' por algum motivo. E como você pós selos nas meninas por magia, a delas é fácil tratar, mas a sua, ninguém saberia como tratar.

- Promete parar, ou tentar parar com isso? Kelly e Mel querem te ver...

_- Não queria nem que você me visse assim..._

- Eu sou mais teimosa, esqueceu?

Gaya sorri, abraçada a Sarah.

- Me promete? Que vai aprender com alguém? Que vai deixar alguém te ensinar para minimizar isso tudo?

_- Depende de quem me ensinar..._

- Tio Fred aqui se propõe a isso, não é, tio? - Diz Sarah muito contente, mas com um quê de malicia no proposto.

Fred fica vermelho, e concorda com a cabeça. Sarah ri. Molly que escutava tudo, sorri de alivio. Chorava, por terem sido duras com ela, mas ela entendeu. Era o jeito que elas se entenderam e seria melhor para todos.

Depois disso, Gaya aceitou até mesmo conversar com Molly civilizadamente. De todos os Weasley's, provavelmente Molly e Arthur seriam os únicos, depois de Fred que ela conseguia conversar naturalmente e tranquilamente.

No mesmo dia, Molly insistiu para que Gaya provasse algo mais solido que tinha um pouco de poção para ajudar ela a reganhar as forças, relutante, Gaya não quis aceitar, Sarah pegou na frente dela e comeu a comida, o que deixou Molly com lágrima nos olhos e Gaya com medo dela ser envenenada. Acabou que alguma das '_cicatrizes de batalha'_ de Sarah se fecharam mais rápidos deixando uma cicatriz menor. Sarah detestou, mas se fosse para Gaya confiar, iria fazer isso mesmo. Gaya suspirou em alivio em ver algumas das cicatrizes, que ela mesma tinha feito em sua sobrinha, sumindo.

Depois disso, começou a comer a comida de Molly, mas diferente de Sarah, nada mudou, o que deixou todos com a pulga atrás da orelha. Gaya não entendeu por que com ela não tinha funcionado...

- Depois diz que não tem magia... - Começa Sarah emburrada no seu mau humor característico. - Primeiro feitiços não funcionam em você, agora poções não funcionam! Ah! Qual é! Perdi minhas cicatrizes por nada!... - Emburra.

- Pelo menos 50% você não perdeu! - Diz Fred rindo. - Ela agora vai comer nossa comida preparada por mamãe. Quem sabe logo desça para comermos todos juntos.

- Olhando por ai, realmente... Foi bom... Mas perdi minhas cicatrizes... - Ainda dizia emburrada. Mas sorria, vendo Gaya comer com tanta vontade.

Gaya aceitou comer a comida de Molly e achou igual à comida de Nicky, o que a deu mais segurança. E a partir do terceiro dia, Gaya começou a escutar a narrativa do livro de antes da raiva de Nicky, enquanto Sarah conhecia e fazia outras coisas antes de voltar para perto de Nicky.


	20. A verdade por trás da Guardiã

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

No quarto dia, Hermione finalmente aparece com a verdade... Sarah estava tranquila no dia. Estava conversando com Molly e um Rony mais calmo. Parecia que Sarah e Rony fizeram uma trégua. Os três conversavam com Sarah sobre Hogwarts, quando Draco aparata na casa, cheio de algas marinhas, folhas por todo o corpo, alguns arranhões e outras escoriações, sangrando um pouco, e com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

Suas vestes estavam cortadas, sujas, cheias de lama, molhadas e tinha espinhos, penas. Draco Malfoy estava parecendo um animal.

- Eu **_JURO_** que se eu pudesse matar essa _Gaya_, eu matava com minhas _próprias mãos_! - Draco estava com seu mau humor característico, mais forte do que nunca. Sarah que estava sentada em uma cadeira que cobria ela praticamente por completo, só escutou a voz dele, logo reconhecendo.

-Draco, querido! - Molly olha para Sarah e a mesma faz sinal de silencio. - O que houve?

- Esta é a milesima vez que eu tento aparatar **AQUI** dentro!

- Por que não mandou uma coruja? – Perguntou Rony.

- Se a carta chegasse! – Bufou Draco. – Mandei três e as três voltaram, com a coruja praticamente dilacerada! Pensei que vocês estavam em guerra!

- Meu Deus. – Indaga Molly. – Isso tudo por que Gaya está lá no quarto da Gina?

Malfoy olhou torto pra cara de Molly, com um olhar assassino.

- _Ela... Está... Aqui?_

- Sim, querido, te mandei uma coruja avisando... – Diz Molly tranquilamente.

- Não recebo coruja de vocês desde quatro dias atrás! – Resmunga Malfoy.

- Pó de flu? – pergunta Rony.

- Explodiu minha lareira 5 vezes que tentei usar.

- Meu Deus! – Exclama Molly.

- Chave de portal! – Indaga Rony, olhando pra Sarah sem acreditar no que Malfoy dizia.

- Nenhuma funcionou. Nem pro ministerio eu consegui chegar, desde que levaram essa _intrusa_ pra lá.

- Draco querido, se acalme...

- Olha o coração, se não explode! – ri Rony.

- Eu vo explodir sua cara se você não calar a boca! – Responde Malfoy.

Rony cala a boca, ficando vermelho e emburrado.

- Mas o que aconteceu contigo estes quatro dias?

- Todas às vezes que eu tentei aparatar para cá, eu parei em um canto **TOTALMENTE** diferente um do outro! Desde baixo da água, com sereanos, até do lado dos Dragões noruegueses! Minha varinha já **ERA**, quebrou em uma das vezes que eu tentava **ESCAPAR** de **MORRER**! _Eu estou **FARTO** já_! A Granger não descobriu **_NADA QUE PRESTE AINDA_**_?_

- Calma querido! Não fique assim. – Tentava Molly que ia para perto dele, limpando-o em uma passada de varinha, mas Draco estava exausto, mal humorado e o pior de tudo, com ódio.

- Pelo menos você ainda esta vivo, infelizmente... – Começa Rony – E com uma cara péssima!

- Só não te respondo, por respeito a sua mãe... – Fala com veneno na voz.

Rony ia revidar, mas olhou Sarah e Molly e calou a boca.

- Queria entender o** MOTIVO** de não consegui chegar aqui! Agora que você disse, Molly, deve ser por causa desta _intrusa!_ Mas pensei que isso devia funcionar **APENAS **para a família atual de Gina! Não com vocês... Mesmo com ela na casa, isso **NÃO** deveria _acontecer!_

- Provavelmente, minha culpa... - Diz Sarah mais tímida... Draco ficou branco. Ela vira na cadeira e olha Draco nos olhos.

Draco apesar da irritação, paralisa, vendo a miniatura feminina dele a sua frente.

-...

- É difícil descobrir, sendo que nos viu apenas uma vez juntas, quando salvávamos a mamãe do Voldemort... Sou a Sarah... Aquela que o Sr. salvou do aciden...

Sarah nem terminou a frase, Draco havia puxado-a para um abraço de verdade. Ambos seguraram o choro, mas foi difícil. Agora Draco tinha entendido o porquê de não conseguir aparatar pelos quatro dias consecutivos nA'Toca.

Tirando Fred, Jorge e Guilherme, todos os outros Weasley's ou Harry, Mione e Draco, algo acontecia para que eles se desviassem do caminho, desde chuvas fortíssimas com ventania até situações inusitadas...

Sarah foi à maior vitima disso, antes de se jogar na aventura de ir até o ministério sozinha. Todos já haviam desistido de chegar junto delas sem a aprovação de Gaya, pois sem isso, era praticamente impossível.

Draco e Sarah, apesar de não falarem, o toque, o olhar e o sorriso de ambos era o que bastava, para se conhecerem. Pai e filha, finalmente juntos, porém por pouco tempo.

Mione aparata na sala afobada.

- Onde está o Ministro!?

- _Granger!_ - Retruca Malfoy e Sarah.

Mione quando vê a garota abraçada com Draco sorri.

- Graças... Vocês conseguiram chegar perto um do outro e quebrar o selo!

Por causa do **_Crack_**, Fred, que estava descendo pra ir ao banheiro, aparece na sala junto com Jorge, que ainda estava em casa.

- Mione! O que houve?

- Preciso falar com o ministro! Urgente!

- Ah! Não antes de nos responder umas coisas!

- Agora não Malfoy!

- Agora sim _Granger_! - retruca Sarah que já sabia que ela pesquisava algo que era do interesse de todos.

- Ainda não posso!

- Dane-se se você pode ou não! Desembucha o que você já **SABE**!- Diz Sarah e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

Mione suspira.

- Se querem que eu fale tem que ser com todos juntos.

Arthur chega dez minutos depois, com Harry, Percy, Jorge, Gui e Carlinhos. O quarto que Gaya estava, o som de fora para dentro era vedado, então eles poderiam conversar tranquilos.

- O motivo de não conseguirmos unir-los eu só pude entender por causa do livro que Dumbledore havia dado a Harry e das explicações do mesmo após longas horas de conversa, que Gaya é mais do que uma bruxa... Gaya é filha de uma hamadríade chamada Camila, com um bruxo, chamado Edgar.

- _De uma o que?_ – Pergunta todos. Hermione revira os olhos, Malfoy também revira os olhos.

- Hamadríade – Começa Malfoy. – Uma Ninfa dos bosques que nascem e morrem com uma árvore, principalmente com carvalhos. Mas que historia é essa Granger? Que eu saiba, estas ninfas não tomam a forma de humano! - Só a chamava assim quando estava muito irritado, e irritação se chamava Draco Malfoy, depois das milhões de vezes de chegar perto de Gina, ou de suas filhas e nestes quatro dias, dA'Toca

- Isso é verdade, mas tem um motivo para elas tomarem nossa forma. Motivo pelos quais os livros em que pesquisei não contam, só comentam! Dumbledore me contou sobre Edgar...

- E qual é? -Diz a voz arrastada de Draco e Sarah.

- Quando filhos de bruxos são batizados em algumas árvores em que estas Hamadríade vivem, se elas tiverem apego à criança batizada ali, elas o protegerão para sempre, ou seja, toda a geração da criança ali batizada.

- Então Gaya é dessa geração, ou ela é uma hermandríade? – Pergunta Fred.

- Ela é. Acontece muito raramente que estas Hamadríades podem tomar a forma de um humano por poucos meses, antes de voltar a sua forma. E geralmente elas só fazem isso se a criança batizada, ou alguém da geração for seu parceiro.

- Nunca ouvi esta historia Granger! – reclama Draco.

- É por que não está escrito nos livros! Dumbledore me contou sobre a mãe e o pai de Gaya. Tirando eles, só existe mais um caso como este em toda humanidade. Hamadríade não se importam se é um humano, um animal, um bruxo, ou um vampiro, ou um duende...

- _Que doentes._.. - Começa Sarah. - Deu nojo imaginar...

- Hamadríade são seres mágicos, lindos. Mas todas do sexo feminino. Os do sexo masculino que aparecem, já foram humanos. São parecidos com alguns tipos de fadas, mas são bem diferentes.

- Fada sininho? Existe mesmo...? - Começava Sarah.

- Hamadríade estão mais para 'sininho' do que para fadas... Você vai aprender isso... - comenta Hermione rindo.

- Kelly vai ficar maravilhada... – Comenta Sarah, pondo a mão no queixo.

- Voltando à família de Gaya, por favor? - Começa Fred, querendo descobrir o resto.

Molly sorri vendo a expressão do filho de cuidado e curiosidade.

- Então, - Continua Hermione. - Dumbledore me contou sobre os pais de Gaya. Edgar era um bruxo nobre. Ele estudou em Hogwarts, era da Corvinal. Camila, no segundo que pisou em Hogwarts, Dumbledore sentiu a diferença. Ela havia aparecido por alguns dias, conversado com o diretor e conhecido Edgar. Dumbledore foi ver a árvore genealógica de Edgar e Camila mostrou a criança da família dele batizada em sua árvore. Era o tatatatatataravo de Edgar. Yugo O'Neal.

- A família O'Neal é bem conhecida. - Começa Arthur. – Mas nunca ouvi que nenhum filho deles foi batizado dessa forma.

- Pra falar a verdade, as gerações que são protegidas por hamadríades não saem falando a todos que são protegidos. Fica sendo um segredo de família onde poucos conhecem. As vezes, morre com o pai das pessoas que batizaram, mas a marca fica.

- Mas Gaya é _Ayshila_, e não _O'Neal_. – Indaga Fred.

– E a família da a tia Gaya foi toda assassinada. Como pode isso? – Diz Sarah. – Menos ela e a Mel... – Reflete. – Então Mel também é uma Hamadríade?

- Pela lógica, sim... – Comenta Harry. – Talvez por isso ela também não morreu.

- Mel foi separada da tia Gaya quando nasceu. – Diz Sarah.

- Mais um ponto que eu não sabia... – Mione escreve no caderno.

- Sim, voltando, o sobrenome de Gaya não é _O'Neal_, Mione, é _Ayshila_.

- Bem, tem os motivos. A família O'Neal eram quatro. Thiago e Marta O'Neal eram os pais de Edgar e Christina O'Neal.

- De quem vem à genealogia das Hamadríade? – Pergunta Fred.

- Da mãe, Marta O'neal. – responde Mione.

- E da onde entra o sobrenome Ayshila? – Pergunta Sarah.

- Quando Marta faleceu, Thiago conheceu Liana Ayshila, uma bruxa, vinda de trouxas, que cuidou de Marta durante o período de gestação. Ao que parece, Marta estava sentindo que não sobreviveria, e pediu para que Liana cuidasse do bebe, pois achava que Thiago não iria querer o bebe, por ter lhe tirado a vida. Thiago escutou e falou que nunca abandonaria o filho e daria todo o amor. No dia que Edgar nasceu, Marta juntou as mãos de Thiago e Liana, simbolizando para que ambos ficassem juntos e faleceu. A partir dai, Thiago foi viver com a família de Liana, que era trouxas, mas apenas os pais dela conheciam o mundo bruxo.

- Que trágico... – Diz Sarah. – E os O'Neal não foram atras?

- Sim. Christina odiou descobrir que sua mãe tinha morrido dando a luz a Edgar. E por isso as famílias se separaram, Christina levando toda a herança que seus pais haviam conseguido, deixando seu pai e seu irmão a própria sorte. Hoje em dia, Christina se casou com Andrew O'Neal, e Ralph O'Neal é o mais novo herdeiro das ações dos seus pais.

- Que eles não apareçam na minha frente... Só isso que eu digo! – Retruca Sarah, que estava sentada ao lado de Draco.

Hermione senta, olhando Sarah.

- Thiago e Liana levantaram um novo império e não passaram por nenhuma necessidade. Ela era uma medi-bruxa requisitada, e ele um ótimo empreendedor. Edgar não teve nenhuma necessidade. Edgar cresceu sabendo que Liana era sua madrasta, mas a amava da mesma forma que amava sua mãe e amava seu pai e avôs. Como toda criança, aos 11 anos Edgar veio a Hogwarts. Era mais novo que sua irmã Christina, de 17 anos. E por ser mais apegado ao seu pai, conviveu com a família Ayshila, deixando para trás seu nome verdadeiro, agora, sendo chamado de Edgar Ayshila.

- Que confusão!- Começa Sarah.- Para de dar os detalhes...

- Mas vocês pediram!

- Tio Fred pediu! Eu já to confundindo tudo! - Começava Sarah. – Kelly aqui entenderia tudo, eu mesmo já não sei quem é pai de quem, quem morreu ou deixou de morrer... Tu é louco! Que confusão!

- Enfim. – Diz Fred que por incrível que pareça, foi o único que entendeu depois de Percy e Guilherme, Molly e Carlinhos. Harry, Rony, Arthur e Jorge se perderam no meio de tanto nome. Draco queria só saber o resultado, não o meio. – Edgar conviveu em Hogwarts e conheceu Camila, e aí?

Mione suspira.

- Os únicos que sabiam sobre o mundo magico era pais de Liana, Andre e Adriana, a própria, Ian, Thiago e Edgar, o resto da família Ayshila nenhum sabia. Não que a família Ayshila fosse como a família os Dusdleys, porém, eles preferiam esconder para que num futuro, nem a família Ayshila nem a família O'Neal entrassem em atrito.

Mione abre o caderno em outra folha e lê antes de continuar.

- Segundo Dumbledore, Edgar conviveu com seu pai por cinco anos depois de se formar em Hogwarts, mas pesquisava sobre Camila. E ela o observava e o protegia de longe. Cinco anos depois da saída de Hogwarts, Edgar voltou ao mundo mágico, como repórter e reencontrou Camila, que tinha reaparecido para ele e pedido para ter um filho com ele. Edgar amava Camila, mesmo só tendo conhecido-a por alguns dias, em Hogwarts... Deste amor, Gaya foi gerada.

- Nossa, pessoa direta! - Diz Sarah. – Chegando nos finalmente, ou ta longe?

- Ta longe... – Diz Mione.

- _Você pesquisou a vida dos pais da tia Gaya e toda a família da tia para resolver problemas atuais!_

- Sim...

- Kelly vai se dar bem contigo... – Sarah arqueia a sobrancelha – Se você for professora, eu vou ter problemas... – E então Sarah afunda na cadeira, se afundado pro lado de Draco. Todos riem. Draco permanece serio e impaciente.

- Ok, chegamos ao mais interessante, **_NE_** Mione? – Diz, Fred, vendo a impaciência de Draco. – Termina.

- Bem. - Continua Mione, entendendo Fred. - Uma Hamadríade tem bebes em pouquíssimo tempo, diferente da raça humana. Porém, ela teve que se permanecer como humana durante sete meses, ao invés de nove meses.

- Tia Gaya nasceu de sete meses? – Exclama Sarah. – Por isso ela é agoniada com as coisas!

- E nestes sete meses, o amor de ambos só cresceu. Hamadríade do sexo masculino, nascidos, não existem, apenas do sexo feminino, porém os homens hamadríades que existem são na verdade humanos que aceitaram viver para sempre com sua parceira. Edgar, depois dos sete meses, já se preparava para a transformação, quando Camila pediu para que ele continuasse humano por alguns meses, até Gaya ficasse em um local seguro, até sua maior idade. Edgar voltou atrás do pai, mas não o encontrou mais, só encontrando o filho de seu pai, Ian e sua madrasta, Liana.

- Thiago havia morrido? – Pergunta Sarah.

- Sim. Estava bem velho já, não tanto como os que conhecemos, mas estava. Liana ainda estava viva e recebeu Edgar que escutou toda a história sobre Camila. Liana que apresentou Ian, seu irmão por parte de pai a Edgar e a ele fez o pedido de ficar com sua Gaya. Pouco depois de apresentá-los, Liana vem a falecer também.

- Nossa! Todo mundo morre na historia da tia! – Começa Sarah, já segurando a cabeça por que estava sem entender mais nada.

- E o que Ian fez? – perguntou Fred.

- Sem contar do mundo mágico, Edgar explicou o motivo do pedido, dizendo que a mãe dela estava com uma doença terminal. Ian aceitou depois de fazer exames na criança, e ver que ela era saudável. E assim Gaya conviveu com Ian Ayshila e Patrícia Ayshila como seus verdadeiros pais, porém eles eram seus tios.

- Então, os trouxas morreram e nunca descobriram a verdade. – Termina Fred.

- Sim. Edgar não contou do mundo mágico. Diante de Ian, Edgar prometeu voltar para buscá-la quando Gaya fizesse vinte e dois anos, deixando tudo para que Ian e Patrícia e os filhos dele e Gaya tivessem do bom e do melhor. Sem entender, eles aceitaram, protegeriam Gaya e quando fosse mais próximo dos vinte e dois anos, eles contariam a verdade a ela.

- O que não aconteceu... – Acrescentou Harry.

- Sim. Ian aceitou e criou Gaya como sua filha, junto com sua esposa. Porém, como aquela família não tinha a bênção de nenhuma Hamadríade, todos foram assassinados da forma que foram. E esta é a historia.

- Certo... E onde estão eles agora? Eles não voltaram até onde ela estava? -Perguntou Fred.

- Como aos onze anos ela não demonstrou magia, o ministério nem Hogwarts tiveram como mandar uma carta a ela falando sobre Hogwarts. Nove anos mais tarde a filha de Gaya nasce, e com mais seis meses eles são mortos, roubando toda a herança de Gaya e destruindo toda a casa. Isso em 2001.

- Pelas contas, em 2001 tia Gaya tinha 21 anos. – Diz Sarah.

- Exato. Edgar e Camila só voltariam aos 22 anos dela. Ainda não sei o motivo que aos onze ela não demonstrou magia nenhuma, existe coisas que só ela poderia fechar as lacunas, contando.

- Tem alguma coisa haver com o sangue dela ser misturado?

- Sim, provavelmente. Uma hamadríade mostra qualquer poder mágico apenas depois dos vinte anos. Mas aí entra outra coisa que eu descobri. Edgar e Camila foram atrás de Dumbledore aos onze anos, dizendo que não sentiam mais Gaya, por algum motivo, a magia dela tinha sido apagada. Dumbledore investigou, mas nada achou. Depois disso Edgar e Camila passaram a ficar mais próximo de onde Gaya morava, porém com o passar dos anos, muitas arvores haviam sido derrubadas, e cada vez mais eles ficavam longe de Gaya. Tanto que eles provavelmente não sabem da existência de Mel.

- Ou talvez até saibam, Granger... – Abre a boca Draco, mas é cortado por Sarah.

- É estranho... A casa tem um bosque atras, não entendi essa.

- A casa de Gaya, de acordo com o que Dumbledore falou foi abandonada. É 10 km daqui, ao sul.

- Ao sul? Que eu saiba é ao norte! - Fala Sarah.

- Ok, mais um ponto que eu não sabia.

– Cheguemos ao final da conversa, por favor? - Emburra Draco.

Mione suspira.

- Dumbledore pode ficar observando de longe os passos de Gaya, mas depois de algum anos, algo o expulsava do lugar, assim como expulsavam qualquer tipo de magia... E por isso não viram quando tudo aconteceu a família dela, Mas conseguiram por alguém para tentar cuidar de tudo.

- Ok... Sabemos que ela tem sangue de Hamadríade... Mas por que toda a dificuldade de ver Gina? - Corta Malfoy, irritado.

– No livro conta também que uma Hamadríade, por ser guardiã de sua "_árvore_", cumpre sua promessa por toda eternidade. E quando foi dito toda eternidade, isso se perpetua. Agora, Gina é uma protegida delas, e se perpetuará pela eternidade.

- Quer dizer que se ela não aceitar, nunca teremos Gina de volta?

- Sim...- Hermione apenas suspira. – O livro também comenta que mesmo longe de sua protegida, uma Hamadríade pode proteger como se estivesse próximo. É como um selo. Quando tem exceções do selo voltar, mas até ser quebrado, nos desviará do alvo...

- Ótimo... – Emburra Malfoy. – Temos uma ninfa-humana-protetora-por-toda-eternidade-e–dane-se-o-mundo-que-protege-Gina-e-tudo-ao-redor-dela!

- Eu conversei com Gina ontem. Jorge viu o trabalho que deu para chegarmos até ela. Depois disso tudo ficou em seu lugar. - Disse Carlinhos.

- Ontem? E por que eu só consegui chegar hoje aqui?- Pergunta Malfoy meio sarcástico a sua filha.

- E eu que vou saber? - Começa Sarah. - Só nova nessa parada toda!

- Malfoy, entenda, de todos, os mais difíceis são você, Harry, eu e Rony. Mas por algum motivo eu tive menos dificuldade, Acho que é por que quando trouxeram ela, eu já estava aqui... Não sei.

- Isso não me agrada, Granger!

- Quer dizer que quanto mais raiva Gina tinha, mais difícil será chegar perto?! – Diz Rony

- Entendam... Temos que mostrar que não somos do mal como ela imagina que somos, se não nunca Gina se lembrará quem é!

- Então, eu estava certa quando me aventurei pro ministério... Quando tive os sonhos... – Diz Sarah.

- OK. Se Gaya é tão forte assim, como ela não foi parar em Hogwarts?- Pergunta Fred. - De acordo com toda a conversa, ela não mostrou magia aos onze anos, porém não havia nada que a impedida de demonstrar magia além do sangue dela.

- O amadurecimento de uma hamadríade é lento, porém forte. Aos vinte ela demonstrou uma pequena magia, que foi detectada por Hogwarts. Dumbledore descobriu quando viu a carta dela na mesa dele. Foi assim que ele descobriu o motivo dela não ter ido a Hogwarts aos onze. Diferente de nós, que começamos a dar menção de poderes antes dos cinco, mas só despertamos nos onze, uma hamadríade só da menção aos poderes mágicos perto do amadurecimento. Agora um problema, depois dos 25, se uma Hamadríade não tiver trabalhando para o controle de seus poderes, fica bem mais forte e incontrolável.

- Depois dos 25? – indaga Sarah. – Ela tem 34 anos! Se com 25 ela já era um problema, então com 34, ela é uma _maquina-de-matar-ninfa-humana_? – Sarah estava já com dor de cabeça, e assustada. – Eu enfrentei a fúria de uma ninfa, com poderes descontrolados há mais de 9 anos e sobrevivi! – Sarah olha pra Harry. – Agora entendo como você sobreviveu até hoje, _Potter_! Nunca mais te chamo de cabeça rachada... – Sarah estava assustada de verdade.

- Obrigado... – Diz Harry, ele mesmo estava assustado.

- E para piorar, ela tem uma filha.

- E o que isso tem de mais? - Começa Fred. Tinha um apego a Mel.

- Hamadríades são super protetoras, mesmo não aparentando. Mel tem o sangue de Hamadríade... O que deixa Gaya ainda mais forte! Duas Hamadríades juntas são mais perigosas que uma.

- Ótimo! Agora a fedelha também vi nos causar problemas?- Diz Draco.

- Não chame Mel de fedelha! - Começa Sarah! - Ela se tem o mesmo sangue fará é ajudar! E não atrapalhar!

- Não Sarah, Malfoy está certo! Ela, mesmo do nosso lado, inconscientemente Gaya, por ser a mãe e ser mais velha, tem como ter a força de Mel ao lado dela.

- OK. Então deixem essa fedelha bem longe dA'toca! joguem-na em outro país! Joga ela lá no Brasil!

- **PAI**! - começa Sarah irritada.

- Não é você que está passando pelos problemas! – Indaga Malfoy, sem dizer que adorou ser chamado de pai.

- **Ah não é?** - Se levanta Sarah na frente dele. Primeira briga entre Pai e filha.- Não foi você que **QUASE** morreu no **PRIMEIRO DIA **em que tentou juntar a família novamente! Não foi você que no **SEGUNDO DIA** quase teve a pele arrancada pelo buraco da fechadura! Nem foi você que no **TERCEIRO DIA **ficou **TODA **queimada, por ser a única que praticamente empurrou minha mãe para cima do meu Tio Carlos para se 'esbarrarem'... Nem foi o **SENHOR** que no **QUARTO DIA**, quase se **AFOGOU** em uma **poça de água RASA**, quando tentou apontar na **_SUA_** direção, para que mamãe te visse... Quer mais! Olha que minha lista esta **ENORME**!

Todos olham Malfoy. Apesar dele só ter visto dois dos quatro que ela acabou de dizer, realmente não teve as maldições tão fortes em cima de si. De todos, Sarah era a que tinha se agarrado com unhas e dentes nessa guerra entre as forças de Gaya e as forças dela própria.

- ... - Malfoy olhava pra filha, que estava vermelha, como todo Weasley, quando estava em fúria, mas com uma diferença, mantinha a pose de seu pai, Lucius.

- Obrigada! Agora... - Ela se vira para Mione - Termine seu raciocínio, _sabe-tudo_. – Sarah estava irritadiça, era pior do que Malfoy irritado.

Rony fica vermelho de raiva, Mione sabia do desprezo de Sarah para ela, Rony e Harry, então teria que suportar um pouco.

- Voltando... Hamadríade podem se comunicar facilmente, mesmo a distancia.

- OK! Joguem-na em outro planeta! - Draco **REALMENTE** estava mal-humorado. Não conhecia Mel e a ocasião era péssima para querer gostar dela, ou de Gaya.

- **MALFOY! DRACO!** - Começava Hermione e Molly ao mesmo tempo. Este se cala, e se amua no sofá onde estava, balançando a perna no seu habitual nervosismo.

Sarah já tinha saído de perto de Draco com raiva, pois mesmo que ela tivesse o conhecido agora, o momento que Hermione foi aparecer com a novidade era o **PIOR**... Ao invés de conhecer o pai, viu a parte de quem ela puxou mais ainda... Ela senta em outra cadeira, perto de Fred, também batendo a perna no chão no habitual nervosismo dela.

- E para piorar a situação... - Começava Hermione

- Que? _Tem coisa pior_? - Começa Draco... Realmente aquele não era seu dia.

Hermione ignora o muxoxo de Draco e continua.

- Ela parece ter se grudado em Gina de forma a não deixar que seu passado a surpreenda completamente...

- Mas ela sabe que Gina está bem. - Retruca Fred.

- Mas o inconsciente dela age do mesmo modo. - Fala Gui. - Se Gi estivesse em Askaban, era capaz dela conseguir realmente proteger Gi contra os dementadores.

Novamente Draco solta um muxoxo.

- Temos apenas que fazer com que ela querer ver que não somos malvados. Lembrando que ela só sabe da parte de Gina que a mesma era controlada por Voldemort. Então ela não conhece Gina fora da possessão. E se ela conhecesse o lado de **CADA UM DE NOS**? – Começava Hermione. - Um por um.

- Sarah começou com esta mudança. Gaya consegue até comer minha comida agora- Diz Molly - Só não entendi por que a poção não a recuperou mais rápido.

- Bom, uma hamadríade não é afetada pela maioria das poções nem feitiços. O máximo que acontece é dela perder a consciência algumas horas e voltar...

- Por isso era difícil atingi-la no ministério! - Disse Percy. E Mione acena com sim com a cabeça.

- Mas nossas gemialidades a afetam.

- Eu não disse que ela era imune a todas poções, e sim a maioria, que é bem extensa a lista. - Fred suspira. - Agora precisávamos mostrar pra ela o passado que Gina viveu...

- É ai que eu entrei! HA! Cheguei à Frente, Sabe-tudo atrasada!- Sarah ri com cara de que estava na frente de Mione. A mesma não sabia de nada.

- Ela acabou de enfiar o diário no nariz de Gaya - Começa Fred. Além de Molly, ninguém sabia.

- Eu to um passo da sabe-tudo, olha que legal! Vou me gabar até quando entrar em Hogwarts! Ha! Foi uma brilhante ideia quando enfiei o diário goela a baixo da tia para ela conhecer vocês antes do ódio da mamãe...

- Alguém pensou **realmente** em algo! - Diz Draco novamente. - Que bom que era do meu sangue!

- Draco, só pra te lembrar, no diário só tem coisas _ruins_ de você...

- Ainda odeio quando você me chama pelo meu primeiro nome... - Retrucava carrancudo não por Mione ter-lo chamado pelo nome de batismo, mas pelo que ela disse.

- Só por hoje eu volto a te chamar de Malfoy.

- Irritante...

- Irritado... – Eram poucas vezes que Mione conseguia contrariar Draco. Já havia se acostumado com a presença dele e sabia como irritá-lo assim como ele sabia de como irritá-la. - Continuando. Descobri também que as hamadríade tem suas predileções...- Ela mostra um livro de sonhos.- E uma delas está no sonho. Por isso, quando ela estava mais inconsciente tudo acontecia para que ficássemos longe da família dela. Uma de suas forças maiores é no subconsciente!

- UHUUU! É AI que eu, Mel e Kelly entramos! Meu DEUS! Eu sou de mais!

- Como assim, Sarah? - Começa Mione.

- Srta Weasley Malfoy Ayshila pra você!- Começa Sarah. Draco ri escondido. - Podemos entrar na cabeça da tia pelo sonho, facilmente!

- Como se você pudesse fazer isso, sabichona. Me diga, como fará isso? - Retruca Rony.

- Rony, se não fosse por elas - Começa Harry. - Voldemort tinha voltado com o corpo de gina, e provavelmente teria pego o corpo de Draco, se reerguendo.

- Nossa, nunca imaginei que o Potter diria isso de mim - Disse com um sorriso que parecia ser uma careta - Não sei se acho um cumprimento, ou se vomito de nojo. - termina ela, e Draco ria internamente. - Voltando ao pequeno 'pônei'. Ela se abrindo pra ler o diário, a deixa mais aberta, ficando mais aberta, eu, Kelly e Mel podemos entrar na mente dela!

- Como? - Todos perguntam. Mione realmente arqueja a sobrancelha. Isso era praticamente impossível para crianças, se para adultos era dificílimo...

_"Na batalha dentro da mente de Gina, Sarah e Kelly comentaram sobre isso... E foi por isso que Kelly descobriu que Aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado não tinha pego o espírito de Gina e sim estava nos enganando..."_ Lembra Mione. Achava que Sarah não se lembraria do acontecido, então nada falou.

- Kelly e eu desenvolvemos com um pouco de pratica brincar enquanto dormimos, entrando na mente uma da outra. Logo Mel também aprendeu. Tentamos uma vez na de mamãe, mas acabamos entrando na mente da tia Gaya e a fizemos sonhar em nos dar doces... Achávamos que tínhamos feito mamãe sonhar, no dia seguinte descobrimos que tia Gaya que tinha sonhado... Tentamos outras vezes e aconteceu a mesma coisa...

- Então, ela é conectada com a mente de Gina... E percebe quando estão perto dela como pensei - Diz Mione.

- Somente no dia que Voldemort apareceu, que Kelly e eu entramos na mente da mamãe pela primeira vez.

- E como ela não ajudou Gina, quando Voldemort estava no inconsciente dela? No sonho? - Retrucou Harry.

- Por estar acordada. - Diz Gui. - Gaya estava no hospital na hora em que Nicky havia desmaiado no meio da estrada.

- Isso. - começa Mione. - Hamadríade não invadem os sonhos dos outros conscientes, só inconscientes. Ela vê as coisas pelo seu sonho. A maioria verdade, quando não é verdade, se for algo pro bem de seu protegido, ela transmuta para que o universo conspire a favor daquilo que ela acha ser certo. O que temos que fazer é que ela veja a verdade, distante de qualquer magia ou feitiço, nos como realmente somos... Nus do que o corpo mostra.

- Então eu farei isso... - começa Sarah.

- Ela que tem que querer entrar nos nossos sonhos

- E mais uma vez eu pergunto... Como você imagina fazer isso, **Granger**?

- Eu ainda tenho que estudar isso...

- Muito boa... **Ótimo** mesmo Granger! Pensei que já vinha com todas as respostas prontas!

- Preciso de uns livros da seção proibida de Hogwarts e do ministério. Vim para pedir isso ao ministro, e não ser atacada com perguntas.

Draco bufa e se levanta.

- Acho que não vai ser necessário. – Começa Sarah. – Se for pra entrar na cabeça da tia, e fazer ela ver, não será tão necessário mais. Ela acredita no diário e sabe que ali é a mente da mamãe, sem ninguém modificar. É só questão de tempo. Mesmo por que, se forem tentar mesmo fazer isso com ela, ela vai ficar desconfiada, e ela não sabe fazer nada disso...

- Estou curioso. Como vocês conseguiram isso, Sarah? - começa Arthur.

- Eu e Kelly podemos fazer isso desde os seis anos de idade, mas fazíamos inconsciente... A maioria dos nossos 'deja-vus' são proveniente de sonhos que estamos juntas e assim, abrimos uma janela que não conhecemos. Mas para deja-vu é mais difícil, já para fuçar na mente dos outros é mais fácil. Colocar na mente de alguém uma sugestão é mais fácil do que ver o futuro. Depois de nos acostumarmos, ensinamos Mel...

- Mas - começa Harry. - Isso é magia avançada. Alem de difícil, é bem restrita as pessoas.

- Me joguem em Azkaban por fazer isso inconscientemente... - Responde Sarah olhando com desprezo para Harry.

- bom, pelo menos agora entendi como você abre conexão para conversar via mente - Diz Jorge, e pega Mione desprevenida.

- Como é?!

- Não é com todo mundo que abro conexão, não, tio Jorge. Só quando precisa.

- Conexão? Como assim? Explica...

_"Assim, Granger... "_ - Diz Sarah olhando para Mione, que arregala os olhos sentindo a conexão. - Você deixa sua mente muito aberta... E Urg! Kelly e você vão se dar muito bem! Credo! Que mente cheia de pergunta é essa! Sai pra lá! - Mione pode sentir a conexão ser desligada, como se desliga um celular.

- Incrível! - Diz Mione.

- Pelo menos tia Gaya está lendo o que esta no diário neste exato momento. Então como já disse, não precisaríamos fazer nada. Temos outros métodos, fazendo com que ela conheça cada um... Então, vó Molly, a senhora tem que me manter informada, todos os dias.

Molly ia responder com um sorriso, mas todos são surpreendidos por Fred.

- _Para tudo!_ – Começa Fred que ainda tentava digerir a ideia... Todos olham pra ele assustado. – Seria este o motivo dela ter ficado com uma simpatia comigo de primeira do que com os outros?

- Como assim Fred? – Começa Hermione sem entender muito.

Fred sobe até o seu antigo quarto e trás um vidrinho. Hermione tem medo no inicio, conhecia Fred, mas viu o rotulo do vidro e sorriu.

- Sim, deve ser por causa disso que ela não te ataca ainda... Ou de você ter ganhado alguma "_vantagem_" em cima dela.

_- Agora eu sei que mais que nunca, ela é ideal para mim..._ - Pensava alto, um pensamento alto que todos escutam. Todos se entreolham. Realmente, uma mulher comum seria pouco para aguentar o gêmeo mais cabeça dura da família e mais moleque.

- Mas temo que eu vá conversar ainda com ela. – Começa Sarah.

- Não sei se ela aceitaria de boa sobre sua verdade, agora Sarah.

- Não podemos mentir para ela para sempre. Ela tem que descobrir a verdade, e só assim ela poderá preencher as lacunas que faltam.

- Também concordo que ela tem que saber, mas não agora. Ela esta conhecendo todos pelo diário, se jogarmos para ela a verdade que a família dela não pode contar, pode desencadear uma fúria maior nela.

- Então me diz, vocês acham que é melhor vocês conversarem com ela, sem dar nenhuma ajuda pro inconsciente dela não atrapalhar mais, ou eu abro a boca e conto alguma parte?

- Vamos com calma, Sarah – Começa Fred. – Mione ta certa, se formos contar agora, não sabemos o que pode acontecer...

- Granger... – Começa Sarah. – Então vou te responsabilizar, junto com o tio Fred para ensinarem a controlar os poderes dela.

- Se ela me aceitar de boa, eu ajudo...

- Eu vou subir... – Diz Sarah.

- E vai falar o que? – Pergunta Draco.

- Vou conversar com ela... Não vou contar tudo nem metade por que nem eu lembro de nada mais... Mas tenho que falar com ela...

- Cuidado com o que for falar com ela...

- Que Deus me ajude...

Sarah se levanta e sobe as escadas. Fred e Molly a seguem.

* * *

Assim que abrem a porta escutam Gaya gargalhando alto.

- Tia? – Entra Sarah e Molly fecha a porta. – O que foi?

_- Que povo pateta! Isso aqui é melhor do que novela! **HUAUHAUHAUHAUHAHUA**_

Sarah ri vendo a tia tão feliz chega perto querendo saber o que o diário tinha contado de tão engraçado. Acaba vendo uma cena que não tinha visto uma cena onde alguns alunos explodiam os caldeirões na aula de poções, ganhando pontuação a menos para casas, no qual alguns ficaram com o cabelo queimado e o rosto. Gina tinha sido queimada, mas ria, antes de fechar a cara quando o professor Snape olhava pros alunos.

- Tia, quero falar contigo... – Dizia rindo um pouco.

_- Antes... Quero falar com a Granger..._

Fred, Sarah e Molly arqueiam a sobrancelha...

- Por que?

_- Não vou matá-la. Prometo... Vocês podem ficar aqui dentro, escutando a conversa._

Sarah suspira, mas viu o olhar de Gaya e sorriu, descendo logo e puxando Mione pelo braço, deixando um Rony muito alarmado, tendo que ser segurado por Gui.

Hermione entra, timidamente e Gaya se senta, mostrando a cadeira a frente dela. Hermione obedece e se senta. Não estava preparada para enfrentar Gaya ainda. Olhou Fred e Molly de lado, achando que eles tinham soltado algo que não deviam, mas eles acenaram um _não_ com a cabeça e ela suspirou.

_- Comece..._ – Diz Gaya

- Como? Começar com o que?

_- O motivo que você alarmou Potter e o Weasley mais novo dizendo que Voldemort estaria em Gina._

Hermione levanta a sobrancelha.

- Não alarmei. Pedi que eles ficassem mais atentos, pois _aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado_ tinha sido facilmente derrotado. Mesmo a luta tendo sido diferente, Gina antes da luta e depois da luta mudou como da água pro vinho. Na qualidade de amiga, eu temi, que ele tivesse possuído ela.

_- Em que embasamento?_

- Veja a Gina de antes, no diário...

_- Antes dela se apaixonar pelo Potter?_

- Não, antes dela entrar em Hogwarts e antes dele ser destruído.

Gaya arqueia a sobrancelha e escuta o diário, mostra o que Hermione tinha pedido.

_- Realmente... Não se parece com nada com a Nicole que eu conheço até então._

- Tia Gaya... –começa Sarah.

_- Sim?_

- Se não fosse pelo Potter, pela Granger, pelo papai e pelo tio Gui, provavelmente Voldemort teria se apossado da alma da mamãe.

_- Por que diz isso?_

- Por que eu passei por isso...

_- Como assim?_

- No aniversario da Mel. - Começa Fred. – A noite, Harry caiu no chão com a cicatriz da testa ardendo, dizendo que _ele_ tinha voltado. Se não fosse por Hermione, que estava trabalhando com Dumbledore o lado mental para realmente garantir que _'ele_' não tivesse na Gina, tivesse ido atrás de Harry, provavelmente, o Lord das trevas teria se reerguido, e você nem saberia. Kelly e Sarah foram tragadas para mente de Gina, durante a luta. Se não fosse por elas, provavelmente todos já estaríamos mortos.

Gaya se vira para Hermione.

- Desta vez, Gina esta realmente livre. _Ele_ não volta mais. Foi destruído por completo. Todos tivemos uma parcela pelo sucesso...

_- No dia... Nicky tinha ficado em pânico por que tinha visto uma cobra dentro do carro..._ – Começa Gaya. _– Eu senti que tinha algo de errado... Só não achei que era tanto assim._

- O motivo que Gina ficou com raiva foi que, ao pedir para Rony e Harry ficassem mais atentos, todos nos três tivemos um excesso de cuidado para com ela e por ela ser apaixonada por Harry, na época, ela achou que ele estava interessado nela, quando não era verdade. De certa forma a culpa é minha, mas se eu não tivesse pesquisado sobre isso, e mesmo depois, não tivesse continuado a pesquisar e treinar, provavelmente todos estaríamos mortos, e o Lorde das trevas se reergueria. Foi para o bem dela... Apesar de que o Lorde, bagunçou o sentimento da cabeça dela, a fazendo enxergar diferente, e tendo ódio de nos.

_- Entendi..._

- Então? – Pergunta Hermione com uma esperança.

_- Até o que vi, você era uma das melhores amigas dela._

- Sim, éramos. Eu sempre cuidei dela, não só por que sabia que ela amava o Harry, mas por que eu já começava a amar Rony, ela era minha cunhada e mais que isso, uma amiga maravilhosa.

_- Posso te abraçar?_ – Pergunta Gaya sorrindo.

Hermione fica com a sobrancelha em pé.

- Tia Gaya sempre gostou de tocar nas pessoas. É como se assim ela sentisse a verdadeira essência da pessoa em questão. - Falou Sarah.

Fred olhou para Sarah, com cara de _"você não contou isso lá em baixo". _Sarah deu os ombros e riu. Sabia por que Fred tinha ficado meio com raiva.

- Sim... Claro.

_- Não vou te matar, se é isso que está com medo._

- Não estou com medo. Só é repentino de mais, para mim...

_- Então deixa._

- Não... Por favor...

Gaya se levanta e abre os braços e Hermione a abraça. Hermione sente um sentimento de tal profundidade que faz seu coração chorar e sorrir de felicidade ao mesmo tempo. Como se todo o peso que ela estava carregando nas costas, tivesse sido retirado de uma vez por todas. Gaya sorri.

_- Seria uma honra se você fosse minha amiga também._

As lágrimas saem de seus olhos com uma barreira tinha sido .

- Mas... -Começa Gaya, já soltando Mione.

- Lá vem os '_mas_' da tia... Urg! - Começava Sarah de mal humor.

- Você está me escondendo algo... Por que?

Era a vez de todos gelarem, até mesmo Sarah.

_"Sabia que isso ia acontecer!"_ -começou Sarah

_"Como assim Sah?"_

_"A tia sente se alguém esconde algo dela, tio. e um abraço como este, nem se a Granger quisesse, ela iria esconder algo dela! Principalmente a Granger tendo a mente tão aberta como ela tem!"_

_"E por que você não disse isso logo?!"_ - Começa Fred aflito internamente, tentando não transparecer. Sarah havia aberto a comunicação rapidamente com Mione pra explicar isso também.

_"O que vai fazer Granger?!"_

- Então? - começa Gaya.

Mione abaixa a cabeça, suspirando, mas antes de Mione falar, Sarah quebra o silencio.

- Estamos sim escondendo algo de você, tia. Mas o motivo é por que no exato momento nem ela, nem nós podemos contar isso a você, assim como nem você, nem o diário podem contar algumas coisas para nós.

Gaya olha para Sarah e depois para Mione.

- Ela está certa, Gaya. Ainda estou pesquisando sobre tudo. Se eu for dizer agora, com muitas lacunas, é capaz de você não entender, ou perguntar coisas que eu não posso responder, e sua magia explodir... Mas quando eu puder, realmente serei a primeira a abrir a boca!

- Entendo. - Gaya sorri. - Não precisa ficar tão assustada, diferente de seu esposo, você realmente ela não tinha nenhum ódio verdadeiro. Vamos dizer, você estava na chuva, então iria se molhar... - Mione entende o recado e suspira aliviada.

**_Final do quarto dia nA'Toca_**


	21. O encontro inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

**_Quinto dia:_**

Gaya estava mais calma, Sarah já tinha voltado para casa. Tinha incumbido na frente de Gaya, Fred e Mione para ajudarem ela a melhorar sua magia e controlá-la. Recebia as visitas mais civilizadamente, inclusive quando um dos irmãos mais velho de Nicky. Quando era Fred, Arthur, Molly e Hermione, ela parecia ficar mais a vontade. O que deixou Fred muito mais animado.

Conheceu os outros Weasley's e no fim do dia uma regressão ao ver Draco e Harry. Tentou se segurar o máximo com Malfoy, mas as coisas contida no diário eram mais fortes, inclusive para sua atual mentalidade. Juntando ele com Harry, por ela ter mais ódio, Fred teve que segura-la para que ela não caísse arrancando o pescoço de Harry fora do corpo, ou a pele de Draco.

**_Final do quinto dia nA'Toca._**

**_Sexto dia:_**

Fred entrou no quarto de Gaya e a olhou. Ainda dormia. Colocou seu perfume em menor quantidade. Apenas atrás das orelhas, quase não se podia sentir o cheiro. Sentou-se na cadeira que sempre sentava. Ficava feliz de ver a cor lhe voltar ao rosto, e a vida ao corpo.

Era muito bonita, era forte, e o melhor de tudo, era mais do que ele poderia imaginar nos seus sonhos mais selvagens... Gaya dormia tranquila, apesar de ter pesadelos que não mostrava em seu semblante. Fred apenas observava calado. Queria até poder beijá-la de verdade, dizer que a amava, mas não iria fazer isso. Não sabia a reação dela.

Sentia Gaya acordar. Estava acostumado a perceber quando ela começava a despertar e se encantava sempre que isso acontecia. Se fosse outra situação poderia ser melhor, mas ele se contentava em ficar observando-a...

Gaya, por outro lado, estava acostumada a acordar e sentir a presença dele ao lado dela. Ela já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes que dormira e acordara com Fred a seu lado.

- Bom dia. – cumprimenta Fred – Acordou melhor?- Sorri ele. Um pouco de nervoso, mas não nervoso pelo que havia acontecido, ou per ela ganhar forças, mas por tentar parar em pensar em todas as formas de beijá-la.

_- Nervoso por eu estar ganhando forças novamente?_ – Dizia com a voz arrastada de sono ainda.

- Se acostumou a perceber as coisas pela minha voz?

- Digamos que sim. - Disse depois de se espreguiçar.

- Então se sente melhor? - Repete Fred sorrindo, vendo-a despertar sem abrir os olhos.

- Logo você terá que colocar cordas em mim novamente. A conversa entre eu e Malfoy e o Potter não foi à melhor, ontem...

- Foi à primeira. Teremos outras...

- Me responde uma coisa?

- Até duas...

- Você não troca de perfume nunca?

_"Mesmo pouco, ela sente. Não deveria ter colocado..."_

- Te desagrada o cheiro?

- Sinceramente?

- Se possível, sem ironias, eu agradeceria.

Gaya sorri... Até que tava começando a ser agradável a presença e insistência dele. Lembrava seu ex-marido.

- Não me desagrada, mas me deixa incomodada. Pelo menos com ele eu te reconheço chegando à porta desta cela.

- Não é cela... É quarto. Já te disse.

- Mas parece Cela. Uma vez que me mantém presa aqui dentro, pra que eu não arranque a cabeça de seus conhecidos.

- É tão forte? – Desconversou, voltando a falar do perfume.

- Não é forte... Já disse... – Diz ela começando a abrir os olhos, mas desistirá na metade, sentando na cama com ajuda de Fred.

- Se não é forte, então ele te agrada...

- Lembra meu ex-esposo. – Fala Gaya, que ainda não tinha olhado direito a Fred e este se engasga com a palavra "_ex-esposo_".

- Como as... Assim?

- Como achas que tive uma filha? Eu era casada, até matarem minha família. – Fala, se escorando em Fred.

Ele se pragueja mentalmente. Tinha esquecido do fato, tão inerte aos pensamentos dele.

- Ele tinha o mesmo perfume? - Fred se mantêm atrás de Gaya, como encosto, via fechar os olhos novamente. A claridade realmente a incomodava. Sentia-se mal por tocar no assunto.

- Não era o mesmo, mas era um perfume peculiar.

_"Talvez ele usasse algum perfume de árvore..."_ Pensa Fred. _"Será que será assim se ela me 'aceitar'?"-_ Começava a não gostar dessa possibilidade.

- Nunca fui de obedecer a ninguém, a não ser meu pai e minha mãe por respeito, mas se fosse assim, nem a eles eu obedeceria. Sempre fui espontânea e odiava quem queria passar por cima de mim ou das pessoas que eu amava. Meu ex-esposo ele foi o único que tive algum respeito a ponto de acatar as decisões dele. Eu tinha um carinho enorme por ele, mas sempre senti que ele não era para mim.

- _Hum_... – Fred estava com o pensamento mais idiota que já poderia ter, só não conseguia tomar coragem de fazê-lo.

- Pensando em ficar no _lugar_ dele? - Dizia se ajeitado para olhar ele.

Fred não respondeu. Gaya já mais forte, se senta reta. Sempre no começo do dia ela parecia mais mole, tinha ficado muitos dias sem comer... Ela olha pra ele, vendo-o vermelho. Não precisava de uma bola de cristal pra saber o que se passava pela mente dele. Gaya sorri, mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Por que vocês querem tanto que eu aceite vocês na vida de Nicky?

- _Sarah já lhe disse o motivo..._

- Minha magia... É comum uma velha entrar na escola com adolescentes? - Ela ri.

- Você não é velha... Vai atrair muito a atenção dos mais novos, isso sim.

- Com _ciúmes_? - Ela parecia sentir as diferentes vibrações na voz dele. O mesmo fica vermelho.

_- Não... Não é isso..._

Ela ri.

- Se você não fosse irmão de minha _irmã_ eu até poderia querer me apaixonar por você... - Ela ri. Levava bem a serio essa historia de irmãos.

- É legal ter uma _irmãzona_... - Ele diz, mas o quê de desapontamento dele é muito mais forte.

Gaya sorri, se levantando.

- Mas eu preferia você sem este perfume.

- Aí não conseguiria me reconhecer. - Disse, tentando manter a pose.

Gaya, sorri se sentando na cama e se aproximando de Fred de tal forma que o deixou mais vermelho que um pimentão, cheirando o pescoço dele.

- O perfume do seu corpo é inconfundível. - O mesmo olha pra ela com o coração a mil por hora. - É normal conhecer cheiros assim no seu mundo? - Dizia vendo o estado que Fred estava, mas parecia que ela gostava de tesoura-lo assim. Era perigoso, sendo irmão de Nicole, mas Gaya não conseguia parar.

- _Não_.. - Disse pegando toda a coragem que tinha, tentando falar normal. - Não é normal.

- Hum, uma velha entrando na escola de adolescentes com um dom incomum de sentir cheiros... É, acho que vou ter problemas maiores que imaginei. - disse sorrindo, se afastando de Fred.

- V-você disse que seu ex-marido tinha um cheiro peculiar...

- Sim. Assim como você tem o seu, ele tinha o dele. Mas por algum motivo, o seu é mais atraente que o dele. - Diz ela sorrindo se levantando novamente, se dirigindo para o banheiro tomar banho, fechando a porta. Logo Molly adentrava com a bandeja de café da manhã, E via um Fred totalmente vermelho, tremendo, sentado na cama de Gaya, e a mesma, aparentemente, dentro do banheiro.

- Fred? - Molly tentou chama-lo pra terra, mas foi impossível. Ele estava muito longe.

* * *

Três dias depois de Sarah ter deixado A'Toca...

- Mãe... Vamos logo, se não chegaremos tarde! – Gritava Kelly do lado de fora do quarto de Nicky. Jorge e Gui esperavam no andar de baixo com uma agoniada Sarah e uma sorridente Mel.

- Estou acabando filha! – Gritava Nicky de dentro do quarto.

- Mamãe, você não ta indo ver o príncipe de Londres não! Vamos que é pra hoje! Ou vamos perder o filme!

Nicky sai do quarto. Seu perfume suave, seu vestido combinavam. Ambos eram super delicados.

- Calma Sarah! – Dizia Jorge. – Tudo há seu tempo...

- Nada no seu tempo não! Tem que ser no meu! E eu sei que **_hoje_**... Hoje _vai_ dar certo! Eu to sentindo isso!

Os três sorriem, e logo vêem Nicky descendo com Kelly. Seu vestido era degrade de branco gelo com vermelho, com detalhes em dourado.

- Desculpem a demora, mas terei outro compromisso depois do filme.

Kelly já vinha mucha e Sarah, que estava com um sorriso largo, fica com ódio.

- Que história é essa?! O dia era nosso! Nada de compromisso que eu não deixasse!

- Desculpe filha. Vocês vão comigo pro estúdio também. O diretor quer conversar comigo urgentemente. Parece que querem que eu participe de um filme. Não sei os detalhes, saberei mais tarde.

- E que horas é seu compromisso?- Pergunta Gui, vendo que Sarah voltava ao seu mau-humor _a lá Malfoy_.

- Logo após o filme. Então, vamos?

Todos saem da casa de Nicky. Nicky, dirigindo lógico, já estava se sentindo muito envergonhada em sempre eles levarem ela a todos os cantos.

O filme fora muito legal. Era o filme que Gaya havia estrelado. Nicky estava meio disfarçada, suspirava lembrando-se da irmã. Estava com saudades, mas sempre tinha noticias dela. A mesma ligava, conversando com ela tranquilamente.

- Agora vamos. Não posso chegar atrasada...

- Mãe? – Começa Sarah.

- O que foi?

- Preciso ir ao banheiro!

- Sarah! Por que você não avisou logo!

- Por que não achei que fosse do cinema para o carro, sem nem comer nada! Estou com vontade de fazer xixi e com fome, sabia?

- Fome? Resolvo isso depois da reunião, iremos jantar no restaurante que você mais gosta! – Ela sorri a filha, que ainda estava carrancuda.- Meu amor, eu não posso faltar! Vamos! Te levo no banheiro, mas seja rápida! Estamos em cima da hora.

Jorge e Gui suspiravam. Mais uma chance jogada no lixo. Malfoy não aparecerá no cinema trouxa, nem muito menos deu sinal de vida.

Sarah, no seu habitual mau humor _à lá Malfoy_, faz seu xixi e lava as mãos. Quando estão ambas saindo do banheiro, alguém esbarra nela, fazendo Nicky cair no chão com força, revelando sua face.

Sarah olhara para ver quem era o sujeito e começar a xingar até a décima terceira geração do sujeito, mas logo se ilumina. Ela estava certa. Hoje tinha que _ser_ o dia!

- Não é a Nicole Ayshila? – Diz uma garota passando.

- Sim é ela!

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

E a confusão se arma.

Draco, que também estava no seu habitual mau humor por não ter encontrado eles dentro do cinema, sairá antes do filme terminar, mas também não tinha visto eles, devido a um trouxa que insistia em que ele fosse a algum lugar que ele não entendeu direito, nem queria entender! Este mesmo trouxa lhe deu um cartão, que Draco colocou no bolso de qualquer forma.

E agora, graças a este mesmo trouxa, ele se esbarrou, literalmente, com aquela que ele ansiava encontrar... Por segundos ele desejou ver o trouxa novamente e dizer que ia pra onde ele quisesse...

O segundo em que viu a confusão, pegou Gina pela mão, levantando-a e correndo com Sarah na outra, tentando escapar dos trouxas que gritavam desesperados para ver a atriz Nicole Ayshila.

Jorge e Gui sorriram, de longe escutaram a comoção e viram Draco com Nicky, agora no colo, e Sarah nas costas, correndo para longe dos trouxas que os caçavam.

Parece que alguém tinha deixado à natureza seguir seu curso sem atrapalhar, ou estava ocupada com outra coisa muito forte. Pensaram logo que algo muito bom tivesse acontecido à guardiã pra ela desviar a atenção.

Draco, literalmente, saiu correndo como uma pantera. Colocara Gina nos braços e Sarah havia se atracado ao seu pescoço. Ainda mantinha seu porte físico em dia, mas sofreu tendo que levar duas atracadas em si.

Apesar dos pesares, agradeceu a todos os magos antigos pela oportunidade, mas lembrou-se que Gina não se lembrava quem ele era, nem poderia imaginar! Já tinha uma guardiã que havia furado com todos seus planos, não poderia estragar agora que conseguira uma brecha do destino, sem guardiã, para se aproximar de Gina.

Escondeu-se numa loja que trancaram imediatamente. Agradeceu mentalmente por ainda existir trouxas que não eram histéricos iguais aos do lado de fora.

Nicky tremia dos pés a cabeça. Fora tudo muito rápido, impensado e improvisado! Sarah também estava com o coração na boca... Não tinha parado para pensar em nada, apenas que tinha conseguido unir seus pais. Sorria mentalmente, mas por fora estava assustada e mostrava cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Mui-to-o-bri-gada...- Tentava falar Nicky, que ainda tentava respirar.

- Dis... Ponha. – Fala Draco também tentando arrumar fôlego.

- Srta, tome uma água com açúcar... Vai te fazer bem... – Disse uma das moças da loja, fora ela que mandou Draco entrar e trancou a loja. Para sua sorte não havia nenhuma cliente dentro da loja, apenas a dona e algumas funcionarias em treinamento.

- O...brigada... – Nicky estava realmente sem fôlego, pegou a água mais quase entornou todinha na roupa. Tremia-se muito. Nunca tinha acontecido aquilo. Sempre fora cuidadosa para que ninguém descobrisse que era ela, justo por causa de suas filhas. – Meu Deus... Kelly! Ela ta do lado de fora! Minha filha... Minha filha...

- Mãe! Se acalma! A Kê ta bem! Tá com o tio Gui e o tio Jorge... Se acalme!

- Mas... Se elas viram você, e virem a Kelly, vão atacar minha filha!

- **MÃE!** Toma a água com açúcar! Eu vou lá...

- **NÃO!** De forma nenhuma! Vai ser atacada por elas!

- Do jeito que eu estou, é mais fácil mandar elas para a outra dimensão... – Olhava com raiva. Nicky sabia que sua filha, com raiva, não era uma das melhores pessoas do mundo não. Não sabia quem ela tinha puxado, mas agradecia mentalmente por ser forte.

- Eu vou com ela. – Começou Draco. – Foi minha culpa isso tudo acontecer.

- Que bom que o **_senhor_** sabe disso! – Dizia Sarah no seu habitual mau humor, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

Draco quis ri. Já conhecia o gênio de sua miniatura feminina... Percebeu que Sarah era praticamente ele quando menor, imponente, não tinha medo, ou se tinha guardava para si, mas era diferente ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos passavam felicidade em olhar para ele, apesar de mostrar raiva. Sabia fazer teatro e isso era muito bom!

- Filha... Por favor! – Diz Nicky. – A desculpe...

- Desculpe o escambau. – Sarah faz a mãe sentar-se novamente e esta estava tipicamente vermelha. - Ele faz isso e a senhora tem que pedir desculpas por _mim_! Ah mãe, corta essa!

Draco não suportou... Acabando dando um sorriso pequeno. Nicky vira e sorrira também.

- Irei contigo... – Começou Draco.

- E vai mesmo! – Dizia Sarah no seu mau humor característico.

- Cuidem-se... Tenho que ligar para o Paul.. Depois desta confusão, não sei que horas irei sair daqui!

- Paul? – Disse Draco sem acreditar a Nicky. - Paul Hayet?

- Sim. Você o conhece?

- Não... - Ele tira o pedaço de papel do bolso e mostra a ela. - Ele ficou me adulando.

Nicky sorri.

- É... ele mesmo. Ele estava aqui?

- Sim. Me segurou um bom tempo pedido que eu fosse a algum lugar, por causa de alguma coisa, que eu não fiz questão de entender...

- Paul é diretor. Ele não é de chamar as pessoas na rua para ir a seu estúdio. Deveria se sentir honrado...

_"Sim e não... Por causa dele eu te encontrei!"_ - Pensa Malfoy.

Nicky e pega o celular para ligar a ele. Draco e Sarah saiam pelos fundos da loja, já que a frente estava lotada por trouxas.

- Até que enfim... – Dizia Sarah. – Eu sabia que hoje era o dia!

Draco sorriu.

- Então? Qual era o plano?

- Se aproximar dela? O que você já fez com rápida precisão e facilidade! – Dizia enquanto saiam atrás de Kelly no shopping novamente. – Agora é só tentar se aproximar mais ainda dela. Tudo vai ficar perfeito!

Eles chegam até onde Jorge e Gui estavam. Kelly abraça o pai. Era a primeira vez que o via. Todos seguem Draco e Sarah até o local de entrada para irem pelos fundos das lojas. Quando Kelly para.

- O que foi, princesinha? - Diz Jorge.

- Tia Gaya...

Mel prende a respiração, escutando o que Kelly pensava.


	22. E o rio volta a fluir corretamente

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

- Mamãe!- Mel cai em prantos. - O que houve com mamãe?

- Calma Mel, Fred está cuidando bem de sua mãe! Por favor, se acalme... Gina não pode te ver assim...

- Eu quero ver minha mãe... Eu quero ver-la...

- Iremos...

Gui e Jorge olhavam para frente, viam Draco com Sarah no colo. Ele tinha realmente tido o contato com Gina.

- Vamos, Gina esta na loja _cores do sol_. Um bando de fãs a encurralou.

- Eu quero ir ver minha mãe **AGORA**!- Emburra Mel.

- Vocês acham que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com Gaya? – Pergunta Jorge.

- Talvez... – Diz Sarah que parou por um segundo. – Se fosse acontecer, teríamos visto.

- É Mel... Eu pensei besteira! É claro que ela está bem! - Dizia Kelly, mas seu coração estava disparado.

- Acalmem-se. - Dizia um homem careca, olhos pretos escondidos por óculos fundos de garrafa também pretos, alto, um pouco gordo.

- Você? - Começa Draco.. Paul sorri.

- Dumbledore me mandou.

- Você? Como assim você sabe sobre? - Começa Sarah indignada.

- Observo vocês há anos, minha pequena...

- Sinceridade, eu te achava estranho. – Diz Kelly. – Agora entendo o por que.

Paul sorri.

- Então eu levo Mel pra casa. – Começa Jorge. Se Draco conseguiu chegar perto de Gina, então acho que conseguimos chegar em casa.

- Manda sinal de fumaça quando chegarem lá. – Brinca Sarah. Mel já tinha consciência sobre o que era, pois Sarah tinha que contar para Kelly, e de quebra, para Mel.

- Eu aviso...- Ri Mel, já mais calma.

Jorge pega Mel nos braços e se caminha para fora do shopping, entrando em um beco e se certificando que ninguém via e aparata para A'TOCA.

Paul vai junto com os outro para perto de Nicky explicando que Mel e Jorge se separaram de Kelly e Gui na fuga, e estarão na casa dele.

* * *

Horas antes, nA'TOCA.

- Mais uma vez... - começava Fred.

_- **NÃO AGUENTO MAIS**!_ - Resmunga Gaya.

- Você consegue!

_- **DESMAIAR, NÉ?**_

- Bora! Você não é fraca!

_- **DÁ UM TEMPO, FRED!**_

Gaya aceitou que Fred lhe ajudasse com treinamento físico... Não era um treinamento normal que os trouxas faziam. Fred achou por bem ensinar Gaya com quadribol, soltando um balaço apenas, com a diferença, seria no chão e ela teria que esquivar.

**_- ISSO NÃO É TREINAMENTO E SIM SITUAÇÃO DE MORTE! TÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR MESMO, FRED WEASLEY?_**

- Deixa de conversa, Gaya! Eu to aqui pra nada acontecer, não disse?

Novamente o balaço passava a centímetros de Gaya e está pulava pro lado se livrando.

**_- MAIS ISSO É LOUCURA! VOCÊS BRUXOS SÃO LOUCOS!_**

- Nada de louco não... Nosso treinamento é na vassoura! E bem mais pesado que isso!

**_- TA MALUCO_****?- **Novamente ela escapava do balaço - **_PARA! EU NÃO TO AGUENTANDO MAIS!_**

- Se ta com fôlego para gritar agüenta sim!

- _Droga! _- resmungava Gaya se esquivando novamente da investida do balaço... Estava cansada de verdade.

Havia passado muitos dias deitada, fraca... Sem comer, mas voltou a comer e logo acabou começando a ganhar peso por causa da comida de Molly. Quando começou a notar isso se assustou e pediu pra Fred fazer exercícios com ela. Já saia do quarto, para andar, como Molly tinha dito para ela e como a mesma tinha pedido.

Como Fred achou que os exercícios que ela estava fazendo estavam moles de mais, ele preferiu passar para os exercícios físicos bruxos... Gaya não gostou nem um pouco, mas ela tinha que dar parabéns a Fred. Por causa disto, ela perdeu muito mais rápido os quilos adquiridos e reganhou mais força. Fred começou a treinar com ela, meditação, feitiços e explicou uma parte do mundo mágico.

Ninguém ainda tinha sentado e conversado com ela sobre o que ela realmente era.

_- Fred! **PARA!**_

- Ultima vez! Vai, só mais uma esquiva!

Gaya já tava nas ultimas e acabou tropeçando e caindo. O balaço vinha com tudo e iria atingir a cabeça de Gaya. Fred vendo isso, retirou a varinha para destruir o balaço, já que não chegaria a tempo de salva-la, mas ela vendo o perigo, gritou, e o balaço foi destruído.

Mione, Harry e Rony que aparatavam no local, viram a cena. Fred olhou abismado... Gaya ainda protegia a cabeça esperando ser atingida, mas nada acontecia. Então ela viu a bola destruída... Fred correu a seu lado, ela estava tonta, se levantou mais caiu com tudo no chão. Se não fosse Fred ela teria batido a cabeça.

- Você está bem?

_- ...N... ã... o..._ - Respirava fundo, querendo ar para os pulmões...

Mione, assustada, viu os poderes de Gaya crescendo. Sabia de algumas habilidades que Hamadríades poderiam ter... E essa, era uma... Fred acaba levando Gaya no colo pro quarto dela, que agora era um quarto e não uma cela.

_"Esta cada vez mais forte... Eu tenho que descobrir tudo de uma vez por todas, antes que a própria se afete mais ainda... "_

Mione corre para o quarto, Harry e Rony não se movem. Dos três, apenas Mione conseguia agora conversar com Gaya civilizadamente, depois do que Gaya havia escutado do diário de Gina.

Havia ficado bem mais tranquila na companhia de Mione depois que ela pode explicar o motivo do que ela fez, pensando na proteção de Gina. Elas agora eram realmente amigas. No quarto, Fred põe ela deitada na cama, e a mesma não conseguia respirar. Fred já se agoniava.

- O que foi!?

- Afasta! - Chega Mione, pegando seu material de medi-bruxa. Ultimamente ela estava estudando muito sobre isso. - Isso pode doer um pouco, Gaya, mas aguente!

Mione aplica uma injeção em Gaya que se contorce toda, era visto a dor na face dela.

- O que esta acontecendo Mione?

- Depois falamos... Pega água quente! rápido! E uma bacia! Ligeiro! Ela vai vomitar!

Fred nem pensa duas vezes, conjura uma bacia com água quente e uma sem nada e toalhas. Segundos depois, Gaya olha pro lado e vomita na bacia que não contém nada. Após vomitar, ela começava a voltar a respirar.

Havia vomitado sangue com um liquido amarelo escuro.

Fred embrulhando, fez o liquido sumir logo, deixando a bacia vazia. Logo depois Mione pegava o pano e colocava na água quente, colocando no pulmão de Gaya, entre os seios.

- Querida, é o seguinte, o que você acabou de fazer, por você nunca estar preparada rasgou seu pulmão, por isso o sangue, mas vai dar tudo certo, a injeção que eu dei seu pulmão vai voltar o que é. Por isso você vomitou, tirando o edema que tinha aparecido, ok?

Gaya olhava para Mione, lábios roxos, tremia, e suava muito. A dor era muita, mas estava diminuindo.

- Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo... - Diz Mione. - Parecia que eu tava adivinhando que algo tava acontecendo... Ou ia... _"provavelmente por que Gaya está se apegando a mim..."_

Mione sorria pra ela e Gaya se concentrava na dor. Fred ajuda o suor do corpo de Gaya sumir, com um feitiço, era difícil, mas ele acertou o jeito depois de muitas tentativas, já que sempre acontecia algo que ela tinha que deitar rapidamente.

Minutos depois, Mel e Jorge aparecem.

- Mãe!- Jorge ainda segurava Mel.- O que houve?

- Fred, Segura aqui, por favor.

- E... le... Vai... Se... Aproveitar... - Gaya ri, tossindo um pouco. Adorava brincar com Fred deixando-o vermelho.

O mesmo deu um riso de _'haha'_ sem graça e segurou, ficando vermelho, mas olhava pro lado.

- A dor vai passar já. Caso sinta vontade de vomitar, a bacia está logo do lado. Fred pressione com o pano quente no tórax dela por vinte minutos. Preciso conversar com Mel por um instante... Depois conversamos Gaya. Melhore para seu treino.

- Treino? - Diz Mel vendo sua mãe mal.

- Sim, eu treino ela na parte mágica. Venha comigo, Mel. Preciso muito conversar contigo...

Mione desce junto com Jorge e Mel.

- Querida, por enquanto eu preciso que você me ajude. O que vou pedir vai ser demasiado ruim, mas é só por alguns dias mais.

- Fale...

- Você e Gaya são especiais. Não posso falar por que, pois se você souber, ela saberá logo e eu preciso saber de tudo, do lado mágico antes de dizer a vocês duas à verdade.

- Eu já sei... – Começa Mel. – Sarah me contou.

Hermione olha para ela com medo.

- Não deveria... Ela não deveria ter contado.

- É difícil ela mentir para mim. E ela precisava dizer a Kelly. Kelly sabendo, eu sei também.

- O que ela contou?

- Ela mostrou...

- Mostrou?

- Que eu saiba você já sabe que ambas, Kelly e Sarah, têm facilidade de conversar pela mente. Assim como eu com elas. Sarah dormiu e nos também e assim ela pode mostrar pelas memórias, já que a mesma não conseguia falar sobre o assunto, por que a mesma já tinha se enrolando toda.

- Vocês conseguem fazer isso!? – Diz Mione assombrada. Essa nem Jorge sabia.

- Sim. – Diz Mel sem entender. – Desde pequenas. Eu aprendi há pouco tempo.

- Meu Senhor, isso é magia avançada! Eu ainda não sei como elas conseguiram fazer isso e ainda te ensinar!

- Nem eu.

- Este é mais um motivo para que você me de mais alguns dias e fique sem ver sua mãe. Enquanto ela esta se acostumando com a parte mágica dela, tudo bem?

- Por acarretar nela um estouro de magia?

- Sim.

- E o que aconteceu para mamãe estar daquela forma?

- Ela explodiu um balaço com um grito em plenos pulmões.

- Como é? E foi por minha culpa?

- Da forma que ela fez,ela poderia ter explodido os próprios pulmões, e morrido. E não é sua culpa. - Diz Mione. Mel fica super chocada. - Foi um acaso.

- Por isso que Draco e Gina conseguiram se unir? E eu trazer Mel pra cá? - Indaga Jorge.

- Provavelmente. Fred costuma treinar com ela, a pedido da mesma, na parte física. E digamos que ele exagerou um pouco hoje, creio eu. Por causa do que aconteceu, Gaya pode ter se concentrado na dor, e a proteção caiu...

- Então...

- Só vou saber depois de começar a realizar as magias com ela e fazer ela canalizar essas magias... Então Mel, de todas as três, você terá que esperá-la mais uns dias longe... Pode ser?

- Ta... Mas ela me viu.

- Eu falarei com ela.

- Mas eu disse a Gi que estaria na minha casa com Mel esperando o problema lá passar.

- Eu ligo pra tia. - Diz Mel, que entendeu perfeitamente. Sabia que sua mãe ia ficar bem.

- Então vamos pra sua casa... - diz Jorge.

- Tá. - Mel se abraça a Jorge

- Um segundo... – Diz Mione. Ambos olham para ela. – Jorge, leve-a a minha casa. Preciso conversar com ela e saber de algumas coisas. E conversar com ela, já que agora ela sabe o segredo. Só que vou demorar um pouco.

- Ta. – Começa Jorge. – Mel vai ligar do seu telefone para Gina e dizer que achamos você e você nos levou até sua casa, para conversar, já que Mel não tem a chave da casa, nem eu tinha como voltar para casa, já que a carteira tinha ficado com Gui.

- Pode assistir algo na Tv, e comer sorvete. Rony está lá arrumando as coisas para Hogwarts. Ele vai ser professor, então tem que arrumar algumas coisas.

- Posso ver seus livros? – Pergunta Mel.

Mione acena com a cabeça um sim, sorrindo e ambos aparatam. Jorge segurando-a no colo. Mione suspira, e volta ao quarto. Gaya já estava sentada.

- Melhor?

_- Sim... Cadê minha filha?_

- Pedi que ela fosse pra casa.

Gaya nada disse, só olhou para ela com a sobrancelha erguida.

-_ É por conta daquilo que você não pode contar?_

- Bem, preciso confirmar algumas teorias. Não gosto de mentir, mas não posso dizer apenas meia verdade...

_- Pode dizer algo, pelo menos?_

- Você e Mel são especiais... Quando Mel está perto, você tem seu poder aumentado de duas a três vezes e isso, no seu principio de aprendizado é bem difícil... Você não conseguirá segurar toda a magia e pode ocasionar problemas como este que você acabou de enfrentar...

_- E quando me dirá tudo que sabe?_

- Em mais alguns dias. Quando eu tiver tudo revelado.

_- Certeza?_

- Dumbledore não mentiria para mim.

_- Certo..._

- Então vamos as suas aulas de magia? - Diz Mione mais animada. - Antes de irmos comprar sua varinha, preciso concentrar contigo pra você entender um pouco da sua própria magia e saber quando esta usando ela, consciente ou não... Para não acontecer como acabou de acontecer...

_- Pergunta..._

- Fala.

_- Malfoy e Nicky estão juntos?_

- Como sabe?

Gaya olha e arregala os olhos, depois fecha como se tivesse entrado em um problema difícil de matemática.

_- Senti..._

- E eu descobri isso agora. Por causa dessa sua descarga de magia, sua proteção para com Gina, caiu. Por que acha que Mel conseguiu vir para cá?

Gaya suspira.

_- Vamos a aula antes que eu mate alguém inconscientemente..._

- Você não gostou da novidade, né?

_- Não... Não gosto de mentir, eu detestei saber, mas, não quero ficar atrapalhando... Quero que o destino se cumpra, se ele realmente é a pessoa certa... Ela lembrando ou não, ambos ficarão perto..._

Mione sorri. Fred fica sentado, ao lado delas, querendo ajudar no que precisasse.


	23. Que Comece o Show!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

Gaya agora treinava na casa dos Weasley's e parecia que tudo ia bem.

Meliane e Hermione puderam conversar e a mesma pode anotar mais de algumas lacunas que faltavam sobre o mistério de Gaya. Enquanto isso Fred e Gaya se aproximavam a cada dia mais. Não era difícil de perceber que ela começava a escutá-lo mais vezes do que o normal. Lógico, Fred experimentou não usar o perfume, apesar de ser um costume, ele conseguiu, e a reação de Gaya a isso foi bem interessante.

Era manhã. Um dias depois do acidente do balaço. Fred olhava-a acordar, só que precisava saber se, sem o perfume, ela também o escutaria.

- Bom dia... – Fala Fred, sua voz passava certo medo. Mas ele tentava disfarçar bem.

- _Decidiu não usar mais ou acabou o perfume?_

"_Seu eu não soubesse a verdade... Ficaria assustado..."_ – Pensou triste. _"Então... Será que ela não irá me escutar?" _– Entretido nos pensamentos não a viu sorrir.

- _Melhor.._. – Recomeçava Gaya depois de se espreguiçar. - Não sei explicar, mas prefiro você sem aquele perfume...

Essa resposta fez Fred arquear a sobrancelha.

- Como assim?

- Mesmo sem o perfume, seu cheiro é bom... – Disse ela sem abrir ainda o olho. Ela parecia demorar sempre a abrir o olho. Bom para Fred que estava mais vermelho que um pimentão. – Não disse que iria te reconhecer?

Vendo que ela tentava se levantar, pelo costume, Fred senta a seu lado, ajudando-a a levantar, meio que fazendo com que ela se escorasse nele.

- Não vale eu estando sozinho. Sou o único que te vê acordando.

- Sendo ou não, eu te reconheceria a quilômetros de distancia. Eu disse que seu cheiro é inconfundível - Ela sorri, ainda escorada nele. Tinha se acostumado a acordar daquela forma e de certa forma a presença dele a deixava manhosa.

- Tem certeza que não tem nenhum outro que consegue reconhecer cheiros como eu?

- Não... – Disse depois de um bom tempo. – Não é comum os bruxos sentirem as diferenças de cheiro tão rapidamente como você sente... – Fred com certeza, não aguentava mais mentir.

Todos, até mesmo Molly, que já sentia como se Gaya fosse sua filha, notavam essa ligação forte que Fred havia feito com Gaya. Gui se preocupava um pouco, achava que as crianças iriam depois falar algo para que está relação quebrasse, mas ele nem imaginava que Mel, Kelly e Sarah, ao passar do tempo vendo Fred ficar tão afeiçoado a tia e mãe delas, já aprontavam até para um futuro casamento entre eles. Claro, ficava só entre elas...

- Esse negocio de ser especial é tão forte assim? – Pergunta Gaya abrindo o olho aos poucos.

- Aparentemente... Sim...

- Por que está com medo?

- Também não é comum os bruxos sentirem os sentimentos dos outros... Sabia?

- _Hum_... Mas não fuja da pergunta, _sim_?

- Não estou com _medo_...

Gaya olhou pra ele, se sentando de frente para ele, nas pernas dele, o deixando totalmente sem ação, e muito vermelho. Apesar de agora ela estar melhor vestida, ainda assim, ele ficou muito sem graça, mas tentou ficar firme. Ele agora já estava acostumado com Gaya trata-lo desta forma, mas as decisões dela sempre o pegavam desprevenido.

- Você sabe a verdade não? - Disse ela agarrando o pescoço dele, fazendo ele olhar pros olhos dela.

Fred, mesmo vermelho, suspirou, olhando parcialmente tranquilo nos olhos dela.

- Só uma parte...

- Por que Mione e você têm medo de me contar? Já passei pelo pior, não vou atacar vocês...

- No caso, não é por medo que você nos ataque, é por que não sabemos a verdade verdadeira vindo da fonte. Sabemos o que Mione viu por livros. Ela esta atrás da fonte. - disse ele, agora tentando entrar no jogo dela. Logico, que ele estava com receio de fazer isso, mas estava cansado dela sempre pega-lo desprevenido. Ele então a abraça, segurando-a na cintura dela, cruzando as mãos para aperta-la bem ao corpo dele.

Aquilo sim pegou Gaya totalmente desprevenida, mas ela não demonstrou muito.

- Ela sempre foi assim, quando ela quer descobrir, ela pesquisa até a raiz. - continua Fred, desta vez mostrando o lado galanteador dele. - Ela teme, sim, que caso você saiba, sem preparação nenhuma de nossa parte e da sua parte, possa acontecer algo, que vá afetar não só a você, mas a Gina e a todos nos... A mim inclusive...

- Por que a você? – Diz ela já olhando nos olhos dele.

- Bom... - Ele começa, e sente ela se aproximar ainda mais do corpo dele, fazendo com que o espaço entre eles fique nulo. Ele tentou se segurar, pois aquilo estava deixando-o de certa forma louco. - Querendo você ou não, no inicio fui incumbido de cuidar de você e de sua filha. – Revelou novamente a verdade. Estava com medo, mas estava disposto a falar sinceramente com ela, sem o perfume, e a proximidade dos corpos dele parecia dar uma nova força, que Fred desconhecia.

- Desculpa ser um peso... – Riu, desviando um pouco o olhar, mas era difícil entender se era um riso de sarcasmo, ou de alivio ou de tristeza.

- Nunca foi. – Disse mais sincero e ela voltou a encara-lo. – No começo eu tive receio. Sabe, sempre fui...

- O mais moleque dos gêmeos, e o mais despreocupado com fazer família? - Era a vez de Fred se engasgar, fazendo com que a proximidade dos corpos dele fosse imposta novamente. Gaya vendo que o pegou de jeito riu, mas deu uns tapinhas na costa dele como se tentasse ajuda-lo.

_- Como sabe?_

- Sonhei contigo e seu irmão, quando eram estudantes, creio, fazendo traquinagens... Além de sua mãe falar isso sempre... - Disse rindo, e se sentando na cama, ao invés de sentar em cima dele. ela achou por bem, se afastar um pouco, pois até o corpo dela começou a reagir. E com isso toda a coragem de Fred Weasley foi pro saco... Ele aparentou um certo medo.

"_S... Será que ela entrou na minha mente inconscientemente?"_ – Pensou. – O que Sonhou?

- Acho que o diário tem haver com estes sonhos, que constantemente estou tendo. Vi você e seu irmão, junto com o Potter que estava _invisível_, levando-o para uma estatua, colocando ele dentro da estatua, dizendo que este era o caminho para "_dedos de mel_" algo assim... E depois vocês se virando, rindo, voltando ao caminho oposto conversando sobre varias coisas que não me recordo...

"_Isso **NÃO** tem no diário! É um segredo meu e do Jorge e do Harry! Agora em que mente ela entrou!?"_ Fred ficava branco, tentando adivinhar em que mente ela tinha visto isso.

Gaya riu, e vê-lo daquela forma aguçava seus sentidos de massacrar e vê-lo ainda mais vermelho. Ela gostava de quando ele corava daquela forma. ela se ajoelhou na cama, se aproximando dele, por debaixo, como um tigre prestes a dar um bote em sua vitima.

- Sabia que quando você fica pálido é por que eu acertei alguma coisa do seu passado e você fica com medo?

- _Eu não to pálido_... – Tentou se concertar sem olhar pra ela, a vermelhidão querendo tomar conta.

"_Essa coisa de passear na mente alheia é algo que me deixa inconformado... Sinceridade... Eu não gostaria que ela visse nenhum sonho meu atual..."_

Ele, de apenas se lembrar, começava a ficar vermelho, e quando Gaya menos percebeu, e ele também, ela estava em cima dele, e ele basicamente deitado na cama dela. O olhar dela era de predadora. Quando ele notou a situação ele olhou pros olhos dela e quase se engasga novamente.

- Algum problema, _Fred_?

- Você sabe que eu sou homem né? - Disse tentando ver se ela tinha algum senso comum.

- E?

- E?! - Aquilo fez Fred pega-la pela cintura e coloca-la deitada na cama, ele ficando em cima. - Não brinca, garota...

- Não é como se eu fosse roubar a virgindade de nenhuma criança. - Riu mais ainda vendo-o ficar vermelho. - Você me diverte.

- Não sei se eu levo isso como elogio, ou maldade...

- Fique a vontade de levar como quiser. Não sou sua mente para dizer nada. Só lembre que somos irmãos.

Aquilo fez com que Fred sentisse uma flecha atravessar suas costas.

- Você realmente não tem noção do perigo, né? - Diz, ficando normal, deixando toda a vermelhidão longe de sua face, chegando bem mais perto de Gaya, que sorri vendo esta atitude dele.

- Se eu tivesse, teria medo de ter ido pra Azkaban, não? - Disse ela rindo. Com a proximidade dele sobre ela, o corpo de Gaya reagiu sozinho, colocando os braços dela ao redor do pescoço dele. - Espero que possam me dizer a verdade logo. Odeio mentira, estou suportando por não querer mais afetar destino de ninguém... Mas não demorem em me dizer a verdade, por favor...

- Não... Se preocupe – Dizia se aproximando ainda mais do rosto dela. Agora sim, ela se via em uma posição desfavorável, com ele lhe bloqueando a saída com os braços, e próxima do pescoço dela. –_ Mione, quando sabe das coisas, bate a língua nos dentes se for algo perigoso, e vai saber a melhor forma de lhe contar. -_ Sussurra no ouvido dela.

A mesma se arrepia, mas fecha os olhos.

_"Isso tá mesmo acontecendo? Ela ta parecendo mais 'à vontade' sem o perfume?"_ - Pensou

- Sonhei com Sarah também. – Disse Gaya, fazendo Fred levantar os olhos na altura do dela. – Ela me contava sobre algo, que eu não entendi direito... Apesar de estar forte em minha cabeça, a voz dela não saia... Pelo menos eu não escutei. Só deu para ler os lábios dela _'Estamos torcendo por ti... Não deixe'_ alguma coisa _'afaste' não sei _o que_ 'do coração que grita'_... Algo assim.

"_Acho que isso não precisa mentir..."_ – Pensou e ponderou.

– O que você faria se soubesse que suas sobrinhas, mesmo com a magia trancada, sabem viajar na mente das pessoas pelo sonho?

- Iria ficar com raiva. – Falou sem pensar. Fred calou a boca e esqueceu-se de continuar. – Mas, com certeza iria rir.

- Por quê? – Perguntou realmente sem entender. dando brecha que Gaya aproveitou pra sair da situação que se encontrava se levantando rapidamente.

- Iria perguntar a elas se elas poderiam entrar na mente de uma _"certa pessoa"_ e sondar _"certa"_ coisa para mim... – Riu maliciosa e correu pro banheiro se trancando.

Fred ficou meio sem reação, e ao mesmo tempo, vermelho, só voltando a ter alguma reação depois que ela fechou a porta do banheiro

- Ei! Que historia é essa? – Ele só pode escutar o gargalhar dela dentro do banheiro e o chuveiro ligando. Deixando-o vermelhíssimo. - Sabia que do nada você passou a ficar mais _'à vontade'_ comigo? – Soltou, apesar de que achou que ela não escutaria.

_- Talvez por causado perfume. Seria um favor que me faria se você nunca mais colocasse este cheiro... Mas o gosto é seu, não meu..._ – Falou abafada, por causa da porta, dentro do banheiro.

Fred por outro lado sorriu.

- Se eu não por mais ele, você ficará mais _'à vontade'_ comigo?

_- Provavelmente..._ – Diz rindo lá de dentro. _– Seu cheiro sem o perfume é muito mais agradável do que com o perfume..._

Sem nem pensar, Fred corre pro seu quarto, pega o perfume e joga fora, vazo a baixo, quebrando o vidro do perfume com toda a força e depois fazendo os cacos e o cheiro do banheiro desaparecer para sempre.

Molly ao escutar algo quebrando sobe correndo, vendo o que Fred fazia, ele estava com um sorriso tão largo no rosto e tão feliz por algo, que estava radiante.

- O que aconteceu, Fred? – Perguntou assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo em ver seu filho feliz, ela ficava feliz também.

- Nada, mamãe... Só não quero mais este perfume dentro de casa...

- Mas é o único que você não tem alergia... E o que você mais gosta...

- Não mais, mamãe... A partir de hoje, é o perfume que mais detesto... – Dizia sorrindo, radiante...

Molly vendo aquilo, sem entender, sorria.

- Tudo bem, filho... Não deixarei mais este perfume entrar... Prometo... – Diz abraçando o filho que estava tão feliz que o mesmo beijou sua mãe festejando e pulando com ela, depois saindo pela escada pulando e gritando de felicidade.

Gaya por outro lado continuava dentro do banheiro. Apesar de se sentir mais a vontade com Fred, sentiu algo muito errado. Era quase como se aquilo ferisse seu ex-marido, ou sua convicção por ela ser '_irmã_' de Nicole.

_"Será que está certo?" _Gaya sentia que precisaria se afastar de Fred, mas este pensamento fazia seu peito arder em solidão. O sonho com Sarah voltou atona e ela pode escutar a voz de Sarah...

_"Estamos torcendo por ti... Não deixe o medo de algo novo te __afaste do que seu coração grita"_

do lado de fora, Jorge e Marta apareciam e viam Fred fazendo uma algazarra só.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Marta rindo.

- Não sei querida... Ele saiu do quarto de Gaya e jogou fora o único perfume que ele podia usar por não lhe dar alergia, quebrou o vidro e fez o cheiro desaparecer. Eu não entendo... E agora está nessa alegria toda, pulando de um lado pro outro e... – **_BUM!_** – Oh meu Deus! – começava Molly rindo, vendo Fred estourar suas gemialidades de fogos de artifício do lado de fora.- Já disse que não gosto que ele estoure estas coisas tão próximo a casa! Me assusta! Oh!

Gaya escutava os 'bum's' do lado de fora. Logo ela terminou o banho foi pra janela e arqueou a sobrancelha, achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

"S_e eu soubesse que ele iria ficar tão feliz, teria pedido que ele não usasse mais o perfume há muito tempo..." _– Pensava Gaya rindo e descendo para ver os fogos.

* * *

Também, por causa de Mione, Gaya agora havia conseguido agora sentir quando sua própria magia ia sair do controle, por causa de suas emoções. E a cada dia a mais ela conseguia se controlar, voltando a ser a antiga Gaya que Nicky conhecia.

Dias mais tarde Mione pode conversar com Dumbledore e o mesmo pediu para que trouxesse Gaya até ele. Ele mesmo queria contar toda a verdade...

Era 31 de Julho quando Gaya descobriu a verdade de si mesma. E não acreditou. Mas se lembrou de algo que aconteceu... Quando estava presa com Nicky.

- Então... – Começava Gaya – Eu... Conheci meus pais?

- Como assim, Gaya? – Perguntava Mione que anotava tudo.

- Quando Nicky me mostrou a verdade, eu vi seres que parecem fadinhas... E dois se comportaram de maneira muito... Diferente, de acordo com Nicky.

- Explique melhor...

- Parecia que a fêmea estava com... Saudades... Como se pudesse reencontrar algo que ela procurava há anos... Não sei explicar, estava tão comovida com isso que fiquei sem entender...

- Provavelmente – Começa Dumbledore – Era sua mãe... Camila... E seu pai... Edgar. Posso tentar me comunicar com eles...

- Tem como?

- Sim... Não tem só como eles aparecerem, como poderem conversar contigo, em tamanho 'normal'...

Gaya não acreditava. Sua vida dava uma volta de 90 graus... Era algo que ela mesma não entendia... Mas algo no fundo dela... Sabia...

- Se eu sou este ser... Quanto tempo eu tenho mais nesta vida? – Perguntou.

- Como assim, quanto tempo?

- Ue, não disse que estes seres não ficam muito tempo na forma de humanos? – Perguntava ela.

- Sim, sim. Mas você é hibrida. Meio a meio. Creio que você pode escolher onde quer ficar. – Dizia Mione. – Pesquisei sobre isso, mas eu realmente não sei. O que lhe contei é só o que sei. Acho que só seus pais podem explicar isso...

- E quando falarei com eles?

- Em breve. Posso conseguir isso o mais breve possível, já que ainda estão acordados.

- Acordados? Como assim?

- De acordo com os livros, hamadríades, hibernam no período de inverno. Assim como as árvores congelam, elas apagam, pois necessitam da vitalidade das arvores para estarem vivas. No outono elas aparentam doentes, pois estão mais fracas.

- É por causa disto que no inverno eu fico mais lenta! – Se assombrou.

- Sim. Provavelmente.

- Por que não hiberno?

- Por que você é humana, esta no corpo humano e não no corpo de hamadríade...

- E tem diferença?

- Além do tamanho? Sim, muita diferença.

- Também devo lhe alertar, ninguém deverá saber o que você ou sua filha são. Pois é possível que vão querer 'pedaços' de vocês para poções. – Começa Dumbledore. – Sua essência, em alguma poção, aumenta o efeito da mesma, potencializando-a.

- Como assim pedaço?

- Cabelo, unha, suor, carne, e até o sangue, pode fazer uma poção mais forte. Apesar de que seu sangue pode não ajudar muito, já que é hibrido, mais ainda assim, aumenta os efeitos. Pedaços de hamadríades são vendidos por preços caríssimos, por serem raríssimos. Talvez, no dia que conhecestes seus pais, eles não tenham sentido nenhum mal, por isso apareceram. Hamadríades tem a facilidade de perceber, cheiros, sentimentos, emoções, mentiras e verdades muito mais facilmente. Você já demonstra isso muito fortemente.

"_Será que é por causa disso que eu sinto facilmente o que os outros querem?" _– Pensa Gaya – Tem alguma outra habilidade que eu devo saber?

- Muitas... – Conta Mione. – Isso, vou lhe contando pelo caminho, pois posso lhe mostrar no livro. É bom que saiba, pois assim você sabe por onde pode ou não sair seus poderes e efeitos, e assim, controlá-los para que ninguém perceba.

- E a família? Não pode falar?

- Isso, bom, eu lhe garanto que eles estarão calados. Ninguém quer que sua fúria reacorde, Sarah é uma das primeiras que ameaçou caso alguém diga pra alguém um _"a"_, já que ela foi uma das mais afetadas. Malfoy, eu e os outros fomos bem menos, Sarah foi de frente com sua magia, não aceitando de forma nenhuma o que acontecia. Temos uma ideia do motivo que ela não morreu, pois, qualquer outra pessoa, nas situações que ela passou, nunca teria sobrevivido pra contar vitoria. Provavelmente ela sobreviveu por que, ao mesmo tempo em que sua magia a atacava, sua magia também a defendia, pois ela é uma das gerações de Gina, que é sua protegida...

- Você falando assim me deixa mais tranquila por saber que eu mesmo fazendo mal, a salvava... Mas não sei se eu digo que é bom, ou ruim... Espero que ela não tente fazer besteira achando que eu estarei perto sempre para salva-la.

- Querendo ou não, sua magia de hamadríade a salvará... Você estando perto ou não. É da magia de sua mãe. – Dizia Mione, rindo.

- Então... – Começava Dumbledore – Contarei com sua ajuda? O destino já foi muito remexido e revirado, podemos andar com o curso que deveria ser o natural?

- Mas querem uni-los a força... Isso não é natural... – Dizia Gaya ainda com muitas dúvidas.

- Não a força – Começava Mione. – Pelo que Mel me relatou, quando descobriu que ela era sua filha, é o mesmo sentimento que agora nos temos em relação à Gina. Não seria natural querermos ficar perto de nossa 'amiga', 'irmã', 'cunhada', 'filha', 'tia' e 'madrinha'? Se fosse no seu lugar, você não faria de tudo para que Meliane voltasse a seus braços, assim que soubesse? Não importando o que pudesse acontecer? Provavelmente iria querer sempre ficar perto dela, mesmo que a mesma nunca soubesse a verdade, ou não se lembrasse, não?

Gaya entendeu. Realmente era. Gaya foi perfeitamente compreensiva ao sentimento de Molly e a Athur Weasley... Nicky era filha deles, que eles achavam estar morta e comprovaram que não estava. No caso deles, a morte foi tão brutal quanto à de sua 'filha' e sua família, porém, eles não presenciaram... Ela, Gaya, havia presenciado a morte deles. Por isso acabou tendo certa '_compaixão_' por Malfoy... O mais afetado da relação inteira.

- Certo... Irei ajudar no que for preciso... – Diz Gaya. Agora sabia de toda a verdade, poderia sim ajudar. Já havia atrapalhado muito...

- Ótimo... Ótimo... Realmente perfeito. – Começou uma voz já conhecida atrás dela... Quando Gaya se virou, lá estava Paul...

- O que está fazendo aqui! Pera... Você sabia de **TUDO**?

- Não... Não tudo... Uma parte apenas. Mas, de certa forma não me importa muito isso. Estou fazendo um favor a meu amigo Dumbledore. E fazer isso vai ser empolgante. Apesar de que não será exibido a trouxas.

- Você... É um...

- Não, infelizmente... Nascido de bruxos, sim... Mas não sou um bruxo... – E continuou ao ver a cara de duvida de Gaya. – Sou um aborto. Nascido de bruxos, sem magia.

- Vocês têm cada nome para se caracterizarem entre si...

- Têm piores... Têm bem piores... Não tanto quanto o dos trouxas, mas também temos.

- Bom e o que quer que eu faça, já que vai ajudar agora, Paul?

- Que bom que perguntou... - Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e atirou no colo de Gaya folhas como um livro. - Se divirta lendo, e, por favor, convença-a de fazer à principal.

-... Sinceramente... Me arrependi de ter dito que ia ajudar ...

- Já é tarde agora, ajoelhou... Vai ter que rezar! – Diz Paul encerrando a conversa com seu sorriso peculiar de que iria se divertir horrores fazendo o que estava planejando. Gaya suspirou, cansada, e sinceramente, agora, com receio.

No mesmo dia Draco pode ficar mais próximo de Nicky, por conta do encontro brusco que ambos tiveram. E a noite, por causa de Paul, Nicky adentraria sua antiga vida...

- Vocês têm certeza sobre isto? – Começava Nicky com a pulga atrás da orelha.

- Não vejo ninguém que fosse mais interessante além da Srta... Suas filhas e sua irmã. – repete Paul, com uma expectativa acima do normal. – Quando olhei para este jovem cavalheiro, vi que encaixava perfeitamente também.

- E quem são os outros?

- Ainda estou à procura. Sabe o quão perfeccionista sou, não é, Srta Ayshila?

- Sei... E Gaya?

- Já falei com ela.

- O Sr se encontrou com minha irmã? Como ela está? – Dizia Nicky preocupada.

- Calma, Srta. Ayshila, logo encontrará ela novamente. Tudo vai se encaixar, você verá!

- Não sei ainda.

- Pense com carinho. A Srta e o Sr, Sr Malfoy, Certo?

- ...

_"Dumbledore não podia escolher uma coisa menos... Chamativa?" _Pensou Draco. Olhou meio emburrado, lendo aqueles papeis que o mesmo tinha lhe dado.

- Sr Malfoy?

- Vou ver... – Disse em seu habitual mal humor.

Logo eles se levantaram, e cada um foi para seu destino. Draco bem atordoado com a ideia de um filme... Nicky, por sua vez quase não quis sair do lado de Malfoy, mas ninguém notou isso, nem mesmo o próprio que estava tão atordoado com a '_noticia_' que esqueceu de seu real motivo de encontro. Sarah só faltou chutar ele pra valer pra ele olhar o redor, mas estava maravilhada de mais com a forma que arrumaram para fazer sua mãe se lembrar do passado.

E com isso cada um foi para sua casa.

Nicky quando voltou a sua casa, viu Mel e Kelly, agarrada a uma Gaya totalmente diferente da Gaya que tinha ido embora. Nicky se agarrou a sua irmã chorando ao revê-la

- Nunca mais suma deste jeito!

Gaya ria, passando a mão na cabeça de sua irmãzinha.

- Foi preciso, meu amor... Foi preciso.

- Está diferente...

- Vamos dizer que estou feliz... Em voltar para casa e ver que está tudo bem com todas vocês...

Ambas se abraçaram mais forte ainda... Conversaram sobre Paul, Nicky contou as novidades, da família em que fez amizade, apesar de que não conseguia encontrar todos, e ela nunca entendia o porque.

- Agora você vai conseguir, voltei a seu lado, e a sorte voltou a sorrir pra você, meu amor... Agora vamos. Precisamos fazer uma festa! – Começava Gaya. – Pelo nosso reencontro. Chame eles. Vamos festejar hoje a noite toda! Chame Paul também! Ele anda trabalhando de mais... Conversei com ele... A única coisa que quero agora, é ficar no sentimento ruim! Vamos fazer uma festa! Eu quero dar uma festa gigante! Vamos vamos! Você convida a todos, e eu preparo tudo, ok?

- Sua festeira!

- Estamos dentro! – Falou prontamente Sarah e Kelly. Mel chorava de felicidade e sorria ao mesmo tempo.

A noite, toda a família Weasley se reencontrou, sem nenhum incidente, com Nicky e as gêmeas, Meliane e Gaya. Dumbledore apareceu com alguns professores, alegando serem amigos da família, lógico, Nicky sabia que a família Weasley ia levar amigos, e por sua felicidade, ela disse que poderiam chamar quem quisessem...

A noite foi agradável e a festa rolou até altas horas. Sra Weasley chorava ao poder rever sua filha, lógico, Nicky sabia que ela era "_parecida_", então sabia da reação da bondosa senhora... Tudo armado, Paul pode '_trabalhar_'. E acabou dizendo que queriam todos... Gaya sabia, Nicky ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha, e as pequenas, se divertiam...

Finalmente... Tudo em seu curso natural... Estava voltando tudo ao trilho... Melhor do que as pequenas poderiam sequer imaginar.

* * *

**Off:**

**Eu prometi... ****Ta aqui, ultimo capitulo do quarto livro. ****Mas não chorem. Estaremos entrando no quinto, e ultimo, livro.**

**Não percam...**

**_Livro cinco: Paul Hayet : "Magic wrapped in tears__"_**


End file.
